


Alchemy

by kanomi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 103,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanomi/pseuds/kanomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más era suya. Era más de lo que podía ofrecerle. Más de lo que se podía permitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

El sol de la tarde se colaba por la vaporosa tela que cubría la ventana, lo suficientemente abierta para mantener fresca la habitación. La luz daba un tono naranja cálido al rosa pastel que adornaba las paredes, brindando un torrente de emociones al inerte color, en sintonía con la atmósfera que podía distinguirse en el interior.

Artemis gruñó incómodo, sintiendo un rayo de luz directamente en su cara. Estiro sus extremidades, desperezándose sobre la acolchada superficie de la cama, con cuidado de no rasgar con sus garras el edredón.

El felino abrió un solo ojo, de un vibrante color azul, que se fijó de inmediato en las figuras silenciosas de las cuatro chicas frente a él.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras...-Le reprendió una voz mandona a su lado.

Luna lo miraba punzante con sus grandes ojos castaños. Era la clase de mirada iracunda que solía dedicar a las chicas cuando hacían algo inapropiado así que intentó hacer caso omiso al reproche que podía ver en ellos.

-Lo siento, la patrulla de anoche se extendió bastante y no dormí lo suficiente- Sonrió a manera de disculpa. Luna negó con la cabeza y aparto la mirada, fijándose en la ventana, como hipnotizada por el fácil ondear de las cortinas con el viento.

Había aceptado la excusa, eso era obvio. Artemis intentó no sonreír. No iba a admitir a su compañera, con el riesgo a ser tachado de holgazán, que la cama de Usagi era mil veces más agradable que el cesto en el que solía dormir cuando se encontraba en la habitación de Minako.

Pensando ahora en las chicas, era extraño el inusual silencio que inundaba el cuarto.

Normalmente, las sesiones de estudio que organizaban eran únicamente un pretexto para poder estar juntas un rato más, en una situación que no implicara un nuevo peligro para la tierra. Y aunque Ami de verdad las obligara a estudiar un rato durante el día, siempre terminaban tendidas en el piso, riendo, regularmente a costa de las dos rubias del grupo.

La pequeña joven, de cabello corto azulado, estaba justo frente a él. De no ser el rápido movimiento de sus ojos tras las gafas y el frecuente cambio de página que provocaba en el grueso tomo en sus manos, juraría que había quedado congelada en su sitio.

Su concentración parecía inmensa, lo bastante para ignorar el ocasional quejido de Makoto, a su derecha, borrando constantemente con la punta de su lápiz las respuestas de su cuaderno de ejercicios. De vez en cuando suspiraba y miraba de reojo a Ami, pero sin el valor de distraerla para que la ayudara con sus problemas.

Artemis intentó sonreír pero un bostezo interrumpió su gesto, el cansancio todavía presente en su cuerpo. Con pereza se dejó caer de nuevo, esta vez sobre su lomo observando de cabeza el rostro serio de Rei.

La chica parecía casi desinteresada en lo que estaba leyendo, mordiendo ligeramente la punta de su bolígrafo de forma inconsciente. Ella sintió su mirada y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en él. Fue cuestión de segundos en que le dedicara una breve sonrisa señalando con su pluma en dirección a su derecha.

Artemis supo entonces la causa de tanta calma.

Usagi respiraba profundamente a un costado de la mesa, abrazada a una enorme almohada rosada y balbuceando las incoherencias de sus sueños entre intermitentes ronquidos.

Artemis dejó vagar su mirada por el piso hasta llegar a Minako, notando sus piernas extendidas y su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Rei, su rostro escondido detrás de una revista. Casi podía adivinar su expresión emocionada ante cada nuevo rumor que leía.

Era una sorpresa verla tan inusualmente tranquila.

Tal vez tenía que ver la posición en la que se encontraba (solía ver sus revistas boca abajo, con las piernas en constante movimiento), o que su compañera de cotilleos se encontraba inmersa en el mundo de los sueños.

Sin embrago, Artemis sabía que esa paz no duraría mucho más. Bastaba con que la joven rubia terminara o perdiera el interés en la revista para que se quejara de lo aburrida que estaba. Rei entonces le reclamaría que se pusiera a estudiar en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Usagi despertaría, uniéndose a la batalla que estaría por comenzar. Ami finalmente saldría de su trance para intentar tranquilizar a las chicas y Makoto viendo la oportunidad perfecta, se ofrecería a preparar unos bocadillos para terminar esa reunión tranquilamente.

Era casi como una rutina, pero siempre se sentía como algo nuevo sucediendo entre ellas.

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran invocado a un poder superior, vio que Minako bajaba su revista, con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su cara, para terminar arrojándola sobre la cabeza de Usagi, en una variación de como suponía iba a despertar.

La joven en el piso se sobresaltó, parpadeando confundida y cuestionando con un suave _"¿Mamo-chan?"_ lo que había pasado.

-¡Ahora si conseguiré novio!- Exclamó la rubia de la nada, estirando sus brazos, con cuidado de no golpear a Rei quien ignoró su arrebato.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Cuestionó Makoto curiosa con una media sonrisa, levantando la mirada de sus complicados deberes.

-¡Mira en la revista!-Indicó emocionada. Fue Usagi quién tomo el infame proyectil y buscó entre las páginas algo que indicara el por qué la felicidad de Minako, pero descartó la labor de inmediato al no estar lo suficientemente despierta para poner atención a las letras. Le tendió la revista a la Makoto, quien rápidamente encontró el artículo que seguramente había llamado la atención de Minako.

 _-"El paso del Amor: Venus más cerca que nunca".-_ Leyó en voz alta buscando la aprobación de la rubia quién asintió fervientemente.

-Demasiado predecible...-Masculló Rei, pero ninguna de las dos chicas le hizo caso. Makoto suspiró al terminar de leer.

-Más te vale que sea cierto, _Venus-sama_ …-Comentó la alta castaña con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Minako, quién le guiñó el ojo.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?- Preguntó Rei. No es que realmente le importara, pero estaba ligeramente irritada de que ninguna se molestara en darle explicaciones. Tuvo que tomar la revista y leer el artículo ella misma, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras. Cuando terminó, lo hizo con un bufido.- Esto es absurdo…

-¡No lo es!-Aseguró Minako- ¡No sucede todos los días que puedas ver al planeta más hermoso tan de cerca!

-Ya lo creo- Contestó Rei, sarcástica.- Pero no veo como eso pueda traer "buena fortuna en el amor" o peor aún, que "La diosa baje a la tierra a reunir a las almas gemelas"

-Bueno… En eso último tienes razón- Aceptó Makoto.- La todopoderosa _Diosa_ del amor ya está aquí y deja mucho que desear.

Minako gruñó. Artemis intentó disimular su risa con una tos francamente falsa.

-¿De qué lado estás Artemis?-Cuestionó Minako. Artemis no respondió cuando Rei dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Eso debería dejarte en claro que eso, son solo mitos.- Continuó Rei, dejando su bolígrafo en la mesa.- No deberías creer todo lo que dicen las revistas.- Le señaló a Mina con una mirada severa, a pesar que el efecto se arruinaba por la implícita burla en su tono.

-Rei-chan, Rei-chan.- Negó Minako lentamente, mirando el rostro de la morena desde su posición con interés.- No puedes afirmar algo como eso si no tienes pruebas, incluso Ami-chan estará de acuerdo conmigo.

La realidad era que Ami no estaba prestando atención a su conversación, demasiado concentrada en su libro, no notando siquiera los gestos con la mano que hacía Makoto intentando llamar su atención.

Rei miró a Minako de forma condescendiente y ella no tuvo más remedio que reír suavemente antes de dar un largo bostezo, dejando por pendiente el tema.

-Uff... Estudiar para el examen, me ha dejado agotada.-Mencionó al aire, pero sus ojos seguían atentos a la morena que le servía de almohada.- ¿No te parece que es suficiente por hoy Rei-chan?

-Te visto hacer todo menos estudiar Minako- Rei cerró en definitiva su libro, sabiendo que era un caso perdido intentar seguir leyendo cuando ya había repasado dos veces el mismo párrafo. Eso le pasaba por inmiscuirse en conversaciones que no le correspondían. Debía haber seguido el ejemplo de Ami e ignorarlas desde un primer momento.

Ante sus palabras, Minako tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse además de inflar las mejillas con enfado. El gesto, sin embargo, quedó en el olvido cuando se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo de la Rei y una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios.

-Eres mala Rei-chan, pero… ¿Quién iba a decir que fueras tan cómoda?- Dijo casi ronroneando, lo que provoco que la aludida la fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Hmm?-Usagi ahora seguía la conversación ya un poco más lúcida, tallándose los ojos con el revés de sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente hacia Rei- ¡Oh! yo quiero comprobar eso...

Se movió en dirección a la joven quien con una mirada adusta le indicó que si llegaba a acercarse un poco a ella no iba a llegar a comprobar nada más en su vida.

-¡Mou! ¡Eso no es justo Rei-chan!-Se quejó Usagi captando de inmediato el mensaje.

Artemis sintió a Luna plantarse a su lado. Miraba con atención a las chicas, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Chicas, no empiecen a discutir por favor...-Pidió Ami, cerrando su libro también. Se retiró los lentes, colocándolos en la superficie de la mesa. Era lógico que después del tiempo que llevaba inmersa en ese libro, estuviese cansada.

-Es mejor dejarlas un rato, Ami-chan- Dijo la castaña a su lado, aprovechando para apartar, lo más lejos de ella, sus deberes. Estiro los brazos tras su cuello y miró con una ceja alzada a Rei, que estaba frente a ella.- Me sorprende que hayan aguantado bastante sin causar escándalo….

-¿A quién te refieres, exactamente?-Cuestionó Rei con una sonrisa forzada ante la indirecta. Como si existiera un universo en que ella fuera la que originara siempre los problemas.

-No empieces de salvaje Rei-chan- Advirtió Mina, tirando ligeramente del oscuro cabello de la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa. Las largas hebras quedaban justo a la altura de su rostro, sus puntas causándole cosquillas.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso si quieres volver a ver la luz del día.-Se quejó, soltando además un largo siseo.

La aludida solamente sonrió maliciosa ante la supuesta amenaza.

-Bueno, ha sido un largo día el de hoy...-Comenzó Makoto antes de que a Minako se le ocurriera hacer o decir algo que molestara de verdad a Rei.- ¿Qué les parece si terminamos la reunión con una taza de té y las galletas que hornee?

-¡Si, si, SI!- Exclamó emocionada Usagi. Makoto le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Quieres ayudarme Usagi-chan?-Ofreció viendo al instante su rostro iluminarse.

-¡Eres la mejor Mako-chan! ¡Y tus galletas también!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie de un brinco, llegó hasta la castaña para ayudarla a hacerlo también. La joven se dejó guiar de la muñeca por la rubia riendo de buena gana ante la actitud de Usagi. Juntas desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitación, con sus pasos resonando de forma amortiguada en la escalera hacia la planta baja.

-Más le vale a Makoto que no le permita devorar las galletas... O cargar el té-Masculló Rei.- No sé qué sería peor…

-Sé a lo que te refieres- Intervino Minako, su expresión solemne.- Sería una pena no comer las galletas de Mako-chan, pero no creo que mi mamá me perdone de llegar de nuevo con una mancha verde en mi uniforme….

Rei bufó de manera sarcástica, en señal de que era una de esas escazas ocasiones en que estaba de acuerdo con Minako. Ami negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No sean tan duras con Usagi-chan… Tiene días que no la he visto tropezarse…

-Lo cual indica que no debe tardar en hacerlo.- Señaló Minako como si fuera lógico.

\- En todo caso, sé que Mako-chan trajo una porción de galletas exclusivamente para ella, así que tanto ellas como el té estarán a salvo.- La morena le dedicó una mirada seria antes de romper en una sonrisa cómplice que fue respondida por una risita reservada de Ami. Todas tenían su propia forma de divertirse a costa de sus compañeras.

Minako observó el intercambio con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Se levantó, abandonando las piernas de Rei y la morena protestó que ya era hora, aunque fue ignorada deliberadamente.

-Nee Ami-chan ¿Cómo es que Rei-chan nunca se porta mal contigo?-Preguntó con intención. La joven de cabello azul lo pensó seriamente, llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Debe ser porque ambas somos bastante serias y coincidimos en varias cosas….- Concluyó luego de un par de segundos. Serias, pensó Minako, no era el adjetivo apropiado cuando ambas tenían un oscuro sentido del humor que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.- Además, Usagi-chan y tú siempre están provocándola.- Ami le sonrió traviesamente a Rei y esta rodó los ojos. Minako sonrió rio ante su último comentario, como si se sintiese orgullosa de ser reconocida por eso.

-Deberías aprender a Ami-chan y no deberías provocarme… Quién sabe, podrías estar jugando con fuego- Dijo la morena con una ceja enarcada mientras estiraba sus piernas, ligeramente adormecidas de haber soportado el peso de la chica todo ese tiempo.

Minako la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa inquietante laureando sus labios.

-Pero Rei-chan, yo sé que te encanta que te _provoque entre_ otras cosas… además me queda claro que eres _fuego puro_ -Dijo en un tono sumamente sugestivo que consiguió teñir de escarlata las blancas mejillas de la morena ante lo intempestivo de su declaración

-¡Oh, cállate!- Se quejó Rei, mientras Minako le lanzaba un sonoro beso con la punta de sus dedos.

Ami rio, disimulándolo bastante mal detrás de su mano.

-¡Ah! Eres adorable _Rei-chan_ \- Dijo Minako melosa, su lenguaje corporal indicando que pretendía acercarse de nuevo a la morena quién retrocedió con toda la dignidad que pudo hasta quedar a un costado de Ami.

-¡Aléjate!

Artemis negó con la cabeza ante los juegos de la joven rubia. Entonces observó a Luna, esperando que de un momento a otro impusiera un poco de orden en la habitación. Pero la gata no estaba prestando atención a las chicas.

Su mirada ausente continuaba fija en la ventana, cuyas cortinas parecían fantasmas, incitándola. El felino, extrañado de que el escándalo que estaba causando Minako -ahora insinuándosele a Ami- no consiguiera liberarla de su trance, se acercó un poco más a ella y la rozó con su pata delantera.

-¿Sucede algo, Luna?-Le cuestionó Artemis con suavidad para no sobresaltarla y no llamar la atención de las jóvenes.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar sus cálidos ojos miel sobre él y bostezar profundamente.

-No, me parece solo estoy un poco cansada- Miró de reojo a la ventana- Mientras tu dormías estuve vigilando que no hicieran nada raro…

Fue ese el momento que Minako escogió para lanzarse sobre Rei y sobre Ami quienes de un momento a otro se habían visto agazapadas contra la puerta, buscando resguardo.

El peso de la rubia las hizo quejarse de forma exagerada provocando la indignación de Minako, para luego reír abiertamente desde su posición. Está de más mencionar que Rei no encontraba divertido que las otras dos hubieran terminado encima de ella.

-Claro, me distraigo un segundo y es cuando las cosas suceden.- Masculló Luna condescendiente. Artemis sonrió culpable. -¡Chicas! ¿Quieren hacer el favor de comportarse?- Dijo Luna finalmente, en un tono más resignado que asertivo.

Ami se disculpó de inmediato mientras Minako continuaba riendo un tanto histérica al tratar de levantarse y tenderle una mano a Rei para placar un poco la mirada cabreada que le estaba lanzando.

La puerta se abrió de repente debido a la llegada de Makoto y Usagi. El impulso de la puerta, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la sacerdotisa, quien masculló algo acerca de que no podían ser más descuidadas.

Makoto se disculpó por tan abrupta entrada, no midiendo la fuerza al haber abierto con su pie. Artemis, notó que sus manos sostenían una amplia bandeja con cinco tazas de té y las galletas en el centro. Usagi no enterándose de nada, seguía con un incesante monólogo relacionado con algo que había visto en la tele, devorando galletas de su propio plato cuando se detuvo de pronto, notando lo calladas que estaban sus compañeras.

-¿Ha sucedido algo interesante? Están extrañamente…- Lo pensó un poco al notar la enorme sonrisa de Minako, el rostro sonrojado de Ami y la apariencia desaliñada de Rei a lo cual sonrió malévolamente- Como siempre.

Minako le guiñó un ojo, alzándole el pulgar en señal de misión cumplida.

La más alta de las chicas rio y colocó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, que Ami rápidamente se ocupó de despejar; más por consideración a los libros que Makoto, si tenía que ser sincera.

-¿ _Cómo siempre_?-Inquirió Rei con los ojos entrecerrados. Makoto solo amplió su sonrisa y la morena bufó con fastidio. Recuperando un poco de su orgullo, se sacudió el uniforme y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio de antes, con el perfil alzado indicando que no estaba de humor para más juegos.

Usagi, saliendo de su propio mundo, se sentó a un lado Rei, devorando tantas galletas como pudiera. Minako hizo un puchero al ver que le habían robado su sitio y no obstante, su orgullo fue más grande y se sentó de inmediato a un lado de Makoto para impedir que Usagi fuera la única que acaparara la comida.

-No puede ser que solamente comiendo puedan estar tranquilas…-Anunció Luna en un suspiro, causando las risitas culpables de la mayoría de las chicas aunque la queja iba directamente sobre Usagi.- Pero si es lo único que funciona, espero que continúen así el resto de la tarde.

-Eso es imposible… Al ritmo que van, la comida se terminará antes de que sea la hora de irse.- Indicó Artemis divertido al ver la competencia que habían comenzado Minako y Usagi, respecto a quién podía comer más galletas en menor tiempo. Luna negó con la cabeza, y ante la mención del anochecer no pudo si no lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la ventana, por la cual y tras las cortinas, se podía apreciar tres cuartos de una esfera pálida, con un matiz rojizo que auguraba una Luna clara y brillante una vez el cielo se tiñera de negro.

Artemis siguió la ruta de su mirada y cuestionó una vez más.

-¿Segura que todo está bien?-Musitó casi en su oído causando que un escalofrío recorriera a su compañera. Está suspiro cansinamente.

-Confieso que no he podido dormir en las noches… Por más que lo intento no consigo conciliar el sueño.- Dijo un tanto apenada.- También he estado preocupada que desde el incidente de Galaxia no hemos vuelto a ver un Youma… Me preocupa que esta paz termine súbitamente y que ellas no estén preparadas cuando eso suceda.- Repuso mirándolas atentamente.

Ami reprendía a ratos a Minako y a Usagi por su holgazanería; haber estado perdiendo el tiempo toda la tarde, sin haberse molestado en abrir siquiera un libro.

Makoto no decía nada porque ella tampoco había adelantado mucho de los deberes y le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Rei, quien sonreía con suficiencia, en esa actitud que en una primera instancia la hacía parecer inaccesible y soberbia. Pero en realidad no tenía intención de echar más leña al fuego, aún si disfrutara -solo un poco- del sufrimiento de las chicas que eran el calvario de su existencia.

Artemis continuó.

-Pensar en la guerra en tiempos de paz. Tienes toda la razón en estar preocupada, sin embargo creo que ellas están listas para afrontar lo que sea que venga, tan solo por conservar momentos sencillos como este. Debemos tener fe o de lo contrario, estaríamos fallando como sus guardianes.- Dijo mirando directamente a Minako. A todas las protegería por igual siempre, pero con la rubia tenía una conexión especial, de la misma forma en que Luna tenía con Usagi.

-No eres tan denso como aparentas, Artemis- Dijo la gata con una sonrisa calmada, un gesto inusual en ella. Y a pesar de que su comentario fuera un tanto malintencionado, no era más que una forma para ocultar el centenar de cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle.

Un brillante color carmín tiñó las mejillas de Artemis, además de provocar una risita nerviosa. El sonido fue remplazado por un maullido de sorpresa al ser levantado repentinamente para ser apresado firmemente por un par de brazos delgados. La sensación era _demasiado_ familiar.

Era Minako.

Luna también se había visto alzada por Usagi, aunque con mayor delicadeza que la otra rubia.

-¿Qué sucede? Luna me quiere más de lo que Artemis te quiere a ti- Le sacó la lengua, riendo triunfalmente.

-No sé cómo pretenden demostrarlo de esa manera.-Intervino Rei con cansancio, siendo descaradamente ignorada. Makoto se encogió de hombros en su dirección como diciendo _'si no hay remedio…_ '

-¡Rei-chan tiene razón, eso no es suficiente!-Exclamó Minako.- Artemis me deja cargarlo como yo quiera ¿Ves?

Minako lo cargó boca arriba como si se tratara de un bebé, a lo que el gato suspiro de alivio ante lo brusco que había sido el movimiento.

-No hagas esas cosas de improviso…-Le dijo en un murmullo resignado.

-Jejeje lo siento Artemis- Dijo Mina, sonriéndole.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo Usagi- Advirtió Luna al ver las mejillas infladas de la chica en respuesta al reto. La rubia se quejó abiertamente y esa fue la señal de su derrota. Minako hizo su famosa señal de Sailor V mientras Artemis aprovechaba para escabullirse de sus brazos, aterrizando con elegancia en la cama.

-Chicas, detesto arruinar el momento pero ya es bastante tarde…- Señaló Ami, al notar que de un momento a otro, los tonos cálidos de la habitación se iban ensombreciendo de a poco.

-Lo cual es la señal para que nos marchemos- Sintetizó Rei, mirando de soslayo el reloj despertador, a un costado de la cama de Usagi.- Además, mañana ustedes tienen examen.

-¡Reiiii-chan! ¿Tenías que recordármelo?- Se quejó Usagi, derrotada.- Es tan injusto…

La morena le iba a espetar que de todas formas, se lo recordara o no, no había estudiado nada. Si no lo dijo, fue porque Makoto se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes Usagi-chan, después de todo pasado mañana ya es sábado- Rei la miró condescendiente al haber hecho un comentario demasiado evidente y en absoluto un consuelo. Claro que tratándose de Usagi, eso le valió un abrazo apretado a la joven castaña.

-¡Definitivamente eres la mejor Mako-chan!

Rei negó con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus libros en su mochila, imitando a Ami quien ya casi terminaba.

Pronto, el unido grupo ya se encontraba en el patio frontal de la casa de Usagi, donde el viento fresco de la noche revolvió sus cabellos a manera de despedida.

La luz de las farolas brillaba con palidez por encima de sus cabezas mientras comenzaban a extrañar el calor que colmaba el hogar de los Tsukino.

-¿Seguras que no quieren quedarse a cenar?- Preguntó por décima vez la princesa de la Luna al despedirse una a una de sus amigas.

-Muchas gracias Usagi-chan, pero ya hemos causado bastantes molestias a Ikuko-san viniendo a comer...-Se disculpó Ami de forma general, recordando también, no sin cierta vergüenza, el escándalo que habían montado al final de su _"reunión de estudios",_ mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-¡Pero ya habrá otra ocasión Usa-chan!- Dijo Minako optimista, agarrándose al brazo de su compañera.- Además, podemos ir de compras mañana-Le guiñó un ojo. Usagi quien de inmediato aceptó la propuesta.

-Me parece una gran idea- Dijo Makoto con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Cuenten conmigo!-Fue su turno de ser agobiada por las chicas que no cabían en sí de la emoción.

-Hn... Mañana no podré ir- Comenzó Rei, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por las tres jóvenes.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

Rei alzó una ceja ante la objeción.

-Tengo labores que atender en el templo. Es diferente faltar por estudiar que solamente por gusto ¿Saben?- Saboreó con satisfacción ver sus rostros avergonzados de saber que ellas habían perdido el tiempo, en trivialidades y durmiendo.

-¿Qué les parece si lo discutimos después?-Propuso Makoto- Tenemos tiempo en la mañana para convencer a Rei de que se relaje por una vez en su vida…

- _¿Disculpa?_ Esto se está volviendo personal _Kino_ \- Mencionó Rei con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa retadora. Makoto también respondió a su gesto, admitiendo que Minako tenía razón en decir que era sumamente fácil molestar a Rei.

Ami carraspeó ligeramente, atrayendo la atención de todas antes de que se desatara una batalla entre ambas guerreras.

-Chicas… Es hora de irnos.- Dijo simplemente. Rei la secundó despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de Usagi y dándose media vuelta. Minako tomó del brazo a Rei por sorpresa, también respondiendo a la joven rubia con una señal de victoria.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- Gritó Usagi, agitando su mano con energía, observándolas alejarse juntas, como todo un equipo.

Era extraño, pero esa sencilla imagen la hizo sonreír tontamente. Makoto, con su mochila colgando sobre su hombro y con ese andar despreocupado, platicando con la siempre accesible Ami, que apretaba su portafolio firmemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera proteger sus libros del irreverente frío nocturno.

Rei se encontraba tras Makoto y colgada de su brazo izquierdo una hiperactiva Mina no dejaba de comentarle más sobre los artículos que había leído en esa revista nueva. Lo bastante audible para que Usagi se enterase también. Las vio desaparecer, a lo largo de la calle en cuyo final se encontraba el punto donde todas se separarían, mientras discutían lo insustancial que era leer revistas de moda…

-Deberías entrar ya o pillarás un resfriado. -Le avisó su padre desde el marco de la puerta, distrayéndola.

-¡Ya voy!

Todavía le faltaba despedirse de Artemis, quién le deseo suerte para su examen de mañana. El pobre se quejó que Minako era una desconsiderada por haberlo abandonado y salió corriendo tras de las chicas, esperando alcanzarlas antes de que cada una fuera por su camino. El cariño que le tenía a su protegida era más que evidente al no querer dejarla sola en el regreso a casa.

Usagi vio distraídamente su pelaje blanco desaparecer en la oscuridad de esa noche aún joven.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-Cuestionó Luna suavemente cuando notó que no tenía verdaderas intenciones de entrar.

-Nada, solo pensaba…- Respondió vagamente. Luna estuvo tentada a cuestionar en qué, pero no lo hizo porque era evidente a juzgar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, esa que conseguía vencer cualquier obstáculo y daba esperanzas a sus compañeras.

Su corazón ardió al ser consciente de lo afortunada que Usagi se debía de sentir de que finalmente habían alcanzado la paz por la que siempre habían luchado.

-¿No has estado ansiosa todo el día esperando una llamada? Ya casi es la hora…-Le recordó la gata, sorprendiéndola visiblemente. Usagi la miró con agradecimiento apurándose al interior de la casa. Entró corriendo, tropezando al intentar zafarse los zapatos con rapidez y dando de bruces contra el suelo.

-Torpe...-Masculló su hermano al verla tendida en el piso antes de adentrarse en la sala para ver la televisión. El rostro de Usagi se llenó de indignación.

-Ya me las pagaras Shingo- Se levantó, tallando con suavidad su nariz que había recibido el impacto contra el piso.

-Deberías tener más cuidado…-Le susurró Luna, procurando que su voz no se proyectara más allá de donde se encontraban.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! -Exclamó alegremente la joven rubia.- Además no quiero que mi papá sea quien conteste el teléfono, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Mamo-chan….- Con cuidado de no ser vista, tomó el teléfono de la mesilla de la sala y subió corriendo a su habitación. Por obras de la casualidad, el teléfono comenzó a sonar nada más al cerrar la puerta. Usagi soltó un gritillo de emoción, lanzándose sobre la cama en un acto desesperado, con una agilidad que pocas veces Luna le había visto.

-¡¿Mamo-chan?!- La mirada azul de Usagi se encendió ante la sola mención de su amado, quien del otro lado de la línea seguramente tenía una expresión similar a la vivaz de la joven. La distancia finalmente había dejado de ser una herida constante entre ellos y ahora la aceptaban como una prueba más de que su amor estaba destinado a superar cualquier inconveniente.

Su guardiana negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana donde la luna brillaba pálidamente en su último cuarto visible. La animada discusión que Usagi mantenía en el teléfono la hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas que momentos como esos duraran, porque no tendría el corazón de volver a verlas sufrir por una inminente batalla, como las que habían vivido en los últimos años. Pidió un poco más de tiempo antes que el futuro se les viniera encima como un deslave sobre sus vidas. No más, nada más de lo que tenían en esos momentos era suficiente.

Rezó a la que en un tiempo fue su hogar y al gobernante cuyo espíritu permanecía en ese reino en ruinas, que se le permitiese poder seguir cuidando de todas ellas, ahora que todo lo malo era parte de un pasado que no volverá.

_'Si tan solo eso fuera posible…'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Por supuesto. Tú prioridad siempre ha sido tu misión ¿Cierto? Por eso le traje aquí, porque sabía que tú y tú sequito la seguirían como lo haría un perro, aunque...- Una risa cruel resonó, abarcando la tensión del ambiente- Hipócrita.- Escupió con lentitud.- No eres más que una mentirosa... No te atrevas siquiera a negarlo porque ambos sabemos la verdad: En realidad siempre has odiado esto... Siempre la has odiado a ella…'_

Luna despertó abruptamente, luego de escuchar claramente un grito agonizante que le perforó los oídos y le heló la sangre. El corazón se le había detenido en el pecho y tuvo la seguridad que su sobresalto podría despertar a Usagi de un momento a otro.

Afortunadamente sólo era una pesadilla. El grito había sido tan electrizante que temió por un segundo que se tratase de la joven rubia. La miró, dormía tan profundamente que un delgado hilo de saliva escapaba de una de las comisuras de su labio, concentrándose poco a poco en su almohada. Y aunque era absolutamente todo lo contrario a cómo debía ser una futura reina, la imagen más que molestarle, le provocaba un inmenso alivió.

-No ha pasado nada…- Susurró, sintiendo el cansancio pesar en sus ojos. Pero no podría volver a dormir. Llevaba acarreando varias noches de insomnio y ahora, con la impresión que se había llevado, no le quedaban ganas de intentar conciliar el sueño.

De cualquier forma, el sol comenzaba a asomarse a través de la ventana, iluminando lentamente la habitación. Ikuko-san no tardaría en venir a despertar a Usagi para que fuera a la escuela.

Su predicción se cumplió un par de minutos después, en que la señora Tsukino entrara a remover a una Usagi que solo se envolvía más en las cobijas ante la insistencia de su madre. La joven rubia, luego de la pelea por permanecer dentro de la cama, finalmente salió, bostezando ampliamente y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su pijama.

-El desayuno casi está listo- Le dijo su madre en un tono que podía parecer resignado.- No tardes mucho en bajar.- Le advirtió, con una discreta sonrisa.

Usagi se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió, despidiendo a su madre cuando salió de la habitación.

-Ahhh… Buenos días, Luna-Saludo cuando notó la mirada reprobatoria de su guardiana ante sus hábitos. La ignoró, como casi todos los días.- ¿Has dormido bien? Te vez cansada…

-No es nada.- Le aseguró.

-¿Segura?

-Segura- Espetó, rodando los ojos.- Deja de buscar excusas y prepárate para ir a la escuela…

-¡Mou! Me has pillado- Admitió Usagi con una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció y comenzó a desvestirse, arrojando sin querer su pijama por encima de Luna.- ¡Oops! ¡Lo siento!

-Siempre eres tan descuidada…-Le reprochó la gata, saliendo de entre la ropa.- Me imagino que en la escuela debes ser peor, con lo malas que son tus notas.

Usagi terminaba de abrocharse la falda de su uniforme cuando le lanzó una mirada indignada.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo con una seriedad inusitada que consiguió descolocar a Luna.- Para tu información, mis notas han mejorado desde que me siento al lado de Ami-chan.- Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente y Luna no cabía en sí de lo descarada que podía llegar a ser.

-¡Has estado copiándole!- Afirmó, a lo que la rubia tuvo la sensatez de parecer un poco arrepentida.

-Solo fue una vez… ¡Pero era historia! ¿Cuándo voy a necesitar eso, de todos modos?- Se quejó, antes de que Luna pudiera decirle _cuándo_ iba a necesitarla, observó su reloj despertador. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, corriendo a alcanzar el aparato y agitarlo con energía.- ¡Imposible! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- Se dio media vuelta, mirándose en el espejo con horror.- ¡No me he peinado todavía!

-¡Deja de escandalizarte y termina de una vez!-La regañó, notando que de la desesperación, la chica era incapaz de sostener el cepillo. Era un caso perdido. No entendía por qué si su madre la despertaba a tiempo todos los días, Usagi siempre se las arreglaba para salir siempre con prisa. Suspiró pesadamente, una vez más tendría que correr a la escuela.

Y esta vez estaba demasiado cansada para acompañarla…

* * *

-¡Ami-chan! ¡Rei!- Minako se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeras, agitando su brazo en señal de saludo. Rei rodó los ojos ante sus escandalosos hábitos y Ami le dedicó un modesto "buenos días", como era costumbre.- ¿Listas para ir de compras?

-Falta todo un día de escuela antes de que eso pase. Y te recuerdo que no voy a ir…- Señaló Rei, pero Minako ya la estaba ignorando, completamente concentrada en Ami que se removía incómoda bajo el escrutinio.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ami-chan?-Cuestionó la rubia, con una sonrisa envidiable. Ami suspiró, sintiendo tener que decepcionarla.

-Yo tampoco iré….- Admitió luego de un ligero carraspeo.- Mi madre llegará temprano hoy.

-Oh, bueno, ya será en otra ocasión.- La sonrisa de Minako flaqueó un poco, pero entendía que eran raras las ocasiones en que la Doctora Mizuno y Ami podían pasar tiempo juntas, como madre e hija.

Ami sonrió agradeciendo que no insistiera en ese tema.

Minako miró de reojo a Rei y soltó un sonoro _'¡Hmp!'_ por si no quedaba claro que estaba tratando de ignorarla.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Inquirió Rei, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En ese momento llegó Makoto, por detrás de ella a quien Minako se le lanzó, apretándole el brazo con el que sostenía su mochila.

-A que eres mala, Rei.- Dijo Minako indiferente, todavía abrazada de Makoto. La castaña miró con compasión a Rei y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella no sabía a qué venía la actitud de la rubia.

-Ya te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer en el templo…-Comenzó a recitar cuando la rubia la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. _'La muy…'_

-Lo sé.- Dijo cortante, para luego romper en una sonrisa agridulce.- Pero no refería a eso…

La morena no estaba de humor para descifrar de qué demonios hablaba Minako, cuando Ami le señaló discretamente por encima de su cabeza. Rei levantó la mirada y no vio nada excepto un cielo totalmente despejado. ¿Qué esperaba, que encontrara iluminación divina? Probablemente no, pero fue algo parecido lo que ocurrió cuando una idea la atravesó como rayo.

_'Claro, tenía que ser algo así de absurdo…'_

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo del artículo?-Minako respondió con un nuevo _'Hmp'-_ ¡Supéralo, no era tan importante!

-No lo es para ti…-Puntuó Minako cada sílaba. Parecía genuinamente resentida. _Parecía._ \- Claro por qué no es tu planeta al que ponen en tela de juicio. _¿Marte? Pff…_

-Estas siendo infantil Minako…-Dijo Rei, de verdad no queriendo iniciar una nueva discusión como la que tuvieron antes de despedirse el día anterior.- El tránsito de Venus es un evento… _digno_ de ver, pero de ahí a _pensar_ qué eso puede traer verdadera suerte en amor… -Frunció el ceño. ' _Son tonterías' ¿Quién puede creer en eso?'_ omitió decir lo que de verdad pensaba _,_ suspirando pesadamente- No sé porque tenemos que discutir por algo que salió en una revista absurda.

Minako bufó indignada, aunque solo era una fachada. En realidad ella tampoco creía demasiado en ello. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella era la Diosa del amor en carne y hueso. No tenía por qué creer en mitos infundados. Tal vez solo era la nostalgia, de poder ver a su planeta original en una ocasión tan rara, o tal vez solo eran las ganas de pelear con Rei las que evitaban que su orgullo cediera.

_O tal vez…_

-Rei-chan tiene razón.- Dijo Ami, causando una sonrisa satisfecha en Rei. Si querías ganar un argumento tenías que tenerla de tu lado- No vale la pena discutir por ello… ¿Qué les parece si mejor vemos el evento juntas? Así comprobaremos si algo hay de cierto en lo que dice el artículo.-Sonrió, con una intención que dejaba en claro que tenían que aceptar la tregua y dejarse de niñerías.

-La última vez que estuvimos en un evento como ese… ¿No coincidió con la llegada del Circo Dead Moon?- Intervino Makoto con expresión pensativa.- Tal vez deberíamos estar preparadas para lo peor.-Terminó en broma. Rei a su lado la fulminó con la mirada.

-Gracias Makoto, prácticamente nos has maldecido-Masculló.

Por su parte, Minako no se inmutó ante el comentario de la joven castaña. Con un guiño discreto a Ami, encaró a Rei irguiendo su espalda para quedar su altura, siendo que la morena era apenas un par de centímetros más alta por los zapatos altos que utilizaba para ir a la escuela.

-Ami tiene razón, El evento será el próximo viernes así que tendremos que ir- Dijo tendiendo una mano a la morena. Rei rodó los ojos nuevamente, pero aceptó el gesto. La mano de Minako se ciñó sobre la suya con más fuerza de la requerida y vio muy tarde la sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.- ¡Es una apuesta entonces!

-¡H-hey! ¿De qué hablas?- Intentó zafarse, pero Minako era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-De comprobar si es verdad lo que dice el artículo.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.- Si consigo novio después de eso tú harás lo que yo quiera… Lo mismo aplica en el caso contrario, que _obviamente_ , no va a suceder.

 _'¿Con que esas tenemos eh?_ '

-Oh, trato hecho.- Aseveró Rei, apretando su agarre con más fuerza, respondiendo al reto de la rubia. Sabía de antemano quien iba a ganar.

-Eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente…- Musitó Ami. Makoto negó con la cabeza. En realidad esperaba que la cosa terminara en algo como eso.

-¿Perdonada?-Cuestionó Rei, aparentando fastidio cuando en realidad sus labios portaban una media sonrisa. Minako le guiñó un ojo.

-De momento querida Rei-chan, de momento…-Se soltaron en una competitiva aversión, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la diversión anticipada de lo que iban a cobrar como premio.

-Usagi llega tarde de nuevo.- Dijo Makoto, mirando su reloj de muñeca, una vez las cosas se calmaron.- Tendremos que irnos sin ella…

Rei chascó la lengua.

-Otra vez.- Masculló. Minako río ligeramente.

-Usagi-chan no será la única que este en problemas por llegar tarde al examen si no nos apresuramos.-Apuntó Ami, un tanto renuente de abandonar a su princesa, pero la verdad era que no había remedio.

-¡Nos vemos después! ¡Prometo llamarte en la noche para contarte todo lo que pasó, Rei-chan!-Dijo Minako, ignorando el _'No es necesario'_ clásico de Rei. Makoto le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y Ami se despidió deseándole suerte también a ella, aunque fuera la única que no rindiera examen ese día.

-No te atrevas a reprobar- Le advirtió a Minako cuando ya se iban alejando a lo que la rubia dibujó una cruz sobre el sitio donde se encontraba su corazón en señal de promesa.

Rei las vio alejarse lentamente, antes de dejar escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Miró el camino a su derecha, donde podía divisar ya las instalaciones de la T.A Private Girl School. Su escuela. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una joven rubia pasar corriendo a su lado y despedirse de ella.

Resignada a recorrer el último tramo hasta su destino en mitad de un extraño vacío, comenzó a avanzar bajo la atenta mirada de todas sus compañeras, tanto de su clase como de las inferiores. La curiosidad impresa en su escrutinio.

Apretó los dientes ¿No podían meterse en sus propios asuntos? Sabía lo que se decía de ella en los pasillos. De ella y su grupo de amigas, a quienes nadie dentro de esas instalaciones veía con buenos ojos. ¿Qué más les daba lo que ella hiciera?

Decidió ignorarlas como todos los días, entrando en su papel de alumna ejemplar, inalcanzable. Lanzó una mirada dura a un grupo de chicas que sabía pertenecían a su club de fans, callando sus cuchicheos con respecto a lo cambiada que estaba Hino-sama y los rumores que había sobre un conflicto con las hermanas.

-Escuela insulsa…- Murmuró con fastidio, escuchando el molesto repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el piso de mármol. No entendía por qué era cada vez más molesto soportar la reprobación de sus compañeras de escuela.

Lo que sí sabía, es que era proporcional a lo difícil que era ver marchar a sus amigas en una dirección opuesta a la de ella…

* * *

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotras tres…- Musitó Makoto, caminando despreocupadamente entre Usagi y Minako, ambas chicas distraídas observando el panorama con expresiones cansinas.

-Se siente un poco extraño.- Admitió Minako.- Pero hay que divertirnos… Por Ami, por Rei… Ambas están ahora en un lugar donde las necesitan más que nosotras.

-No lo digan como si hubieran muerto.- Dijo Usagi, aunque con una sonrisa.- ¡Hay que comprarles algo!

Con esa idea fue la que comenzaron su búsqueda por el regalo perfecto en la ciudad, aunque sin éxito alguno.

Siendo viernes, el tránsito por las calles no era escaso y el sol todavía brillaba sin misericordia por encima de sus cabezas, en una esfera perfecta en mitad del despejado cielo azul, sin ninguna nube revistiéndole para que no ardiera tanto en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos por un helado?-Propuso Minako, resoplando acalorada y abanicando un poco de aire con su mano. No llevaban demasiado tiempo recorriendo la ciudad y ella ya estaba cansada y sudando.

-Me has leído el pensamiento…- Dijo Usagi con un puchero.- Juró que moriré si no tomo algo realmente frío.

-Vamos por aquí…Conozco un lugar que es realmente bueno- Indicó Makoto, arrastrando al par de rubias que no ya no tenían ganas de caminar.

Llegar a la heladería fue un alivio para todas, desde el ambiente fresco del local hasta el techo que las protegía del despiadado sol. Pidieron su orden con entusiasmo, uno que solamente las cosas dulces podían inducir.

-Sinceramente no puedo más…- Dijo Minako, un poco fastidiada.- De pronto es como si estuviéramos caminando por las calles del infierno… ¡Y todavía no encontramos nada para las chicas!

-No exageres Mina-chan. Ya en menos de un par de horas comenzará a atardecer. - Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa ante su dramatismo.- Respecto al regalo, me temo que nuestra búsqueda ha sido por demás desafortunada.

-Además que Usagi-chan terminó gastando todo su dinero en ese nuevo manga.- Puntualizó Minako con una sonrisa burlona mientras recibía de manos de la castaña un cono con una enorme bola de helado de vainilla, de un color pálido y cremoso que prometía un paraíso de sabor.- Eso reduce nuestras opciones.

-No pude evitarlo, era una gran oportunidad.- Se disculpó Usagi quien ya comenzaba a devorar su helado tres veces del tamaño de los de las otras dos.-Además tú fuiste la que me convenció de comprarlo.-La señaló acusadoramente, fallando en su intimidación al tener la boca cubierta de helado.

Minako rio con ligereza.

-Sailor V es irresistible, hermosa, inteligente y hábil…. ¿Cómo podía no dejar que lo compraras?- Les guiñó un ojo en señal cómplice. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida que el manga aún continuara en emisión. Después de todo, la guerrera enmascarada llevaba un par de años sin aparecer en público.

El helado se terminó con más rapidez de la que hubieran deseado, sobretodo en el caso de Usagi. Ahora las tres caminaban arrastrando ligeramente los pies, desprovistas del ánimo con el que habían llegado hace varias horas, como si se hubiera evaporado por el calor. Fue hasta que pasaron frente a una enorme cafetería que una de ellas reaccionó.

La vitrina del lugar atrajo como si de un imán se tratara la vista de Usagi, hipnotizada por colores y texturas de una gran variedad de pasteles. No obstante no tuvo tiempo de asaltarla de inmediato, por que Makoto le señaló la tienda contigua, donde vendían artículos para repostería.

-Se me ocurre que ya que no encontramos nada para las chicas y no tenemos suficiente dinero, podríamos hornearles unas galletas especiales.- Dijo la castaña sosteniendo a Usagi por los hombros.- ¿Les parece buena idea?

-Nada como los postres de Mako-chan…- Dijo solemnemente Usagi, aunque su mirada se desviaba inconscientemente en dirección a los pasteles.

-Pero necesito moldes nuevos… ¿Me ayudarías a escoger algunos, Usagi-chan? También tengo una nueva receta de galletas que me gustaría probar- La implícita promesa de que le hornearía algunas a ella fue suficiente para distraer la rubia de su objetivo.

Minako sonrió con malicia ante la forma en que la castaña manipulaba de manera tan fácil a su princesa.

_'Tratándose de dulces...'_

-Tú también eres mala, nee Mako-chan- La más alta de su grupo le sonrió, llevándose un dedo a sus labios para que guardara el secreto. Si no hubiera dicho eso, probablemente Usagi las hubiera arrastrado al interior de ese lugar y asaltado lo que quedaba en sus bolsillos.

Con el cielo tiñéndose de rosa, las tres se abrieron paso hasta el local que Makoto había señalado.

Una campanita sobre la puerta anuncio su entrada, siendo recibidas amablemente por una pequeña mujer entrada en años. La castaña les indicó un largo pasillo en el que estaban colocados los moldes, pidiéndole a Usagi que escogiera algunos ya que confiaba en su buen gusto.

La princesa, atrapó a Minako por la muñeca y la arrastró junto con ella para que también le ayudara. Mientras, Makoto hablaba con la dependienta sobre unos encargos que al parecer había hecho con anterioridad.

-Ten cuidado Usagi-chan, podrías tirar algo...-Le advirtió Minako, al ver que a su amiga le costaba trabajo disimular su emoción.

-No puedo evitarlo- Contestó la rubia, con sus vibrantes ojos azules observándola por medio del reflejo de unos moldes para pan, notando con diversión la forma en que estos distorsionaban el rostro de Minako.- Mako-chan es asombrosa...

Minako agitó su cabeza sin remedio.

-Está bien... Entonces ¿Qué te parece este?-Dijo tomando entre sus manos unos simples cortadores en forma de corazón. Usagi los rechazó de inmediato arguyendo que eran demasiado ordinarios.

-Hmp... ¡Estos son perfectos!-Dijo con un par de moldes con forma de la cara de un conejo, similar al que Usagi solía traer de llavero.

-Me parece que esos tampoco...-Dijo Minako triunfalmente dejándolos de lado, provocando un puchero en la otra rubia.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-Se quejó.

-Ara... Porque si yo que soy la incomparable diosa del amor no puedo llevar un par de corazones- Hizo una pose que intentaba ser sensual, pero que fallaba a causa de la risa que amenazaba salir de su garganta.- No veo como el conejo de la Luna pueda salirse con la suya...

-¡Eso es injusto!-Usagi bufó, un sonrojo cubriendo parcialmente sus mejillas- Eres peor que Rei-chan...

-¡Ouch! No es para tanto U-sa-gi -Dijo Minako fingiéndose herida, pero con una sonrisa traicionera en sus labios.

-Solo alguien tan malvado como ella se burlaría de mi nombre...-Empezó Usagi cuando el rostro de Mina palideció de pronto. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente y se encontraban perdidos en algún lugar tras Usagi.

-¡R-Rei-chan! ¡Creí que estarías en el templo!-Balbuceó consiguiendo que Usagi se sobresaltara. La rubia princesa dio un brinco, golpeando con su codo una pila de moldes para panecillos a su derecha, causando un sonoro estrépito.

-¡No quise decir eso Rei-chan...!-Usagi busco frenéticamente con la mirada a la estoica morena pero solo vio a lo lejos las miradas reprobatorias de la dependienta y alguno que otro cliente curioso.

Minako rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Mou!- Usagi se moría de la vergüenza, tanto de haber caído en la trampa de su Minako, como por el escándalo provocado.- ¡No es divertido Mina-chan!

-¡C-claro que lo es!- La rubia se presionó el estómago con fuerza.- ¡No pensé que lo fueras a creer, ni que le tuvieras tanto miedo a Rei!

Usagi tuvo la dignidad de no responder a eso.

Cuando el ataque de risa de Minako terminó, entre las dos comenzaron a recoger los utensilios derribados sin mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando notaron que no estaban solas, si no que junto a ellas, un joven estaba ayudándolas.

Usagi dio un codazo mal disimulado a Minako, quien siendo más discreta que su compañera, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en cuclillas, pero se notaba bastante alto, quizás tanto como Makoto. Desde esa posición solo podía notar su perfil, la nariz recta y el desordenado cabello color caoba bloqueando parcialmente sus ojos castaños.

Minako tuvo que resistir suspirar. Pocos chicos guapos eran tan atentos…

El desconocido sintió que estaba siendo observado y las miró directamente ofreciéndoles una media sonrisa. Usagi y Mina se sobresaltaron sintiendo cada una la temperatura elevarse en su rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Minako un poco más emocionada de lo que hubiera querido cuando el joven le tendió una pequeña pila de moldes perfectamente ordenada.

-No ha sido nada...-Contestó poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndoles a ambas cada una de sus mano para ayudarlas a levantarse. No pasó desapercibido para Usagi la mirada embelesada con la que el joven observaba a Minako. Sus compañeras podían pensar lo que quisieran, pero ella no era tan distraída como podía parecer a veces.

-Estoooo... ¡Voy a enseñarle esto a Mako-chan!-Dijo Usagi sacudiéndose casualmente la falda de su uniforme, cogiendo el molde del conejo. Antes de darle la espalda al chico, le guiñó un ojo a Minako quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo obvia que estaba siendo Usagi.

Rio nerviosamente.

-Tu hermana es un poco...torpe- Mencionó el joven con cautela, cuando un nuevo estrépito se escuchó en la tienda, donde Usagi al querer escapar había provocado que un tazón le cayera en su cabeza.

-Eso me dicen todo el tiempo...- Respondió Minako sin desmentir el hecho de que Usagi no era su hermana. Podría ser de utilidad en un futuro.

Él le sonrió nuevamente. Minako sentía una flecha de Cupido clavarse en su corazón con cada sonrisa que le iba dedicando.

_'¡No saldré de aquí sin haber acordado una cita!'_

-¿Buscabas un molde para galletas?- Cuestionó, sacando a Minako de un trance en el que ya planeaba el momento de presentárselo a sus padres.

-Err…Sí, pero no he encontrado alguno que me agrade...

-¿Qué te parece este?...-Tomo entre sus manos un cortador, casi abarcando toda el área de la palma de su mano, con cinco puntas equidistantes que parecían brillar bajo las tenues luces del establecimiento. Era una estrella.-Es sencillo, pero creo que te va bien…-Se revolvió nerviosamente el cabello.

La rubia sintió que eso era el destino que le estaba compensando tantos años de fracasos en las relaciones. Por supuesto que una estrella era la opción adecuada: representaba su estatus como protectora de la galaxia y además su sueño de llegar a ser una Idol reconocida.

Lo tomo entre sus manos asegurándose de rozar con la punta de sus dedos la piel del chico quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Es perfecto gracias… otra vez.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, en un intento por parecer seductora, pero no tanto. Ese juego estaba ganado.

-Oye... sé que apenas nos conocemos pero –carraspeó nerviosamente- ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez?- Preguntó sin poder mirarla a los ojos revolviéndose de nuevo el cabello en lo que parecía ser un hábito que Mina encontraba sumamente atractivo.

_'Bingo'_

-Oh, es demasiado atrevido, pero… ¿Por qué no?- Respondió deseando estar en su casa de una buena vez para poder bailar de la euforia que sentía. Hasta ahora se había resistido, tratando de no verse tan desesperada.

-¡Excelente!-Dijo finalmente mirando con sus brillantes ojos castaños a Mina.- ¿Podemos salir el próximo sábado? Nos veríamos en la tienda de música cruzando la calle… Claro, sólo si tú quieres.-Rio- Sin presión.

¿Cómo iba a poder negarse?

-Es una cita entonces ¿A las dos de la tarde?-Dijo Minako en el tono más casual que se pudo utilizar. El chico le sonrió de nuevo, aceptando el acuerdo. Luego, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, miró en su reloj de muñeca suspirando con hastío.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Lucía genuinamente renuente a dejarla. Tomó del piso un par de bolsas de papel que había dejado de lado por ayudarles- ¿Podría saber tu nombre antes?-Pidió.

Mina se lo planteó solo una milésima de segundo.

-Creo que sería más interesante si lo dejamos para nuestra cita.- Dijo misteriosamente, pero con una sonrisa que prometía no era por otra razón más que para jugar un poco.

-Supongo que sí- El joven se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.- Entonces me despido... Procura que su hermana no haga más destrozos. He escuchado que la dependienta tiene un genio bastante voluble-Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, avanzando hacia la salida.

A Minako le hubiera gustado que besara el dorso de su mano o su mejilla en símbolo de despedida para completar su fantasía de un perfecto caballero. Pero bueno, no se podía tenerlo todo...

-¡Mina-chan! ¡No puedo creerlo!-Llegó brincando Usagi, bajo los regaños de la dependienta que amenazaba con sacarlas si la rubia volvía a tirar otra cosa.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Exclamó de vuelta, tomando las manos de su princesa entre las suyas, brincando emocionadas.- ¡Es tan lindo!

-Yo no alcance a mirarlo.-Suspiró Makoto, también acercándose a ellas.- Pero sí que tienes suerte Mina-chan...

La rubia les sonrió.

Finalmente, Makoto pagó las diferentes cosas que había encargado, el cortador en forma de estrella y por capricho de Usagi, también el que tenía forma de conejo. Minako estaba que no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación del tren.

-Y bueno... ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Hmm... No se lo pregunté.- Usagi y Makoto la miraron incrédulas. Minako les hizo un gesto conspirador para que se acercaran más, lo suficiente para poder susurrarles- Pero me lo dirá en la cita que tendremos este sábado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Exclamó Usagi, repitiéndose, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Estoy celosa.-Dijo Makoto, dándole un ligero codazo en sus costillas.

-Ya era hora que algo como esto pasara.- Dijo Usagi, sus ojos del color de los zafiros brillando con excitación- Ojala que esta vez sí tengas suerte Mina-chan, luego de tantas oportunidades... ¡Espera que Ami-chan y Rei-chan lo sepan! Imagino que se arrepentirán de haber dudado de la Diosa del amor… ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos tener una cita doble cuando Mamo-chan regrese…!

Una extraña sensación comenzó a inundar lentamente el pecho de Minako mientras escuchaba el monólogo de Usagi, casi como un ruido de fondo.

Era melancolía pura.

Ser recordada de forma tan inocente, tan sincera, sobre su desesperada e inútil búsqueda por el amor verdadero, dolía.

¿De qué servía ostentar el título de Diosa del amor cuando no era más que una forma de hablar? Su vida pasada, su historia, sus caprichos, todo negaba su identidad. Las tempranas traiciones a sus emociones, el llegar a sentir algo por sus enemigos, la indiferencia que los chicos mostraban ante ella por ser escandalosa y enérgica -asustándolos con su vibrante personalidad- y aquellos, cuyo corazón ya pertenecía irremediablemente a otra persona.

Ya se lo habían advertido: El amor le sería negado por toda la eternidad.

_'Ace…'_

Su última predicción sobre ella, hasta ahora no había sido menos que acertada.

Recordaba esa mirada platina clavada en sus ojos, la realidad de que jamás podría amarlo como quisiera plasmada en ella. No había dolor, ni siquiera decepción. Únicamente existía una resignación por demás aprehensiva.

 _"El amor te será negado siempre...Ahora puedes vivir sin atormentarte al decidir entre el amor y tu deber. Tú continuarás peleando por toda la eternidad."_ Su imagen se desvaneció en su cabeza, siendo una escena evitaba revivir a toda costa.

 _'Jamás abandonaría a mis amigas, no importa qué...'_ Rebatió al fluido susurro que comenzaba a llenar su cabeza, pero lejos de ser la voz de Ace era una muy parecida a la suya.

_"Mentirosa..."_

Probablemente jamás daría la espalda a aquellas personas a las que había aprendido a amar con todo su corazón... Pero tampoco podía negar el constante deseo de compartir algo como lo que tenían Usagi y Mamoru. _Serenity y Endymion_.

Aún si no existieran lazos del destino o un reino futuro de por medio; solo quería poder sentirse abrigada entre los brazos de su persona amada, sentir esa devoción, esa necesidad de pertenecer a alguien fuera de ella.

_'Daría lo que fuera...'_

¿No era injusto? ¿Esa ironía de ser la reencarnación de Venus y estar maldecida por un destino que no le pertenecía? ¿Qué su Princesa tuviera todo lo que siempre había deseado, mientras el resto de ellas tenía que seguir pagando el precio del pasado?

 _'Pero Serenity y Endymion sacrificaron todo por estar juntos...'_ Despreciar eso, sería también negar que fuera capaz de comprender el amor.

Sacrificar todo el Reino del Milenio de Plata era un perfecto ejemplo ¿No? ¿Acaso Serenity no tomó su propia vida? A ella no le había importado lo que sucediera con sus amigas, con aquellas que llevaban toda su vida tratando de protegerla de todo mal. El "amor" que sentía por Endymion había terminado por destruir el mundo, sus lazos, su futuro y el de todos a quienes supuestamente también amaba. Una decisión por demás egoísta.

_"¿Amor? No me hagas reír…"_

-¿Mina-chan?-La llamó Usagi tomándola de la muñeca-¿Te sientes bien?

-Llevas rato andando distraída sin hacernos caso-Añadió Makoto.- Nos estabas preocupando seriamente…

La rubia se detuvo intempestivamente, apartando sin siquiera pensarlo la mano de la otra joven en una reacción un tanto más violenta de lo que podía esperarse. Usagi la miró sorprendida y un tanto herida por la brusquedad del gesto.

Una perversa satisfacción inundó sus facciones al observar como Usagi evitaba hacer contacto con su mirada.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo con la voz un poco ronca y su el ceño apenas fruncido sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Debe ser el calor…- Sugirió Makoto, a pesar que el sol se hallaba más próximo a hundirse en las montañas del oeste.

Observó con cierto recelo a Minako quién de un momento a otro no parecía la misma de siempre. Esa actitud era extraña, incluso para sus estándares.

Su explicación, por otra parte, no complació a Usagi, demasiado consternada por su amiga.

-¿Estas enfadada Mina-chan? ¿Fue algo que hice o dije?- Insistió en su interrogatorio. Minako sentía que la cabeza le punzaba lenta y dolorosamente.- No tenemos que tener una boda doble si no quieres...

-Todo está bien, Usagi.- Reiteró casi con fastidio, incitándolas a que siguieran avanzando, dejándolas a una serie de pasos por detrás de ellas. Su expresión permanecía inflexible- Makoto tiene razón y debe ser solo el calor... Además ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en bodas?

Intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue una mueca extraña. Las otras dos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. No se atrevieron a alcanzarla de inmediato, limitándose a seguir su solitaria figura.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de llegar a la estación, cuando un repentino ajetreo llamó la atención de las tres.

Las personas corrían en diferentes direcciones, algunas chocando contra ellas, pero todas venían del mismo sitio. Dramáticamente, las farolas de la calle se encendieron en ese momento, ahora que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y el violeta se asomaba en los bordes. Al ser viernes por la tarde, no extrañaba la cantidad de gente que todavía andaba en las calles, con sus amigos o familiares.

-¿Un Youma?- Sugirió Minako, girándose para ver que tras de ella. Las otras dos habían hecho lo mismo atrás de ella. Casi de inmediato, se dejó escuchar una serie de disparos que esperaba, fueran al aire. La alarma de lo que suponía era de algún local se desató inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño profundamente y masculló con ironía.- Claro, mi error ¿Cómo no imaginé algo como esto?

-Debe ser la costumbre…-Escuchó que Makoto le respondía cuando el rugido de varios vehículos sonó por encima de toda la multitud que intentaba abrirse hacía los costados de la calle- ¡Vienen hacia acá! ¿Intervenimos o…?

-¡Corran!-Indicó Minako. Era muy tarde para hacerlo y no podían transformarse en plena calle. Sin embargo, su orden fue casi imposible de seguir siendo que el gentío ya ejercía presión sobre ellas.- ¡No se separen!

Fue en vano, había perdido vista de la alta figura de Makoto. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?

La sangre se le heló de improviso cuando notó el peculiar peinado de Usagi a unos pocos pasos de ella, cerca de donde terminaba la acera y comenzaba el pavimento, aunque no fue eso lo que la paralizó: Fue ver un carro negro dirigirse sin control donde se encontraba la joven rubia. Al parecer la policía había acertado a una de sus llantas y el asaltante intentaba maniobrar para no terminar volcado o incrustado en alguna pared.

Ya había atropellado a un par de personas y si no hacía algo, Usagi podría terminar igual.

-¡Usagi!-Gritó, a pesar de saber que sería fútil, el vehículo iba demasiado rápido. Por eso, al mismo tiempo corrió en dirección a la rubia sin importarle nada excepto poder alcanzarla, ¿Cómo consiguió esquivar a tantas personas descontroladas? Era un milagro que agradecería eternamente si conseguía su objetivo.

Llegó junto con ella, sin tiempo de notar las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos de su compañera, la manera suave en la que pronunció su nombre o la mirada de terror cuando realizó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Usagi reaccionó por instinto, lanzándose junto con Mina a un lado, justo en el momento que el auto pasaba rozándoles por un costado, alcanzando a impulsarlas con más fuerza de la debida. El impacto, Minako se había asegurado de recibirlo de lleno.

Cargó con el peso de ambas, aterrizando de forma errónea y torciéndose el tobillo en el proceso, además del dolor punzante en su costado. Soltó un alarido por el dolor y dejó que su cuerpo descansara por completo en la acera.

_'Qué inútil...'_

-¡Mina-chan!

-Usagi…-Respiró su nombre pesadamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso no importa ¿Dónde te ha golpeado?- Minako se llevó una mano a su abdomen.

-Aquí… Pero parece que solo me ha sacado el aire.- Recorrió con sus dedos cada una de sus costillas.- Al parecer no me rompí nada. Sólo… Necesito Respirar.

Usagi se le había lanzado al cuello y su peso le estaba oprimiendo dolorosamente el diafragma. Al escuchar sus palabras, la rubia se retiró de inmediato, pero no soltó su mano.

-¡Usagi, Minako! –Exclamó Makoto, alcanzando a las jóvenes luego de haberlas perdido de vista. No fue hasta que escuchó los gritos de que un par de chicas habían sido atropelladas que supuso lo peor y la imagen frente a ella, solo reafirmaba su pensamiento.- ¿Qué paso?

Entre ella y Usagi la levantaron, sosteniéndola en caso de que la chica se encontrara débil.

-Nada grave… ¿Poderes de Senshi, recuerdas?-Dijo con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa.- No voy a morir solo por haberme torcido el tobillo…- Intentó soltarse para poder andar ella misma. Las otras no lo permitieron, ni pensaban hacerlo, juzgando la expresión incómoda de su rostro.

-No creas que te soltaremos… -Advirtió Makoto.- ¿Quieres que esperemos una ambulancia? Escuché que no tardarán en llegar los paramédicos…

-¿Heridos?

-Algunos...varios atropellados y un par de personas terminaron en mitad de los disparos… También parece que el auto se estrelló un par de calles adelante.

La impotencia formó un nudo en el estómago, pero se reiteró internamente que no tenía control sobre todo, que la gente moría todos los días sin remedio. Sus compañeras sentían lo mismo, podía ver la misma lucha en sus ojos, la carga de saber sólo tal vez, pudieron haber hecho más. No podía soportarlo...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay personas que necesitan atención y mi situación no es la más grave- Dijo claramente, las otras asintieron, intuyendo sus motivos. De nada servía lamentarse ahora. Encaró el rostro preocupado de su princesa con un gesto consternado.- Aún puedo caminar, solo es el impacto lo que me tiene un poco mareada…

Mareada era quedarse corto. Cuando, aún renuentes, sus compañeras la soltaron, lo primero que hizo fue caer al piso sobre sus rodillas, quejándose nuevamente. Minako mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose más inútil aún, maldiciendo internamente el tener que ser un peso muerto cuando _ella_ debía haber estado al pendiente de proteger a Usagi.

-Lo siento Mina-chan…-Comenzó la joven rubia, con un par de lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.- Si hubiera estado más atenta…

-No es problema Usagi.- Dijo Minako, tragándose el sabor amargo en su boca.- De verdad, no te preocupes…- Dijo con suavidad, tratando sonreír y fallando en el acto. No obstante, su intención fue auténtica. La otra rubia lo notó y le sonrío brillantemente.- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada… No estoy tan fuera de forma cómo pensaba-Le guiñó un ojo, ganando una risita de su princesa.

-Vámonos antes de alguien se dé cuenta que tenemos una herida… Esta mal que lo diga, pero lo mejor es no quedarnos aquí…-Makoto la miraba con absoluta seriedad, cuestionándole si de verdad era eso lo que quería. Minako asintió y sin mayores complicaciones dejó que la castaña fuera quien la guiara mientras Usagi cargaba con su mochila y los moldes.

Aparentar normalidad en esa situación era cercano a imposible, pero con todas las personas distraídas en el arresto de los asaltantes no hacía falta preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Esperaron el tren en una estación prácticamente desierta. Seguramente los rumores sobre lo que se había visto en los alrededores habrían alcanzado ese lugar antes de que ellas llegasen. Minako se recargó exhausta en el respaldo del banco donde estaban sentadas. Una parte de su orgullo se encontraba herido, pero otra se encontraba satisfecha de al menos haber evitado una tragedia más. La más importante para ella.

-Quién iba a pensar que no se necesitaba un youma para dejarme fuera de combate…- Comentó en un suspiro.- Estoy muerta.

-No digas eso… lo hiciste bien.- Mencionó Makoto con una sonrisa tentativa. Al parecer Minako estaba cada vez más cerca de ser la misma de siempre.

-Lo lamento tanto Mina-chan… Entiendo si estás enfadada conmigo, ahora más que nunca.- Se disculpó de nuevo. Minako no soportaba ver el rostro de Usagi ensombrecido por la culpa cuando la que debería disculparse era ella por la forma en la que la había tratado antes del incidente. No sabía que le había pasado para haber reaccionado antes como lo hizo, pero se prometió compensarla.

-Deja de preocuparte Usa-chan, tengo una idea que te va a hacer sentir mejor ¿Quieres escucharla?-La rubia asintió.-Vamos a retomar nuestros entrenamientos para estar preparadas para la próxima ocasión y así esto no volverá a pasar. Puedo comentárselo a Artemis para que nos asesore.

Makoto aprobó la idea de inmediato.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Usagi con una ligera sonrisa que no duró demasiado. De improviso su expresión se volvió pensativa.- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que cambiar nuestras sesiones de estudio? Por qué no creo haberlo hecho bien en el examen de hoy, aún con los apuntes de Ami-chan… Ahora sin estudiar no quiero imaginarlo….-Dijo, lamentándose.

-Encontraremos un tiempo Usagi-chan, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos aún por los exámenes que aún no llegan. –Le aseguró Minako con una sonrisa.- Y tampoco de este… Estoy segura que ninguna conseguirá más de sesenta puntos.- Dijo señalándolas a las tres con desenfado. Makoto se sonrojo, dándole la razón con su silencio.

-No tienes vergüenza Mina-chan

_'Jamás, no importa qué…'_

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de los Aino, la noche ya abrigaba el cielo con su manto oscuro y las farolas guiaban su camino con un resplandor casi fantasmal. Se detuvieron un momento en la entrada, donde finalmente Minako pudo liberar a Makoto de su peso recargándose contra la pared. Usagi le tendió su mochila la cual aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento.

-Gracias por traerme chicas… Hace rato me porte como una niña y nadie merece ese puesto más que Usagi-chan ¿Nee?- Se disculpó con una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había cernido sobre ellas parte del trayecto. Lo consiguió junto con un pequeño mohín indignado de la aludida, que rápidamente se transformó en uno resignado.

-¿Avisaremos a Rei-chan y Ami-chan de lo sucedido?

-No creo que haga falta, Rei probablemente no me dejaría escuchar el final de esto si se entera- Se quejó Minako aunque de inmediato pensó en la promesa que le había hecho esa misma mañana. Descartó sus pensamientos al instante. No _tenía_ que contarle lo sucedido porque finalmente, no había pasado nada.- Tampoco comenten nada a Luna, lo más probable es que le dé una apología o algo por el estilo...

-Creo que quisiste decir apoplejía...-Dijo Makoto. Minako sonrió.

-Eso exactamente. Qué quede como un secreto entre nosotras.- Extendió su brazo. Tanto Makoto como Usagi colocaron sus manos sobre la suya en señal de compromiso.

-Bueno… Siendo así, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, seguramente tus padres también deben estar preocupados.- Comentó Makoto a Usagi, no queriendo que Minako continuara más tiempo de pie solo porque eran incapaces de decirse adiós apropiadamente. - Te acompañó a tu casa.- Tampoco iba dejar a Usagi sola, compartiendo el sentimiento en una mirada de entendimiento con Minako, quien agradeció la iniciativa.

Usagi aceptó la compañía la castaña, despidiéndose de Minako con renuencia. Makoto le sonrió una última vez a la rubia antes de desaparecer de su vista por completo.

Mina hubiera deseado poder haberlas invitado a pasar la noche, cenar juntas, hablar más sobre su inminente cita y compartir un poco de lo que acababan de vivir… Las necesitaba y no podían estar juntas. Conociendo a su madre eso era una batalla perdida de antemano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Por ahí se asoma.- Murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo cuando notó la puerta abrirse; la luz del interior de la casa escapando hacia fuera y por esa misma abertura, las facciones duras de su madre.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado a esta hora?- Cuestionó, examinándola de arriba abajo, notando el mal estado de su cabello y su expresión cansada.- ¿Has vuelto a meterte en problemas cierto? Solo espero que ningún policía vuelva a visitarnos Minako…

_'Eso sería peor que un youma en navidad…'_

-¿Y que estas esperando para entrar?- Le recriminó su madre, haciéndose a un lado como para indicar el camino por el cual tenía que avanzar. Minako avanzó con cautela, buscando apoyarse en los muros. La señora Aino se percató de su comportamiento y su penetrante mirada azul se clavó en el tobillo lastimado de su hija.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Cuestionó, acercándose para ayudarla, tomando su mochila y dejando que la chica se apoyara en su hombro.

-Me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo…- Respondió Minako.- Me cuesta caminar un poco, pero no es nada grave.

-Eso espero- Musitó con los labios finamente apretados.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Minako? Seguro has estado corriendo y brincando por ahí… ¿Cuándo te comportaras como una chica normal de tu edad?

-¿Por qué no lo consultas con tu calendario?- Replicó Minako, cansada de que le lanzara cuestión tras cuestión a manera de reproche. No estaba de humor para aguantar las acusaciones de su madre. Antes de que la señora Aino pudiera añadir algo más, en un esfuerzo supremo, Minako se zafó de su agarre y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Le lanzó la pregunta, esa mujer entrada en años que muchas veces se obligaba a ver como su mamá. Sabía que no se atrevería a subir por muy enfadada que estuviera, siempre renuente a ser ella la que empiece una pelea, pero la primera en querer tener la última palabra.

-A mi habitación… Estoy cansada.- Le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos una vez llegó a la planta superior. Su madre pareció tensarse ante la directa afronta y a la seriedad de Minako que no dejaba lugar a mayor discusión.

-¿No cenaras nada? ¿No quieres que llamemos al doctor?- Preguntó finalmente la señora Aino luego de una breve pausa, resignada y un tanto arrepentida de haber sido tan brusca.

-No tengo hambre y no es necesario. Mañana estaré bien.

No siempre conseguía ganarle una batalla a su madre, pero hoy, milagrosamente, había conseguido salirse con la suya. Victoriosa, pero sin sentirse de esa manera, entró a su habitación, escuchando a lo lejos a su padre preguntando por ella.

En la mañana lo compensaría por no haber ido a saludarlo. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele para entonces.

No se sorprendió que en el momento justo de entrar la luz se encendiera de improviso. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba el interruptor para toparse con el rostro serio de Artemis

-¿Qué ha pasado? Tu madre ha estado neurótica toda la tarde porque no aparecías-Preguntó el felino.- Creí que le habías pedido permiso para ir de compras…

-No tú también Artemis, dame un respiro.- Se quejó Minako, aunque una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.- Y claro que no le pedí permiso, solo le avisé que llegaría tarde… aunque, bueno, no tan tarde.

Minako se dejó caer en la cama, no importándole que su uniforme se maltratara; finalmente ya mañana sería sábado. Estiró su pierna fuera del borde e intentó mover el tobillo, el cual había aumentado el doble de su tamaño por la inflamación, encontrando que era casi imposible debido al dolor.

-Fue un accidente.- Dijo Minako, mirando con recelo su pie antes de centrar su atención en la mirada preocupada de Artemis.- Hubo un asalto y un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarnos a Usagi-chan y a mí.- Se recostó en la cama, con su nariz apuntando al techo y sus ojos evadiendo mirar directamente la lámpara sobre ella.- Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera haber sucedido si no reaccionaba a tiempo, así que he pensado que lo mejor sería entrenar de vez en cuando, para estar alerta… ¿Me ayudarías, Artemis?

-Sabes que sí, Minako-Dijo el gato, sintiendo el orgullo inflar su pecho ante la confianza que Minako depositaba en él. Luego miró su tobillo hinchado con preocupación.- ¿Tu pie…?

-Está bien, inflamado, pero bien. Sabes que una lesión como esta para mañana debería estar bien, después de todo, no es la primera vez.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa cómplice. Artemis suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero siempre espero que tengas más precaución… Conozco lo imprudente que eres a veces.- Minako no respondió a eso. Sabía que era cierto. En cambió le sonrió a su consternación y le acarició detrás de las orejas a modo de agradecimiento. Artemis ronroneó. Pocas veces Minako se mostraba tan afectiva.

-Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Fatal- Confesó Minako distraídamente ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado en un día? Debía ser una broma- Sinceramente espero que el lunes no me digan que fallé en el examen o se terminaron mis salidas este mes. Claro, no todo fue tan malo….- Gruñó ligeramente para que luego, lentamente una sonrisa estúpida se formara en su rostro.

-No sé si deba preguntar.- Mencionó Artemis, compartiendo una mirada conocedora con Minako, la cual era una señal evidente que, preguntara o no, de todas formas se lo iba a contar. Claro, no sin un poco de emoción.

-Puedes adivinar si quieres.

-¿Te metiste en problemas y saliste airosa? - Dijo en broma el felino, ganándose una risita de Minako. Si, se había metido en problemas _-¡No a propósito!-_ pero no era a lo que se refería.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

-No se me ocurre qué.- Se quejó el felino cuando la realización hizo las conexiones necesarias dentro de su cabeza.- Oh no, no de nuevo Minako… ¿De quién se trata?

-Bueno, todavía no se su nombre, pero es un chico que conocí en una tienda… Acordamos una cita el próximo sábado.- Notó a Artemis tensarse.

-¿Apenas lo conoces y ya te invitó a una cita?- El gato frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto bastante cómico en un gato siempre y cuando nos e tratara de Luna. Eso era demasiado aterrador.- ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

-¿Acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista, Artemis? Él fue tan lindo y amable... Nos ayudó a Usagi y a mí sin segundas intenciones.- Sonrió ligeramente- Y Nop, no sé cómo se llama, pero fui yo la que sugirió que no nos dijéramos nuestros nombres hasta el día de la cita ¿No te parece más romántico?

-Me parece irresponsable de tu parte.- Dijo el felino.- Yo no puedo prohibirte nada, así que solamente me queda confiar en tu buen juicio.

-Gracias Artemis.-Dijo la rubia sinceramente.- ¿Crees que esta vez tenga suerte?

-No lo sé Minako, no veo por qué quieres hablar de eso conmigo...- Dijo con reproche aunque un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Minako notó su incomodidad y decidió no seguir presionándolo.

-¿Por qué eres mi guardián y te aprecio mucho?-Dijo pícaramente, para que de inmediato un gesto de profunda consternación marcara sus facciones, aún si bien, Artemis no podía apreciarla del todo.- Dime Artemis… ¿Has llegado a pensar que jamás encontrare el amor?

Artemis al principio pensó que esa conversación debería tenerla con alguien como Makoto o Usagi y no con el que no tenía demasiada experiencia en asuntos de mujeres. Pero después de esa última cuestión, supo que había algo más de todo ese asunto más allá de consejos románticos.

Se acercó más hacia donde estaba la cabeza de Minako, notando su mirada distante en el techo, como inmersa en un pasado no tan lejano. Intuía en que estaba pensando; no era la primera vez que la veía así y no tenía que gustarle en lo absoluto.

Detestaba que pensara en _él_.

-Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho ese tipo no son más que mentiras en un momento de despecho, ya deberías de saberlo.-Dijo con acidez, pero no dirigiéndose a ella, si no al joven de sus recuerdos.- No te tortures más por lo que sucedió.

-No lo hago.- Admitió sinceramente la líder de las Senshi.- Pero tampoco puedo negar que tal vez Ace… Adonis, tenía razón aquella vez.

-Eso es imposible- Negó Artemis con vehemencia- Lo que pasa es que hoy en día los chicos son demasiado err… ciegos como para no notar la maravillosa persona que eres, por dentro y por fuera.- Se sonrojo al final de la frase. Los labios de Minako dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y también sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Ambos sabían que no lo decía solo por tranquilizarla, si no que iba en serio: Cada día que pasaba Minako maduraba en una nueva mujer, hermosa, rivalizando con la propia belleza que alguna vez tuvo la propia Reina Afrodita. Incluso en ese momento, con el cabello revuelto y su expresión exhausta; bajo la luz de la lámpara, toda ella parecía brillar bajo una estrella diferente.

Ahora más que nunca, Artemis notó lo fino de sus facciones, la longitud de sus espesas pestañas y esos labios, cuya sonrisa parecía decir siempre la verdad aunque no fuera más que una forma de recordarse a sí misma que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar día tras día.

-Gracias Artemis.- Dijo Minako- Aunque no es sólo eso… Puede que aún no haya conocido al indicado pero si eso llegará a suceder...- Calló un par de segundos, siendo incapaz de formular su pregunta, por miedo o por vergüenza no importaba; era algo que simplemente jamás podría escapar de sus labios. Sería como admitir en voz alta algo de lo que se arrepentiría- Tú estuviste allí, sabes a lo que me refiero…-Dijo finalmente, consciente que Artemis le entendería.

-¿Preferirías entonces amar a alguien a cumplir tu misión?- Minako se volvió inescrutable un par de segundos y fue así, tan de prisa, en que la rubia pareció salir de ese trance, su expresión más relajada y vulnerable. A Artemis no le gustó ver esa transición de emociones, como si de verdad la idea hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

-No es eso Artemis, solo... –Se mordió el labio inferior- Solo me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si...?

-Mina-chan.- La interrumpió con suavidad antes de que se adentrara en terrenos peligrosos.- Aún te falta mucho por vivir. Esta vida… Es una nueva oportunidad para ti, para Usagi-chan, para todas. Tal vez el destino no ha sido justo hasta ahora, pero eso tendrá que cambiar porque se lo merecen; merecen cumplir sus sueños precisamente por ser quienes son.

Minako resistió la urgencia de aliviar el ligero ardor en sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que amenazadoramente se agolpaban en ellos. Se levantó lo suficiente para quedar sentada en la cama, tomando a Artemis entre sus brazos y darle un suave beso, sobre la marca de media luna que adornaba su frente.

-Gracias Artemis, otra vez.- Musitó en voz baja, al escuchar las voces de su padre acercarse por el pasillo.- Siempre puedo confiar en ti.

_'No es justo… pero no siempre tiene que ser así'_

-N-no me lo agradezcas.- Dijo un tanto nervioso.- Después de todo, soy tu guardián y te aprecio mucho-Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad.- Admitió Minako- ¿Qué te parece si apagamos la luz antes de que mamá decida que no está satisfecha con su interrogatorio? Además no nos vendría mal descansar esta noche sin presiones.

Artemis asintió, brincando hacia su canasta en el momento justo que Minako apagó el interruptor junto a la cabecera de su cama. La predicción de Minako fue cierta, puesto que escucharon la puerta entreabrirse y ambos fingieron estar dormidos, casi conteniendo la respiración. Los padres de Minako se retiraron sin querer despertarla y fue solo entonces que la joven rubia volvió a hablar.

-Hasta mañana Artemis.

-Hasta mañana Mina-chan.

El silenció cayó sobre de ellos. Artemis cerró los ojos luego de un largo bostezo y se acomodó a la perfección en su cesta. Su respiración comenzaba a ralentizarse y el silenció comenzaba a inundar sus sonidos cuando la luz se encendió de improviso; y un grito de Minako lo sacó de su estupor. La rubia se notaba nerviosa, mirando la hora en su reloj que marcaba cerca de las once

-¡Le prometí a Rei que la llamaría!-Tomó el teléfono de su costado, encima de su mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar digito tras digito rápidamente- Solo espero que no interrumpa su sueño de belleza o estoy frita…

-Literalmente.- Asintió Artemis antes de acomodarse de nuevo, la idea divirtiéndole.

-Tienes razón…-Dudó. Luego recordó que la morena había dicho que le daba lo mismo si la llamaba o no; además no estaba segura si podría contenerse de contarle la verdad a Rei. Ahora no le parecía una idea sensata dejar a la morena y a Ami fuera del asunto. Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudieran contestar del otro lado y consideró llamarle mañana, cuando hubiera ordenado sus ideas correctamente.- Creo... creo que mejor no me arriesgo, ya habrá otro momento...

 _'No va a cambiar nunca…'_ Pensó Artemis antes de que la luz se apagara de nuevo.

* * *

Un repiqueteo en su ventana la distrajo de su lectura.

Rei marcó la página en la que se había quedado con un talismán de los que vendían en el templo. Cerró el libro casi con hartazgo ¿Acaso no la iban a dejar terminar de leer? Primero había sido una llamada que no había alcanzado a contestar y ahora esto…

Sólo conocía un par de personas tan imprudentes como para molestarla a esa hora. Y en caso que no fueran ellas, no iba a dudar en asesinar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a colarse en el templo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al abrir la ventana un par de brillantes ojos carmesí la observaban directamente, como dos únicas joyas refulgentes en la oscuridad.

-¿Phobos?- Cuestionó, enarcando una ceja. De entre las sombras emergió una figura envuelta en plumaje de ébano, que resplandecía bajo la luz del pasillo exterior. El cuervo se posó en el alfeizar de su ventana inmediatamente ante el reconocimiento de su maestra.- ¿Qué sucede?

Por respuesta, su familiar ladeo su cabeza señalando el exterior.

-No esperaras que brinque por aquí…- Se quejó la joven morena. Por respuesta Phobos soltó un corto graznido y extendió sus salas, volando hacia el exterior.

-Más vale que sea importante…- Masculló Rei mientras se encogía lo suficiente para salir por el reducido espacio que dejaba la ventana abierta. De forma un tanto torpe e incómoda fue que finalmente sus pies descalzos se posaron en el piso de madera pulida del exterior. Cerró la ventana, no quería tener que lidiar con que algún mosquito se pudiera colar en su habitación.

-Buenas noches Rei, te pido una disculpa por haberte hecho salir así.-No se sobresaltó ante las palabras, pero ciertamente no esperaba una visita como esa. Se dio la vuelta para notar que por el final del pasillo se acercaba una gata negra, con movimientos sumamente controlados y sus ojos castaños fijos en ella, además de una marca de media luna que parecía brillar con vida propia.

-No te apures, a menos que te moleste que haya salido en pijama…- Dijo Rei en el mismo tono serio de su interlocutora. Luna carraspeó ante el comentario sarcástico de la joven. Observó de reojo que en un cerezo a su derecha, Phobos se había unido a Deimos sobre una rama y ambas permanecían vigilantes a la escena. _'Qué sobreprotectoras...'_

-Necesito tu ayuda, Mars.-La morena frunció el ceño ante la manera en que Luna se refirió a ella, pero no la corrigió. Rei se limitó a recargarse en uno de los postes de madera, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de atención solemne, habitual en ella.

-Cuéntame.- Exigió con autoridad. Debía tratarse de algo serio si la guardiana acudía a ella específicamente, en vez de convocar una reunión con el resto de sus compañeras. Luna suspiró antes de acercarse hasta quedar a una distancia aceptable de la joven, lo suficiente como para hablar y ser escuchada únicamente por la sacerdotisa.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar.

-No sé cómo explicar todo este asunto, pero seré breve.- Comenzó, algo distraída, según observo Rei, como si intentara colectar sus pensamientos en orden.- He estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde hace poco más de una semana. No consigo recordarlo por más que lo intento, solo escucho voces y un grito que siempre termina por despertarme… Está demás decir que es lo suficientemente escalofriante como para evitar que vuelva a dormir. Francamente estoy preocupada que esto se trate de alguna clase de advertencia y Usagi se encuentre en peligro…

-¿Usagi?-Cuestionó Rei. Luna asintió.

-Una parte de mí está segura que el grito que escuchó es de ella, aunque no quisiera creerlo

Rei la escuchó atentamente, notando lo descuidada de su figura por primera vez y el cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Tan impresionante era lo que soñaba como para tenerla en ese estado?

-Los sueños generalmente son manifestaciones del inconsciente, cosas que no sabemos, que en el fondo deseamos, o nos aterrorizan.- Explicó, desviando su mirada violeta hacia el patio, escondido por las sombras de la noche. Su aura se volvió distante, intentando sentir alguna perturbación en el ambiente, pero únicamente conseguía identificar las energías claras de sus acólitos y de Luna- En nuestro caso, soñar nos permite acceder a una parte de nuestros poderes, de nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro.- Su ceño se frunció, meditando cada palabra que escapaba de su boca, recordando todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento.- No sería la primera vez que se nos dice de esa manera lo que está por venir, aunque siempre resulta demasiado tarde…

Luna no sabía qué hacer de su explicación, si un consuelo o una sentencia.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo razón en preocuparme? ¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo?

-Eso no lo puedo saber con certeza, no es a mí a quien los espíritus han enviado su advertencia.-Dijo Rei, mitad enigmática, mitad resignada.- Siento no poder asegurarte nada, Luna. En estos casos lo mejor es seguir tu intuición y esperar. No obstante, puedo intentar hacer una lectura en el fuego sagrado para descubrir algo al respecto...

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Rei- Dijo Luna con cierto alivio.

-No lo hagas todavía, no es seguro que pueda funcionar.- Replicó.- Otra opción sería contactar a Setsuna-san, pero no sé qué tan dispuesta a decirnos al respecto.-Sonrió de medio lado.- Sé que no es un consuelo, pero si hasta ahora ella no ha aparecido quizás sea porque esa historia aún no se ha escrito...

Entre ellas no reinó otra cosa más que el silencio hasta que Luna se dijo que era hora de despedirse.

-No debería pedirte esto, pero quisiera que esta conversación quedara entre nosotras. No me gustaría preocupar a las chicas, en especial a Usagi.- Rei se tensó ligeramente. Luna lo advirtió, una señal de la incuestionable lealtad que le tenía a su princesa. ¿Podría ocultarle algo que bien podía costarle su seguridad?- Al menos no de momento, también quisiera ser yo la que se lo comente una vez tenga claro el significado de esos sueños...

La morena no parecía muy convencida cuando aceptó guardar el secreto; no obstante, Luna estaba segura que mantendría su palabra siendo que pidió una única condición:

-Mantenme informada si puedes ver o escuchar más claramente lo que sea que ocurra en tu sueño.

Con esa última petición, Luna le agradeció el haberla escuchado, disculpándose de nueva cuenta por haberla hecho salir de forma tan imprevista, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Hn...

Rei se permitió permanecer un par de minutos más en el exterior, inmutable ante la noche fría y el silencio pesado que había permanecido en el lugar. Phobos y Deimos se acercaron a ella, posándose cada una en uno de sus hombros, con la mirada rubí fija en la dirección donde Luna se había marchado. Los observó con cautela.

No era la única que pensaba que todo ese asunto era más extraño de lo que se había dejado a sentir en esa escena tan breve, a juzgar por el recelo que radiaba de sus dos familiares.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Musitó sin obtener respuesta de ambas.

No dudaba que lo que Luna le hubiera dicho fuera verdad. Su consternación era demasiado evidente. Lo preocupante era que ella, al igual que la guardiana, al igual que cualquier Senshi, sabía que sueños como esos solían ser el principio de lo que sólo podía significar problemas...


	3. Chapter 3

Rei abrió los ojos de golpe, percibiendo el aire que respiraba llenar dolorosamente sus pulmones, como si fuera la primera vez que necesitara oxígeno. Sintió su peso hundirse en una capa de arena plateada que cubría casi por entero sus pies, arena que se extendía indefinidamente hasta perderse en caminos de piedra caliza y mármol flanqueados por altas fuentes.

La realización de donde estaban la sacudió como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

-El Milenio de Plata. –Musitó quedamente, entrecerrando los ojos con cautela. Reconocería la imponente edificación del Palacio Lunar bajo cualquier circunstancia dado que sus recuerdos no eran demasiado vagos para olvidarlo. Aún así, se sentía ajeno a la que en otra vida fuera su hogar.

La enorme edificación parecía brillar fantasmagóricamente con los rayos del sol que nacían por detrás de él, como si estuviera recubierto de polvo de diamantes. Avanzó lentamente, sin detenerse a pensar lo extraño de poder caminar sobre la superficie de la Luna.

Usagi, probablemente el resto de las chicas, se hubieran maravillado de ese fenómeno, aunque se tratase solamente de una visión. Pero no ella.

Por un momento esperó sentir algo más, algo relacionado a esa otra vida que durante un tiempo persiguieron como la razón de su existencia en la tierra. Dolor, miedo, nostalgia tal vez, pero de lo único de lo que era consciente era de lo terriblemente vivo y sólido de la imagen.

El que todo pareciera tan real, tal vez tuviera que ver con que el origen se encontrara enterrado en su memoria, porque distaba mucho de lo sombrío de una premonición o lo difuso de un sueño.

Al momento que sus pies alcanzaron la fría roca, a unos pasos de la escalerilla que llevaba a la entrada principal del palacio, esta pareció quebrarse con su contacto, agrietándose y vibrando debajo de ella en forma de un temblor. Lo súbito del movimiento la estremeció y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. Alzó la cabeza, notando como los muros del palacio crujían y que las altas columnas de mármol comenzaban a derrumbarse como héroes en batalla, quebrajándose en gritos desgarradores que podía escuchar a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sabiendo por la forma que su estómago se retorcía, lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Alzó el mentón en dirección a un una sombra inmensa que se extendía como gruesos hilos por encima del palacio, devorándolo con su contraste.

Ese lugar se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro, lo sabía. De lo que no estaba tan segura es si corría el riesgo de morir de forma _figurada_ en ese lugar. Y aunque no fuera así, no iba arriesgarse a hacer aplastada si eso se iba a sentir tan real como el calor de las llamas que parecían nacer de los muros del palacio o el incesante movimiento bajo sus pies.

 _-¡No podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Serenity!-_ Escuchó, casi como un bramido, una voz que reconoció con suma facilidad y la hizo detenerse de inmediato, antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta.

Unos pocos pasos a su izquierda apareció la figura de Venus y se detuvo justo a su lado, casi como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. Rei la observó con cuidado, notando la tensión en su rostro y su apariencia desaliñada, además de poder sentir un aura sombría que parecía irradiar de ella. La inquietud se apoderó de ella sin poder evitarlo.

_-La última vez que la vimos estaba en el balcón de su habitación…con Endymion._

_-Es imposible que esté allí cuando acabamos de ver como precisamente ese balcón terminó en mitad del jardín. -_ Mercury y Jupiter aparecieron tras de la mujer rubia y no lucían mejor en apariencia. Los ojos de la Senshi de Mercurio evitaban a toda costa mirar otra cosa que no fuera un punto indefinido en la cabeza de Venus, como si se negara a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. La castaña por su parte apretaba los puños de forma impulsiva, señal inequívoca de que estaba furiosa y trataba de contenerse de perder el control.

 _\- Yo digo que nos separemos para buscarla, así abarcaremos mayor espacio… Aún si no queda mucho dónde podamos buscar.-_ Dijo la guerrera castaña de forma lúgubre.

 _-Ojalá que Endymion continúe con ella, no quiero pensar lo que pueda pasarle si se encuentra sola…-_ Musitó Mercury, al parecer sin pensar por que la reacción de las otras dos guerreras fue tensarse de inmediato.

 _-¿Estás loca? ¡Tendría que haber estado nosotras! ¡Además no podemos confiar en el luego de todo lo que ha pasado!_ -Exclamó Jupiter frunciendo el entrecejo. Venus se giró hacia ella para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, que poco hizo para acobardarla _._

 _-De nada sirve lamentarnos en estos momentos, tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrarla y después solucionaremos cualquier malentendido.-_ Sentenció Venus, intentando dar por zanjado el tema, pero la guerrera de Júpiter no se lo permitió.

 _-¿Malentendido? Que conveniente resulta para ti todo esto…-_ Se podía sentir la tensión que existía, casi palpable, entre ambas guerreras.- _O podría ser que no tanto._

 _-Es suficiente Jupiter. Venus tiene razón: esta discusión puede esperar, primero hay que asegurarnos de controlar este desastre.-_ Rei frunció el ceño al encontrarse de lleno con Mars, que lucía demasiado en calma para la situación en la que estaban. Mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que estos no podían verla, reafirmo esa sensación de no pertenecer del todo a ese lugar, a ese tiempo. Reconocía muy poco de ella y de sus compañeras en las guerreras del pasado.- _En cuanto a buscar a Serenity, no tendremos que hacerlo… Tanto ella como Endymion vienen hacia acá._

\- _¿Estás completamente segura?-_ Mercury preguntó incrédula. Rei ahora comprendía porque de su conducta tan calmada.

 _-Obsérvalo tú misma.-_ Señaló de forma seca, con una sola mirada a las pesadas puertas del Palacio.

Con insultante precisión, estas se abrieron y por ellas dos figuras escaparon en medio de una espesa nube de humo grisáceo y una risa enérgica que parecía nacer de la oscuridad.

 _-¡Serenity!-_ Gritó Mercury cuando distinguió el peculiar arreglo de cabello de su princesa. A pesar de su preocupación, vaciló el correr hacia a ella debido a la imponente presencia de Endymion tras de la princesa que con su oscura armadura, contrastaba violentamente con el vestido blanco de la joven de cabellos platinos; dando la impresión que se trataba del enemigo.

 _-¡Chicas!-_ Respondió la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguna de las guerreras hizo ademan de acercarse y Rei se sorprendió de notarlas a la defensiva. La princesa pareció darse cuenta también porque Rei distinguió que su agarre en el brazo de Endymion se intensificaba al punto que podía apostar, resultaría doloroso al hombre de no ser por su armadura. Serenity dirigió su mirada a la líder de su guardia con una expresión que solo podía definir como anhelante.- _Venus…_

Una luz rojiza distrajo la atención de todos los presentes a su derecha y Rei reconoció de inmediato a Beryl, su flamante cabello rojo y la mirada atormentada de quien está a punto de apostar para ganar o perderlo todo.

Ese lapso de tiempo se extendió a profundidad en toda la atmosfera, volviéndose un momento absoluto. Rei podía escuchar los reclamos de Endymion hacia Beryl, el por qué de su traición, su voz alzándose por encima del estruendo de la destrucción a su alrededor. Fue tan rápido el instante en que la mujer se abalanzaba sobre el príncipe de la tierra con su espada por delante; tan rápido, que lo único que su mente registro fue el grito desgarrador de Serenity al ver el arma enterrarse en el pecho de su amado.

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía y cerró los ojos en el momento en que la princesa tomaba la espada de entre el cuerpo de Endymion, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Fue en vano, porque aún así no pudo escapar de la imagen de Sailor Moon repitiendo el gesto de su antepasada al clavarse la espada en su estomago.

_-¡Están muertos!_

No supo de quien fue el grito, pero sabía que dentro de poco el resto lo estaría también.

Formó un sello con sus manos para escapar de esa visión.

_'Si esto es lo que Luna ha estado soñando no me extraña que no pueda dormir…'_

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse frente al fuego sagrado y sentir el agobiante calor de la habitación. Cuál fue su sorpresa de estar en mitad de la calle, con el sol de la mañana saliendo del este a primera hora, en un cruce por demás conocido.

 _-¡Rei-chan! ¿No puedes llevarme contigo?-_ Rei se giró en dirección a la voz, aunque de nuevo, no era _ella_ la aludida en la conversación.

_-Claro, como la última vez que una de ustedes se infiltró en mi escuela no hubo ningún problema, no veo por qué no…-Masculló con sarcasmo._

Rei recordaba perfectamente esa escena, siendo una memoria más reciente. Había sido el día del festival deportivo en la secundaria pública de Juuban y Usagi, no sorpresivamente, era la única que se quejaba de tener que participar.

_'Dudo que esto tenga que ver con Luna…'_

_-Eso fue cruel Rei-chan_ \- Dijo Minako fingiéndose herida. Rei las observaba detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido. No podía encontrar la relación entre un recuerdo tan significativo como el anterior a una escena tan ordinaria como esta. Definitivamente, el fuego no le estaba mostrando lo que quería saber y eso… nunca era buena señal.

 _-Como sea, ninguna de ustedes pondrá un pie en mi escuela. De nuevo.-_ Era absorbente poder observarse a sí misma, rodando los ojos con fingida exasperación y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica naciendo en sus labios.- _Y deja de quejarte tanto Usagi, ya todos sabemos que lo único que puede salir de todo esto es que vayas a provocar desastre… Lo único positivo es que sabríamos a qué nos estamos enfrentando._

Makoto rió con fuerza, antes de dar un par de palmaditas a la joven que Rei acababa de insultar y que ahora observaba a la morena con la mirada encendida de esa determinación inquebrantable que nadie esperaría encontrar en alguien como ella. En lugar de comenzar un arrebato, como solía suceder generalmente, Usagi comenzó a reír también, con esa risa burlona que solía usar en el tiempo que aún se llevaba mal con Mamoru y lo único que hacían era discutir.

 _-¡Que graciosa eres, Rei-chan! ¿Saber a lo que nos enfrentamos? ¡Jajaja!-_ Minako y Ami intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Parecía que Usagi había perdido el juicio. _\- Oh no, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.-_ Se llevó las manos a la cintura, en un gesto de suficiencia. _-Desearía que pudieras venir a ver…no, aún mejor, desearía que pudieras participar con nosotras para poder patear tu trasero una, y otra vez… ¡No por nada soy Sailor Mo-uhm…!-_ Minako le había tapado la boca a tiempo, ahogando su _"revelación"_ con una sonrisa traviesa en dirección a Rei que parecía gritar _"¿Vas a permitir que de verdad pateen tu trasero?"._

 _-¿Segura que no sigues dormida Usagi? Me parece que estas soñando_.- Rebatió Rei. Makoto soltó un silbido largo, para provocar a Usagi, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Ami.- _De ninguna manera me podrías ganar en esta vida y en el futuro… ni siquiera en algo en lo que no soy buena, digamos -por ser justa- en una carrera de relevos_ \- O quien sabe… Rei debía admitir que nunca dejaba de impresionarse de lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser Usagi y lo mucho que podía llegar a esforzarse.

¿Quién pensaría que una llorona y descuidada chica como ella, no podía dejar de escapar un reto cuando se cuestionaban sus habilidades? Eso era una pequeña muestra de que podía tomarse las cosas en serio (tan _"en serio"_ como lo permitían sus estándares)

- _A mí me parece que tienen tan mala suerte que ambas estarían en el mismo equipo y terminarían perdiendo por que son un par de torpes_.- Ambas reclamaron ante el comentario de Makoto con un sonoro _¡Hey!_

- _Esta vez estás equivocada Mako-chan_.- Intercedió Minako.- _Todas sabemos que_ TÚ _eres la que acabaría junto con Usagi-chan…¡Sin ofender!_ -Añadió al ver que la aludida estaba a punto de señalar que no había nada de malo en estar con ella.- _Rei-chan definitivamente estaría en mi equipo ¡Y les ganaríamos sin siquiera sudar una gota!_

En ese momento la había tomado del brazo, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Tanto Usagi como Makoto comenzaron a discutir con la rubia todos los motivos por los cuales era imposible que pudieran derrotarlas y Rei…

Rei no había dicho absolutamente nada.

\- _¿Tú qué opinas Ami-chan?_

Alguien, no podía decir quien, había interrumpido la discusión para incluir a la única que había tratado de no involucrarse en el tema. Cuatro pares de ojos se habían cernido sobre ella y Ami carraspeó ligeramente ante la súbita atención, sus mejillas sonrosándose.

 _-Yo prefiero no meterme en este asunto_.- Sentenció eludiendo la mirada de todas.

 _-¡Oh, Vamos!-_ Se quejó Minako con una sonrisa.- _No tengas miedo de admitir que te gustaría estar con nosotras… Ni Usagi ni Makoto son capaces de enojarse contigo…_ \- Bromeó y sin embargo ninguna de las dos aludidas se atrevió a negarlo.

 _-Lo que en verdad opino es qué si no nos apuramos, no llegaremos a tiempo para poder competir.-_ Dijo intentando sonar casual al momento de escuchar las primeras campanadas que anunciaban el inició de clases. De no ser porque en realidad no había clases ese día, probablemente Ami no estaría tan calmada.

Todo lo contrario sucedió con Rei, cuyo cuerpo se puso rígido al distinguir el sonido para luego soltarse del agarre de Minako sin miramientos.

 _-¿Qué sucede Rei?-_ Cuestionó Makoto, desconcertada por su súbita reacción.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¡Ya es tarde, las clases ya deben de haber comenzado!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? Si hoy es el festi-oh…-_ Minako cortó su comentario al notar la mirada entre resentida y enfadada de la morena, la realización cayéndole de golpe.- _Oh._

 _-Jaja ahora tendrás que correr si no quieres tener problemas con las hermanas._ \- Añadió Usagi sin pensar.- _Vas a saber lo que siento yo todos los días… ¡Ouch!_ -La siempre amable Ami le había dado un codazo a la chica, siseando su nombre a modo de advertencia. La expresión sombría de Rei era casi escalofriante.

 _-Oi, Rei…-_ Empezó Makoto, pero Rei la cortó alzando la mano en señal que se detuviera.

- _Muchas_ g _racias por tu comprensión, Usagi-_ Masculló e intentó no dejar que el su enfado la dominara. Respiró profundamente.- _Ahora, quiero que me escuches bien ¿Entendido?-_ Usagi asintió, tragando saliva visiblemente. Rei rodó los ojos ante lo exagerado de su inquietud.- _No hagas que haya perdido mi tiempo en vano y demuéstrame que vas a ganar… Aunque sea en algo patético como lanzamiento de disco._

 _-No es patético…_ \- Gimoteó Usagi, aunque de inmediato su expresión se tornó solemne, comprendiendo lo que Rei intentaba hacer.- _¡Es una promesa, Rei-chan!_

 _-Más te vale…-_ Suspiró con finalidad, una débil sonrisa adornando su rostro. _'Si no hay remedio…'_

 _-¿Nos vemos a la salida?_ \- Lo que en otro momento hubiera sido una afirmación, escapó de los labios de Minako como una pregunta. Como una disculpa.

 _-Cuenta con ello… Si no consigo una detención por llegar tarde.-_ Esta vez lo señaló con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.- _Ah_ _y ¿Minako?-_ Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La chica obedeció de inmediato.

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ Susurró cuando Rei se inclinó casi hasta que sus mejillas se rozaran, abusando del hecho de que era más alta en sus zapatos de lo que Minako era en sus tenis. La respiración de la morena tan cerca de su oído provocó tal escalofrío que visto desde la perspectiva de la otra Rei, parecía que la hubiese amenazado de muerte.

_-Sé lo que le acabo de decir a Usagi, pero confío en que si compiten en carrera de relevos hagas honor a nuestro "equipo" ¿Vale?_

La risa de Minako las sorprendió a todas. Rei se separó un par de pasos de ella para poder ver la expresión radiante de Minako.

 _-Ese es el espíritu Reiko…-_ La molestó- _Es una promesa. Ahora ¿No tendrías que estar yéndote ya?_

 _-Ya voy retrasada ¿Qué son cinco minutos más? No es como si fuera a hacer diferencia para la madre superiora.-_ Dijo con un cinismo que no iba dirigido hacia sus amigas _.- Pero sí, será mejor que me vaya de una vez y ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo._

 _-¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Rei-chan! ¡Y lo siento! ¡Ten cuidado al correr con tus zapatillas, podrías tropezar…Hey!-_ Gritó Usagi mientras avanzaba de espaldas, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Minako y Makoto para que dejara de decir tonterías. Ambas se despidieron de ella con un gesto de su mano.

No obstante fue la última mirada de Ami que la desconcertó y que en ese momento no había apreciado del todo al estar demasiado ocupada observando los ridículos hábitos de Usagi. Era una mirada que hablaba de empatía, de un entendimiento más allá de lo aparente. La compasión en ese par de ojos azules la sacudió violentamente, casi de forma física.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello siendo que el escenario se desvaneció en una transición de colores difusos para encontrarse de inmediato en otro lugar que en definitiva, no era _aún_ el salón del fuego del templo Hikawa.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando se reconoció a sí misma (sin ser ya una sorpresa, pero de todas formas…) en un uniforme escolar que no era el suyo. Fue en una única ocasión en la que ella había vestido esa larga falda azul y ridículo moño.

 _-Tengo hambre…-_ Minako estaba junto a ella, en su uniforme de gimnasia y Rei podía notar la ansiedad en sus palabras y en el esporádico movimiento de sus dedos.

- _Yo también…-_ Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones. Era el día que habían decidido enfrentar a los Three Lights para saber la verdad sobre el enemigo en turno, uno que al final había resultado ser más que solo eso.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ver y sintió el corazón apretársele en un puño.

_'¿Qué es todo esto?'_

_-Escogieron este instituto para poder estar juntos...-_ Se escuchó musitar y reconoció en su tono la amargura de sus propias decisiones.

_-¿Qué?_

En un primer momento había pensado que Minako no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando ella había escogido estar cerca de Usagi y el resto? Ella jamás podría entender el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba…

Pero ahora, al verse arrojándole a la joven rubia la carta de la muerte y confesar su inquietud ante la presencia de los Three Lights y el caos galáctico, sintió de nuevo que Minako podía ver claramente a través de sus dudas. Se sintió vulnerable y absurda por permitir que sus inseguridades hubieran gobernado su propia fe.

_-¡Seguimos siendo las mismas! ¡Venceremos a este enemigo y protegeremos lo que amamos!_

La sacerdotisa jamás lo admitiría, a _nadie_ , pero en el momento en que Minako la había tomado de la mano, invadiendo su espacio y osado a colocar un dedo para callarla, jamás se sintió más segura de que podían conseguir algo. Que podían ser invencibles mientras todas estuvieran juntas.

En otras circunstancias hubiera rehuido del contacto y de la cercanía, pero incluso ella necesitaba que le recordaran que no estaba sola. Reconocía que Minako muchas veces pudiera parecer una cabeza hueca, pero eso no negaba que fuera una persona confiable y que sobretodo, entendía la necesidad de trabajar en equipo a través de sus propios errores.

La escena se desenvolvió con una velocidad impresionante desde que los Three Lights habían hecho su aparición. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban escuchando su conversación? Era algo que seguramente jamás sabría, pero que ahora no tenía mayor importancia.

De un instante a otro, las figuras de cinco guerreras se alzaron en mitad de un destello, dejando atrás sus formas civiles, demostrando su honor como protectoras de la galaxia. Rei se sintió orgullosa de cómo habían conseguido hacer frente a las misteriosas Senshi, aunque esa sensación se desvaneció de pronto ante las siguientes palabras de Sailor Star Maker.

_-Sailor Mars…La siguiente carta es la muerte._

* * *

Rei abrió los ojos, respirando con cierta dificultad y sintiendo un punzante dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La oscuridad la recibió intimidándola por completo, haciéndole pensar que tal vez se trataba de un nuevo escenario dentro de su visión. Había sido una experiencia tan vívida que la superficie fría de la madera, extendiéndose bajo las palmas de sus manos, no le aseguraba nada. Se sintió tan pesada, que la sola idea de levantarse le resultaba imposible.

El fuego debió haberse apagado hace ya bastante como para que solo permaneciera el aroma de la madera quemada y ninguna traza de su calor.

El silenció tranquilizó su respiración casi de inmediato, sintiendo su pecho expandirse y contraerse cada vez más regular y profundamente. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían sobre su frente y perdiéndose en su cabello. Parpadeó de manera confusa sin intención de sentarse, mucho menos ponerse de pie.

¿Qué significaba lo que había visto?

Desde un inicio supo que no podía esperar demasiado al intentar realizar una lectura para Luna, puesto que no era a _ella_ a quién le correspondía interpretar sus sueños. Hubo un momento, en su primera visión, en que creyó haber accedido a ellos, pero los escenarios consiguientes echaron por la borda su suposición.

 _Sueños_.

_Memorias._

Lo que había visto en el fuego eran definitivamente sus recuerdos, tanto de una vida pasada como los de esta, y solo podía intuir por qué había revivido esos momentos.

La idea hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

No, decir que no entendía por qué el fuego le había mostrado esos recuerdos era tratar de engañarse. Las tres memorias se relacionaban entre sí en varios niveles que en conjunto perseguían una sola idea. No se trataba de ninguna clase de advertencia ni mucho menos, al menos no lo creía… Todo apuntaba a sus decisiones, a sus errores y se odio al tener que reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué ahora?-Gruñó, el tono áspero de su voz cortando el silencio violentamente. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo estaba bien y el futuro se asomaba como un tiempo perfecto?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos repitiéndose debajo de sus parpados, recapitulando palabras y expresiones una a una.

Tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa el que la estaba carcomiendo.

Porque no estuvo allí cuando más se le necesitaba y en los momentos en los que estuvo, poco fue lo que hizo, sabiendo que pudo haber hecho más. Porque se limitó a ver como Serenity se quitaba la vida _dos veces_ sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Porque ella misma murió frente a los ojos de su princesa, abandonándola en la lucha contra Sailor Galaxia. No, la había abandonado desde antes, cuando egoístamente pensó que bastaba con estar juntas en el deber, cuando lo cotidiano era más importante.

Recordó la escena de la azotea. Si ella, al igual que Minako, hubiera escogido a sus amigas antes que perseguir sus propias ambiciones…

-Basta.- Musitó, como si sus pensamientos fueran algo completamente ajeno a ella.-Basta…

Ella no era la clase de persona que vivía reconsiderando cada una de sus decisiones, mucho menos arrepentirse de ellas. Cada quién elige la forma en la que vive su vida, independientemente de las circunstancias, siempre hay una opción, un camino el cual debes elegir.

Así como un día su padre prefirió su trabajo, su carrera política, en lugar de estar con ella cuando más le necesitaba (No era la mejor referencia y tampoco quería pensar en ello…), la propia Rei había escogido en su momento seguir su propio rumbo, asistir a la escuela a la que fue su madre, prepararse para un día tomar el lugar de su abuelo dentro del templo Hikawa; todo al precio de alejarse también de un destino que la rebasaba.

Sí, probablemente haya cometido errores que tuvieron consecuencias en el pasado. Pero nunca las había abandonado. Jamás le había dado la espalda a lo que era: Una Senshi.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando que de pronto la sala no estaba tan oscura como fue en su primera impresión, si no que la luz que colaba por las de rendijas en la parte superior de las cuatro paredes.

Estaba siendo completamente absurda, tal como en la memoria del cruce. En ese momento se había sentido excluida y a juzgar por la forma en que Ami la había mirado, había sido bastante obvia. Se había enfadado con Usagi y con Minako, creerlas unas desconsideradas cuando en el fondo solo sentía la pesadumbre por no poder estar con ellas realmente.

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto… Todas encajaban tan perfectamente en su vida que de pronto no podía concebir la idea de estar en un colegio que durante varios años fue una forma de comunión con la memoria de su madre, pero que en tiempos recientes se sentía como una prisión en la que era juzgada por la forma en la que estaba creciendo. Lejos de la frivolidad y perfección que se esperaba de ella. Lejos de la imagen de la perfecta hija de un senador.

¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó hace un momento ¿Por qué reviviría momentos como esos?

Porque ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba entender que no tenía que enfrentarse al futuro sola. Por eso su reciente apatía y aflicción al separarse de sus amigas. Se estaba suavizando demasiado. No había sido consciente de la clase de presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre ella hasta ese momento; de lo que el mundo real esperaba de ella, más allá de su destino como guardiana de la galaxia. Y no solo tenía un equipo que la respaldaba, si no una familia, en la que podía confiar por sobre cualquier lazo de sangre.

No, no era su propia culpa lo que el fuego le había tratado de mostrar. Era esperanza.

Casi rio de lo patético que era necesitar del fuego para darse cuenta de ello.

Ahora solo tenía un problema con todo esto: Seguía sin poder ayudar a Luna.

-Al menos no tiene falsas expectativas…-Susurró.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse la distrajo, desviando la mirada de la nada hacia la luz que provenía del exterior y que enmarcaba la silueta de su abuelo.

_'Oh…'_

-¿Rei? ¿Estás aquí?- Su abuelo cuestionó con la voz ligeramente ronca. Su bigote se movió de forma divertida cuando localizó a Rei tendida en el piso- ¿Rei? ¿Qué-?

-Estoy bien. Estoy descansando- Dijo rápidamente, imaginando como se veía a los ojos de su abuelo.- Creo… creo que me he sobrepasado un poco.

Su abuelo resopló, mascullando algo como "¡pamplinas!" y se adentró en la habitación para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿En el piso? ¿A oscuras?- Rei no respondió de inmediato.- ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas aquí adentro y con la llama apagada?

Era obvio que no sabía y se debía de notar en su rostro por que el hombre suspiro resignado. Rei tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzada.

-Lo siento abuelo, no volverá a pasar. Prometo ser más cautelosa la próxima vez.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió tranquilizar al hombre.- No recuerdo que me haya pasado esto desde que era una niña…

Su abuelo dejó escapar una áspera risa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse por completo; tomándola del brazo hasta que salieron de la sala del fuego, como si tuviera la impresión de que Rei iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-Sí, una niña demasiado obstinada para su propio bien.- Señaló el hombre. Rei estuvo a punto de reír por el inesperado movimiento de su bigote ante lo que sabía, era un mohín.- No puedo decir que eso haya cambiado, de otra forma no serías la maravillosa nieta que eres…

-No digas cosas como esa abuelo- Dijo Rei, rodando sus ojos en falsa exasperación.- Cambiando de tema ¿Me buscabas para algo?

-Bueno, además de no haberte visto en toda la mañana- Rei bufó ligeramente- Minako-san llamó hace rato, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Rei resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos nuevamente.

-En un rato la llamaré, aunque seguramente estaba exagerando. Como siempre.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.-Gracias por darme el recado.

Su abuelo se aseguró de que toda ella se encontrara bien antes de soltarla finalmente, justo en la fachada principal desde la cual se podía apreciar a los pocos visitantes que visitaban el altar del templo, en calidad de turista o simplemente para agradecer y rezar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para atender el puesto? No es bueno que te agites demasiado…- Él negó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No te preocupes, dudo mucho que tengamos más clientes que estos que ves aquí- Era un día agradable y Rei dudaba que su aseveración fuera cierta. No obstante, no pudo contradecir a su abuelo porque este no le dio la oportunidad.- Puedo encargarme de todo siendo que lo más importante, que es la limpieza del templo, ya lo has realizado. ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas un poco? Hace un día precioso como para desaprovecharlo…

-Está bien, aunque con la cantidad de deberes que tengo dudo que sea capaz de aprovecharlo realmente.- Aceptó resignada.- Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo. No te esfuerces mucho ¿Quieres?- El hombre asintió.

Rei avanzó por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, sin detenerse a considerar el llamar a Minako para atender aquello que era tan importante. No mentía cuando dijo que tenía trabajo de la escuela por atender y ya había perdido toda la mañana.

Siendo sincera, no estaba de humor. Pero no tenía remedio si quería seguir teniendo el promedio suficiente para ir a la universidad de su elección, además de la moral para poder burlarse de las pobres notas de Usagi y Minako.

Una sonrisa sarcástica surcó su rostro.

Entro a su habitación, sintiendo la brisa colarse por la ventana que había dejado abierta. Pensó en comenzar de una buena vez con su tarea, pero haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo y en una misma posición, había dejado sus músculos resentidos y su espalda tensa.

Tomar un baño antes era probablemente una mejor idea.

No obstante no alcanzó a hacer más que considerarlo, porque en ese preciso momento un molesto ruido encima de su escritorio la distrajo. Uno que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar y que momentáneamente consiguió preocuparla.

Rei tomó el comunicador entre sus manos, abriéndolo de forma precipitada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión, Reiko? Cualquiera diría que esperabas malas noticias…-El rostro atónito de Minako se mostró con claridad en la pantalla.

_'Claro, tenía que ser…'_

_-_ Es el canal de emergencias, Minako ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara si no hemos visto un youma en meses?-Frunció el ceño.- Incluso pudiste haber usado el canal habitual… Si Luna o Ami se enteran vas a estar en problemas

-No podía arriesgarme a que lo ignoraras cuando te dieras cuenta que era yo…- Minako tenía un buen punto siendo que eso es lo que _hubiera_ pasado.- Además, yo no pienso contarles nada, porque esta conversación jamás sucedió…

-Claro, aunque ¿Sabes? De verdad podría colgar en este instante…- Señaló Rei dejándose caer en la cama. Sus planes olvidados por un momento. Minako chilló un clásico _"Reiiiii"_ a modo de queja- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que no pudieras esperar a que yo te llamara?

-Suponiendo que lo fueras a hacer por supuesto… Nada, en realidad solo tenía ganas de hablar contigo- Rebatió Minako con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha.-Y tengo confiscado el teléfono.

-Exagerando, como siempre.-Repitió lo que había comentado a su abuelo.- ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Me lastimas Rei-chan.- Hizo un puchero, sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas para soltar un fingido sollozo.- La verdad es que estoy presa en mi habitación, sin ninguna posibilidad de comunicarme con el mundo exterior de otra manera que no sea por este medio… Con la esperanza que un valiente príncipe venga a rescatarme por mi ventana.-Suspiró.- Pero como sé que eso no va a suceder -al menos no hasta después del sábado, no creas que he olvidado nuestra apuesta- me conformo con que seas tú la que venga a mi auxilio, Rei-chan.

Ella se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-¿Estas castigada, cierto?- Minako desvió la mirada-Demasiado predecible ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste esta vez?

-No es un castigo, _castigo…-_ Explicó Minako. Rei la perdió de vista un momento en lo que pareció un cambio de posición de la rubia en el otro lado de la pantalla. El rostro de Minako apareció con el ceño fruncido.- Bueno, sí. Es complicado. Mamá está enfadada por que anoche llegué demasiado tarde y con un pie lastimado. Luego vio en las noticias lo que pasó en la ciudad y tiene la impresión de que yo estuve allí en ese momento…

-¿Y no es así? No he tenido oportunidad de ver las noticias, pero Minako, eres un imán de problemas…

Minako guardó silencio cerca de medio minuto. Rei tuvo la impresión de que lo que sea que sucedió fue más grave de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Minako? ¿Vas a contarme o no?

-No es el mejor momento para hablar de eso Rei-chan… ¿Te importaría si nos viéramos mañana, tu, yo y las chicas?-Rei estuvo tentada a negarse, pero la expresión esperanzada de Minako hizo todo el trabajo de convencerla.

_'Es una manipuladora…'_

_-_ Está bien, mañana. Pero tendrás que contarme todo- Aceptó casi a regañadientes para que Minako no tuviera la impresión de que de lo _deseaba_.- Eso quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto ¿Cierto? Estuviste en un lío y terminaste lastimada…

-Siempre lo sabes todo, Rei.- Minako le guiñó un ojo, pero Rei notó que el resto de su expresión animada era una mueca forzada. Más de lo normal.- Ya te lo contaré.

Rei sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano. Luego de torturarse una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

_'Si no hay remedio...'_

-¿Al menos me dirás como se encuentra tu pie?-Preguntó, intentando aparentar desinterés, pero la pregunta en si delataba su consternación.

-Aw… Rei-chan está preocupada.- Rei hizo una mueca de disgusto que consiguió una risa de Minako.- Estoy bien, no fue nada grave. Sólo tengo par de rasguños aquí y allá… fuera de eso, fue un día perfecto.

-No sé si tu opinión de _perfección,_ sea igual de válida para mí…

-Oh, ya verás a lo que me refiero Rei-chan. Es una sorpresa, especialmente para ti… y probablemente para Ami también.- En sus labios se formo esa sonrisa traviesa que solo podía significar que estaba planeando algo. Nada bueno.- Sólo tendrás que esperar un poco más… Es lo que tiene abandonarnos cuando vamos de compras.- Minako soltó una carcajada y Rei solo podía pensar en lo irónico de su comentario, cuando en menos de una hora, ella misma se había estado torturando por ello.

-No sería la primera vez que las abandono…-Musitó, lo suficientemente audible para que Minako la hubiera escuchado. Ella la miró inquisitiva. Rei no supo que la poseyó a hacer ese comentario, probablemente todavía se encontraba afectada por las visiones.

No quería tener que explicarse ante Minako, no realmente, pero siendo un poco honesta… ¿Acaso no la propia joven había demostrado que podía confiar en ella? La memoria de la azotea regreso con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendieron. _Dios_.

_'Qué patética…'_

Al menos ahora no habría algún gesto incómodo.

-¿Minako? ¿Tú qué opinas de que vayamos a diferentes escuelas?-Cuestionó, consiguiendo sonar casual. La pregunta no registró sospecha en la reacción de Minako, solamente algo de confusión por el cambio repentino de tema.

-Wow… ¿No es una pregunta con truco, verdad?-Rei rodó los ojos por respuesta, en señal de que no, no era broma.- Hmm… Tengo sentimientos encontrados… Tu sabes Rei-chan ¡Es la T.A! ¡El sueño de toda chica…! ¿Quién no querría estar allí? Incluso todavía tengo un poco de envidia y me pregunto ¡¿Por qué no tienen exámenes de admisión al instituto?!

-Me estas tomando el pelo.- Dijo con incredulidad.- Después de todo lo que pasó cuando fuiste ¿Aún crees que es de lo mejor…? Oh, olvídalo. Cómo tu reputación no fue la que terminó arruinada ¿Qué podría preocuparte?

Minako rió.

-Déjame terminar Rei-chan.- Solicitó, reprendiéndola con la mirada e ignorando el último comentario de Rei.- Sí, creo que la T.A tiene algo especial… escalofriante, pero especial. Pero eso no era lo que querías escuchar ¿No?- Fue el turno de Rei de desviar la mirada. _'Demasiado para no ser incómodo…'_ -Sabes que nada sería más genial que el que todas pudiéramos estar en la misma escuela ¿Te imaginas? Sería una catástrofe y aún así… increíble ¿Rei?

Rei sentía que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y se tiro en la cama, dejando el comunicador de lado para que Minako no pudiera verla. Ella no hubiera usado la palabra asombroso, pero definitivamente, lo sería.

-¿Crees que es mi culpa?-Soltó, orgullosa de que su voz no se halla quebrado.- ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera cambiado de escuela como lo hiciste tú?

Minako no respondió de inmediato. Rei agradecía que al menos no se estuviera riendo en su cara y lo estuviera tomando con tanta seriedad como le fuera posible. Era más de lo que podía esperar de ella y eso, era estar siendo injusta, por que en los momentos importantes, Minako había sabido _estar_.

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Entiendo porque hayas escogido quedarte en la T.A - _¡Es la T.A...!_ \- Bueno, no, no sé qué razones hayas tenido para tomar esa decisión, pero te conozco Rei-chan… Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo debe haber sido importante, tanto como para preferir eso a estar con una chica tan popular como yo y ser las reinas de la escuela.- Ahora, ese era un escenario imposible- _inconcebible,_ pero Rei resistió la urgencia de comentarlo _._ \- En cuanto a si fue lo mejor…. Creo que solo tú puedes determinar eso. Porque al menos en mi caso, aunque creo que hablo por todas; no porque no tomemos las mismas clases vas a dejar de ser nuestra amiga y nuestra compañera…

No se había atrevido a interrumpirla en todo su discurso, pero en el momento justo que termino, Rei no pudo evitar gruñir. Avergonzada. No sabías si por ella o por la chica al otro lado del comunicador.

-Minako ¿Era necesario ser tan emocional?-Cuestionó, tomando de nuevo el comunicador entre sus manos para poder observar a la rubia.

-¡Mou! Ser impersonal no es mi negocio Rei-chan ¿Diosa del amor, recuerdas?- Rei tuvo que sonreír irónica ante eso.- Además… Tú comenzaste. ¿A qué viene esa actitud de _"Lo siento por no poder estar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo ¿Promete que no me olvidarás?"_?-Dramatizó.

Rei le lanzó una mirada dura.

-No fue nada como eso- Reclamó aunque sus mejillas ahora tenían un ligero sonrojo- Es solo qué recientemente pienso en si las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes de haber estado con ustedes, ya sabes, con el asunto de Galaxia…

Minako chascó la lengua. Era un tema que no solían tocar a menudo.

-Eso sucedió hace meses Rei… Y hasta donde yo sé no hay forma de saber lo que hubiera pasado. Así que no vale la pena pensar en ello- Su expresión decayó.- ¿Tanta paz nos está afectando cierto? Yo también he estado preguntándome muchas cosas con respecto al futuro que… bueno, no puede ser saludable madurar tan deprisa.

-Sólo tú dirías algo como eso, pero tienes razón.-Rei sonrió de medio lado aunque su corazón no estaba completamente en ello.- Raro, pero suele suceder…

-Eso duele Rei-chan.-Le sonrió juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Rei la observó distraía, pensando si debía continuar con esa plática o cambiar de tema.

-¿Oi, Mina-chan?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Esta conversación… jamás sucedió, verdad?-La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció y Minako la miró confundida.

-¿Qué conversación?

* * *

El comunicador cayó al piso, luego de haber rebotado un par de veces sobre sus manos al tratar de sujetarlo luego de haber sido sobresaltada por la puerta al abrirse.

Había veces que deseaba que Artemis fuera como el resto de los gatos y no tuviera nociones de cómo abrir una puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pensé que era mi madre!- Siseó Minako, fulminando al felino con la mirada.- ¡¿Tanto trabajo te costaba rascar la puerta?!

-No soy un perro, Minako.- Respondió indignado Artemis, reparando en la actitud defensiva de Minako y la forma en la que pateó algo debajo de la cama intentando parecer casual. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Nada! ¿Qué podría hacer aquí encerrada?- Minako avanzó hasta su escritorio para coger su reproductor de CD's portátil junto con sus audífonos.

Artemis aprovechó la distracción momentánea de Minako para colarse a la habitación y escabullirse debajo de la cama para poder localizar lo que sea que Minako estaba tratando de esconder.

-¡Aja!-Exclamó victorioso cuando salió con el comunicador entre sus fauces.- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacías con esto?!

-Saca eso de tu boca Artemis, no se te entiende nada.- Lo reprendió Minako, tomando el artefacto ella misma y limpiándolo contra su ropa.

-Pregunte lo que estabas haciendo con el comunicador… ¿No habrás intentado desarmarlo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto que no.- Minako rodó los ojos, recostándose en la cama y colocándose un solo auricular en su oído. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.- Esta vez lo utilice para lo que fue creado: _Comunicarme_. Estuve hablando con Rei-chan.

-No es un teléfono Mina-chan, sabes que solo puedes utilizarlo para emergencias…

-¿Y no crees que esto es una emergencia?- Musitó.- Mi madre solo me dejó hacer una llamada y Rei no me contestó… ¿Acaso eso la conmovió? ¡Por supuesto que no! Dijo que había gastado mi única oportunidad y se llevó mi teléfono- Gruñó- Es el diablo en persona…

Cuando Minako hablaba de su madre, Artemis no tenía voz ni voto para hacerla cambiar sus opiniones.

-¿De qué hablaste con Rei?

-¿Qué es esto Artemis, las cien preguntas?-Su ceño se frunció. Artemis encontró extrañó que Minako estuviera a la defensiva- Hablamos cosas de chicas ¿De qué más?

Artemis quiso señalar que Rei no era de las que hablaban "cosas de chicas" pero lo dejó pasar por que evidentemente Minako estaba de lo más irritable. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu pie?

-Estoy como nueva… No entiendo porque mamá insiste que tengo que guardar reposo. ¡Ni siquiera me deja bajar las escaleras!- De nuevo una mala aproximación.- Estoy cansada Artemis… Cansada de tanto descanso…

El felino la entendía, por supuesto. Minako era como una fuerza imparable que necesitaba ser aplicada, de lo contrario, podría acumularse y estallar. Si no hacía algo pronto o se quedaba dormida, probablemente terminaría por cometer una tontería.

Sabiendo que en realidad no podía hacer nada, Minako había optado por la segunda opción -quedarse dormida- y de ahí que estuviera tan tranquila al estar escuchando música. En otra ocasión, ya estaría bailando y brincando en su habitación, pero ahora, como estaban las cosas, el escándalo terminaría por atraer a su madre y empeorar su situación.

-Mañana, no importa cómo, no voy a dejar que me encierren de nuevo.- Susurró, cruzando un brazo sobre sus ojos.- Convencí a Rei de que saliéramos todas. Es el momento ideal para comentarles lo que pasó el viernes y lo de nuestros planes de retomar nuestro entrenamiento… Es una suerte que Rei no vea las noticias o hubiera visto como casi nos atropellan. Sé que su reacción va a ser probablemente incendiar todo a su paso… pero ni a ella ni a Ami puedo ocultarles algo como eso. Somos un equipo después de todo ¿No? Sé que no es como si nos hubiera atacado un Youma, pero es algo que nos concierne a todas ¿Qué clase de amiga sería? Siempre terminarían por enterarse… No hay ningún secreto que pueda mantenerse oculto por tanto tiempo… Sería como traicionarlas. Traicionar su confianza… ¿Podrán perdonarme? Oh Dios…

-¿Te sientes bien, Minako?- Cuestionó Artemis, consternado.- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

Minako levantó un poco su brazo para poder observar a Artemis.

-Ah sí, estoy bien… Es qué canción me distrajo.- Confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Cuántas canciones de traición pueden tener un solo disco? Llevó dos y no hablan de otra cosa… No puedo recordar porque quería tanto este álbum.

-No me extraña...- Dijo Artemis, pero Minako lo ignoró.

-¡Ya sé! Probablemente porque Kei-kun es taaaan guapo…- Suspiró.- Definitivamente me hace falta un novio… Pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Marca mis palabras Artemis. ¡Va a ser la mejor cita de mi vida!

El felino no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no tuviera tan altas expectativas o podría terminar decepcionada del resultado final. Ver a Minako emocionada era mejor que verla deprimida y enfadada.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que enfrentar un silencio incómodo al no saber qué contestarle, porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Minako!-Se escuchó la aguda voz de su madre del otro lado.- ¡La señorita Sakurada está al teléfono y desea hablar contigo!

-No de nuevo…-Masculló Minako a Artemis en voz baja.- ¡Lo siento mamá, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien! ¿Podrías decirle que yo le llamo después?

-¡Eres incorregible, Minako!-Exclamó su madre enfadada, pero sin abrir la puerta como si el hacerlo representara una oportunidad para Minako de escapar. Escucharon sus rápidos y pesados pasos bajar la escalera, enfatizando su enojo.

Minako rió.

-Dulce venganza…- Minako se sentó en la cama, dejando de lado la música.- ¡La vergüenza que le va a dar tener que disculparse con Natsuna-chan! Ya puedo imaginarla _"Minako ha estado enferma desde hace una semana…Oh no, no es nada grave, solo que no tiene energía para siquiera levantar el teléfono… ¿Le llama por lo de su oferta? No, no, le aseguro que Minako está considerándolo seriamente que no dudo…"_

Artemis tuvo que reír ante la perfecta interpretación del tono de voz de su madre, con ademanes incluidos.

-Cómo si Natsuna-chan fuera a creer algo como eso…-Sonrió con cariño.- De verdad agradezco su ofrecimiento de estudiar en el extranjero para poder entrar a la policía, pero no sé… No me veo en un trabajo tan serio como ese y…- Soltó una carcajada- ¡Apuesto a que si trabajo con ella me obligaría a vestirme como Sailor V!

Artemis observó con agrado que Minako seguía apreciando a la Superintendente General de la Policía Metropolitana como para seguir en contacto con ella a pesar de que sus días de resolver crímenes habían terminado. Sabía que ocasionalmente hablaban por teléfono, siempre y cuando su madre no se enterara. La mujer estaba empeñada en que Minako aceptara el ofrecimiento de Natsuna argumentando que no encontraría una oportunidad mejor para hacer algo de su vida. A Minako le molestaba que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos y por eso evitaba hablar con la otra mujer en presencia de su madre, para evitar argumentos.

-Deberíamos ir una tarde al Karaoke… Estoy segura que le encantaría conocer a las chicas.- Continuó Minako, animada.- Aunque tal vez no sea una buena idea del todo… ¡Querría reclutarnos a todas! ¡La estación de policía terminaría por parecer un café Cosplay! ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Artemis?

Artemis negó con la cabeza. Tal vez y su madre tenía razón y esa fuera una buena oportunidad para Minako. Hacer algo que si bien no entraba en sus planes, le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Tenía la habilidad y gente que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos tomase la decisión que tomase.

Recordó la conversación del día anterior y pensó que tal vez, en verdad el futuro aguardaba cosas grandiosas para todas ellas.

-¿Me vas a contar de que hablaron tu y Rei?-Intentó presionar ahora que Minako se mostraba más accesible solo para recibir una almohada como proyectil de lleno en la cara.

-¡No seas cotilla, Artemis!


	4. Chapter 4

_''¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti luego de todo lo que ha pasado? Intentas culparla a ella, cuando en realidad eres tú la que nos ha puesto a todas en esta situación. Si siempre haces lo que quieres... ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de tomar decisiones por nosotras?''_

-¡Luna! Dios… ¡Luna, Despierta!

Su cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente, en un acto tan súbito que su mente no se dio tiempo de registrar quién era la persona cuyas manos tenía encima y que la sostenía con firmeza. Abrió los ojos, pero sólo veía la oscuridad de la habitación. El pánico obstruyó su juicio y en un primer reflejo para librarse de su atacante, sacó sus garras; enterrándolas en piel delgada, sintiendo la carne abrirse bajo su contacto.

Un distintivo grito llenó el lugar y se vio liberada.

Brincó, alejándose lo más que pudo de las manos que acababa de lastimar. Aterrizó en un escritorio, plagado de mangas y revistas y fue que reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz en la habitación y podía distinguir perfectamente el rostro ofendido de Usagi; pero no fue hasta que esta encendió la lamparita sobre su buró que Luna reconoció su ceño profundamente fruncido y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Reclamó en un murmullo, no queriendo causar más escándalo y llamar la atención del resto de su familia.

Luna quedó perpleja al ver la forma en la que Usagi sostenía sus manos, lastimadas. Pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban por las heridas que habían dejado sus garras y se sintió terriblemente culpable. No sabía que la había poseído a tener una reacción tan violenta. Probablemente había sido el factor sorpresa aunado a la intensidad de sus sueño, pero eso no justificaba el irracional pavor que había sentido.

-Yo…no sé lo que pasó… lo siento Usagi.

-Estabas temblando…- Susurró la rubia, olvidándose momentáneamente de su dolor.- Decías incoherencias… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿O debo pensar que es otra cosa?- Luna sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la acertada curiosidad de la joven.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Luna?

-No, no es nada- La incredulidad inundó su rostro, Luna tuvo que desviar la mirada.- Tienes razón. Fue solamente un mal sueño.

Parecía que Usagi tenía la intención de seguir indagando, pero sorpresivamente solo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Luna. Está bien si no quieres hablar de esto ahora, pero al menos prométeme que cuando estés lista me dejarás ayudarte.

-Así será.- Intentó sonreír, pero su cansancio no se lo permitió.- De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Lo sé… Ahora iré a curarme ¿Intenta descansar vale? Cuando regrese quiero encontrarte dormida.- Usagi le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de su habitación de puntillas, dejando la luz de la lámpara encendida en el interior, una pálida luz rosa trepando por las paredes.

A pesar de la buena intención de sus sugerencia, Luna se vio incapaz de siquiera intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Se asomó a la ventana, donde apenas la mitad de la Luna era visible en el cielo despejado. No encontraba consuelo en su pálido resplandor.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Si no, ¿Por qué ella era la única que estaba padeciendo esos sueños, de los cuales solo recordaba la angustia y una horrible sensación de intranquilidad? Que ella supiera ninguna de las demás, ni Artemis tenían visiones similares. Eso le preocupaba sobremanera.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir así, en la incertidumbre de ecos difusos y gritos desgarradores.

_'Ojalá que Rei haya descubierto algo, si no… no sé qué voy a hacer'_

Cuando Usagi regresó, observó con tristeza como su guardiana permanecía inerte, observando el cielo. Sabía que Luna tenía días de no dormir bien, pero no creyó que se tratara de algo alarmante, hasta ese momento en que la había visto temblar incontrolablemente con lo que definitivamente era _miedo_.

Estaba preocupada por ella.

Apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para que las líneas rojizas de sus manos se tiñeran de sangre nuevamente. Se sentía incapaz de ayudar a Luna porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pudiera estar pasando, pero conociéndola, presionarla solo conseguiría alejarla más.

Se prometió, que aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa, estaría allí para ella porque Luna siempre había estado a su lado…

* * *

La cálida luz la golpeó directamente en el rostro. En mitad de su sueño, coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos intentando permanecer dormida un rato más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara la humedad en su cuello y en su frente, señal de que hacía demasiado calor como para seguir enterrada en un montón de cobijas.

-Hmm...- Minako pateó con violencia las mantas que la cubrían. La sábana se enredó con su pie, apretándolo incómodamente, consiguiendo un gruñido que quedó amortiguado por la almohada. La rubia se había girado, hundiendo su nariz en la mullida superficie, murmurando incoherencias ahogadas.

Artemis notó, con sus ojos entreabiertos, como Minako se revolvía en la cama, girando de un lado a otro, acercándose peligrosamente al borde. Un par de centímetros más y su cabeza terminaría golpeando contra el suelo...

-¡Minako!-Exclamó el gato intentando despertar a la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sucedió todo lo contrario. Minako, sobresaltada por el inesperado grito, terminó de darse la vuelta, aterrizando con un sonoro _¡Yeep!_

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado, lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su compañero.

-¡Ouch! ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?-Cuestionó, liberando su pie del amarre de la sábana con una impaciencia inusual en ella, al menos en las mañanas.

-Para que no cayeras...- Se excusó Artemis, lamentándose. La mirada dura de Minako se suavizó de inmediato.

-Oh, entonces de cualquier forma iba a terminar en el piso- Se encogió de hombros. Bostezó con ligereza, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.- Ahh... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho...

-¡Es muy temprano!-Se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero que resaltaba su labio inferior.- No creo que pueda volver a dormir, aunque quisiera...

-¿No tenías planes para hoy?

-Hasta cerca de medio día- Dijo la rubia en un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en su asiento en el piso.- Incluso yo creo que cuatro horas es demasiado tiempo para arreglarse... Y no es como si fuera una cita para poner tanto empeño.

-Puedes aprovechar esas cuatro horas para pensar en cómo vas a salir de aquí, porque yo no recuerdo que tu madre te haya levantado el castigo…-Reflexionó.- Creo que fue todo lo contrario.

-Detalles, Artemis.- Descartó su comentario con un gesto de su mano.- Ella me encerró aquí para que no pudiera lastimar más mi pie. Al menos ese fue el pretexto que utilizo y que va a terminar jugando en su contra. Luego entonces, dado que ya me encuentro bien, no hay necesidad de seguir _"castigada"_.

-Y aun así vas a escaparte sin su permiso ¿Verdad?

Minako asintió solemnemente.

-Artemis, tú y yo sabemos que mi madre es malvada y lo único que desea es hacer mi vida miserable.-Dijo a modo de broma, pero fallando debido a la sinceridad de su comentario. A veces consideraba que su madre podía ser una completa harpía, aunque probablemente estaba exagerando.- En todo caso, ya tengo un plan para poder realizar esta misión... y pensándolo bien, es la hora perfecta para dar inicio con los preparativos.

_'Ya va a comenzar...'_

Efectivamente: Con una energía inusitada, producto de haber estado sin hacer nada el día anterior; Minako se puso de pie, atacando directamente su guardarropa sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojando ropa sobre su cama y sobre el piso, de un lado a otro hasta que encontró un vestido sin mangas, color turquesa, que pareció satisfacer sus exigencias.

Artemis se sonrojó hasta las orejas en el momento que Minako comenzó a desnudarse. Su mandíbula se había descolgado inconscientemente y daba gracias al cielo de que Minako estuviera de espaldas o ya lo hubiera tachado de pervertido. Reaccionó en el momento justo que la rubia había quedado en ropa interior, para cubrirse los ojos con sus patas delanteras.

-¡Minako!-Masculló, prácticamente con la cabeza enterrada en el piso de la vergüenza.- ¡Deberías avisarme para que pueda salir de la habitación!

Sólo pudio escuchar su risa.

-No exageres Artemis. No tengo nada que seguramente no hayas visto antes…–Comentó, sonriendo afectivamente al ver la posición de Artemis. Se acercó hasta él y le retiro con cuidado sus patas- Ya puedes mirar.

Artemis se sonrojó de nuevo. Minako tenía solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Nada demasiado revelador, pero ver el pequeño atisbo de burla en los ojos celestes de la chica fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

-Me voy a bañar... Dejaré la puerta abierta por si quieres acompañarme.-Le guiñó un ojo. Su rostro no podía hervir más.- ¿Cómo es que Luna te aguanta? Cuidado si mi mamá te sorprende en mi habitación mientras no estoy, porque lleva semanas insinuando que si yo no hago algo contigo, ella será la encargada de darte un baño… ¡Ja!- Hizo el gesto de que un olor extraño había llegado hasta ella y tomó su ropa de la cama.

 _'Es tan cruel...'_ Fue su único pensamiento cuando vio a Minako salir de la habitación riendo como posesa de la expresión que seguramente aún mantenía en el rostro.

Pareció una eternidad lo que Minako se tardó en regresar, pero al menos cuando lo hizo, ya estaba completamente vestida y con su enorme moño rojo en su lugar. Tomó un par de zapatos y sin ponérselos, se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Vienes Artemis? ¿Quieres venir y pasar tiempo de calidad con tu Senshi preferida?-Ofreció la rubia con un carisma inusual a tan temprana hora.

-Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que vas a hacer antes de las doce...

-Tendrás que averiguarlo...

-...Y tengo intención de comenzar a planear los entrenamientos ahora que no vas a estar para distraerme- Terminó ignorando el comentario.

-¡Cómo quieras!-Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. Fue el turno de Artemis de rodar los ojos. Minako era _tan_ infantil... No obstante, compartió con ella una sonrisa de complicidad- Si necesitas ayuda avísame, pero procura que sea después de las seis. Si no vienes, no tienes derecho de interrumpirme-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pórtate bien! ¡Y ten cuidado!-Fue lo último que escucho la rubia al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

 _'Artemis no es nada discreto, gritándome de esa manera... ¿Y si mi mamá lo oyera? seguramente me dejaría encerrada en mi habitación lo que me resta de vida, pensando que se trata de un chico...'_ Rió internamente _'No tuviera tanta suerte…aún'_

Antes de bajar, se asomó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde todavía se podía escuchar a su madre cantando en el interior mientras se arreglaba. A Minako la recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque la voz de su madre no era algo desagradable (de algún lado ella debió de haber obtenido su talento y su padre…. Ugh, mejor no pensar en ello), era algo extremadamente inusual. Casi como una señal de que algún plan malvado se estaba formulando en su mente.

Tenía que aprovechar que ella tardaría mínimo otros quince minutos en terminar y salir de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y brincando el último escalón, porque siempre rechinaba. Discreción ante todo.

Lo más sigilosa que pudo, se infiltró en la cocina, donde lo primero que notó fue su papá sentado a la mesa. El periódico que sostenía le cubría completamente las facciones, pero ella apostaba que en vez de estar leyendo, estaba dormitando, en espera de que su madre bajara a preparar el desayuno.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, avanzó de puntillas hasta colocarse detrás de su papá, comprobando que su teoría era cierta.

Dejó sus zapatos sobre la mesa, algo que _jamás_ se atrevería a hacer si estuviera su mamá. Contuvo la respiración hasta que sus manos cubrieron completamente los ojos de su padre, apenas un par de tonos más oscuros que los de ella. Lo sintió sobresaltarse, tanto que dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa. Más allá de eso no reaccionó. Minako aguantó una risita y con voz rasposa susurró en su oído.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más encantador de esta casa?-Sintió la sonrisa extendiéndose en los músculos del rostro de su padre. Con una delicadeza que sólo él era capaz de conseguir, posó sus manos, más grandes y curtidas, sobre las suyas.

-Cegado por la estrella más hermosa de este universo.- Respondió, apartando las manos de Minako de su mirada. La rubia le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.-Buenos días princesa... Que agradable sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano.

Minako se sonrojó ante su tono divertido.

-No podía dormir... Además ya estoy cansada de estar en mi habitación encerrada.-Hizo un mohín, esperando que el ruego en su mirada fuera suficiente. El señor Aino la observó con sospecha.

-Creo recordar que había una razón por la cual estabas castigada señorita. Y sabes que no me gusta contradecir a tu madre- Dijo con seriedad. El tostador detrás de él sonó con la advertencia que el pan ya estaba listo.

Minako fingió estar apenada y le indicó a su padre que no se levantara. Ella misma fue hacia el tostador, colocando los dos panes en un plato. Luego, sacó del refrigerador la mantequilla y la mermelada de frambuesa, que sabía era su debilidad por mañanas. Con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía, dejó todo frente él, incluido el cuchillo para untar.

No necesitaba decir nada, sus gestos decían absolutamente todo. Sabía que su padre la entendería porque casi siempre estaban en el mismo canal. El suspiró con resignación y Minako supo que había ganado la batalla.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? No, no me digas, entre menos información tenga acerca de esto será mejor… Sólo no llegues tarde y cuídate ¿Entendido? No quiero otro episodio como el del viernes...

_'Bingo'_

Por desgracia, el destino parecía querer ponerle todos los obstáculos posibles para que no se saliera con la suya porque en ese momento, el último tablón de la escalera crujió bajo el peso del andar de su madre. Minako contuvo la respiración al no tener tiempo de huir, siendo ella fue lo primero que detectó su madre fuera de lugar en la cocina.

-¿Minako? ¿A que debemos este milagro?- Cuestionó distraídamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención. No esperó respuesta, si no que se dirigió directamente al refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para preparar el desayuno. La chica tampoco se dignó en contestar su pregunta de forma directa.

-Buenos días a ti también mamá.- Dijo entre dientes. Su tono le valió una mirada dura y su completa atención, la cual se vio desviada de inmediato ante la vista de un par de zapatos plateados sobre la mesa.

La segunda cosa fuera de lugar en la cocina.

_'Oh Mier…'_

-¡Aino Minako! ¡Baja de inmediato esas _cosas_ de la mesa!-Prácticamente rugió. No perdió tiempo al acatar la orden. Su padre se encogió en su lugar cuando la mirada encendida de su esposa se fijó en él- ¿Qué acaso tú no te das cuenta? No, por supuesto que no, si siempre la estas consintiendo...

Él solamente le sonrió a manera de disculpa, haciéndola enfadar el doble. La mujer se dio media vuelta y continuó su monólogo mientras estrellaba un par de huevos en el sartén.

Minako intercambió una mirada rápida con su padre y el hombre asintió. Minako se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla que no aún tenía marca de pintalabios.

-Gracias Papá, eres el mejor.- Le guiñó un ojo, robándose una de las tostadas que él ya había untado con mermelada. Con descaro se la introdujo a la boca y le dio una gran mordida.

Se retiró sigilosamente de la cocina, con la tostada en la boca y colocándose los zapatos una vez estuvo en el recibidor, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado escándalo, aprovechando que su madre seguía ocupada en quejarse y cocinar a la vez.

Abrió la puerta y con la misma cautela la cerró tras de ella. Terminó su tostada antes de alejarse de la casa de la que, desde su interior, podía escucharse el interrogatorio por su paradero.

Minako sonrió traviesa. Las cosas que su papá aguantaba por ella…

Ya encontraría la forma de agradecerle.

Minako extendió los brazos por detrás de su nuca, sintiendo el fresco de la mañana erizar la piel de sus brazos desnudos.

Se sentía tan bien poder estirar las piernas, luego haberse pasado todo el día anterior tendido en su cama o simplemente rodando por toda su habitación. No creyó que extrañaría jamás al viento incomodar sus largos cabellos y arruinar su peinado.

Llegó a la parada del autobús y se encontró con un dilema.

-¿A dónde se supone que debo ir ahora?-Se cuestionó en voz alta, una pequeña sonrisa estirándose en sus labios. Podría ir y molestar a Rei, que era un hecho ya estaría despierta y probablemente se enfadaría… o a Usagi, que seguramente _no_ lo estaba y _definitivamente_ se enfadaría.

Ambos eran un plan ambicioso.

Su estómago se encargó de sugerirle que lo que sea que decidiera, incluyera algo de comer, porque no había forma de que una sola tostada conformara un desayuno apropiado.

Minako observó de reojo el autobús que se aproximaba a la estación y el destino fue el encargado de sugerirle qué dirección tomar...

* * *

El rostro de Makoto se mostró confundido cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Minako. Era una imagen divertida, considerando que la castaña acababa prácticamente de levantarse y apenas comenzaba a realizar el quehacer; la delataba el desastre que era su cabello y el delantal que tenía encima de su pijama.

Minako resistió la tentación de hacer un comentario al respecto.

-Hmm… No sé si estar sorprendida o preocupada de verte aquí tan temprano.-Mencionó Makoto casualmente.- Aunque probablemente sea sabio considerar un poco de ambas.-Terminó con una sonrisa astuta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla a pasar.

-Buenos días, Mako-chan… Espero no haberte interrumpido.-Entró aceptando la tácita invitación, tomando detalle de cada elemento del departamento de Makoto.

Siempre le había maravillado el hogar de la castaña, desde las plantas que parecían adornar cada rincón y cada repisa, hasta la indiscutible pulcritud. Para vivir sola, se le hacía una hazaña tremenda, tanto orden y cuidado, aunque ese probablemente fuera precisamente el motivo.

-No te preocupes por eso, estaba a punto de preparar hotcakes ¿Has desayunado ya?- Minako negó con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la cocina, reparando en que todos los ingredientes estaban ya sobre la barra. Makoto le sonrió antes de poner manos a la obra.- ¿Todo bien Mina-chan?

-Uh hu…-Musitó, observando con fascinación la forma casi artística en que Makoto mezclaba todos los ingredientes. Apostaba que no había receta que no pudiera convertir en algo especial.- Es solo que hace mucho que no te visitaba Mako-chan y me preguntaba si todavía tendrías ese adorable cactus que tanto miedo le da a Artemis, tal vez si me lo pudieras prestar unas horas, podría conseguir que finalmente tomase un baño.

Makoto rió.

-Está en la sala, donde siempre.- Negó con la cabeza.- Honestamente ¿En serio has venido solo por eso?

-Probablemente.-Respondió. Makoto vertió parte de la mezcla en un sartén con mantequilla, el aroma hizo que su estómago gruñera.- En realidad vine para decirte que Rei-chan y yo planeamos ir al salón de juegos el día de hoy y vine a invitarte personalmente.

-¡Whoa!-Exclamó Makoto al hacer girar un hotcake fuera de la sartén.- ¿Rei-chan dices? ¿A qué se debemos ese milagro? A ella no le gustan los videojuegos.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto: En una relación, alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones importantes y Rei-chan no puede decirme que no…-Sonrió de medio lado y Makoto la observó de reojo, entretenida.

-No dejes que te escuche decir eso o estas muerta.- Minako solo amplió más su sonrisa, y mientras la castaña terminaba de preparar el desayuno ella comenzó a sacar la vajilla y los cubiertos, además de servir té. No era tan desconsiderada como para pretender que Makoto hiciera todo el trabajo.

Se sentaron a la barra de la cocina y Makoto sirvió el desayuno.

-Mmm ¡Esto está delicioso!- Dijo Minako con satisfacción al terminar de masticar (Por que no iba a rebajarse al nivel de Usagi y hablar con la boca llena).- ¡De verdad! ¡No había probado unos hotcakes tan ricos en _años_!

-Estás exagerando…- La castaña se sonrojó, en una reacción inusual siendo que era cuestión de todos los días en que era halagada por sus habilidades culinarias. Minako lo encontró adorable, porque a pesar de que en ocasiones la castaña pudiera parecer una chica ruda, eran esa clase de gestos los que le recordaban lo amable y afectuosa que era.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-Dio otro gran bocado, casi gimiendo de placer.- Es como si tuvieras súper poderes para cocinar, porque lo que haces no es de este mundo.

-En efecto, no son de este mundo, porque la receta es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de Júpiter.- Dijo Makoto casualmente y Minako casi se atraganta.

-¡No hay hotcakes en Júpiter! ¡Estas bromeando!

 _-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?_ \- La castaña imitó a la perfección el tono de Minako quién la miró sorprendida.

-¡Es mentira!- Más que sonar incrédula, el tono de Minako delataba que se sentía traicionada.

-Claro que lo es… Sinceramente, no pensé que fueras a caer por ello.- Dijo con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza lentamente.- La receta era de un diario de mi mamá y que contiene un ingrediente secreto que no pienso revelar...

El estómago de Minako se contrajo casi dolorosamente en ese instante. Makoto casi nunca mencionaba a sus padres y esta vez la había tomado por sorpresa. Se encontró con que no podía dejar pasar el comentario como algo casual, porque algo de entro de ella había sido avivado. Una sensación de incomodidad que comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra.

No recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan personal con la castaña, ni había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse de forma tan empática, tan sincera, como lo había hecho anteriormente con Rei.

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

_'¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto?'_

-¿Mina-chan?

-No sé qué decir, honestamente-Admitió tan solo de escuchar su nombre, como si hubiera sido el catalizador que necesitaba.- No sé si decir que lo siento, cuando todos los días me quejó porque me tocó una madre tan molesta. Tampoco si decir que tu mamá debió ser asombrosa por hacer unos hotcakes tan deliciosos… Dios, soy una insensible…

Makoto la observó en silencio un par de segundos, notando el estrés que de improviso parecía inundar a Minako.

-Últimamente estas demasiado rara…-Concluyó su análisis, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. Minako parpadeó perpleja ante su postura tan calmada.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Y eso no te parece lo suficientemente extraño?-Cuestionó. Minako frunció el ceño y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. Parecía una niña que acababa de ser ofendida y Makoto suspiró- No necesitas decir nada, no lo mencione para que sintieras algo por mí y también entiendo que pueda resultar incómodo siendo que hay temas de los cuales no hablamos en absoluto, como mis padres… y los padres de Ami… y los padres de Rei.- Frunció el ceño profundamente.- Oh, esto parece ser un patrón ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-No es divertido, Mako-chan.- Se quejó Minako.

-No lo es.-Admitió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.-A lo que quiero llegar es que es como un pacto en el que ninguna mencionara esos temas. Pero yo creo que es por demás ilógico. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ha dejado de ser doloroso, pero no por ello menos importante. Quiero decir: Claro que hay días que me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si ese accidente jamás hubiera sucedido...- Su mirada se desvió a una fotografía sobre el refrigerador que Minako nunca había notado, de Makoto siendo sostenida por su madre y su padre junto a ellas. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar como para haber dejado pasar ese detalle. Se sintió avergonzada.

Makoto sonrió débilmente.

-Pero luego pienso en todo lo que he vivido -sola, con ustedes. Y creo que no pudo haber sido de otra manera. Llámalo destino, si quieres...-Añadió.

Se sentía enfadada consigo misma, un calor horrible quemando sus entrañas. Esperó que su malestar no se viera reflejado en su rostro porque no quería preocupar de más a la castaña.

_'¿Qué me está pasando?'_

Minako se arrepintió de todas las veces que se había quejado de lo molesta que era su madre en presencia de sus amigas, quienes en su mayoría habrían deseado poder tener esa oportunidad de convivir con ella.

-Y no creo que seas una insensible.- Fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, aunque sabía que solo estaba respondiendo a lo que había comentado previamente.- Esto no es algo que sea acerca de ti Mina-chan –y con esto no quiero decir que seas egoísta, sino que es algo que no podrías entender por qué afortunadamente no lo has vivido.

_'No es acerca de ti...No eres egoísta-'_

_"¿No?"_

-Afortunadamente… -Musitó. Miró a Makoto directamente en sus ojos verdes y se encontró con una tranquilidad que solo el tiempo era capaz de brindar. De pronto se sintió tan ligera que olvidó porque estaba tan turbada, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en un suspiro.- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan madura?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?-Bromeó. Después de todo lo que habían vivido como equipo, la pregunta realmente había sobrado. Minako sonrió, avergonzada.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo y de la nada soltó una risa.- Puede que no recuerde cómo era estar a su lado y probablemente jamás pueda volver a subirme a un avión… Pero una parte de mí siempre querrá estar con ellos.

-Donde quiera que estén deben estar orgullosos de ti.- Dijo Minako, recargándose sobre la barra, recargando la cabeza en su mano y contemplando la foto en el refrigerador. Makoto siguió su mirada y la melancolía se apodero de ella.

-Probablemente…-Fue casi un suspiro.- Ami me comentó una vez que pensaba que la forma en la que vivo es una manera de honrar su memoria. Algo tan ordinario como disfrutar de las labores domésticas, compartir con mi madre el amor por la cocina y con mi padre su fortaleza, es lo que hace que algún día quiera formar una familia.-Minako le observó nuevamente y se encontró con que Makoto no podía apartar la mirada del refrigerador.- Soy yo la que se siente orgullosa de que las memorias que tengo de ellos me hayan traído hasta aquí.

Minako recordó la conversación qué tuvo hace un par de días con Artemis y sintió la determinación arder en su pecho.

_'Todas tenemos una nueva oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños'_

_"Deja de ser tan absurda"_

La imagen que Makoto proyectaba de sí, fuerte, segura, _inalcanzable,_ era más allá de una fachada. Era simplemente _ella_ y casi nadie era capaz de apreciar la maravillosa persona que era. Estaba orgullosa, tan orgullosa que dolía y lamentó que nunca antes hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esas cosas.

Su amistad corría más profundamente que las banalidades de la vida diaria, forjada por las corrientes del destino y una misión que definía su completa existencia -No, ya no solo eran parte de un bosquejo, de un plan, ahora tenían la oportunidad de ser sus propias personas.

Era algo tan intrínseco que muchas veces la daban por sentado, olvidando que todas tenían un pasado anterior al momento en que sus vidas se habían cruzado para unirse a un mismo viaje.

 _'Eso va a cambiar…'_ Se dijo _'Hemos estado juntas demasiado tiempo ya…'_

Sintió un dedo empujar su frente antes de haberlo visto venir.

-Otra vez tienes esa expresión. Vas a terminar por sobrecargar esa cabeza tuya- Aseveró Makoto. Minako sintió sus facciones relajarse ante el contacto. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenía?-… Y no has terminado tu desayuno. Dudo que si lo dejas enfriar siga estando "delicioso"…

-¡Oh, cierto!-Exclamó, sin pensar en la mirada entrecerrada que la castaña le lanzó por encima de su taza.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio mientras ambas terminaban de desayunar.

-¿Piensas contarme que es lo que te pasa?-Soltó Makoto finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, tu dímelo.- La castaña se encogió de hombros- El viernes también te noté un poco extraña cuando estuvimos en la ciudad... antes del accidente.

Minako sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y siendo que Makoto había sido honesta con ella, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de responderle de la misma forma.

_"Pero nunca completamente"_

-No sé, últimamente he estado pensando en cosas como estas… la clase de cosas que no solemos contarnos.- Sonrió de medio lado.- El pasado, el futuro… El amor, por supuesto.-Suspiró sin remedio- Creo que ese es el problema, pensar que de verdad tenemos la posibilidad de encontrarlo…

Makoto también suspiró. Entendía a que venía esa clase de añoranza.

-Ya somos dos.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellas nuevamente. Makoto miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina que marcaba quince pasados de las nueve y luego a Minako que comenzaba a juguetear con una servilleta sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.

 _'No sé porque me preocupo tanto…Siempre ha sido así, sólo… no tanto'_ Pensó, recordando los pequeños momentos en los que había sido evidente que Minako podía dar un buen uso a su cerebro.

-Regresando al motivo original de tu visita…-Dijo lentamente, intentando no cortar de forma abrupta el ambiente- ¿Decías algo de ir a los videojuegos?

-¡Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado!- Minako soltó la servilleta y se puso de pie. Demasiado para no ser abrupto.- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono Mako-chan? Aún tengo que avisar a Ami-chan y a Usagi-chan y me olvidé mi celular. - Con la prisa de escapar…

-Adelante, no necesitas preguntar...

Minako sonrió y fue a la sala por el teléfono para luego regresar a la cocina. Las ventajas de tener teléfonos inalámbricos. La castaña le indicó que se tomara su tiempo, que mientras se encargaría de lavar los trastes alegando que ella era su invitada. Minako apreció el gesto y marcó el número de Ami.

- _Casa de la familia Mizu-_

-¡Ami-chan!-Exclamó Minako tan solo reconoció la voz de su amiga.- ¡Buenos días!

 _-Buenos días… ¿Mina-chan?-_ Pudo casi escuchar el suspiro de Ami e imaginar su sonrisa reservada _.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

-En absoluto.- Hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. Makoto la observó de reojo, divertida. Minako siempre solía hacer esa clase de expresiones a pesar de ser consciente de que la persona del otro lado del teléfono no podía verle.- Quería preguntarte… ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, digamos a las doce?

 _-No realmente…-_ Eso fue suficiente para Minako.

-¡Genial! ¿Te parece que Mako-chan y yo pasemos por ti en media hora?

 _-¿De verdad tengo que algo que decir al respecto?-_ Minako pudo identificar claramente el tono de Ami, esa perfecta mezcla entre lo maravillado y lo resignado.

-No, pero es de mala educación el no darte la oportunidad de negarte…- Respondió solemnemente- Aunque luego por supuesto, tendrías que escucharme listar las mil y un razones por las que es una buena idea salir el día de hoy con nosotras, si bien podrías estar haciendo cosas más importantes como encontrar la cura definitiva contra la gripe o algo por el estilo… ¿Así qué dices?

Ami soltó una risita.

 _-¿Por qué quién necesita una cura contra la gripe, cierto?-_ Dijo en tono de broma _.- Con gusto las espero a aquí ¿Vendrán también Usagi-chan y Rei-chan?_

-Por supuesto, de hecho, después de pasar por ti iremos todas donde Rei-chan.- Entrecerró los ojos.- Me prometió que si iría, pero no quiero dejar nada a la suerte. Es tan escurridiza que es capaz de inventar una excusa si le damos la oportunidad.

 _-¿Rei es capaz de mentir?-_ Cuestionó Ami, fingiéndose sorprendida. A Minako le gustaba cuando Ami dejaba de ser tan reservada y dejaba salir su lado perverso (No tan perverso como el de las demás, pero en fin…)

-Sólo cuando se trata de videojuegos.- Dijo Minako seriamente y casi podía jurar que en ese momento Ami había negado lentamente con la cabeza, como siempre que decía algo tan ridículamente honesto.

-Lo entiendo. Entonces las espero aquí a las once y ¿Minako?

-¿Hmm?

-No lleguen tarde.

Minako terminó la llamada con una sonrisa en el momento que Makoto terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

-¿Dijo que sí?

-¿Podía decir que no?- Bromeó.- También me preguntó cómo te fue en el examen de álgebra y no tuve más remedio que decirle que no tienes remedio.

-Estás mintiendo.- Makoto entrecerró los ojos.- Ami ya me había preguntado eso el viernes al salir de clases ¿Lo olvidaste?- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Rayos!- Era verdad, recordando como las había esperado a que terminaran su examen para ofrecerles el consuelo que sabía, necesitaban luego de tan inhumano esfuerzo- ¿Qué haríamos sin Ami-chan?

-Probablemente seguiríamos en la secundaria… -Admitió Makoto.- Su sentido de la responsabilidad es contagioso… no repelente como el de Rei-chan, quiero decir ¿Levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana los fines de semana? ¡Eso supera con creces la escuela de verano!

-¿Qué puedo decir? No somos un grupo normal.- Minako se encogió de hombros y comenzó a marcar otro número en el teléfono. Makoto le dijo que ella continuara y mientras se iba a arreglar para salir y pasar por Ami.

Minako la observó desaparecer de la cocina, cuando escuchó que contestaban del otro lado.

-¿Ikuko-san? ¡Habla Minako!-Dijo jovialmente. La madre de Usagi se prestaba para esa clase de familiaridad.- Sí, busco a Usagi ¿Estará ya despierta?

Por supuesto que no.

Minako escuchó perfectamente los pasos de la madre de Usagi subir las escaleras y llamar a su puerta con insistencia.

- _¡Minako-chan está al teléfono!_

 _-Ya vooooy…-_ gimoteó Usagi todavía con voz adormilada.

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Usagi se despidió de ella, no sin antes comentar que le gustaría que los buenos hábitos de sus amigas se le pegaran a su hija, como hacer sus deberes o levantarse temprano.

Minako iba a usar su nueva superioridad moral para molestar a Usagi en un futuro.

 _-_ ¿Mina-chan?

-Usagi-chan…- Dijo Minako- ¿Lista para salir el día de hoy?

-¡Por supuesto!-De pronto la rubia ya sonaba más despierta.- No sabes lo que esperaba porque algo como esto pasara… Papá y Shingo quieren que vayamos hoy a jugar béisbol a parque. _Beis-bol_. No hay forma de que eso pueda pasarme a mí…

-Debe ser horrible.- Minako rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Crees que puedas escaparte?

-Eso creo, mamá tampoco está entusiasmada con la idea, así lo más probable es que los haga ir solos.-Dijo con satisfacción.

-Esperemos… ¿Nos vemos donde Rei, a las once?

-¿En el templo? ¡Está muy lejos! ¡Y la entrada es demasiado larga!- Se quejó y a Minako le pareció que estaba exagerando todo.

-Bueno, si tú estuvieras en su lugar, probablemente te gustaría que tus amigas fueran por ti sin importar lo lejos…- Respondió, sintiendo una molesta sensación en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Estamos hablando de Rei-chan…-Dijo como si fuera obvio que eso cambiaba todo. Minako tenía que admitir que en eso tenía un punto.

-Incluso ella necesita un poco de cariño...

-¡Pero siempre que salimos, nos vemos allí!-Se quejó.

-Entonces no deberías tener problema en ir hoy también.-Terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Así que no se te ocurra llegar tarde o Ami-chan tendrá tu cabeza!

-Todavía no me dices que vamos a-

-¡Adiós Usa-p!-Le colgó sin alargar más la conversación. Usagi era demasiado _quejumbrosa_ recién levantada y no podía perder más tiempo o no llegarían puntuales.

-¿Otra vez lamentándose de tener que ir al templo?

-Ya es esa época del año.- Dijo Minako ante su reaparición; ya fuera de su pijama y con su cabello atado en su clásica coleta alta, haciendo lucir sus pendientes esos pendientes en forma de rosa que en secreto, muchas veces ella y Usagi habían codiciado.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Menos de una hora había transcurrido desde que Minako se había marchado de su casa y dejado un completo desastre de ropa en su habitación.

Artemis, olvidando por completo las advertencias de Minako respecto a su madre, no había podido evitar el quedarse dormido sobre la cama. Una risita escapaba de vez en cuando de sus labios, estando complacido con sus sueños y disfrutando inconscientemente de la cálida luz del sol que entraba directamente por la ventana.

El gusto terminó en el momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso, con fuerza, estrellándose contra la pared, sobresaltando al felino. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro atento de la madre de Minako y su mirada fija en él.

_'Oh no...'_

Sintió la sangre frenar su curso en el interior de sus venas y tragó saliva esperando el momento en que tuviera que correr.

Ese momento, sin embargo, no llegó. Era francamente imposible ignorar el caos en el que estaba convertida la habitación y la madre de Minako tenía bastante claras sus prioridades.

-Esa niña es una desconsiderada.- Dijo y Artemis supuso que le estaba hablando a él, aunque obviamente no esperando que le fuera a responder. Solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, siendo que nadie más era capaz de soportar sus largos y usuales monólogos.- Mira que irse estando castigada y además tener el descaro de no recoger su habitación ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

Artemis bostezó, como si quisiera indicarle que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón...-Resultaba curiosa la manera en que la señora Aino interpretaba sus gestos gatunos a conveniencia. Resignada, comenzó a levantar la ropa para colgarla de nuevo en el armario- Si Minako se decidiera a tomar su vida en serio de una buena vez, tal vez se daría cuenta de las oportunidades que está dejando escapar, como la oferta de la señorita Sakurada… Hoy en día, aún me pregunto qué fue lo que una teniente de la policía pudo ver en Minako.

El felino resistió la urgencia de sonreír. Si la madre de Minako supiera la verdadera razón detrás del ofrecimiento de estudiar en un mejor colegio e incluso la universidad en el extranjero, probablemente le daría un infarto.

_'Solo hay una persona que idolatra a Sailor V más que Usagi y la propia Minako juntas...'_

-Aún me cuesta creer que siga pensándolo cuando no hay nada que pensar... Aquí no va a hacer nada de su vida, excepto seguir perdiendo su tiempo con esas amigas que lo único que hacen es ser una pésima influencia-Se seguía lamentando.

Artemis la entendía perfectamente (¿Qué madre no quiere lo mejor para sus hijos?) pero a veces deseaba que ella fuera capaz de ver más allá del relajado exterior de Minako.

La vio ordenar todo su cuarto de una forma tan meticulosa que daba la impresión que esperaba encontrar algo peligroso debajo de cada prenda. Artemis brincó de la cama hasta su cesto para permitir que la señora Aino pudiera sacudir las sábanas y arreglarlas.

Cuando terminó, de nuevo los ojos celestes de la madre de Minako se fijaron en él, esta vez en un firme escrutinio que lo alertó de inmediato, erizando el pelaje en su lomo de una forma escalofriante.

La mujer se acercó hasta el casi con cautela y obedeciendo a su instinto, el felino retrocedió hasta que se topó con la pared.

-Ven aquí Artemis.- Dijo suavemente la señora Aino.- Vamos, acércate. No voy a hacerte nada malo...

_'Cómo si fuera a creer algo como eso…'_

El gato salió disparado por un costado de la mujer, esquivando hábilmente sus brazos y colándose por la rendija en la puerta que ella había dejado al entrar. La escuchó gritar que era un sinvergüenza, exactamente igual que Minako. A él no le importó. _Detestaba_ cuando la señora Aino se empeñaba en querer bañarlo. Una vez lo había conseguido y terminó con un enorme moño rosa alrededor del cuello y oliendo a lavanda.

Minako no lo había dejado vivir en paz una semana luego de eso… Ni siquiera Ami había sido capaz de resistir reírse cuando lo vio. No estaba dispuesto a repetir semejante humillación de nuevo.

Salió de la casa con un único objetivo en mente: Escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Podría aprovechar su tiempo y visitar a Luna un rato… y quién sabe, tal vez podría ayudarlo con la planeación de los entrenamientos…

Cuando llegó a casa de Usagi, lo primero que distinguió fue el barullo que se oía desde el interior. Podía adivinar a la madre de Usagi discutiendo con los dos hombres de la casa y se preguntó si había un solo día en el que esa familia tuviera un día tranquilo.

Todos los Tsukino eran demasiado escandalosos.

-¡Artemis, aquí arriba!- Habían susurrado su nombre. Volteó en todas direcciones intentando buscar el origen del sonido cuando notó un par de ojos ambarinos en mitad del follaje de un árbol cercano.

El felino escaló el tronco del árbol, hasta que llegó a la rama sobre la que Luna estaba sentada, se sacudió las hojas que se habían quedado pegadas en su pelaje y le saludo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola, Luna.

-Artemis, no es que no me alegre pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he visto venir corriendo desde hace dos cuadras… ¿Minako te ha estado molestando?- Cuestionó, al notar el pelaje erizado del gato, que no había conseguido calmarse de la impresión de ser acosado por la señora Aino.

-Umm no, Mina-chan no está en casa. –Respondió el gato.- ¿Sabes? Siempre me negué a creerlo, pero creo que ella tiene razón al creer que su madre es malvada.

-¿De ella te estás escondiendo?- Artemis asintió. – Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo...

-Oh, créeme que sí. No culpo a Mina-chan por haber huido de allí luego de haber pasado todo un día encerrada en su habitación -Dijo sombríamente y Luna rodó nuevamente los ojos. No estaba segura de quien había sido la mala influencia en esa relación, si la excéntrica rubia o el propio Artemis cuando ambos eran igual de dramáticos.

-¿La castigaron de nuevo? ¿Por qué eso ya no me extraña?… -Puntuó Luna, luego añadió.- No creo que sea prudente el que desafíe a su madre de esa manera... ¿Se puede saber a dónde fue?- Está de más decir, que la pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

-Mmm… no me dijo exactamente donde iba a estar en estos momentos, pero en la tarde creo que iría al salón de juegos o algo por el estilo.- Respondió nerviosamente.

En ese momento, se escuchó el correr de la ventana que estaba justamente frente a la rama en la que estaban. Desde su posición, Artemis notó la figura de Usagi asomarse por ella, arrojando un pequeño bolso para que aterrizara sobre un arbusto. El gesto se le antojó extraño de no ser porque estaba acostumbrado a que Minako hiciera esa clase de cosas justamente cuando iba a escaparse de su casa.

-Y supongo que habrá quedado de verse con Usagi y las demás ¿Cierto?-Artemis asintió y ella suspiró pesadamente- Me lo temía. Deberías ejercer un poco más de control sobre ella Artemis, estás permitiendo que se vuelva una irresponsable... ¿Cómo va a reflejarse eso en el momento que tenga que tomar completa responsabilidad de su equipo?

Fue el turno de Artemis de fruncir el ceño.

-Mina-chan es una buena chica. Si, puede ser un poco negligente y distraída, pero en lo que se refiere a su trabajo yo no me atrevería a dudar de ella...- Lo dijo con la convicción que le había brindado el verla crecer de la idea de gozar de la fama de ser una heroína _,_ a aceptar la verdadera razón por la cual se le habían brindado esos poderes.

Luna se arrepintió casi al instante de su comentario al escuchar el orgullo en sus palabras. Artemis realmente había hecho un buen trabajo al guiar a la rubia y tenía toda la razón en salir en su defensa.

No obstante su orgullo no le permitió disculparse y el felino no esperaba que lo hiciera. Se conocían lo bastante bien como para que ese asunto fuera de importancia entre ellos.

-Tienes razón, aunque eso no evita que su comportamiento en ocasiones sea una mala influencia para el resto como acabas de ser testigo.-Artemis tenía que admitir que era verdad. Pero ese era el costo de una amistad tan estrecha y entre todas solo podían encontrar un balance perfecto.-No me extrañaría que la propia Minako haya escapado por su ventana…

-La idea se le pudo haber ocurrido sí, pero creo que lo pensó mejor luego de lo que le pasó en el pie… Incluso ella sabe que con todo y poderes de Senshi no debe arriesgarse innecesariamente.-Mencionó, intentando reforzar su punto sobre que Minako podía ser responsable y sensata.

-¿Y qué le pasó en el pie?

-Oh, no fue nada más que una torcedura, aunque tuvo suerte de que no fuera algo más grave.-Pareció reaccionar.- ¿Usagi-chan se encuentra bien, verdad? Minako me comentó que no le había pasado nada, pero no está de más que te lo pregunte a ti…

Luna lo observó completamente desconcertada, intentando determinar si le estaba jugando alguna clase de broma.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres estás hablando?

Artemis le lanzó la misma clase de mirada.

-¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? ¿Acaso Usagi no te ha contado nada?

Un espeso silenció les rodeo súbitamente; imponiéndose por encima del escándalo en el interior de la casa y el ocasional ruido de los automóviles al pasar.

Un único pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Artemis: Había metido la pata y de la peor manera en que pudo haber pasado.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Luna no sabría nada del accidente? ¿Acaso ninguna de ellas había aprendido que Luna _siempre_ se termina enterando de _todo_?

Además no es como si fuera un secreto ¿Cierto?

 _-_ Evidentemente nadie se vio en la molestia de informarme- Dijo secamente, sentándose aún más rígida, si era posible.- Pero tú me vas a contar en este preciso instante que ocurrió...

-Yo solo sé lo que salió en las noticias - Tragó saliva forzadamente.- Que fue lo mismo que Minako me contó...

-¿Te parece que vi las noticias o que sé lo que Minako te contó?- El lado oscuro de la personalidad de Luna comenzaba a dejarse ver. Sus palabras tenían un matiz lacerante y una acentuada severidad. Su postura era tensa y de un carácter imperdonable.

-Bueno, digamos que mientras las chicas estaban en la ciudad, ocurrió algo _-un atraco-_ y ella se vieron involucradas en mitad del tiroteo… luego UsagiyMinakocasimuerenatropelladas pero pudieron esquivar el impacto a tiempo y así fue como Mina-chan se torció el pie y terminó castigada por que además de llegar noche, tuvo la mala fortuna que su madre vio todo sucedió en la noticias y su sexto sentido le ayudó a atar los cabos y eso… es todo.

Tuvo la esperanza que de tanto balbuceo, Luna estuviera lo suficientemente confundida como para quebrar su rigidez.

Por desgracia, ella había puesto tanta atención que no perdió ni un solo detalle de todo lo que había dicho. Luna intentó respirar lentamente, calmar esa horrible sensación en su pecho que ardía en indignación, pero el aire solo parecía avivar el fuego. Intentó concentrarse en algo más que en los hechos… Pero recordar el semblante de Usagi y Makoto la noche del viernes ¿Cómo no había supuesto que algo había ido mal? La palidez inusual, el nerviosismo…

_'Evidentemente no planeaban informarme…'_

No pudo evitar sentirse herida.

-¿Cómo que casi muere? Por tu bien espero que estés exagerando-Dijo lentamente, acentuando sus palabras. Artemis pensó que hubiera sido mejor si Luna le hubiera gritado y dejado salir lo que fuera estuviera sintiendo, en lugar de contenerse, para que la explosión fuera mil veces peor- ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo en ese momento para qué _algo_ como eso pasara? No, no sé porque me lo pregunto, evidentemente no estaban prestando atención. Buscando líos. Distraídas. Como siempre. ¿Creían que podían ocultármelo por siempre?

-Luna…-Intentó calmarla a Artemis, pero la guardiana lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego mirar con irritación al ventana de la habitación de Usagi.

-Ahora entiendo porque su urgencia por acaparar la televisión todo el día. Seguramente para evitar que sus padres o yo viéramos las noticias… ¡Y el periódico! ¡Y los raspones en sus rodillas!-La situación estaba escalando rápidamente.

_'Están en problemas, están en serios problemas….'_

-No puedo creer que hayan pensado que podían salirse con la suya… Cómo si no fuera relevante que me enterara.

Artemis notó la transición de emoción en el rostro de Luna, enojo, tristeza, desconfianza, pero muy por debajo de todo ello; estaba la angustia por lo que pudo haber pasado y ella sin enterarse por haber sido dejada de lado deliberadamente. Como si no pudieran confiar en ella, por encima de su reacción.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante.

Pero Luna jamás había sido alguien que dejara relucir su debilidad, siempre escudándose tras la intransigencia y una responsabilidad absoluta. Tras la indignación y el reproche.

Quiso decir algo para apaciguar esa reacción, que Ami y Rei tampoco lo sabían, pero eso probablemente solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Se encontró con la garganta seca y tuvo ganas de gritar, de hacer algo, _lo que fuera_.

-Luna, no fue su intención…

-No Artemis, no digas más.-Lo cortó. No había vuelta atrás.- Ellas me van a escuchar... Y yo necesito saber los detalles, pero es evidente que Minako no te los dijo ¿Cierto? Seguro no lo encontró necesario después de todo, es sólo un poco _distraída_ y _descuidada_ ¿Verdad, Artemis?

No respondió. Agachó las orejas, sintiéndose cada vez más y más pequeño. Si Luna hubiera visto que también lo estaba lastimando, probablemente se hubiera calmado un poco; se hubiera dado cuenta que comenzaba a tomárselo _demasiado_ personal.

Desafortunadamente toda su atención estaba en la ventana, vigilando los movimientos de la joven al otro lado.

-Quedaron de verse todas el día de hoy…- Musitó Luna, más para sí que para él.- No va a haber mejor oportunidad que esta…

Artemis supo lo que Luna tenía planeado a hacer entonces. Iba a ir y confrontarlas aprovechando que estarían todas juntas. Les gustara o no, la iban a escuchar y solo podía temer su reacción ante el regaño, contando, si para entonces Ami y Rei ya se hubieran enterado de lo que paso y hubieran tenido tiempo de platicarlo entre ellas.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada los distrajo y una cautelosa Usagi salió por ella, avanzando pegada a la pared en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos para poder recoger su bolso de entre los arbustos.

-Sígueme, Artemis-Le indicó Luna y no esperó a que le respondiera cuando de un salto ya había aterrizado en el pasto justo por detrás de Usagi.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecerle.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Dijo Luna, lo suficientemente severa para sobresaltar a Usagi. Está de más decir que funcionó ante el grito de sorpresa que soltó la chica.

-¡Casi me da un infarto, Luna!-Ella la miró intransigente y Usagi notó la presencia del otro guardián.- Oh, hola Artemis ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola Usagi-chan…-Luna lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a seguirle el juego cuando evidentemente esperaba que él estuviera de su lado e igualmente molesto con todas. La realidad, es que estaba demasiado preocupado como para sentir algo más. Por ello decidió guardar silencio y no continuar con su diálogo.

Usagi pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de ambos y notar que algo estaba _definitivamente_ mal.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Usagi.

-¡Geez!- Exclamó sintiendo el recelo.- Voy a salir con las chicas, quedamos de vernos en el templo Hikawa… ¿A qué viene tanta sospecha? Ni siquiera mamá se molestó en preguntar a donde era que quería salir, mientras papá no se diera cuenta que me había escapado… ¡Y luego se preguntan por qué no encuentran a las jóvenes hermosas que salen de su casa sin permiso, cuando a nadie le importa lo que hacen!

Artemis tuvo que morderse la lengua para señalar que era porque no tenían permiso para salir _precisamente_ , como ella en este caso. Pero claro, ella había empeorado suficiente su situación -sin saberlo, claro- como para que él avivara el fuego.

-Lo pregunto únicamente porque Artemis y yo vamos a acompañarte. Así que apresurémonos que no tenemos todo el día.- Luna comenzó a avanzar y Usagi se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse a Artemis.

-¿Está enfadada por algo?- Enfadada era un eufemismo…

-¿Vienen?- Interrumpió Luna, observando peliagudamente a Artemis, en una amenaza implícita que no se le ocurriera advertir a Usagi de lo que estaba por suceder.

El felino le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la rubia.

-Ya lo sabrás.- Susurró.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Usagi. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. La actitud fría y distante de Luna jamás había sido una buena señal y no recordaba haber hecho nada malo como para ganar esa reacción.

Excepto por la parte en la que _totalmente_ había hecho algo malo.

La realización le valió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso y casi tropieza con sus propios pies. ¡Por eso ella no era la intuitiva del equipo! ¡No reaccionaba bien ante los problemas!

_'Tengo que hablar con Mina-chan… ¡Urgentemente!'_

No tendría tanto miedo de confirmar sus sospechas, si no sintiera que Luna la estaba vigilando cada que trataba de utilizar su comunicador. No podía distinguir entre la verdad y esa creciente paranoia que comenzaba a alterarle los nervios.

_'¡Lo sabe...! ¡Estamos perdidas!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Tuvo que secar las palmas de sus manos, húmedas del sudor, frotándolas contra su suéter rosa hasta hacer desaparecer esa horrible sensación. Era completamente diferente al producto de la calidez de la mano de Mamoru enlazada con la suya, no, esto era una flagrante señal de que su nerviosismo estaba tomando control de ella.

Usagi sabía que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma o podría comenzar a hiperventilar.

No era fácil, siendo que no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a un silencio tan intenso como ese, que literalmente pesaba sobre sus hombros para hacerla desaparecer en el suelo, como tragada por la propia tierra.

Le fue casi posible imaginar un escenario como ese cuando había visto cosas más extrañas…

Sonrió un breve momento, tan efímero como un segundo, antes de que su mente volviera al punto en el que la preocupación la embargaba.

Su mirada se clavó en Luna, apenas unos pasos por delante de ella.

Usagi se preguntó por enésima vez él porque de su inesperada compañía.

En un primer momento había asumido lo peor, que sabía lo de su accidente y además, estaba al tanto de que no planeaban comentárselo. Su pánico no era injustificado: Aquella actitud cortante no había podido ser producto de su imaginación. Si, ella podía llegar a ser severa, incluso intransigente, pero siempre había un lado amable que le permitía tolerar la más ridícula de las situaciones.

Ahora, sin embargo, Luna se encontraba sumida en un aire taciturno; se atrevería a decir que incluso distraído. No podía sacar ninguna clase de conclusión de un comportamiento tan poco sospechoso. Luna distaba mucho de parecer enfadada a pesar de que Artemis hubiera implicado lo contrario.

¿Qué creer? Esa era la cuestión.

Pero no tenía el valor de preguntarle qué era lo que realmente le pasaba ¿Y si terminaba por meter la pata y de verdad solo estuviera siendo paranoica porqué la culpa no la dejaba tranquila? ¿Y si era algo grave? ¿Y si Luna quería decirles algo importante, sin relación a lo del viernes?

'Algo relacionado con esos sueños que no la dejan dormir…'

El pensamiento la atacó de pronto y su ceño se frunció en señal de concentración. Era posible, aunque siendo honesta, poco probable.

La incertidumbre, si bien no la estaba matando, si le estaba aplicando una tortura implacable.

Ella y las decisiones jamás habían sido grandes amigas; impulsiva y distraída como era. ¿Su problema? Que la vida estaba llena de ellas y que en su caso, especialmente, solían tener un potencial de vida o muerte.

No quería pensar que esta podía ser una ocasión de esas. Aunque tratándose de Luna y sus secretos...

Pateó un pequeño guijarro. Estaban casi por llegar a la entrada principal del templo, la que marcaba el inicio del sendero de piedra y verdes árboles. Como un pequeño paraíso en mitad de esa ordinaria ciudad.

Tenía que arriesgarse. Sólo así podría estar a tiempo de huir si el problema lo ameritaba o cortar sus inseguridades de raíz.

-Estoy emocionada de ver a las chicas... Es raro que salgamos en domingo porque siempre tenemos algo más que hacer ¿No lo creen?- Su voz salió más aguda de lo normal, probablemente por haber callado tanto tiempo. El falso entusiasmo de su oración podía distinguirse de allí a Okinawa

-No veo como sea diferente si se prácticamente todos los días.- Señaló Luna con sequedad, pero sin girarse a verla. Artemis tragó saliva audiblemente, negándose a participar en esa conversación que evidentemente no iba a terminar bien.

'¡Tonta!'

Usagi apretó los dientes con fuerza. Aunque sabía que Luna no la estaba provocando, de eso no tenía dudas. Es más, podía apostar que apenas y le estaba poniendo atención.

En esas circunstancias, si se había sentido agraviada por su comentario.

Y no tenía por qué lidiar con eso ella sola.

Sin importarle si la viera o no, si lo tenía prohibido o no, Usagi trató de localizar a Minako con su comunicador. Sentía que Artemis la observaba, pero lo ignoró, aunque podía adivinar el cuestionamiento escrito en su rostro.

Esperó que de un momento a otro que la expresión jovial de Minako apareciera en la pantalla, pero eso no sucedió.

-Lo olvidó esta mañana, en su escritorio.- Ofreció Artemis casi en un susurro.- Su comunicador. ¿Intentas hablar con Minako, cierto?

Usagi asintió.

-Me temo que no cambiaría nada…-Admitió Artemis, la pesadumbre audible en su voz.

Entrecerró los ojos. Esta era su oportunidad de salir de dudas.

-¿Luna lo sabe, verdad? ¿Lo que pasó el viernes?- La oración escapó casi en un respiro, temiendo que la aludida pudiera escucharle. No podía arriesgarse.

Artemis bajo sus orejas en señal de vergüenza. No era necesaria mayor respuesta cuando era obvio, incluso, quien era el que la había informado al respecto.

-Tuve que contarle, ya sabes cómo es Luna cuando quiere saber algo…- Musitó Artemis, claramente arrepentido.- No entiendo en qué momento pensaron que era algo que podían guardar en secreto.

-Bueno, se supone que nadie tenía que enterarse. Hasta entonces fue una buena idea.- Remarcó en un amargo murmullo.

Toda la ansiedad que había venido acumulando, de pronto se redujo a un horrendo vacío en su estómago que inmediatamente le recordó a esa sensación que se tiene antes de vomitar. Iba a enfermarse, seguro.

Ahora sí que estaban en un serio problema…

-Definitivamente tengo que avisar a Mina-chan…-Murmuró para sí.

¿Cómo, si no tenía como localizarla?

Frustrada, decidió que su única opción viable era Makoto. Si llegaba antes que ellos al templo, que era lo más seguro, tendría oportunidad de avisarle a Minako el infierno que se les estaba por venir encima.

Era la única que estaba involucrada en ese asunto tanto como ellas, así que podría entender la gravedad del problema y actuar de la forma apropiada.

Llamó, pero la joven no contestó ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez.

'¿Acaso soy la única que sigue cargando el comunicador? ¿No se supone que siempre tenemos que estar disponibles en caso de alguna emergencia?'

-Esto es inútil…-Se quejó entre dientes, sin importarle lo que los transeúntes pudieran pensar, o incluso si Luna la escuchaba. Ya había el rebasado su límite.

Luna iba a arruinarlo todo. Con razón estaba tan callada. Guardando su reprimenda para cuando estuviesen todas… Incluyendo a Ami y Rei.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente hoy? ¿No podía esperar hasta el lunes? ¿Tal vez el próximo año?

'O tal vez nunca…'

Alzó la mirada al cielo, los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles deslumbrándola; como tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Podía sentir como el aire iba volviéndose más ligero, más limpio conforme más se acercaban al templo. Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones solo para exhalar audiblemente.

Pensar en sus compañeras le hizo ver que la reprimenda no era por mucho el mayor de sus dilemas.

Ya era lo bastante malo que Luna se hubiera enterado por sus propios medios…No quería ni imaginar sus reacciones luego de haberlas hecho literalmente a un lado.

Rei daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada, aunque no recordaba la última vez que lo estuvo. Usagi podía soportarlo sabiendo que de cualquier manera, la peor parte de su enojo se la iba a llevar Minako.

Aunque en ocasiones envidiaba la clase de conexión que tenían, no podía negar que la amistad entre ellas brillaba por sí sola.

Siguiendo esa misma línea de pensamientos, ella no creía poder soportar la mirada decepcionada de Ami… por no haber confiado en ella cuando lo que siempre había hecho la joven era tenerle una fe ciega, siempre. No solo en los estudios, como cualquiera podría llegar a pensar.

Con su secreto les habían fallado a ambas, como equipo; como amigas…

'Debimos contarles en el momento…'

No había tenido caso callar. ¿Qué era lo que pretendían con ello? ¿No habían querido evitar la reprimenda en primer lugar?

No. Habían callado por la humillación, por el fracaso. Porque querían creer que nada más que un simple accidente había pasado ese día y pretendían poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué Minako tuvo que romper su propio acuerdo y contarle a Artemis? Él no pudo haberse enterado de otra manera...

Usagi sacudió su cabeza.

'¿Por qué no dijimos nada?'

Todo era culpa de Minako.

"Siempre es acerca de ella"

No pudo controlar la amargura que subió hasta su garganta.

'Yo debí de hacer algo en ese momento… y no lo hice porque… porque no supe que. Por eso siempre accedemos a lo que ella quiere.'

Cerró los ojos como si le hubieran asestado un golpe de lleno en mitad del estómago, dejándola sin aire.

Sólo se distrajo un instante, pero bastó para abstraerse por completo del irregular camino de piedra y tropezar con un pequeño desnivel. Avanzó a trompicones pero no consiguió caer.

-¿Quieres fijarte por dónde pisas? ¡Pudiste haber caído encima de mí!- Se quejó Luna escuchando el estrépito detrás de ella y viendo como la figura de Usagi se cernía peligrosamente sobre ella.

-…Lo siento. Fue un accidente.- Su labio inferior tembló. Se encontraba desorientada, vulnerable.

-Todo es un accidente con ustedes.- Le sentenció de manera cortante.

Usagi no se atrevió a responder de inmediato. Su respiración se agito y el corazón le latió con tal fuerza, que podía escuchar el pálpito en sus oídos.

-Estas siendo injusta…- Dijo entre dientes. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y no sabía si era de nervios al irse acercando cada vez más a su destino o de la indignación que ardía bajo su piel.

-¿Injusta? ¡No puedo creer que seas precisamente tú la que me estés diciendo eso!- Reclamó Luna, girando su cabeza para observarla con sus encendidos ojos ambarinos. Usagi no pudo rebatir aquello, su enfado casi evaporándose.- Si no vas a decir nada, apresurémonos, ya casi llegamos.

Estaba en lo cierto. Ya se podía distinguir el torii que les daba la bienvenida al recinto como tal.

Usagi apretó el borde de su suéter en un puño sin importar el arrugarlo.

¿Estarían las demás ya adentro? Era lo más probable. Maldijo internamente ese non-grato talento suyo para arreglárselas en llegar siempre tarde.

Bueno, esta vez no iba a permitir que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Esta vez tomaría las riendas del problema y las iba a salvar de que sui día fuese arruinado por completo.

-¡Luna!-Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que se le había adelantado. ¿Dónde estaba Artemis? Ah sí, a su lado. Lo observó, intercambiando miradas en una pequeña fracción de segundo en la que quiso creer que Artemis comprendió que era lo que pretendía hacer. - ¿Quieres esperar un momento?

Luna se giró de inmediato, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de decidirse a regresar en sus pasos, de dos ágiles brincos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarme de esa forma?, ¿No ves que alguien puede oírte? –No alzó la voz, pero a Usagi le dio la impresión que así fue dada la severidad de su tono.

-Eso no pareció importarte antes, cuando oh-casi caigo encima de ti… además aquí no hay nadie ¿Ves?-Señaló el desértico camino, rogando porque de verdad nadie apareciera. Ya había sido suficiente con las miradas que recibió en el autobús por andar con dos gatos en su bolso.

-Te escucho, entonces.- Demandó. Usagi sintió que toda su valentía previa se había esfumado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan molesta?- Hacerse la inocente no iba a funcionar, lo sabía, pero no tenía más remedio. Era eso o estallar de tanta presión.

-¿De verdad lo preguntas?- Marcó cada palabra con incredulidad. -Increíble, sencillamente ¡Increíble! Pero si así es como van a ser las cosas ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado? ¡Y no intentes fingir que no sabes a lo que me refiero porque te conozco, Usagi!

-¡Por qué no tenías que enterarte en primer lugar!- Dijo Usagi sin pensarlo demasiado y arrepintiéndose en el acto. Oh bueno…- ¡Precisamente por esto… porque, no ibas a entenderlo!

-¿Qué es lo que no iba a entender?, ¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar una tragedia?

Usagi hubiera preferido que Luna le gritase, que estuviera verdaderamente enfadada como para discutir irracionalmente con ella. Pero en sus palabras solo existía la decepción y lo que quedaba de una confianza traicionada.

-¿Tragedia?-Cuestionó, bajando la voz. No quería ser la única que pareciera alterada.- ¡Fue un accidente! Y no pasó nada, unos rasguños y ya…. No había necesidad de preocuparte luego de cómo has estado estos últimos días.- La mirada de Luna se suavizó y Usagi casi deja escapar un suspiro aliviado.- ¿No podemos dejar esto para otro momento?

Había ido por buen camino hasta que dejó escapar la última pregunta.

-¡No, Usagi!- Exclamó Luna, casi resignada.- El problema no está en los detalles, si no en que siempre se exponen a situaciones de riesgo ¡Innecesariamente, he de añadir! Esta vez no pasó nada, pero en otras circunstancias... ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo, no, que estaban pensando al estar allí? Además ¿Qué conseguían al guardarlo como un secreto?

-¡Nada!- Usagi sentía que desfallecería. No sentía sus piernas y el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora.- Ya te dije que fue-un-accidente...

Marcó cada una de sus palabras puntualmente, tratándose de convencerse ella misma de que eso era verdad.

"¿Lo fue, acaso?"

El rostro inflexible de Minako se formó en su cabeza. La frialdad del hielo en sus ojos azules, el resentimiento…

-No, tú no estás molesta por que no te lo contamos, o porque de verdad quieras saber qué es lo que realmente pasó- La visión se le turbó por las lágrimas amargas que se acumularon en sus ojos, muy en contra de su voluntad. Notó como luna se había quedado atónita.- Sólo estas aprovechando la oportunidad para echarnos en cara que no somos las guardianas que deberíamos y recordarnos una y otra vez que es lo que tenemos o no tenemos que hacer.

Luna se quedó congelada en su sitio, una sensación de déjà vu que le impedía encontrar el habla o siquiera moverse cuando Usagi comenzó andar de nueva cuenta hacia el templo.

-¡Usagi!-Intervino Artemis, llamándola tras de ella y frenándose cuando una mirada iracunda de la joven lo detuvo.

-No tiene caso detenernos aquí, si Luna de cualquier forma no va a cambiar nunca de parecer. -Su expresión se solidifico, inescrutable. Artemis se vio genuinamente intimidado por su mirada avasalladora- Dime, Artemis… ¿Acaso Luna sabe todo lo que sucedió el viernes? ¿Sabe que todo fue culpa de Minako?

Artemis sintió el corazón apretársele en un puño ante esa revelación.

Usagi, por otro lado vivía una batalla en su interior que no se reflejaba en su rostro, pero si en la forma en la que apretaba sus puños.

"¡Ella nos abandonó!"

'Ella fue quien me salvó…'

"¡Después de enfadarse! ¡Después de rechazarnos, de insultarnos…!"

-Ella nos dejó.- Sentenció monótonamente, pero con la voz quebrada.

Inmóvil. Como si la impresión de sus palabras la hubiera abofeteado en ese momento. No sabía que más decir. Todo su cuerpo parecía anestesiado, sumido en un letargo que acompañaba el eco en su cabeza.

"Ella nos dejó…"

Luna por su parte, no podía creer el rumbo tan absurdo que había tomado esa conversación. Primero por la actitud de Usagi hacia ella y segundo porque al parecer no solo había sido un accidente insignificante como todos le querían hacer creer.

Su corazón estaba dividido, entre la urgente necesidad de saber qué fue lo que sucedió a detalle -porque los había, había estado en lo correcto desde un principio- y el freno que representaban las palabras hirientes que Usagi le había dirigido.

Si Luna antes había estado preocupada por esta situación, no se comparaba con la sensación de miedo que corría por sus venas, tan familiar, tan intrínseca.

¿Había cometido un error al pensar que solo fue negligencia por parte de las chicas? ¿Había algo más por lo que no habían querido revelar lo sucedido, independientemente de su reacción?

¿Tenía que ver con esa actitud tan fría de Usagi?

'Algo me dice que esto es peor de lo que imaginaba…'

Luna notó que Usagi no reaccionaba. Un metafórico balde de agua helada se vertió sobre ella.

-¿Usagi?

La chica no respondió, parecería que se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos, de no ser por ese brillo de atención en su mirada, atenta en un punto indefinido tras ellos.

¿Qué habría capturado su atención de tal manera?

Luna se giró y vio tres figuras que se acercaban rápidamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Así que por fin terminaremos con esto…-Dijo Luna, rodando los ojos. Escondiendo con su exasperación lo mucho que le había afectado lo que Usagi pensaba de ella.

Artemis no dijo nada, y Luna resintió ese silencio más de lo que debía. El pensar que hubiera encubierto a Minako en lo que podía considerarse una falta grave, le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su lealtad?

Luna se negaba a creerlo. Artemis nunca se guardaría algo como eso.

-¿Hasta ahora es verdad todo lo que me has contado, Artemis? - Cuestionó Luna, seriamente sin mirarlo.

-Te he dicho todo lo que sabía.- Pero en el fondo, comenzaba a sentir que estaba dejando pasar de largo algo importante.

-¡Usagi-chan!-Se dejó escuchar el grito por todo el sendero. Artemis se giró, como Luna, para ver quien había autora de tal grito.

'Oh no…' Pensó Artemis, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. 'No ahora…'

Desde que salió de casa, Usagi había deseado escuchar esa voz más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ahora no podía si no sentirse humillada.

Observó como Minako, Makoto y Ami venían por el camino flanqueado de árboles, seguidas de ecos de risas contagiosas y sonrisas que rivalizaban con el fulgor del sol; cuidándose de no tropezar con las piedras del camino como ella había hecho previamente. Detestó todo de esa imagen.

Detestó a Minako.

¿Por qué se veía tan despreocupada cuando ella estaba perdida en un caos de emociones en su interior? ¿Por qué esa expresión contenta, cuando por su rostro, solo corrían un par de lágrimas? ¿Por qué era ella la que estaba hecha un desastre cuando Minako era la responsable de todo?

En los ojos de Minako, que tan parecidos eran a los de ella, pudo notar que se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal porque su sonrisa se desdibujó lentamente y una sombra de seriedad surcó por su rostro.

Su pecho se inflamó al sentirse reconocida finalmente por ella. Al verla vacilante, con la guardia en alto.

"Finalmente…"

-Es una pena que mañana tengamos que ir a la escuela… - Comentó Makoto de improviso.

-No tenías por qué recordarnos - Le reclamó Minako dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. La castaña se fingió herida (¡Vale, lo siento!) llevándose una mano a la zona afectada, como sosteniéndose el brazo y rio despreocupada.- Uff ¿No podrían ser ya las vacaciones?

-Mina-chan, tienes que dejar de ser tan violenta o los espíritus de aquí no te dejaran pasar con esa actitud.- Dijo Ami mientras se adentraban al sendero que llevaba a la explanada del templo, sintiendo inmediatamente el cambio en la atmósfera.

Tal vez no estuviera bromeando al respecto de los espíritus.

-No digas cosas como esa, Ami-chan... Viniendo de ti escalofriante...- Dijo Minako, temblando por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. ¿Sería posible…?

Makoto se rio de la expresión que puso e irremediablemente consiguió contagiar a Ami.

La risa murió lentamente pasados unos largos minutos y ella dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Pensar que mañana tenían que regresar a la rutina y al bullicio era, además de decepcionante, casi deprimente.

Era una pena que lo que hoy pudiera ser una salida memorable tuviera un motivo de ser mucho menos alentador. Minako se lamentó de tener que utilizar un día tan perfecto como aquel para arruinarlo con la verdad.

-¿Nunca han pensado que el templo es como nuestro cuartel no oficial?- Cuestionó Makoto de improviso con una sonrisa que solo podía ser descrita como lánguida.

-Hoy estás demasiado reflexiva ¿Nee, Mako-chan?-La molestó Minako. La castaña rodó los ojos como queriendo decir "Mira quién habla"- Pero si utilizáramos con mayor frecuencia la base del Crown, probablemente jamás pasaríamos de los videojuegos o del mostrador de Motoki-kun…-Señaló Minako sonando por demás casual.

El rostro de Makoto ardió de la vergüenza, en consecuencia de la indirecta de Minako. Evitó por todos los medios encarar a la joven, porque no quería ver la sonrisa triunfal que seguramente adornaba su rostro. Intentó concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera la rubia y por desgracia, sus ojos aterrizaron en Ami, en sus mejillas; ligeramente teñidas de rosa por algo que nada tenía que ver con el sol.

'¿Será verdad…?'

-¿Tu qué opinas Ami-chan?-Soltó Minako. La pregunta era demasiado intencionada como para no notarlo, pero Ami no alcanzó a distinguir la malicia de la cuestión.

Makoto, en cambio, fulminó a Minako con la mirada recibiendo a cambio un guiñó que pretendía ser travieso, pero que ella no encontró divertido.

Ami no tuvo que responder, porque la atención de Minako se vio de inmediato en la figura a unos metros delante de ellas.

-¡Usagi-chan!-Exclamó la rubia, agitando su mano para que ella las viera.

-Oh, esta si es una sorpresa, que haya llegado antes que nosotras.- Mencionó Makoto, aliviada del cambio de tema.

Ami simplemente negó con la cabeza, resignada a la impresión que todas tenían respecto a la puntualidad de Usagi.

No obstante, Minako notó de inmediato que algo raro estaba pasando.

La forma intensa en la que Usagi la miraba la descolocó y frenó de inmediato; el resentimiento que percibió de ella abofeteándola casi literalmente.

¿Qué era esa sensación ardiente en el fondo de su estómago?

-Usagi… ¿Está todo bien?- Fue Makoto la que lanzó la pregunta, luego de percatarse del porqué de pronto Minako se había detenido.

Ella le lanzó una mirada dura y literalmente tuvo que retroceder un paso; casi pisando a Ami quien había decidido aproximarse de manera diferente.

-Luna… ¿Sucede algo?- La otras dos no habían reparado en la presencia de los felinos; ambas demasiado distraídas con la expresión de Usagi.

-Artemis…- Minako alzó las cejas en su dirección, sorprendida de verlo allí y con la implícita demanda que le explicara qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí y qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Mina-chan…-Comenzó el, cuando Luna lo interrumpió

-Oh por Dios… ¡No vamos a comenzar de nuevo!- Soltó Luna exasperada. No estaba de humor para esa clase de dramas.- Ustedes no podían llegar en mejor momento ¿Minako, cuándo pensabas contarnos lo que sucedió el viernes, exactamente?

Minako sintió la boca seca de repente. ¿Así que de eso iba todo?

Buscó con la mirada a Usagi y en sus ojos pudo ver la realidad. Ella le había contado todo. Minako sintió la frustración crecer en su interior. ¿No podía haber esperado un poco más, hasta que estuvieran todas y pudiera explicarse?

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la abierta sospecha de Luna, lo primero que había querido evitar con todo esto. Podía sentir sus ojos clavado en ella, pero Minako solo podía ver a Usagi, el rictus estoico de sus labios y sus ojos sin brillo.

La indignación le arrebató cualquier vestigio de consideración. ¿Sentía que podía verse como la víctima?

'Rompió su promesa…'

Su mandíbula se tensó.

"No sería la primera vez…"

-¿Por qué no me avisaste qué ibas a contarle todo a Luna? No has podido resistirte ¿Cierto?- Soltó Minako, sintiendo la voz rasposa. Se odio por como su pregunta escapó como una súplica.

-Lo intenté… ¿Dónde está tu comunicador?- Minako quería golpearse la cabeza. Lo había olvidado, por supuesto y Usagi lo sabía porque sus labios se torcieron en escalofriante reconocimiento.- No tuve más remedio…

-¡Pudiste habernos esperado! ¿No se te ocurrió que era algo que teníamos que enfrentar juntas?-Exclamó irracionalmente.

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Qué iba a cambiar?!- Usagi avanzó un par de pasos para quedar más cerca de ella. Jamás la había sentido tan imponente y sus pulmones se llenaron de arrabio. No iba a ser intimidada tan fácilmente- ¡Todo esto ha sido y es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?-Minako se retiró el flequillo pasando exasperada, la mano por su cabello.- ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa si eres tú la que se quedó en mitad de todo el alboroto?

-¡Si no te hubieras adelantado…!- Comenzó Usagi, como si tuviera todo el derecho a reclamarle, como si ahora fuera el momento para discutir entre ellas.

No lo era, pero Minako no podía evitar ceder ante cada reclamo de Usagi. ¿No estaban juntas en eso?

Todas eran tan culpables en este asunto.

-Oh por favor…- Minako sintió un dolor punzante en su sien. La mirada de Usagi era demasiado seria como para pensar que solo se trataba de un arrebato o una manera de huir del problema. Esto era algo personal.- Es como si yo dijera que tú te quedaste atrás y por eso casi te atropellan…. ¿Convenientemente lo has olvidado?

-¿Insinúas que entonces fue mi culpa?

-¿No es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú?- Rebatió. Atrás de ella ni Makoto ni Ami salían de la impresión de verlas discutir de esa manera y lo mismo iba para ambos guardianes.

Artemis había querido interrumpir, pero Luna se lo impidió, demasiado deseosa por escuchar lo que tenían que decirse. Iba aprovechar la llana sinceridad del conflicto.

-¡Se supone que era… es tú deber protegerme!- No era solamente un reclamo. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Usagi y ella las removió furiosamente con el dorso de su mano.

La impresión bastó para verse físicamente impedida a responder. Su voz la había abandonado por completo.

-Yo…

'¿Con que derecho?'

-¿Sin palabras Mina-chan?- La pregunta parecía casi cruel, de no ser porque la angustia era la emoción predominante en las facciones de Usagi.-Porqué no es la primera vez que no puedes con la misión que se te ha asignado. Era tu responsabilidad.

Sus palabras se clavaron en ella de manera lacerante, como dagas ardientes en mitad de su pecho. Un nudo cerró su garganta por completo y se esforzó para no llorar en frente de ella.

"¿Con qué derecho te hacer llamar su líder?"

\- ¿Y acaso no fuiste tú la que nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, ni a Luna, ni a Ami ni a Rei-chan?- Cuestionó con desdén, aspirando audiblemente luego de haber sido traicionada por el llanto.

-Si pero…

-¿Puedes repetir por qué? Ah sí, recuerdo que fue algo como "Rei no me dejaría escuchar el final de esto"- Usagi la tomó por los hombros y Minako sintió que el contacto le quemaba, más no pudo moverse.- ¡El fracaso era lo único que te importaba, tanto que decidiste ignorar a tus compañeras...!

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Intentó defenderse, apartarse, pero se encontró con que no tenía argumentos, ni fuerza para hacerlo; porque en retrospectiva, lo que ella decía no era tan falso.

-¿No lo es?

'¿No lo es?'

Jamás esperó que pudiera comportarse de esa manera, tan punzante, tan implacable con sus palabras. Era casi como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente.

"Pero si siempre ha sido así… Evadiendo sus problemas y culpando al resto ¿Quién podría dudar una futura reina?"

El ardor en sus ojos era insoportable y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con dejarla sin respirar.

'No voy a llorar…'

"Ella no lo merece"

-¡Responde Venus! ¿Eres tan egoísta o simplemente no confiabas lo suficiente en ellas…?

Su reacción fue automática. El silenció se cernió sobre ellas luego de que el eco de una bofetada resonó alrededor de todos los presentes, el sonido perdiéndose entre los árboles y hacia la lejanía.

Minako no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que notó a Usagi llevarse una mano a la mejilla, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de sorpresa y rabia. La satisfacción que sintió fue indescriptible, pero también lo fue el arrepentimiento que desesperadamente parecía rasgar sus entrañas.

Sus instintos le rogaban que desapareciera de allí, porque lo que acababa de ocurrir no era poca cosa y honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionar… si podía reaccionar luego de la impresión.

Y no era la única, porque hasta ahora nadie había saltado en defensa de Usagi.

Algo dentro de ella se había quebrado, de forma irreparable. No tenía las certezas para quedarse y enfrentarse a las acusaciones que probablemente se cernirían en su contra.

La voz en su cabeza le exigía que gritara, que no permitiera esa clase de trato, pero Minako sabía que no iba a llevarla a nada. Esta vez no iba a hacerle caso. Esta vez era su corazón el que tenía la razón y la batalla ganada.

-Puede que sea cierto.- Comenzó, sintiendo como si fuera alguien más la que estuviera hablando. Evitó a toda costa mirar a los presentes a la cara, concentrándose en el rostro herido de Usagi.- Sé que fue egoísta lo que les pedí a ti y a Mako-chan, pero nunca, nunca, fue porque no confiara en Ami o en Rei.- Respiró profundamente.- Sí, lo que paso el viernes fue mi culpa, fui una cobarde y te fallé Serenity, a ti y a los demás. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

"No tendrías por qué disculparte"

'¡Cállate!'

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y no sabía distinguir entre la humillación de haber fallado o por haber sido expuesta de tal manera.

"Cobarde…"

No iba a perder el control de nuevo, ahora que sentía que podía moverse con libertad. Tenía que irse inmediatamente.

'¿Qué demonios me está pasando?'

Artemis se sorprendió de lo rápido que Minako había pasado por su lado y ahora se dirigía a la salida del templo, dándoles a todos la espalda de manera efectiva. Era evidente que había utilizado sus habilidades como Senshi, porque de otra forma nadie le hubiera permitido escapar.

-¡Minako, espera!-Exclamó en vano porque ella no se detuvo y honestamente, no creía que fuera hacerlo hasta agotar sus energías.

Él tampoco se despidió al salir corriendo tras de ella. Su prioridad era asegurarse que estuviera bien, por encima de averiguar que había detrás de esa escena.

Minako podía llegar a ser verdaderamente irresponsable y él estaba preocupado luego de la discusión. Esas chicas eran peor que un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Artemis…!- Exclamó Luna al verlo marchar tan afectado.

Impotente, sentía que la sangre le hervía lentamente, como lava en el fondo de un volcán. Que la dejara sola en esas circunstancias era lo último que le faltaba. No quería pensar lo pero, de verdad, pero la forma tan intensa que tenía Artemis de creer en Minako era su mayor defecto. O estaba ciego por el afecto que le tenía, o la estaba encubriendo deliberadamente.

Ahora si habían rebasado el límite de su paciencia.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver- Luna estaba temblando y era difícil para las demás saber si se trataba de rabia o simple impresión- ¿Qué fue todo eso Usagi?

La chica no respondió. Su mirada permanecía perdida en el punto donde habían desaparecido Minako y Artemis.

-¿Usagi-chan?- Ami se aproximó a la rubia luego de que su presencia hubiera pasado completamente desapercibida durante la agitada discusión.

Demasiado impactada para haberse atrevido a participar, ahora no podía decidirse si era conveniente tocarla o mantener la distancia.

Usagi no le dio oportunidad de pensarlo demasiado, puesto que la sola cercanía de Ami la hizo reaccionar. Se notaba perdida, fuera de lugar, pero con la desesperación labrada en sus ojos.

-Yo… lo siento, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para que continuemos con nuestros planes ¿Pueden disculparme también con Rei-chan?- Intentó sonreír, pero sus labios apenas se curvaron. La mirada evasiva y su voz parecían tan lejanas como estaba ella de entender lo que le sucedía.

-¡Oh no, tú también!-Exclamó Luna.- ¡¿Pero es que creen que pueden escapar de esto así de fácil?!

-No creo que sea conveniente que te marches así…- Ami intentó convencerla también cuando era obvio que nadie iba a hacer caso a Luna, pero Usagi solamente frunció el ceño.

-Si Minako pudo marcharse, creo que yo también puedo ¿No?-Soltó, fulminando a Ami con la mirada, haciéndola retroceder. De inmediato, el velo iracundo de sus ojos desapareció y solamente el arrepentimiento podía distinguirse en sus ojos azules.- Lo lamento… De verdad lo mejor es que me vaya.

Luna quiso detenerla, pero no dijo nada. Sabía de antemano que sería en vano.

Además, independientemente de que todo en ella le pedía a gritos que la siguiera, que se asegurara que de verdad no fuera a pasarle nada en ese estado, tenía asuntos importantes que tratar.

Respuestas que necesitaba si quería llegar al fondo de todo esto.

-Ustedes dos, será mejor que comiencen a explicarse.- Makoto que había permanecido rígida durante toda la discusión, pareció tensarse aún más si eso era posible.- Porque a estas alturas dudo que solamente haya sido un accidente…

-Tendrá que ser Makoto-san la que tendrá que ponernos al tanto porque estoy tan perdida como tú, Luna.- Dijo Ami con una seriedad mortal.

A Makoto no le pasó desapercibido la manera en la que se había referido a ella. Estaba segura que ahora le tocaba enfrentar el mal karma que entre ella y las dos que habían huido, habían acumulado con sus mentiras y su general responsabilidad en lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Ni tú ni Rei estuvieron presentes?-Luna entrecerró los ojos. No sabía que creer realmente de todo lo que Usagi y Minako se reclamaron.

-Me temo que no, de lo contrario esto no estaría pasando. O eso quiero creer- Ami se presionó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, señal inequívoca que comenzaba a estresarse. Pocas veces se conseguía verla tan abrumada por algo fuera de su control.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu papel en todo esto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en esos momentos?-Soltó Luna, irritada de tener que sacarles la verdad con pinzas. Jamás se habían portado tan difíciles…

-Créanme que estoy tan perdida como ustedes en lo que acaba de suceder. No me miren así, por favor.- Pidió al sentir como era acusada por Ami y por Luna.

-No puedo mirarte de otra manera- Sentenció Luna. Todavía seguía preocupada por Usagi, por que no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo la joven en esos momentos.

Sintiendo su intranquilidad, Ami suspiró con pesadez.

-Creo que Usagi necesita a alguien en estos momentos, así como Artemis seguramente estará con Mina-chan…No es prudente dejarla sola.

-¿Alguien que la reprenda y haga entrar en razón?-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Precisamente.-Aseguró Ami, ignorando el tono de Luna.

-Para eso necesito saber que sucedió exactamente el día del accidente.-Replicó, sintiéndose divida.- Y dudo seriamente que quiera hacerme caso, después de todo, la discusión la inicio conmigo…

-Siempre le has sabido tener paciencia y ella siempre ha terminado por escucharte.- Ami suspiró.- De cualquier forma, Makoto-san ya nos pondrá al tanto y nosotras te mantendremos informada.

Makoto dio un paso al frente, vacilando apenas. De nada servía permanecer ajena a lo que estaba pasando y así tuviera que lidiar con la verdad ella sola, no podía dejar que este conflicto creciera.

-No te preocupes Luna, yo le contaré lo sucedido a Ami-chan… la verdad, por supuesto.- Añadió rápidamente luego de la mirada recelosa que le lanzó la aludida.- Y supongo que no está de más que Rei-chan lo sepa también…

-¿No está de más?

-¡No quise insinuar que no era necesario!- Se corrigió rápidamente.- Sé que en estos momentos no soy la persona más confiable, pero no tengo motivos para mentirles…

-Quiero creerte.- Sentenció Luna, todavía recelosa- Pero de cualquier manera, Ami-chan tú estás a cargo…

La joven asintió, indicándole con un sutil gesto de cabeza a Makoto que siguieran al templo, mientras Luna daba media vuelta, esperando no tener que recorrer media ciudad antes de encontrar a Usagi.

La tensión que quedó entre Ami y Makoto era casi palpable.

Luego que una familia pasó por su lado, charlando animadamente, a Makoto le pareció sensato continuar con ese asunto en el templo. Bastante suerte habían tenido de no ser escuchadas anteriormente, a pesar de lo agitado de la discusión.

'¿Cuando las cosas pasan por casualidad?'

Al llegar a la explanada del templo, ella sugirió que hablaran detrás de la capilla porque allí nadie las vería y porque secretamente no quería enfrentar a Rei en esos momentos. Bastante complicado iba a ser tratar con Ami como para sumarle un carácter como el de la joven morena.

Por desgracia, Ami no compartía su opinión.

-Ha sido suficiente misterio por hoy Makoto-san.- El honorífico casi la hace temblar.- Creo que es justo que nos des una explicación…

-Ami-chan tiene razón... - Las dos se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que Rei estaba justo frente a ellas, todavía con su inmaculado kimono blanco y la tradicional hakama roja. En su mano sostenía una escoba y parecía que había olvidado que hoy iban a salir.

-¿Escuchaste?- Rei se encogió de hombros.

-No en realidad… ¿Debería?-Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.- El abuelo me regañaría por ser tan ruda con las visitas pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿Pensábamos sorprenderte?-Dijo Makoto, con un breve encogimiento de hombros.

-No creo que hubiera funcionado con las dos en mitad del patio, si me preguntas.- Respondió Rei casual, reparando en la forma que Ami observó incrédula a Makoto.- ¿Por qué no en lugar de tratar de esconderse, pasan y me cuentan a que han venido?- Vaciló un momento.- Creí que nos veríamos en la ciudad… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Me temo que hubo un cambio de planes, Rei-chan... Y ciertamente tenemos…Makoto-san tiene mucho que contarnos- Ami aceptó la demanda-invitación con un ligero asentimiento, reparando de verdad en la escoba en la mano de Rei.- Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo.

-No te preocupes por esto, ya he terminado.- Dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.- ¿Vamos Ami-chan, Makoto-san?

Ami asintió y Makoto respiró profundamente intentando contenerse de demandar a Rei que perdiera esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Evidentemente, no había pasado por alto el hecho de que Ami estaba molesta con ella...

Minako se impulsó furiosamente, estirando sus piernas sin importar lo que pudiera asomarse debajo de su vestido por culpa del viento que soplaba en su contra.

Su ferocidad había conseguido ahuyentar a los niños que pretendían subirse también a los columpios, ganándose en el proceso las miradas reprobatorias de sus madres que les acompañaban.

Se lo tenían bien merecido.

¿Qué derecho tenían esos rufianes por insinuarle que era demasiado vieja para utilizar los juegos del parque?

Gruñó suavemente.

Ahora solo se negaba a bajarse solo para fastidiar a esos mocosos que la espiaban desde el castillo con las resbaladlas, como vigilando al enemigo desde un fuerte de batalla.

Hacía tiempo que se había pasado el vértigo de que el impulso la acercara un poco más al cielo, momento en el que el sol brillaba demasiado, al final del vuelo.

Ya no se sentía libre con el viento rozando sus mejillas y revolviendo su cabello. Era esclava de esa inercia que tarde o temprano tenía que terminar para que sus pies rozaran el concreto de nuevo.

Además, la presencia de Artemis se estaba volviendo más difícil de ignorar conforme pasaban los minutos.

Debía reconocer su esfuerzo por darle tiempo y espacio, habiendo aguantado el silencio hasta ahora con una paciencia poco conocida. A podía ser demasiado obstinado cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Por fin vas a parar?-Le cuestionó al notar su falta de compromiso al impulsarse y aprovechando el aislamiento que ella había provocado. No tenía temor a que alguien pudiera escucharle.

-No puedo pasarme aquí todo el día, aunque quisiera.- Respondió con un atisbo de sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Fue una imprudencia…- Comenzó Artemis.- La forma en la que te marchaste… ¿En que estabas pensando?

-No estaba pensando, en realidad. Pero te aseguro que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.-Murmuró.

Ya no podía escuchar esa molesta voz en su cabeza. Sería poco decir que estaba aliviada, al menos de momento.

-Minako…-Artemis sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede? Últimamente has estado muy rara y lo del viernes… Estoy preocupado por ti.

-Por ustedes querrás decir.- Lo corrigió.- O me vas a decir que lo de hace rato fue muy normal…

Pensar en Usagi le oprimió el pecho.

-Bueno sí, pero en estos momentos solo me preocupas tú.

Minako tuvo que arrastrar los pies en el suelo para poder frenarse. El columpio se detuvo y Artemis aprovecho para sentarse frente de ella, creando una imagen bastante curiosa al espectador ajeno.

Sus curiosos ojos azules carecían del recelo de los de Luna y de la cualidad acusadora de los de Usagi.

No podía ocultarle nada. No a Artemis.

-Honestamente Artemis, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando… -Admitió, exhalando sonoramente.- ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

-¿Por el principio?-Artemis intentó bromear y Minako le agradeció ese voto de confianza.

Soltó las cadenas de las que se había estado sosteniendo y las colocó sobre su regazo, alisando los pliegues de su vestido. Recolectando sus pensamientos.

El primero que saltó fue el que más le dolía.

'No voy a llorar…'

Llevaba repitiendo ese mantra desde que se marchó del templo. No porque su orgullo fuera verse herido, sino porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que de verdad podía odiar a Usagi.- Confesó taciturna, observando a lo lejos a los niños concentrarse en un círculo, seguramente organizando su próximo juego. - Yo… no supe cómo reaccionar. Jamás habíamos discutido de esta forma… y las cosas que dijo.- Una lágrima resbalo por su rostro y sus facciones de distorsionaron ante el cúmulo de emociones que la golpeó de repente.- Dios… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Había abierto la puerta que contenía todo lo que sentía al respecto y no había marcha atrás.

El corazón de Artemis se contrajo al ver como Minako se quebraba lentamente ante sus ojos.

-Mina-chan…-No supo si lo dijo como una pregunta para que continuara o solo lo mencionó como un reflejo para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando.

-Por más que quiera engañarme, ella tiene razón…-Admitió Minako, limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas de su rostro.- Fue mi culpa. Yo permití que todo esto pasara, más allá de ocultar la verdad. Es mi culpa que Usagi casi fuera atropellada…

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Negó Artemis con vehemencia. Minako rio sin rastro de humor.

-Tú no estuviste allí.- Sentenció, agitando su cabeza- Yo… yo estaba enfadada con Usagi, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarme de ella, tanto como fuera posible. Fue un instante tan rápido… Si no me hubiera separado de ella, no hubiera estado en peligro en primer lugar…

-¡Pero tú la salvaste!

-¡¿Acaso tenía opción?!-Exclamó. Sentía la boca amarga por sus palabras y cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque no podía sostener sus palabras.

Para Artemis esa conversación tenía un tinte familiar.

Había visto toda una transición de emociones desfilar por el rostro de Minako. ¿Qué era aquello que la aquejaba? ¿Qué no le estaba diciendo?

-¿Dudaste en ese momento?-Minako abrió los ojos de nuevo y se topó con el rostro serio de Artemis

Minako negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Podía jurar que había escuchado los latidos de su corazón.

-No, no lo pensé dos veces. Estaba tan asustada, que lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a tiempo.-Admitió Minako. Dejó escapar un suspiro.- Artemis, no sé qué es lo que está pasando...

-Puedes confiar en mí.- Dijo con la misma seriedad, sin endulzar sus palabras para intentar convencerla. No era necesario.

Minako recapituló todo aquello a lo que le había venido dando vueltas desde que se marchó del templo Hikawa. Trató de disimular la preocupación, pero su ceño se frunció irremediablemente.

-Desde hace un par de días…Dios, ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar completamente absurda? Es como si escuchara una voz dentro de mi cabeza… Mi propia voz. Es tan fácil ceder a lo que dice...

-¿Minako?

-Sabe cómo me siento. Es como si no tuviera el control, pero soy consciente de lo que hago porque una parte de mí cree en lo que escucho. Artemis… Jamás dudé en ayudar a Usagi, pero hace rato desee no haberlo hecho… Pensé con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera sido mejor no haber intervenido del todo.

-¿Crees que a Usagi pueda estarle pasarle algo similar?- Preguntó sin poder asimilar del todo lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Minako asintió.

-Las cosas que dijo y la forma en la que reaccioné... ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberme quedado? ¿Habríamos seguido discutiendo? No podía dejar que esto siguiera escalando. Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Lo que había ocurrido no lo había alarmado más allá de que se trataba una terrible pelea entre amigas, pero ahora Minako le había brindado una nueva perspectiva y se sentía un tonto por no haber realizado el impacto de una discusión de esa escala.

-Tenemos que discutir esto seriamente con las demás, en caso de que estén pasando por algo similar.-Dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé, pero sé si Ami y Rei podrán creerme luego de haberles ocultado la verdad...

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo hagas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me crees?

-¿Por qué no?- Respondió con fiereza.- Si esto es un verdadero problema, no es momento de darnos la espalda entre nosotros. Solo podemos llegar al fondo de esto si confiamos el uno en él otro.

Minako le agradeció el gesto tomándolo entre sus brazos, musitando un ligero "gracias" contra el blanco pelaje de su cuello.

-Yo hablaré con Luna para que no tenga la impresión equivocada sobre el accidente. Porque fue un accidente ¿Esta claro? Nadie, ni tú ni Usagi ni Makoto planearon que algo como eso sucediera. Las circunstancias fueron desafortunadas, pero no has fallado a nadie ¿Entendido?

Minako no tuvo el corazón para seguir auto compadeciéndose delante de Artemis, por lo que asintió lentamente.

Puede que no haya tenido control alguno sobre el asalto y el posicionamiento de todas en ese momento, pero si era responsable de haber callado, de no haber confiado en sus compañeras.

Ese era su único arrepentimiento. Usagi tenía razón y el miedo al fracaso las puso en la situación en la que estaba.

'Sólo espero que Ami-chan y Rei-chan puedan perdonarme…'

-Vamos a casa ¿Vale? Lo último que falta sería que me castiguen el resto de la semana…- Dijo, bajando a Artemis y levantándose por fin del columpio.- Esperemos que no se haya enojado demasiado esta mañana.

Sonrió, pero ninguno de los dos se sintió aliviado realmente.

Rei tomó con parsimonia la tasa sobre sus manos y sopló ligeramente sobre la superficie, dispersando el humo antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su té.

No podía dejar de sentir la perversa satisfacción de ver lo pequeña que lucía Makoto bajo la intensa mirada de Ami.

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujó al notar la mirada de desesperación que la castaña lanzó en su dirección como pidiéndole ayuda, pero ¿Quién era capaz de enfrentar a Ami?

No es como si no tuviera motivos para estar enfadada con Makoto.

-Increíble, ¿En qué estaban pensando?-Cuestionó con los labios apretados, negando con la cabeza.- Ya deberían saber que Minako siempre tiene las peores ideas…

Makoto no dijo nada, solo jugueteó son sus dedos, sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a encarar a ninguna de las dos.

Ami intercambió una mirada con ella. Rei podía notar claramente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven, probablemente porque ella misma pensaba lo mismo.

Negó con la cabeza, a una pregunta implícita: ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Rei-chan-Dijo Ami, con una tensión inusual en su rostro.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Ella se encogió de hombros, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. El ruido de la porcelana fue suficiente para sobresaltar a Makoto.

-Makoto ya luce lo suficientemente asustada contigo tan molesta, como para que yo le diga lo que de verdad pienso...- Dijo casualmente. El indicio de amenaza no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

-¡Hey!-Exclamó Makoto, avergonzada. La propia Ami se sonrojo ligeramente, con el ceño fruncido- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora…

Rei resopló.

-Rei-chan…-Esta vez Ami dijo su nombre para reprenderla.

¿Qué querían que dijera?

'Honestamente…'

Ami no podía estar más equivocado al momento de juzgarla. No estaba en absoluto tranquila. Estaba molesta con ellas por que les hubieran ocultado la verdad, pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba con lo que sentía por que Minako no le hubiera dicho lo que pasó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Odiaba esa distinción.

No obstante, también entendía la gravedad de lo que había pasado, tanto en la ciudad como hace unos momentos en el camino que llevaba al templo. No era el momento para ponerse un poco emocional por sentirse traicionada.

'Oh, bien…'

-No tengo nada que decirte. No más de lo que Ami o Luna ya te han de haber dicho.- Remarcó, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. Observó distraída como la postura de Makoto se volvía rígida con sus palabras y ella no pudo reprimir su sonrisa más sarcástica- Ya sabemos que lo que hicieron fue una soberana tontería, pero creo que tenemos un asunto más importante que tratar de todo esto ¿Me equivoco? No voy a malgastar mis palabras contigo…

-Bien, porqué si no podría pensar que te estás desquitando…- Murmuró Makoto duramente, sin mirarla a los ojos.

A Rei no le sentó bien su comentario.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Seguro que no… No se necesita ser un genio ¿Sabes?

Rodó los ojos.

Maldijo a Minako y maldijo la hora en que esa amistad le importó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir.

No, no era necesario ser un genio, por lo que Ami siendo una también lo sabía y Rei se negó a reconocer la compasión en su mirada. Lo que si se dio el lujo de notar, fue la forma en la que sus hombros se relajaron.

Ami se estaba esforzando demasiado en parecer ofendida cuando Rei sabía que solo estaba preocupada.

Ami era totalmente lo opuesta a ella, consideró en ese momento.

Porque Ami trataba de castigar en función en dar un mensaje, de hacerle saber a Makoto que lo que habían hecho estuvo mal, en tantos niveles que no pudieron haber sido más. Le era difícil, porque no estaba hecha para juzgar sin mayor escrúpulo. Su naturaleza era ser firme, pero siempre con una sensibilidad latente.

Debía de estar lo suficientemente herida para querer olvidarse de eso.

'Y no es para menos…'

Pero Ami no era tan egoísta como ella.

-Como sea, nos estamos desviando de lo importante.- Dijo, exasperada.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Usagi? ¿Dices que esta mañana Minako también se estaba comportando extraño? Tendrás que definir cómo es eso, porque en el espectro de Minako, puede significar muchas cosas…- No pudo evitar soltar ese comentario. Puede que no pudiera controlarse tan bien como quería hacerse creer.

-¿Extraño…como Usagi-chan?-Cuestionó Ami con cautela, como si el solo hecho de mencionarlo fuera a desencadenar una epidemia.

-No realmente, es solo… No sé, la he notado muy distraída desde el viernes. Cómo en su propio mundo.- Makoto recargó los codos sobre la mesa y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.- Pero no es como otras veces, cuando se la pasa hablando de este chico u otro… es un poco más serio.

-Yo lo dudo.- Se burló Rei, aunque internamente sabía que no era imposible.

Recordó su más reciente conversación con la rubia y la indignación amenazó con consumirla.

'¿Cómo pudo…?'

-Puede ser que solamente esté madurando.- Dijo Makoto, jugando con sus manos sobre la mesa.- Pero luego de lo que pasó con Usagi… pensé que tal vez podía significar algo más… Lo que pasó hoy fue demasiado… aterrador.

-No deberías usar una palabra tan grande a la ligera...- La reprendió. Se vio sorprendida cuando en esta ocasión Ami no compartió su opinión.

-Yo coincido con Makoto. La forma en la que reaccionó Usagi… Admito que me impresionó demasiado.

-Me cuesta creerlo, pero el problema sigue siendo que no sabemos cuál es el que hay –si es que existe uno- entre Usagi y Minako.

-¿Pudo haber pasado algo en el momento en que las perdiste de vista?- Cuestionó Ami a su compañera castaña.

-No sé, Mina-chan parecía estar molesta desde antes…

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea…

Detuvieron la conversación por un par de minutos en los que se limitaron a disfrutar del té que el abuelo de Rei les había ofrecido luego de la hora de la comida.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellas.- Dijo Makoto, manifestando lo que todas pensaban.- De nada sirve darle vueltas al asunto si no sabemos nada.

-Evidentemente.- Repuso Rei. Makoto la fulminó con la mirada. Su actitud la estaba alterando.

Entendía que tuviera parte de la culpa en todo lo que sucedió, pero no iba a tolerar ser el blanco del mal genio de Rei. ¿Por qué no simplemente admitía lo que le pasaba, en lugar de desquitarse con ella?

No era un secreto que con quien estaba verdaderamente enojada era con Minako. No cuando todavía tenía grabada en su mente la expresión de Rei cuando les comentó que era específicamente ella quién no debía de enterarse.

Makoto se había encargado de remarcarle que tampoco Luna debía de enterarse, pero el daño había sido hecho.

-Tal vez Luna y Artemis consigan averiguar algo.- Dijo Ami.- Si pudieron alcanzarlas es probable que hayan obtenido más información.

-Es probable.- Coincidió Rei.-Pero no podemos confiarnos.

'En que digan la verdad…'

-Nosotras hablaremos con Usagi… Tú podrías hablar con Mina-chan ¿No?

Rei se percató de que intentaba provocarla, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.

-Da igual quien lo haga, mientras está vez no nos ocultemos las cosas entre nosotras.

Era un golpe bajo y lo sabía, pero con tal de no tener que decir lo que de verdad pensaba, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Makoto parecía totalmente dispuesta a responder, pero Ami las detuvo.

-Bastante mal están las cosas cómo para que ahora ustedes se peleen.- Ninguna tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada, demasiado orgullosas para admitir que estaban canalizando sus sentimientos de la forma equivocada.- Lo mejor será esperar a continuar con esta conversación en otro momento porque al parecer estoy tratando con niñas de diez años…

-Como quieran, por mi está bien si prefieren quedarse un rato más.

-No creo que sea lo más apropiado.- Dijo Makoto de forma adusta.- Esto es lo suficientemente incómodo teniendo algo de qué hablar…

-Ustedes se lo han buscado.- Esta vez fue Ami la que respondió con severidad.

Makoto estaba en lo correcto. Eso se estaba tornando demasiado incómodo.

-Lo siento…- Musitó la castaña, esta vez fijando su completa atención en Rei.- Les he contado todo lo que sé, pero no me he disculpado apropiadamente. Ami-chan, Rei… Ustedes tienen todo el derecho de estar enfadadas con nosotras, pero de verdad lamento haber callado. En su momento pareció haber sido una buena idea.

-No lo dudo, Minako puede ser bastante convincente…Sobre todo cuando tiene razón en que no les voy a dejar escuchar el final de esto.- Dijo Rei con los labios apretados. No estaba ayudando en nada a las buenas intenciones de Makoto de dejar este asunto atrás.- Pero disculpa aceptada, aunque no esperes que vaya a ser tan fácil que lo olvidemos.

-Lo tengo bastante claro.- Aceptó el desafío con un asentimiento y fue la primera sonrisa sincera, si bien arrogante, de Rei en lo que llevaban de esa tarde.-Será mejor que me vaya, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

-Buena idea.-Coincidió.

-Yo también me retiro, Rei-chan…- Suspiró.- Estamos en contacto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Ofreció Makoto cuando anteriormente había sido un acuerdo tácito y ahora pretendía ser una oferta de paz.

-No veo porque no… pero no te hagas ilusiones.

'Ajá…'

Rei las acompañó fuera de la casa y las despidió justo debajo del torii, con la promesa de que se verían de nuevo para enmendar los lazos que en esos momentos se sentían vulnerables.

Las vio marcharse, sin poder creer que algo tan simple como un accidente pudiera haber escalado tan rápidamente hasta convertirse en un problema de colosales proporciones.

Se recargó contra el grueso poste rojo y bajo su sombra. El sol de la tarde todavía no terminaba por menguar por detrás de las montañas del oeste.

Rei cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por la tranquilidad de ese instante. Fue de repente que sintió una presencia ajena al templo, pero bastante familiar.

-¿Un día difícil?- La cándida pregunta resonó en sus oídos.- Y eso que no ha venido es par de amigas tuyas que parecen no conocer el significado de la palabra calma….

Rei trató de sonreír, pero en su lugar, su ceño se tensó ligeramente.

-He tenido peores…-Reconoció.

-No lo dudo.- Su abuelo le colocó una mano en el hombro. Rei observó su serena expresión de reojo.- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con este viejo?

Rei negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Son solo tonterías.

El hombre no pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pero no insistió. Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, en los que Rei consiguió olvidar la presencia de su abuelo, demasiado inmersa en sus alrededores. Pensando.

¿Por qué Minako no se lo contó?

No era como si no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Recordó la impresión que tuvo cuando le preguntó a Minako que tan involucrada había estado en el asalto, de que algo malo había ocurrido. No había estado equivocada.

-Ya casi es hora de comenzar a cerrar. Si quieres puedes venir cuando hayas terminado de meditar… Al menos tengo la esperanza que no acabarás tumbada en el piso.

Rei rodó los ojos.

-Muy gracioso…

Su abuelo le dio un último apretón antes de retirarse, como si quisiera asegurarse de que iba a estar bien.

Rei escuchó claramente como el sonido de sus pasos, apenas arrastrados, se alejaba por la explanada rumbo a la casa. Giró la cabeza para constatar que hubiera desaparecido del lugar antes de hablar.

-De verdad que tenemos que dejar de vernos de esta manera… Es un poco perturbador que te estés escondiendo.-Alzó la voz, escuchando las hojas de un arbusto cercano revolverse y crisparse en el momento que Luna saltó de él, sacudiéndose.

-Lo lamento, pero no quería interrumpir la conversación con tu abuelo.

-No te disculpes… ¿He de suponer que estas aquí por lo que sucedió esta mañana?

-¿Makoto se los ha contado todo? A detalle quiero suponer…- Rei asintió, los ojos color miel de Luna se encendieron.- ¡Menos Mal!

-No veo porqué habría de mentirnos…- Está bien, puede que la estuviera defendiendo por sentirse culpable de como la trató en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su casa, pero no creía que de verdad las hubiera engañado.

De cualquier forma, Luna la ignoró.

-Hn…Tienes razón en asumir que vengo por eso, pero también tenemos un asunto entre tú y yo.

No es que lo hubiera olvidado, pero honestamente no tenía preparada una respuesta para Luna. Lo que le mostró el fuego era algo demasiado personal y no se sentía con ganas de compartirlo precisamente con ella.

'Ni con nadie…'

Excepto que, bueno, en cierto modo ya lo había hecho.

-Me temo que el fuego no me ha dado las respuestas que buscas.- La miró directamente a los ojos para que no tuviera la impresión de que trataba de engañarla. Era un gesto necesario dadas las circunstancias.

-Bueno, ya me lo habías advertido.- Luna suspiró, resignada.-Eso no evita que este decepcionada…

-Te entiendo perfectamente… ¿Algo diferente con respecto a tus sueños?

-Tengo la sensación de que cada vez son más claros, como si pudiera ver algo más antes de despertar…- Luna desvió la mirada.- No quiero pensar que lo de esta mañana esté relacionado…

-¿Con tus sueños?

Ambas se paralizaron completamente.

Rei había fallado en notar la presencia de Artemis, demasiado distraía entre escuchar a Luna y esa pasmosa aclama que parecía acompañarla y que envenenaba el ambiente.

El felino caminó por el senderó hasta colocarse a un lado de Rei.

Por lo visto el drama aún no terminaba.

-¿Me quieres contar que está pasando?

Luna no respondió de inmediato.

-No es nada…

-Te escuché perfectamente y quiero saber es exactamente qué has estado soñando.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que quiere saber?-Ironizó Luna.- Supongo que debo de confiar en ti de la misma manera en que tú confías en mi… ¿No?

Artemis recibió el comentario de lleno, pero su valentía no se evaporó. Rei tenía que respetar la testarudez del guardián.

'¿De qué otra forma podría lidiar con Minako?'

-No discutamos ahora por favor... Ya he tenido más que suficiente por hoy.- Pidió Rei. Ellos no parecían convencidos.- Ustedes podrán resolver esto en otro momento, lo único que Artemis necesita saber por ahora es que algo está plagando los sueños de Luna; pero no tenemos idea de que puede ser. Ella recurrió a mí, para ver si el fuego podía darme una respuesta, pero ha sido en vano.

Artemis asintió.

-¿Y entonces crees que tenga algo que ver con el drástico cambio de personalidad de Usagi? - Luna asintió, reticente.- Entonces puede que Minako tenga razón entonces…

'Y esto se pone cada vez mejor' Pensó Rei sarcásticamente.

-Ilumínanos, Artemis.- Exigió Luna.- ¿Qué sabe Minako?

-Primero, quiero decirles que ella no está completamente segura de lo que es, pero si es consciente de que hay algo mal… Como una voz en su cabeza que trata de manipularle.

-¿Estás de broma?-Cuestionó Rei sin poderlo evitar. Artemis negó con la cabeza.-No sé si pueda creer algo como eso…

-¿Segura?-Cuestionó.- ¿Segura que no has notado algo extraño con ella?

'¿O es solo tu orgullo?'

Tampoco es como si cosas más imposibles no hubieran sucedido ya...

-No, yo no he notado nada... pero Makoto mencionó algo similar esta tarde.- Reconoció casi con hastío de tener que darle la razón a la castaña cuando estaba todavía algo molesta con ella.- De cualquier manera, sea verdad o mentira, el hecho de que haya mencionado algo como eso es motivo suficiente para sospechar que estemos siendo amenazadas por algo -o alguien- y está jugando con nosotras.

La sola posibilidad de que eso fuera posible causo que la tensión se entre ellos se hiciera más pronunciada. Incómoda.

-¿Qué hay de ti Luna, conseguiste hablar con Usagi?

-No.-Admitió, bajando las orejas con vergüenza.- Alcancé a seguirla hasta la casa, pero se encerró en su habitación antes de que pudiera hacer algo más… No fue agradable tener una conversación con la puerta.

Rei casi sonríe ante su comentario.

-Tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cambio.- Informó Artemis.- En todos nosotros. No sabemos que pueda pasar la próxima vez… afortunadamente hoy no pasó a mayores…

-¡Afortunadamente no pasó nada luego del accidente!- Estalló Luna, sin poder contenerse.- ¡No olvidemos que ese es el problema original!

-Tú misma lo has dicho, fue un accidente Luna.- Dijo Artemis con severidad.- No seas tan dura con ellas al respecto… Guardaron silencio y ese fue su error, pero no se compara a nada con esta nueva situación.

-Artemis tiene razón.- Lo apoyó Rei.- No podemos detenernos en algo como eso. Como lo ha dicho Ami, mejor continuemos con ese tema en otro momento porque lo último que necesitamos es seguir peleando entre nosotros. ¿Y si es ese el objetivo de nuestro supuesto enemigo?

El silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

-Necesitamos estar todos juntos en esto.- Dijo Artemis.- Necesitamos confiar entre nosotros…

¿Quién iba a suponer que una confianza que tenía años forjándose podía ser tan frágil en un momento de incertidumbre?

Tal vez si había algo malo en todos ellos, porque se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de que todo lo que los había unido hasta ahora fuera menos que una ilusión.

-Tendremos que trabajar en ello. No voy a estar tranquila hasta llegar al fondo de este asunto- Señaló Luna y Rei no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Tienes que dejar de hacer esto…Es irritante.- Resistió al urgencia de reír ante la ironía de su comentario- ¿Acaso no estás cansada ya? Cuéntame, Venus ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-Irguió su espalda con una seguridad que no sentía y respondió de la única forma que podía hacerlo -¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti…?"_

Buscando a tientas con la mano, Minako se encontró con tres objetos diferentes antes de alcanzar su despertador. Lo silenció de un solo golpe, negándose a reconocer que ya había iniciado un nuevo día.

-¿Artemis?- Cuestionó, su voz amortiguada de tener el rostro hundido en la almohada. Si permanecía más tiempo así, terminaría por verse arrullada por el silencio.

La falta de respuesta fue la que la llevó a alzar el rostro finalmente, girándolo en dirección al cesto vacío de su guardián.

-Oh, genial...- Masculló decepcionada.

Trató de levantarse, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y reconociendo en su espalda el entumecimiento de una mala noche. Gimió, rodando sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba, con la fortuna de no haber terminado en el suelo.

Se quedó abatida en esa posición un par de minutos, absorta en el inerte tono del techo como si en el pudiera encontrar la respuesta a la extraña nostalgia que oprimió su pecho.

-¿Minako? ¿Ya has despertado?- Se sobresaltó con el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación y escuchó a su madre, inusualmente calmada.

\- Ya estoy arreglándome…- Dijo arrastrando las palabras sin entusiasmo.

-El desayuno ya está listo, haz el favor de apurarte.- Casi podía adivinar la tensa línea de sus labios al detectar la mentira. Al menos se había guardado el sermón para otro momento.

Minako alzó los brazos y se estiró aliviando la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Se quitó su pijama, arrojándola sobre la cama para luego ponerse rápidamente el uniforme. Su estómago comenzaba a hundirse en el interior de su abdomen en señal de que le urgía alimentarse.

-Tengo que dejar de saltarme la cena…- Se quejó mientras se cepillaba el cabello y terminaba por amarrar el listón carmesí con el que formaba su habitual moño.

Se observó una última vez en el espejo y no le agradó el par de ojeras que se habían formado debajo de sus irritados ojos. Había sido una mala noche y su rostro lo reflejaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que un poco de maquillaje tendría que hacer el truco.

-¡Se hace tarde Minako!- Advirtió su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Un segundo!-Exclamó en respuesta, apurando su trabajo y dándose un asentimiento en señal de aprobación una vez la palidez hubo dejado paso a un ligero rubor.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, brincando el último escalón.

-No corras de esa forma.- La reprendió su padre cuando la vio entrar en la cocina, bajando el periódico que sostenía para poder observarla completamente.

-Lo siento, no quería retrasarme más.- Tomó asiento frente a él y notando que la mesa ya estaba servida. Reparando realmente en su presencia entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Claro que sí, pero hoy no hay problema si me retraso un poco. Espero que no te avergüence que tu padre vaya a dejarte a la escuela.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Minako no pudo disimular a tiempo su desanimo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- Dijo, pensando en que esperaba poder reunirse con sus amigas antes del inicio de clases, aunque probablemente ninguna quisiera verla en esos momentos; no luego de la forma tan abrupta de cómo se marchó el día anterior.

-¿No estarías pensando en saltarte la escuela? -Cuestionó, asumiendo el rol que normalmente le correspondía a su madre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ami-chan jamás lo permitiría- Sonrió débilmente tomando un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

 _'No a falta de intentar convencerla_ '

-¿Vas a salir hoy también, Minako? - Intervino por primera vez su madre, a quien no había notado sentarse a su derecha.

Su comentario no acarreaba mala intención, pero se sintió encoger en la silla.

-Probablemente. Voy a quedarme un rato más en la escuela, pero es por una buena causa…- Añadió con toda la inocencia que pudo conjurar.

Su madre no podía verse más resignada de lo que lucía en esos momentos.

-Minako, me queda claro que eres capaz de cuidarte, pero a pesar de eso no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti… Puede que se te haya levantado el castigo, pero no queremos que no se repita lo del viernes o lo del día de ayer- Esta vez el reproche no iba solo para ella, por que la vio fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- En el fondo ambas sabían que no iba a poder cumplirlo, pero el acuerdo era suficiente por ahora. - ¿Entonces de verdad ya no estoy castigada?

-No tientes a tu suerte.- Dijo con lo que podías ser el atisbo de una sonrisa- Apresúrense o no llegarán a tiempo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en relativo silencio, su padre únicamente deteniéndose a comentar un par de noticias que había visto en el periódico.

Minako no lo escuchaba realmente, tomando un largo sorbo de su jugo, pensando en lo que ese día aguardaba para ella.

Su prioridad era hablar con las chicas, sobre todo con Ami y con Rei. No dudaba que luego de su marcha, Usagi hubiera tomado la oportunidad de contarles lo que pasó con los detalles que le había dejado en claro.

Luna debía estar furiosa con ambas, si no es que solamente con ella.

Esperaba que Artemis hubiera tenido éxito en calmar las aguas con ella y lamentó no haberlo visto esa mañana. Su motivación no le caería mal en esos momentos.

Iba a ser complicado, pero toda una tarde para pensar las cosas y una noche de descanso, si bien relativo por la forma en la que su espalda le dolía; le habían brindado la suficiente convicción para enfrentar de cara lo que sea que viniera.

-Si ya has terminado, sube a lavarte los dientes. Ya es tarde.- Señaló su madre al notar que solo estaba jugando con su comida.

-Uh-hu.

Minako agradeció por la comida antes de subir las escaleras con desgana.

-Detesto esto…- Masculló abriendo la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria.- ¿Pero quién tiene la culpa? ¡Yo! De todas las brillantes ideas que he tenido esta ha sido la única –bueno, no la única- que ha salido mal.- Tomó su cepillo de dientes y dejó caer la pasta con hastío antes de introducírselo a la boca.- ¿N fe staba…pensando? Esto no se… ufe a hndar así…

-Deberías terminar antes de seguir con tu monólogo. Es repugnante.

Minako miró de reojo a la ventana del baño donde Artemis la observaba con una expresión de disgusto plasmada en el rostro.

Verlo casi la hace sonreír, pero no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles luego de desaparecerse.

-¿Quién te manda a espiarme en el baño? Podría estar haciendo otra cosa.- Señaló con su cepillo el escusado, lanzando sin querer la pasta por todos lados. Artemis captó lo que quiso decir y se sonrojó.- ¿Dónde estabas? Anoche no regresaste a dormir…

-¡Lo hice, pero me has dejado la ventana cerrada!- Exclamó indignado.

Minako terminó de cepillarse los dientes, enjuagándose la boca y secándose con la toalla que colgaba de un pequeño gancho en la pared. Sintiendo la urgencia corriendo por sus venas.

-Pudiste haber tocado… o maullado. Has fallado como gato, Artemis. –Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada. Finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- ¿Deséame suerte?

-Absolutamente, vas a necesitar toda la que puedas conseguir.

-Geez, gracias por los ánimos- le sacó la lengua.

-Preguntaste por suerte, no por mi apoyo.- Imitó su gesto. A veces era demasiado infantil como para creer que en realidad era un hombre adulto de quién sabe cuántos siglos de edad.- ¿Qué esperas para irte? Desde aquí puedo escuchar que tu padre ha arrancado el automóvil.

-¡No puede ser!- Minako salió corriendo del baño sin apenas despedirse.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, su madre ya la esperaba tanto con su mochila, como con sus zapatos y un profundo ceño fruncido. Minako se lo agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa y se apresuró a colocárselos, asegurándose de hacerlo correctamente.

-Espera, Minako.- Ya iba saliendo por el marco de la puerta cuando la escuchó. Se giró, desprevenida de ver a su madre tan cerca.

-¿Se me olvidó algo?

Su madre tenía la misma expresión que Minako reconocía cuando estaba a punto de darle un sermón. No obstante, con una delicadeza inusual, le estiro el moño de su uniforme, que por las prisas lo había dejado torcido. Ese simple gesto le dejó el rostro hirviendo de vergüenza cuando reparo en lo que había pasado.

-¿De verdad no estoy castigada?-No pudo evitar preguntar.

-No digas tonterías, no todo lo que hago es para torturarte Minako.- Replicó recuperando su tono severo.- Ten mucho cuidado... Aún no creo que te hayas recuperado tan rápido de tu pie. Si tienes alguna molestia, no dejes de ir a la enfermería ¿Está claro?

-Han sido dos días mamá ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien? - La expresión adusta de su madre se endureció un poco más. Minako no se disculpó, puesto que sabía que tenía la razón – Pero tendré cuidado, es una promesa.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Anda, márchate antes de que reconsidere el seguir enojada…

-¡Tú siempre estas enojada conmigo!- Exclamó con desfachatez antes de salir corriendo donde su padre ya la esperaba con el automóvil estacionado frente a la casa. Minako abrió la puerta que daba al asiento del copiloto para tomar asiento, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Da miedo cuando hace eso…-Dijo mientras su padre arrancaba el auto.

-Espeluznante. Algo debió haberla poseído.- Minako no estaba bromeando, pero su papá no desaprovecho la oportunidad de reírse a costa suya.

El encendió la radio y lo dejó en la estación de noticias. Siempre era lo mismo ¿Cómo podía escuchar lo mismo que acababa de leer en el periódico?

Aburrida, cerró los ojos, recargándose de lleno en su asiento, escuchando de fondo el eco de sus propias palabras.

_'Es una promesa'_

Minako andaba sin vigilar sus pasos, saludando con un gesto vago a los pocos alumnos que reconocía y llamaban su atención. No es que fuera demasiado popular, hecho que hoy en día todavía le escandalizaba, pero resultaba extraño para la mayoría el verla llegar tan temprano.

-¡Buenos días Minako-san!-Dos chicos se detuvieron en mitad de su conversación cuando la vieron pasar. Minako no era particularmente cercana a ellos como para detenerse, solo dio un asentimiento en señal de reconocimiento.

Además, no era como si algún día planeara salir con ellos

-Qué sorpresa tenerte a esta hora Aino… Usagi-san también ha llegado temprano hoy. El mundo debe estar por terminarse- Ambos rieron de su comentario. Ella no le había encontrado la gracia, y se hubiera regresado a golpearlos en el rostro de no ser porque esa última pieza de información la había tomado por sorpresa… Y tal vez tuvieran un poco de razón.

Un hueco se le formó en el estómago al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

¿Debería hablar con ella o…?

Vaciló solo un instante, finalmente encontrando la resolución de dar un paso a la vez. Literalmente. Avanzó, pasando de largo de su aula para alcanzar la clase de Usagi.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Tomo un hondo respiro antes de asomar la cabeza sin precaución por el marco sonriendo a modo de disculpa a la chica que acababa de asustar. Demasiado por no querer irrumpir al no contener su inquietud.

Con un rápido vistazo recorrió todo el salón, deteniéndose en la persona que estaba buscando sintiendo la anticipación cerrar su garganta.

Ella estaba de pie, recargada en la pared donde los enormes ventanales permitían que la luz del día inundara por completo el salón haciéndolo brillar con una inusual pulcritud. Estaba a un lado de Naru y ambas parecían estar teniendo una conversación bastante animada. Usagi hacía exagerados gestos con las manos y Naru solo reía de lo que fuera le estaba contando.

Minako hubiera sonreído de lo casual de la escena, pero no contaba con que la lastimaría más de lo que hubiera esperado. En otra ocasión, sería ella y no Naru quién fuera objeto de la completa atención de Usagi; quien riera y sostuviera sus manos para tranquilizarla.

Todo eso parecía tan lejano en esos momentos, en los que podía sentir los dedos de Usagi enterrándose en sus hombros mientras le arrojaba sus palabras como dagas ardientes.

Su propia mano cargaba con el peso de su arrebato, tanto que casi podía imaginar una marca rojiza en el pómulo de Usagi.

No tenía las agallas suficientes para interrumpirles, no cuando todos los reproches de Usagi aún colgaban de sus hombros.

No fue tan rápida para esconderse cuando Naru miró en su dirección. No le quedó más que guardar la compostura y regalarle su sonrisa de todos los días.

-¡Mina-chan, no te había visto!-La llamó Naru agitando su brazo en el aire. Evidentemente ninguna de las dos lo había hecho, porque Usagi giró el cuello tan rápido que Mina temió que se hubiese hecho daño.- ¡Acércate, todavía queda tiempo antes de que comiencen las clases!

Naru no tenía forma de ver la reacción de Usagi en ese momento, pero para Minako fue señal suficiente de que no era el momento para tener una conversación. Su rostro se había contraído en un rictus incómodo y evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Minako no sabía si era de la vergüenza o del enojo que ella misma todavía podía sentir revolviéndose en su interior.

-Gracias, pero solamente he pasado a saludar, tengo un par de asuntos que atender antes de que llegué Haneda-sensei.- Le guiñó un ojo que abarca perfectamente su habilidad para disimular.- Nos vemos luego, Naru-chan, Usagi…

-Adiós Mina-chan…-Fue lo único que dijo Usagi, probablemente para que Naru no pensara que hubiera nada extraño entre ellas.

La miró finalmente y Minako tragó saliva del anhelo en ella.

Usagi cruzo su brazo para alcanzar el codo contrario, en lo que Minako reconocía como si quisiera contenerse de alcanzar por algo cuando no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Como si no quisiera hacerlo del todo.

Sonrió antes de darse la media vuelta y alzar la mirada al techo. Su expresión se había desvanecido con el suspiro que escapó de sus labios al creer que al menos cabía una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas.

'En definitiva pudo haber sido peor' Suspiró largamente, golpeando su cabeza contra el muro sin importar arruinar su moño. '¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?'

-Buenos días, Mina-chan

Sorprendida al reconocer la voz, Minako bajó la mirada topándose de frente con un par de interesados ojos azules.

-¡Ami-chan! ¿Cuándo...?-Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tiempo que llevaba allí.

-Te vi y no quise interrumpirte.- Dijo y Minako permitió que fuese ella quien se acercara. Se colocó a un lado de ella para no tener una conversación de extremo a extremo. Se recargó también en la pared, sosteniendo su mochila frente a su regazo. A Minako le pareció una postura demasiado casual para ser inocente- ¿Entonces es verdad que Usagi ya está aquí?

-Ya lo verás por ti misma.- Dijo agitando la cabeza.- No puedo creer que estén pregonándolo por toda la escuela y que se hayan atrevido a molestarte. Par de cretinos…

Ami rio.

-No exageres Mina-chan, no es para tanto.- Comentó, ladeando la cabeza como si lo estuviera considerando.-Aunque por su bien espero que se eviten de comentárselo a Mako-chan…

-Eso solo demuestra que seríamos un desastre si no tuviéramos a nuestra voz de la razón.- Dijo Minako, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ya no se refería solamente a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tensando el agarre que tenía sobre su mochila para ganar confidencia. Sentía la mirada de Ami puesta sobre ella, casi expectante.

-Siento la forma en la que salí corriendo ayer, no fue muy maduro de mi parte dejarlas cuando era yo quien necesitaba hablar con ustedes en primer lugar.- Frunció el ceño, recordando.

-Nos dejaste bastante intranquilas.- Ofreció Ami con un asentimiento, aceptando la disculpa.- Esperábamos que Artemis pudiera alcanzarte.

-Lo hizo...- Sonrió débilmente.-Ami-chan, lamento haberte ocultado lo que pasó. Sé qué no hay excusa para lo que hice, somos un equipo y les fallé, a ti, a Rei-chan…

-Mina-chan.- La interrumpió con gentileza, tomándola de su rígido antebrazo.- Honestamente no creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello.

No había rastro de resentimiento en su voz. Vio el rostro de suavizarse de la seriedad a la compasión.

Ellas eran tan diferentes que rayaban en lo opuestas la mayoría del tiempo y sin embargo, si había algo que había conseguido unirlas, además de su misión, era el grado de respeto que sentían por la otra que les permitía encontrar el punto medio en el que podían entenderse.

Minako podía bromear junto con Usagi acerca de la dedicación y lo inteligente que era Ami, pero la realidad es que eran esos factores por los que ambas la admiraban.

-Lo sé, es solo…- Se frenó cuando Ami apretó ligeramente su agarre.

-No estoy molesta contigo.

-Eso solo me hace sentir peor…-Su labio inferior tembló. Si su madre hiciera sermones como los de Ami.

-Oh ¿Preferirías si lo estuviera?

-No.-Dijo luego de considerarlo un par de segundos. Entrecerró los ojos.-Estás jugando conmigo…

-Puede ser- La soltó del agarre con una pequeña sonrisa.- De ninguna manera te estoy exentando de tus errores, pero estoy tranquila sabiendo que estas aprendiendo algo de ellos. Sólo prométeme que la próxima vez que algo como esto suceda, contarás con todas nosotras.

Minako sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en ese día. Lejos quedaba ya la tímida y reservada Ami-chan que había conocido tiempo atrás. Estaba orgullosa de poder llamarse su amiga, aun cuando no lo merecía.

-Te lo prometo.-Dijo con convicción.

-Estamos aquí para apoyarnos pase lo que pase, si dejamos de hacerlo… No quisiera volver a repetir lo de ayer.- Suspiró y Minako lamentó profundamente haberla puesto en esa posición.

-Créeme que yo tampoco lo deseo...-Suspiró pesadamente.- Todavía no logro comprender que fue lo que pasó en realidad, solo que ambas estábamos fuera de sí y dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, pero que no por ello dejan de ser ciertas… Eso es lo que más me duele. Eso y no saber qué es lo que está sintiendo Usagi…

-Mako-chan y yo vamos a tratar de hablar con ella. Esperemos que tengamos mejor suerte que Luna, aunque consiguió alcanzar a Usagi al parecer no pudo hablar con ella…

-¿Luna… alcanzar a Usagi?- Preguntó de forma incoherente. Recordar la mirada acusadora guardiana le apretó el estómago. No dudaba que a estas alturas la estuviera culpando –con algo de razón- de todo lo sucedido, más aún luego de la forma en la que había salido corriendo sin mayor explicación.

-Se marchó poco después de ti y Luna fue tras ella y bueno… Mako-chan se quedó para contarnos todo a Rei-chan y a mí.-Admitió.

Así que esa era la causa de porque Minako la veía tan tranquila.

-¿Les contó todo?- Preguntó sorprendida, con la decepción haciendo que las rodillas le temblaran. Ami asintió y Minako tragó saliva.- Hoy de eso quería hablar con ustedes, contigo y con Rei-chan…

Ambas eran conscientes de que la sacerdotisa se trataba de todo un mundo aparte y que el que Ami hubiera aceptado las cosas con calma, no significaba que Rei también iba a hacerlo, mucho menos ahora de haberse enterado de la verdad en circunstancias desafortunadas.

-Hoy me encontré con ella está mañana. Puede que esté enfadada, pero ella no te culpa por el accidente- Confesó Ami al notar la devastación en su rostro y atrayendo su completa atención que se había estado perdiendo en la ventana.

-¿Te mencionó algo?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-No realmente.- Lucía genuinamente apenada.- Estaba más reservada que de costumbre, pero en mi opinión creo estaba preocupada. Lo suficiente para querer ocultarlo.

Minako sintió un escalofrío erizarle la piel.

-Muchas gracias, Ami-chan.-Dijo con honestidad. Ella no tenía por qué tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, pero así era.-Eso es un alivio, por ahora.

Hicieron una pausa, en las que las campanadas que marcaban el inicio de clases resonaron por los pasillos.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, Mina-chan. Avísale a Mako-chan si es que consiguió llegar.- Dijo rodando lo ojos. Era un gesto sumamente impropio de ella, pero que la hizo sonreír.

-Cuenta con ello.- Se despidió de ella sin atreverse a mirar de nueva cuenta al interior del salón.

-¡Espera!-Dijo antes de que pudiera entrar. Ami la vio confundida- De verdad te lo agradezco Ami-chan… todo esto… lo he complicado bastante. Pero voy a mantener mi promesa de ahora en adelante. Pase lo que pase.

Ami le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes.

Para cuando la profesora de la clase le recordó que tenía que irse enseguida a su salón o iba a mandarla a detención, Minako ya se sentía más ligera, como solo la esperanza podía hacerte sentir.

Comenzaba a fastidiarle el murmullo y las miradas curiosas clavadas en su espalda que ni siquiera estaban trataban de ser sutiles. Su uniforme era motivo suficiente para llamar la atención, especialmente en la zona que pertenecía a otra escuela, para además añadirle el que alguien la hubiese reconocido como la  _misteriosa_  y  _elegante_  sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

El rumor se había esparcido como un camino de pólvora ardiendo.

Rei se cruzó de brazos, como si ese gesto fuera suficiente para contener su irritación. Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a un grupo de chicas que había pasado señalándola descaradamente. La amenaza implícita solo alentó los cuchicheos.

Estar ahí era una pésima idea y maldijo entre dientes al demonio de la impaciencia que la había arrastrado luego de haberle ganado la batalla a su indignación.

Las cosas que tenía que soportar…

No podía simplemente esperar el momento en el que Minako se decidiera hablar con ella. No quería servirle la oportunidad de evitarla en bandeja de plata.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella era la clase de persona que no huía de los problemas, si no que se arrojaba a ellos sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Pero cuando estas llegaban hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no tener que enfrentarlas.

Esa mañana fue su primera impresión cuando fue evidente que no llegaría a su punto de reunión. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Ami le mandó un mensaje que Minako no solo había llegado temprano, si no que había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella.

Cuando Rei trató de preguntarle casualmente que fue lo que le había dicho –tan casual como se puede sonar en un texto- Ami no le había respondido, en una forma bastante directa de que si quería saberlo, iba a tener que averiguarlo por sí misma.

Al parecer no había olvidado el acuerdo del día anterior… y ella tampoco.

Se había forzado la idea de que era prácticamente su misión tener que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Esa era la convicción que la mantenía rígida, esperando por Minako.

Se relajó finalmente cuando la distinguió cruzar la salida, con la mochila colgando de su hombro y más distraída de lo que le había visto hasta ahora.

Iba sola y a Rei honestamente le extrañó que ninguna de las demás estuviera con ella, aunque no tanto en el caso de Usagi.

¿Será que Ami la había manipulado para querer hablar con Minako y en realidad no había resuelto nada?

Rodó los ojos. Tan desesperada estaba de excusas que estaba dispuesta a levantar falsos en contra de Ami…

Reuniendo toda la paciencia con la que fue dotada –que no era demasiada para empezar- avanzó para seguirla. No era una salvaje para gritarle y llamar aún más la atención.

-Minako.- Dijo luego de un carraspeo y cuando estuvo apenas unos pasos detrás de ella. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar…

Notó sus hombros tensarse antes de que diera media vuelta. Minako se había detenido en seco, visiblemente sorprendida de verla allí.

-¡Rei-chan!-Exclamó casi soltando su mochila, resistiendo el impulso de tocarla para ver si era real.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscarte ¿No es obvio?-Respondió alzando una ceja, reflejando una seguridad que casi no sentía.

El rostro de Minako se encendió, quién sabe si de la vergüenza o la indignación.

Para tratarse de una persona tan abierta, ella no siempre era sincera. Era su lenguaje corporal el que como ahora, siempre terminaba por traicionarla.

Vio de reojo como su mano derecha apretaba con más fuerza la correa de su mochila, como si le costase trabajo controlarse. Rei lo encontraba francamente divertido, el desafiarla de esa forma. Cómo deseaba golpearla en la cabeza por ser tan idiota…

-Es inesperado.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Honestamente no creí…

-¿Qué quisiera verte?- Dijo y Minako asintió, esta vez desviando la mirada.- Tú y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Observó su reacción detenidamente. Minako podía simplemente restarle importancia y pretender que era un juego como tantas otras veces cuando se había metido en problemas. Pero no lo hizo. Aceptó sus palabras con la importancia que era requerida.

Esa era la Minako que escondía detrás de su despreocupada fachada. La Minako de la que sabía conseguiría la verdad.

-Tienes razón.- Le sonrió a medias.- Pero no aquí, donde cualquiera puede escucharnos. ¿Te importa que vayamos al parque o prefieres otro lugar?

-El parque está bien.- Respondió. Cualquier lugar lejos de allí era buena idea-¿No vas a tener inconveniente por esto? Creo recordar que estabas castigada…

-Hm… ya es agua pasada.- De nuevo esa tenue sonrisa, tentativa. A Rei le daba la impresión de que se trataba de disculpando en cada una de ellas. Retomaron el paso, esta vez lado a lado- Y mi mamá sabe que iba a llegar tarde hoy, así que no tiene por qué haber problema.

-Oh-Frunció el ceño- ¿Tenías otros planes?

-De hecho si…-Rei la vio de reojo y se encontró con que ella la estaba mirando fijamente.- Planeaba acosarte en el momento que salieras de la escuela y secuestrarte para hablar contigo, pero me has robado la idea.

Rei bufó. Ella no la estaba acosando en absoluto y difícilmente caminar juntas calificaba como un secuestro.

-¿De verdad? Hn… si no hubiera salido antes probablemente nos habríamos cruzado…-Comentó restándole importancia al hecho.

-Esto ya es suficiente coincidencia ¿No crees?- Rei asintió.

Era imposible ignorar lo forzada que parecía su conversación por momentos y la incomodidad que a cada segundo se hacía más presente. Además, Rei era demasiado consciente de distancia que existía entre ellas mientras avanzaban.

No había notado lo mucho que estaba acostumbrada a ser invadida en su espacio personal hasta tener a Minako a un brazo de distancia.

-Ami-chan mencionó haberte visto esta mañana.- Ofreció Minako cuando el silencio comenzó a pesarles.

Se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo que les impedía seguir continuando.

-Así fue. Estuvimos esperando por ustedes, cómo todos los días aunque honestamente no me extraña que no hayan llegado a tiempo….-Dijo, fallando en contener el sarcasmo.

-Mako-chan fue la única que llegó tarde.- Remarcó, apenas indignada.- Usagi y yo llegamos temprano a la escuela…

-Espero que no haya sido solo para evitarnos.- Dijo antes de que pudiera considerarlo siquiera.

-No.- Admitió Minako y Rei pudo ver en su expresión que tanto la había lastimado su pregunta.- Papá me sorprendió al querer traerme a la escuela... No pude decirle que no. En lo que a Usagi se refiere, no estoy segura…

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde. Tuvieron que seguir avanzando si no querían estorbar el paso a las personas detrás de ellas.

Rei no había sido testigo de la discusión que tuvieron y por ende no sabía qué efecto había tenido en ellas, pero era innegable la tensión que había en el nombre de Usagi al salir de la boca de Minako.

Por un segundo lamentó el estar siendo tan seca con ella cuando era obvio que se estaba esforzando en establecer una conversación casual. Sin embargo, parte de ella quería obtener una respuesta visceral de Minako, que cediera a sus nada sutiles intentos por irritarla. Quería tener un motivo para enfadarse con ella.

Pero claro, había que confiar en que Minako hiciera siempre las cosas aún más complicadas.

Llegaron al parque Ichinohashi con un silencio tensó entre ellas. Al ser una hora después del fin de las clases, todavía se podían ver alumnos de diferentes escuelas detenerse únicamente a pasar el rato.

Casi sin pretenderlo avanzaron hasta su sitio usual, el característico túnel del parque. Se quedaron justo a un lado, sobre la barda en la cual Minako se recargó. Rei no tardó en imitar su acción; ambas dejando sus mochilas a sus pies augurando una larga charla.

Permanecieron un par de minutos sin cruzar palabra.

Ambas tenían claras las razones por las que estaban allí, por lo que seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien resultaba inútil.

Minako fue quién tomó la iniciativa, sabiendo que era su responsabilidad.

-No sé por dónde empezar…- Minako, alzó su mirada hacia los distribuidores que ofrecían su sombra ante el brillante sol.- Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte…

-Bueno, Makoto nos ha contado lo que pasó, su versión al menos… Y aunque quisiera escuchar la historia de tu parte, me interesa más saber por qué me lo ocultaste-Ofreció. Minako regresó su atención a ella, sin sorprenderse de que hubiese sido tan directa.

Rei no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para andarse con rodeos

-Sé que fue una mala decisión…-Comenzó, como si hubiese ensayado lo que iba a decir posiblemente era cierto.-Pero no quería imaginar lo que tú y Ami pudieran pensar de lo que pasó en el accidente…

-Minako- La interrumpió Rei.- Somos un equipo… tu mejor que nadie lo entiende. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que no pudieras confiar en nosotras? ¿En mí?- Se detuvo, sintiendo qué había dejado algo de más en su pregunta pero ¿Qué más daba ya?- Necesito que seas honesta conmigo…

Minako tuvo la suficiente entereza para mantenerle la mirada, aunque Rei podía notar la tensión en su mandíbula, de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus dientes conteniendo una respuesta que no tenía preparada.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de decírmelo cuando me llamaste el sábado… Terminaste herida y por poco Usagi también, ¿De verdad creíste que iba a pensar menos de ti por un error cuando había cosas más importantes de por medio?

-No.- Respondió esta vez, con más firmeza.

-Entonces deja de utilizarnos como excusa. La única que se está castigando por lo que pasó eres tú. Pero tú no eres una mártir, Minako ¿O he estado equivocada respecto a ti?

Minako se puso rígida antes de que su expresión decayera por completo. Giró el cuerpo de modo a que pudiera observarla sin tener que torcer la cabeza y Rei volvió a imitar su gesto. Estaban tan cerca, que podía notar los vestigios de una mala noche debajo de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón. En todo- Admitió reticente.- Es cierto que tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Si no lo hice, fue porque tenía que hacerlo en persona. Pensé que sería lo correcto encarar las cosas de frente y por eso te pedí vernos el día de ayer…

-¿De verdad ibas a contármelo? Por qué Makoto dejó bastante en claro que no debía enterarme por ningún motivo- Sabía que la estaba presionando, pero esa era la única forma de que Minako se abriera por completo. - Confié en ti y tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo….

-Lo sé Rei, yo…

No supo que fue lo que la poseyó a hacer algo como eso, pero Rei se acercó un paso más, tomándola de su muñeca derecha, con la suficiente firmeza para dejarle en claro que ella estaba allí, que no se atreviera a desviar su atención.

Los ojos de Minako se clavaron en los suyos y casi pudo ver el conflicto desatarse en ellos.

La sintió relajarse bajo su contacto, y permitió que ella modificara el agarre de manera que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados. Estaba tan desacostumbrada a esa clase de intimidad que se volvió plenamente consciente del contacto, tanto que tuvo la certeza de que era el ancla que Minako necesitaba para que se diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Que ambas necesitaban.

Rei había quedado avergonzada de la forma en la que había tratado de desquitarse con Makoto el día anterior; porque aunque estuviera enfadada, entendía que no podía quedar en ella continuar esa cadena de malentendidos que solo estaban lastimándoles.

Se había tragado su orgullo, que no era poco, y había tomado la iniciativa de simplemente dejar todo eso atrás.

Quería creer en Minako. Jamás antes le había fallado y no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora. Sabía que lo sentía, que estaba arrepentida, pero quería escucharla.

Minako aclaró su garganta luego de la pausa.

-Fui una completa idiota.-Admitió con una vaga sonrisa que se terminó perdiendo en un rictus severo.- Y voy a contarte todo, pero antes hay algo que necesito que te quede claro y es que a ti es a la única a la que le confiaría mi vida si la decisión estuviera en mis manos…

Sus palabras poseían una certeza incuestionable que se reflejaba en todo su rostro. La intensidad en sus ojos, la seguridad y el ardor de su tacto evocaba a la Minako de la azotea, que tan grabada estaba en su memoria.

Esa era la respuesta que no tan secretamente, si Ami y Makoto lo habían notado; había estado esperando. Lo que no esperó fue el calor que se expandió por su pecho, como un fuego que alimentaba la maquinaria de su corazón, apremiándolo a arder.

Rei podía prácticamente escuchar su respiración y la de Minako, notaba la humedad que comenzaba a formarse en sus manos y los círculos que el pulgar de Minako trazaba círculos sobre la base del suyo.

La sentía tan cercana que volvía a notar los detalles a los que estaba tan familiarizada, como la pequeña arruga que se formaba cuando Minako apenas y fruncía el ceño cuando trataba de verse seria.

-Sé que pedir perdón no va cambiar nada, pero te prometo que jamás volveré a ocultarte algo así de importante. A ninguna de nosotras.-Minako le sonrió casi vacilante y Rei entornó los ojos, resoplando y haciendo volar su flequillo.

Se estaba ablandando demasiado.

-Te odio- Dijo en un áspero murmullo que Minako no hubiera escuchado estando a más de dos pasos de distancia.

-Mentira.- Dijo todavía sonriendo.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Minako le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano antes de decidirse a soltarla y darle espacio.

Rei hizo todo lo posible por evitar sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. No servía de nada seguir haciéndose la dura con ella, cuando la había perdonado desde el momento en que decidió ir a buscarle.

-Esto no quiere decir que te vas a librar de mí.- Le recordó. Al menos ya habían conseguido librarse de la ridícula tensión entre ellas, pero aún quedaba mucho de qué hablar.

-No lo querría de otra manera…

En un gesto inusual, Rei se sentó en el piso; recargando su espalda en la pared, tomando la precaución de alisar su falda sobre sus piernas flexionadas y acomodarse en una postura que podía pasar por apropiada para no dar un espectáculo.

Minako también se sentó, aunque sin la misma demostración de elegancia y cuidado, estirando las piernas y cubriéndolas con el largo de su falda.

Rei pensó que deberían verse patéticas, aunque Minako probablemente diría que qué ahora no resaltarían demasiado. Solo eran dos estudiantes comunes como el resto.

-No es que tuviera miedo de admitirles a ustedes que había fallado, en eso tienes razón. Yo… no estaba preparada para admitir que realmente fue mi culpa.- Ambas tenían la mirada puesta en la fuente frente a ellas, pero Rei notó de reojo que Minako jugaba con las puntas del moño de su uniforme.

-Fue un accidente Minako.

-Uno que pude haber evitado de haber puesto más atención en lugar de estar enfadada con Usagi y separarnos…-Rei vio de reojo como se torcían sus labios en un gesto amargo.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

\- Todo estaba bien, hablábamos de chicos, la mala suerte que siempre hemos tenido… a diferencia de Usagi con Mamoru-san. Lo de siempre.- Suspiró pesadamente, evitando mirarla a los ojos.- Sé que tu no le darías mayor importancia, pero ha habido ocasiones en las que la he envidiado por ello, unas en broma y otras como esa…

Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos en tanto su moño se vio deshecho, de la misma forma en la que Minako iba deconstruyéndose: rápidamente y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Era raro, más no sorpresivo, lo honesta que se veía, su expresión abierta y dispuesta. Para Rei era más que solo el querer cumplir su promesa. Minako necesitaba librarse de esa carga que había sabido ocultar casi a la perfección.

-Es injusto porque Usagi no tiene la culpa de nada. Todo lo contrario, si no fuera por ella, no estaríamos aquí. Una segunda oportunidad: una en la que pudiera ser solamente ser solamente Minako Aino- Recargó su cabeza en la pared, derrotada.- Pero en ese momento una voz dentro de mí, me recordó que tal vez siempre estaremos condenadas a seguir los mismos pasos, el seguir pagando el precio de nuestros errores mientras  _Serenity_  finalmente tiene todo lo que siempre quiso.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Ese es el problema, que una parte de mí lo hace,  _sabe_  que es cierto y lo detesto. No puedo odiar a Usagi y sin embargo…

No se atrevió a terminar esa oración.

Rei no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Las palabras de Minako no eran tan descabelladas como podrían parecer en primera instancia, pero no eran sentimientos que se hubiera atrevido asociar con ella nunca.

-¿Es eso por lo que crees que alguien pueda estarte manipulando?

-¿Cómo…?- Comenzó Minako, pero de inmediato se detuvo.- Artemis te lo contó.

Rei asintió. No tenía caso ocultarle ese detalle.

-Fue a verme en la tarde cuando se aseguró que estuvieras bien.-Dijo, girando su cabeza para observar bien a Minako.

-No debió haberlo hecho.-Tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.- Esa era mi responsabilidad.

-No te enfades, tenía razón en estar preocupado.- Rei obedeció el impulso de golpearle el entrecejo con su índice para eliminar su ceño fruncido.

Minako la fulminó con la mirada, apartando su mano y acomodándose el flequillo.

-¿Quién es la gruñona ahora?- Dijo irónicamente.

-Tú. Cómo siempre.-Rei rodó los ojos. Al parecer se habían invertido los papeles.

Rei la vio morderse el interior de su mejilla, como si estuviera reprimiéndose de decir algo más que pudiera quebrar el recién restaurado balance entre ellas.

-Cuéntame, Minako.

Su petición consiguió descolocarla al punto de dejarla rígida e incluso Rei sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No quiero sentirme de esta manera, pero cuando estoy con Usagi no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si a ella le está pasando lo mismo?- Se pasó una meno por el cabello, en un gesto frustrado.- Cuando discutimos, ella me llamó Venus. Usagi jamás lo hace cuando no estamos en misión y hacerlo de esa manera, dejando en claro cuál es mi posición… Era Serenity, Rei-chan y no precisamente el alter-ego de este tiempo.

Por supuesto que ella no había pasado por alto el detalle que Minako había aludido a ambas, Serenity y Usagi anteriormente, pero no le había dado mayor importancia.

Ahora entendía varias cosas, empezando el por qué les había ocultado lo que pasó, que en realidad tenía poco que ver con la vergüenza e incluso con la culpa.

Rei podía entender por qué la situación le había causado tanto estrés a Minako como hacerlo, incluso si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta en un principio.

Una de las cosas que Rei siempre había admirado de Minako, era su dedicación en los momentos importantes y la forma en la que sin esfuerzo alguno caía en su papel de líder no por responsabilidad, si no por amor.

De entre todas, Minako era la que más sentía su misión. Fuera porque ella despertó antes que todas o porqué sencillamente así era ella, no había modo de negarlo.

Rei sabía lo que había pasado en el milenio de plata, pero parte de sus memorias no eran más que destellos en una espesa bruma, como el saber el hilo conductor de una historia sin acordarse cada capítulo.

No obstante si recordaba a una Serenity distinta a la de ahora y por ello era difícil de juzgar a Minako por ceder ante esos sentimientos cuando podían ser reales, más aún si podían estar siendo influenciados por alguien más.

Tal vez tuviera razón y no fuera la única.

-El día que me llamaste…- Comenzó, un tanto insegura de querer volver a sacar un tema que todavía le incomodaba.

Minako notó su momento de vacilación y supo a qué se refería de inmediato.

-¿Esto es acerca de la conversación que no tuvimos?- Preguntó puntualmente y a Rei le quedó en claro que ninguna de las dos se había olvidado de ella.

-Esa misma.- Rodó los ojos tratando de parecer exasperada, pero Minako no iba a tener nada de aquello al parecer. No tuvo más remedio que continuar.- Todo lo que estuve pensando, fue por algo que me mostró el fuego sagrado, pero más que una visión, eran mis recuerdos. Recientes y del Milenio de Plata. Al principio pensé que solamente se trataba de una manifestación de mi inconsciente puesto que todas llegaban al mismo punto: Todas esas ocasiones en las que no he estado presente…- Al no querer mirar a Minako directamente a los ojos, tuvo que concentrarse en las puntas de su moño que resaltaban por encima de su cabeza.- Esas circunstancias me hicieron descartarlo como una advertencia, cuándo debí haberme tomado mi trabajo con más seriedad…

-¿Tú trabajo?- Bajó la mirada para encararla, sintiendo el peso de la hipocresía cernirse sobre ella cuando detectó el abierto interés de Minako.

-Hay algo importante que no te he contado todavía.- Dijo esperando que esto no desencadenara un nuevo malentendido. Estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente para soportarlo.- Y estoy traicionando la confianza de Luna por querer hacerlo cuando me pidió no comentarle nada a nadie. En especial a Usagi.

Si Minako estaba sorprendida no lo reveló.

-¿Tan importante es como para faltar a tu palabra?- Minako ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, considerándolo. Rei asintió con sequedad.- Te escucho.

-Hace tres días Luna fue a pedirme ayuda porqué tenía varios días de no poder dormir a causa de un sueño. Cuándo le pregunté de que se trataba dijo no recordarlo con excepción de una mujer que gritaba y que ella creía, podía tratarse de Usagi.- Aclaró su garganta, notando sus ojos azules encenderse ante las posibles implicaciones- Le ofrecí consultarlo con el fuego sagrado aunque sin ninguna garantía de que fuera a funcionar, siendo que no fue a mí a quien se le mostraron esas señales. Al tratarse de mis recuerdos, era lógico pensar que la lectura no había servido de nada…

-¿Pero ahora crees que su sueño tenga relación con lo que viste?- Cuestionó Minako. Rei asintió nuevamente.

-Concretamente el que se situaba en el Milenio…- Frunció el ceño.-Estábamos buscando a Serenity, con el palacio y la ciudad en ruinas. Discutíamos, Jupiter estaba siendo en especial difícil… luego aparecía Beryl y ya te puedes imaginar que es lo que sucedió. -Su semblante se ensombreció y Minako dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Entiendo, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer.-No había rastro de orgullo en ello, solo pesadumbre.

Rei por su parte, estaba preparada para esa respuesta y chascó la lengua.

-¿Estás segura, Minako?- Su pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Minako la miró con curiosidad y Rei tuvo que replantear su pregunta- ¿Recuerdas absolutamente todos los detalles de cómo sucedió?

-Por supuesto que no todos los detalles, pero tengo claro cómo fueron las cosas…-No obstante, no sonaba completamente segura de ello. Frunció el ceño profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo en particular.

Rei resopló con sarcasmo, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzar a hacerse presente en su sien.

-De entre todas, pensé que tal vez tú o Usagi serían capaz de recordarlo todo. Pero veo que estaba equivocada.- Ofreció cuando fue evidente la futilidad de lo que Minako trataba de hacer.

-No suenes tan satisfecha.- Hizo un breve puchero antes de continuar.- ¿Insinúas que hemos olvidado algo importante? ¿Tal vez otro enemigo más del pasado que quiere venir a ajustar cuentas?

-La última visión fue cuando Galaxia vino por nosotras y Taiki me lanzaba la carta de la muerte. Yo no descartaría esa posibilidad con el historial que tenemos.- Señaló con desdén.

Minako asintió de forma ausente, girando su cabeza hacia la fuente del parque, como si en constante fluir pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

-Tenemos que contarle esto a las demás ¿Por qué Luna quiso mantenerlo en secreto?

-No quería preocuparnos sin tener fundamentos de que algo estuviera mal, sobre todo a Usagi.- La ironía de la situación no estaba perdida en ella, pero a Minako su respuesta no le sentó bien.

-Tú sabías que podía ser algo importante y decidiste callar.- No era una acusación tanto como una duda genuina.

-Pero no estaba segura, de lo contrario se los hubiera contado de inmediato. Tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora.- Dijo condescendiente.- Además es Luna de quién estamos hablando ¿Podía desconfiar de ella?

\- ¿Por qué no? Luna sí pudo desconfiar de nosotras…- Dijo Minako amargamente. Estaba enfadada, y no era como los arranques de indignación que solía tener.- Sé que no estoy en posición de quejarme, pero que conveniente resulta esto para ella…

No añadió nada más.

-¿Vas a reclamarle?

-¡Por supuesto!- Prácticamente lo gritó.- Pero no ahora, y mucho menos de la forma en la que ella lo hizo. Además si me dejo llevar, sabrá que has roto tú promesa…

-Oh, qué considerada… Respondió alzando una ceja. Fue el turno de Minako de rodar los ojos.-Ahora, regresando al tema, tengo una proposición que hacerte.

-¡Pero si acabamos de reconciliarnos Rei-chan! ¿No crees que es muy repentino para estar pensando en se ¡hmp!?-Rei se apresuró a taparle la boca para que no se atreviera a completar su frase.

Un par de señoras les lanzaron miradas adustas, por el escándalo que Minako había conseguido armar, el desenfado de su posición y por lo sospechosas que se veían ahí sentadas; ya era tarde para que estudiantes estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en el parque, sobretodo siendo inicio de semana.

-¡No esa clase de proposición!-Dijo Rei entre dientes, soltando a Minako cuando sintió su sonrisa contra la palma de su mano. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-Mi error. Lo siento.- Por supuesto que no lo sentía si ni siquiera estaba tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Vas a poner atención o no?-Soltó irritada, cruzándose de brazos. Tuvo que esperar a que Minako dejara de reír para obtener respuesta.

-Soy toda oídos. ¿Qué propones Rei-chan?

-Una nueva lectura en el fuego, pero esta vez estaremos presentes tú y yo.- Fue suficiente para que Minako recuperara una actitud sobria.

-¿Tú y yo?- Repitió.- ¿Es eso posible? Desde que tengo memoria jamás nos has permitido estar allí dentro contigo.

-Estar con cualquiera de ustedes implicaría canalizar parte de su energía y honestamente esa es una experiencia… desagradable. –Admitió, recordando como con el paso de los años y con la acentuación de sus poderes, le había sido imposible seguir meditando con su abuelo cuando en el fuego veía claramente la imagen de su madre. Agitó la cabeza no queriendo pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?- Sabía que Minako podía intuir que había algo más detrás de su aseveración y agradecía internamente que no lo comentara.

-Por qué tal vez entre las dos podamos ver algo más… tal vez recuperar otra parte de nuestras memorias.- La anticipación que sintió fue compartida por Minako quien se removió ansiosa en su lugar.- Contigo sería diferente a si lo hubiese intentado con Luna… Nuestra afinidad es mucho más marcada y con ello auguro a que tengamos éxito si bien no prometo que sea menos incómodo y desgastante.

-¿Segura que no hay ningún peligro?- Rei asintió.- Esta bien, hagámoslo, mañana después de clases ¿Deberíamos avisar a las demás?

-Preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotros, sólo en caso de que no funcionara. Aunque podrías comentarlo con Artemis por si acaso. Él está al tanto de lo de Luna y podría sernos de apoyo sin tener que darle la explicación completa…

-¿En serio?- Minako gruñó.- Artemis y yo vamos a tener una interesante conversación en cuanto lo atrape para darle un baño…

Rei no comentó nada al respecto y la dejó que despotricara un poco más en contra de su guardián hasta que ella también guardó silencio.

-Me está dando hambre.- Confesó Minako, colocando una mano sobre su estómago cuando esté de improviso se hizo notar.- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? Esta vez yo invito.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Si no vas a tener problema con tu madre, no veo por qué no.- Casi sin pretenderlo, rehízo el moño de Minako en un rápido arreglo.- Por una vez al año que no piensas abusar de mí...

-¡Genial!-Exclamó, ignorando el insulto por completo.

Se paró prácticamente de un salto, sacudiéndose el polvo que se había pegado en su uniforme.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Rei la aceptó sin pensárselo demasiado. Pocas veces la rubia era tan considerada.

Una vez de pie, Minako no la soltó y Rei recordó por un instante la apuesta que habían sellado con un gesto similar.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, era poca la fuerza con la que Minako retenía su mano. Rei la vio tomar aire antes de que se atreviese a hablar.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a buscarme Rei-chan… A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho.

Rei tenía preparado más de un argumento para dejarle en claro que no lo había hecho por buena voluntad, pero el cosquilleo en sus dedos y la sonrisa que le dedicó Minako la hicieron encontrarse con que no le importaban los pretextos.

Apretó su mano.-Yo también me alegro.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_-Quiero saber que estarás de mi lado, que me apoyaras._

_Ejerció un poco más de presión en su mano y pudo ver en sus ojos el momento preciso en el que cedió la batalla. Por un instante se sintió culpable de tener que ponerle en esa posición pues sabía que jamás le negaría nada._

_-Cuenta con ello. Es una promesa._

_Lo forzada que fue la sonrisa que le dedicó la hizo cuestionarse si no era tal vez ella la que se estaba cometiendo un error al abusar del afecto que le tenía independientemente de que su misión consistiera en cuidar de ella a toda costa._

_Se sintió repugnada consigo misma y la abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndola aprensivamente hasta poder ocultar su rostro en la curva de su hombro; ahogando su culpa, respirando lo intoxícate de su perfume como si fuese el único aire que respiraba. Ella siempre iba a estar allí, se dijo, pasará lo que pasará no iba a perderla jamás._

_Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer..._

Lo sabía.

Sabía que estaba soñando y aun así, su corazón se agitaba con la excitación que solo provoca un momento presente, por demás real. Todas las memorias estaban cobrando vida en ese instante en que podía tenerla de nuevo así de cerca.

_"¡No me toques!"_

_"¡Escúchame, por favor!"_

Escuchó la plegaria y casi pudo sentir las palabras rozar su oído en forma de aliento. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y apretó los ojos con fuerza queriendo dejarse invadir por esos sentimientos cuya intensidad podía advertir claramente en el vértigo que jugaba con su estómago. Daba miedo, tanto como le intrigaba lo que estaba provocando en ella ese rostro tan familiar como desconocido.

Sintió una mano colocarse en su espalda, tan sólida; que no había forma de que la estuviera imaginando.

-¿Mina-chan...?-Su pregunta escapó esperanzada, aventurándose a abrir los ojos esperando encontrarse con ella finalmente; volverla a tener tan presente que el sueño no pudiera hacerle justicia.

-No. Lo siento Usagi-chan.

La imagen de Naru se volvió nítida y la decepción que sintió solo fue comparable con la tristeza que venía acarreando desde hace un par de días.

_'Claro que ella no está aquí. Que tonta…'_

_"No llores por favor."_ Le pidió un eco rezagado.

Ella no podía evitarlo.

-¿Usagi? ¿Te encuentras bien?

" _Serenity…"_

-Sí, estoy bien. –Ignoró la súplica, respondiendo sin convicción; su voz apenas logrando escapar por el nudo que tenía atravesado en la garganta. Tuvo que enderezarse para poder quitarse el par de lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas con sus manos y trató de calmarse para no preocupar a Naru.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien si estás llorando?

-Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.- Sonrió, pero su vago gesto no pareció convencer a su amiga.- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Han terminado ya las clases?- Preguntó tan solo fuera desviar la atención de Naru hacia otra cosa.

\- Todos se han marchado ya al gimnasio. Aún nos queda educación física.- Usagi miró el reloj que se encontraba por encima de la pizarra y comprobó con pesar que era cierto.- Y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde.

-¿Es necesario?- Preguntó petulante. Naru la reprendió con la mirada.- Estoy tan cansada...

La escuchó suspirar largamente.

-No tienes remedio.

Usagi tuvo que sonreír sinceramente ante lo familiar de su comentario. ¿Cuántas veces es no había escuchado eso por parte de Luna, Makoto y el resto?

Oh, cuanto las echaba de menos en ese momento...

-Gracias por haberme esperado.- Le dijo, a pesar de que era consciente de que en otro momento, otra de sus amigas hubiera sido la que estuviera a su lado.

-No iba a dejarte aquí sola y dormida. A saber a qué hora habrías despertado.- Naru rodó los ojos, aparentando estar exasperada.- Oh no, no me vas a distraer haciéndome conversación ¡Tenemos que entrar a clase!

-¿De verdad tenemos?- Tal vez si insistía lo suficiente podría convencerla. No tenía ánimos más que para regresar a su casa y tomar una larga siesta.

-Sí. Anda ya, que si no terminaremos castigadas- Naru le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en un gesto que era más anímico que necesario.- Ya he guardado todas tus cosas.

Usagi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que la había dejado sin escapatoria y aceptó su mano. La sintió tan segura, que por un momento pudo olvidarse de esa tristeza que la perseguía día y noche, alcanzando a penetrar en sus sueños.

Tal como Naru predijo, la profesora sancionó su retraso con dos pares de vueltas más alrededor del gimnasio además de que tenían que ayudarle limpiar el lugar al término de la clase.

Usagi estuvo a punto de quejarse de la injusticia que estaba cometiendo, pero al ver que Naru había aceptado el castigo de buena gana, tuvo que seguirla. Después de todo, había sido ella la que las había metido en esa situación.

Suspiró pesadamente. Jamás había sido entusiasta del ejercicio (y eso no iba a cambiar probablemente nunca) como para además sumarle el que estaban siendo el objetivo de las risas de sus compañeros que ya habían terminado con el calentamiento.

En otro momento le habría dicho claramente que pensaba de sus burlas, pero al notar que había tres figuras apartadas del escándalo su garganta quedó cerrada por completo.

Había olvidado que educación física era la única clase en la que todos los grupos de su año compartían y por ende, que tanto Minako como Makoto estaban presentes.

Las dos horas de clase no podían avanzar lo suficientemente rápido.

En cada vuelta podía sentir la tensión apoderarse de su cuerpo, esperando poder escuchar algo de lo que fuera estuvieran platicando con Ami sin conseguirlo del todo. Lo que si había podido notar era un aire de complicidad que la hacía sentir completamente miserable.

Dolía. Su exclusión del grupo era más que evidente y jamás se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, incluso sabiendo que parte de ello era su responsabilidad.

Había estado evitando las llamadas de Makoto y Ami, sobre todo las de esta última, que eran más frecuentes. No dudaba que estuviera ya al tanto de que fue lo que causo la patética escena que tuvo que presenciar. Todavía el día anterior que había tratado de hablar con ella, Usagi había salido corriendo antes de que pudiera acercársele para ir a almorzar con Naru, dejando a su amiga con una invitación en los labios y una mirada dolida.

Lastimar a Ami era el precio que tenía que pagar por su cobardía. Por no poder hablar con Minako.

La miró, notando que a pesar del cansancio visible en su rostro, estaba tranquila. Una serenidad a la cual ella misma no podía siquiera a aspirar. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando le lanzó una mirada de reojo y se forzó a mirar al frente, ignorando el repentino picor que provocaban un par de ojos clavados en su nuca.

Entre su sueño y el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron, la presencia de Minako ponía en alerta todos sus nervios.

Verla le generaba el impulso de querer tomarla del brazo, solamente para tenerla cerca. Para no dejarla ir otra vez. Eso sería suficiente. No tenía idea de lo que le diría al estar frente a frente, dudaba que fuera siquiera de poder pronunciar palabra. Enfrentarse a Minako era una mezcla de emoción y miedo que no podía controlar.

Dejó de trotar finalmente, con la respiración agitada y doblándose por el esfuerzo. Había realizado actividad suficiente como para el resto de su vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Naru que no estaba ni la mitad de cansada que ella.

-No.- Vaya guerrera de la justicia que era…- Detesto esto.

Y ese era solo el comienzo.

Un nuevo pánico se instaló en ella cuando se les informó de cuál sería la actividad de ese día: Voleibol. No solo porque su cara era el equivalente a un imán de pelotas, sino porque la profesora se había tomado la molestia de hacer ella misma los equipos.

Supo que la poca suerte que había tenido hasta ahora había terminado en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Ami.

-Ya vamos a comenzar, si me hacen el favor de pasar con su equipo…- La profesora las invitó a retirarse. Naru la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta las gradas donde los equipos que no jugarían de momento esperaban su turno.

 _'¿Por qué tiene que estar pasándome esto a mí?'_ Pensó con horror ocultando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

-Si te sientes mal, podríamos conseguirte un pase a la enfermería- Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de Naru.

La idea era tentadora.

-No es tan grave, solo estoy agotada.- Naru apretó los labios, dando la impresión de querer decir algo más pero sin decidirse a hacerlo. Solamente se sentó a su lado y le tendió una botella con agua. Usagi la tomó con agrado y le dio un largo trago.

-Usagi… Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿Cierto?

Casi se ahoga y Naru tuvo que darle un pal de palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla a toser.

-A qué… ¿A qué viene eso?

Naru frunció el ceño.

-Sé que hay cosas en las que no puedo ser de gran ayuda, pero puedes confiar en mí.

-Naru-chan…

_"No llores por favor..."_

_'Oh no'_ pensó al sentir sus ojos arder inesperadamente. _'No ahora'_

\- Al principio me alegre de que quisieras pasar más tiempo conmigo… Hasta que Umino fue me hizo ver que era porque las estabas evitando y que yo estaba siendo usada.- Eso explicaba por qué Umino no se juntaba con ellas y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas recelosas. ¿Por qué no habló directamente con ella? Estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber a Naru, pero al notar la sonrisa en su rostro, tan llena de tristeza, que Usagi se maldijo mil veces por ser la causa de esa expresión.

-Yo… lo siento Naru. Jamás pretendí…- Comenzó, pero Naru agitó la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. No es por eso que te estoy contando esto. Estaba tan feliz por mí que no me importó. Trate de ignorarlo, pero es obvio las cosas no están bien entre ustedes y que eso te está afectando.- Dijo con la mirada clavada en el sitio donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Si todavía podía llamarlas eso.

-Si no quieres contarme, está bien, pero me preocupas.- Tragó saliva audiblemente y vio que ella también estaba conteniendo el llanto.- Detesto verte así… tan triste…tan… _perdida._

Usagi sintió sus uñas enterrarse en la palma de sus manos al cerrarlas en un puño, tenso de frustración por las lágrimas que consiguieron hacer camino en sus mejillas.

-Las extraño Naru-chan. Las extraño tanto y no puedo hacer nada.-Admitió, sintiéndose la persona más egoísta del planeta por compartir su carga emocional con Naru luego después de todo. ¿Podía herirla más acaso? Lo dudaba. Pero ciertamente, ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese instante, que podía escucharla, ajena a esa otra vida a la que estaba atada.- Todo es culpa mía…

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Usagi vaciló.

-Estaba enfadada. Mentí, dije cosas que no sentía en realidad…- Miró a Minako y Makoto alejarse con sus respectivos equipos hacia la cancha y su mirada se clavó en la figura solitaria que habían dejado atrás.- He lastimado a personas que quiero que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasó. Incluyéndote, Naru-chan.

Naru la tomo de la mano, impidiendo que siguiera auto castigándose.

-No fue a propósito…

Soltó una risa irónica.

-Nada lo ha sido hasta ahora, pero eso no me hace menos culpable… He sido una pésima amiga. –Sintió su labio inferior temblar. _Una pésima princesa…_

-Por un par de errores no puedes juzgarte de esa manera. Eres una buena persona Usagi-chan. Todas son buenas personas. Estoy segura que si hablas con ellas pueden arreglar las cosas.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil…-Musitó sombríamente. Naru la tomó de la mano.

-No te desanimes…aún.

Usagi sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse en contra de su voluntad por la duda en comentario.

-Gracias por los ánimos Naru-chan.

-No te apures.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que el silbato de la profesora diera inicio al primer encuentro y ambas pusieron su atención en el juego. El equipo de Minako contra el de Makoto.

-Nunca tenemos partidos en serio.- Se quejó, viendo como la Senshi de Júpiter bloqueaba un balón, apenas teniendo que saltar.- ¿Por qué ahora?

-Mira…- Le señaló discretamente a una chica que no estaba en el uniforme de educación física y que no perdía detalle del juego. Usagi no recordaba que fuera de su curso.- Ella es la capitana del equipo de voleibol de la escuela.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Reclutando, probablemente.- Dijo Naru.- Escuché rumores de que ha habido varias lesiones en el equipo últimamente y con el campeonato cerca…

-¿Por qué no se retiran? Siempre quedamos en último de todas formas.

Naru la reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡Podrían haber hecho pruebas en lugar de espiarnos!- Así quizás no tendría que hacer un mayor ridículo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuáles son las reglas del juego.

-En realidad, esta es la única clase que han venido a supervisar.- Ambas se sobresaltaron al sentir que alguien interponía su cabeza entre las de ellas y su voz nasal golpear directamente sus oídos. Se giraron para ver quien se había inmiscuido en su conversación.

-¡Umino!-Exclamó Naru, irritada por la sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Usagi, la curiosidad haciéndola olvidar por un momento su resentimiento con el chico.

-La capitana está buscando reclutar a alguien en específico.- Respondió la pregunta con un aire misterioso, ignorando a Naru. Cuando de chismes se trataba no había quien lo detuviera.- La leyenda de Shiba Koen… la única persona que podría salvar al equipo de ser eliminado del campeonato, incluso tal vez llevarlo a la victoria.

-¿Quién?-Preguntaron al unísono. Los lentes de Umino destellaron al tiempo que se los acomodaba.

-¡Es imposible que no lo sepas!

-¡Habla claro! ¡Tu pequeño…!-Lo amenazó alzando su puño. Detestaba que se hiciera el importante.

-¡Es una de tus mejores amigas!

Usagi entrecerró los ojos.

De pronto un par de exclamaciones por encima de ellas se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo que el silbato de la profesora. Los tres regresaron su atención al juego para ver al equipo de Makoto tendido en el piso de cansancio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nos lo hemos perdido!- Umino lloriqueó, al tiempo que Naru lo tomaba de la oreja.

-Si no nos hubieras distraído…-Comentó Naru irritada.

-¿Es Mina-chan?- Preguntó incrédula Usagi al notar que sus compañeros de equipo chocaban sus manos con ella.

-¡En efecto! ¡Aino-san fue toda una leyenda en la liga de secundaria! ¡La mejor! ¡Sin escrúpulos! ¡Ay!-Naru ejerció más fuerza sobre su oreja.

-Pensé que solo le gustaba…- Dio Usagi, sintiendo que su incredulidad era un tanto injusta. Minako era bastante buena en los deportes, la mejor de todas ellas; pero no sabía que al grado de ser famosa.- ¿Si es tan buena, porque no entró al equipo desde un inicio?

-Lealtad a su otra escuela, ¿tal vez?-Ofreció Naru, pero Umino lo negó.

-Nadie está al tanto de los motivos, pero mucho antes de que se transfiriera a nuestra escuela abandonó a su equipo justo a la mitad de un torneo inter-escolar. Se rumora que eso les costó el pase campeonato nacional…

-¡Qué terrible!- Naru se mordió el labio inferior.

-Así es, ¡Una tragedia!

Honestamente, ¿Desde cuándo eran tan fans del voleibol?

Usagi observó a Minako, notando una ferocidad intensa en la sonrisa que le dedicó a Makoto cuando la ayudó a levantarse del piso que nada tenía que ver con burla. No; era una sonrisa familiar, que gritaba pasión y entrega y que había visto en varias ocasiones, mientras peleaban contra el enemigo y sus cadenas de luz cobraban vida en sus manos.

Definitivamente no solo le gustaba. _Vivía_ el deporte.

-Uh… seguimos nosotros.- Le avisó Naru cuando la profesora mando a llamar a su equipo. –Al menos no tendremos que enfrentarnos a Mina-chan…

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro.- Dijo Umino ganándose las miradas fulminantes de las chicas.

-¡Oh cállate!- _Que no hubiera dios que lo permitiera…_

Suficientemente malo era tener que jugar en primera instancia.

-¡Oi, ustedes dos! Van en la zaga junto con Mizuno-san.- Les indicó el capitán de su equipo tan pronto estuvieron en la cancha- No tenemos posibilidades de ganar, pero den su mejor esfuerzo ¿vale?

-Gracias por la confianza.- Masculló Usagi. ¿Y que si era cierto? ¡No tenía que ser tan rudo!

-Ignóralo.- Dijo Naru.- Pero suerte… ¡Hola Ami-chan!

-Hola, Naru-chan. Usagi…- Una sonrisa tímida fue el recibimiento que les dio. Naru a propósito dejó que Usagi tomará posición en medio de las dos

-Hey…- Usagi evitó mirarla a los ojos pero tuvo la decencia de responderle el saludo. Podía sentir la desilusión radiar de su compañera teniéndola justo a un lado.-Suerte, creo.-Le deseó con algo de embarazo.

Ami estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando se vio interrumpida por la chica del uniforme de diario, la capitana del equipo de la escuela. Su voz se había alzado por encima del barullo general.

-Sensei, si no hay inconveniente me gustaría ver jugar a Aino-san de nuevo.

_'Oh no'_

Usagi notó que Minako fruncía el ceño ante semejante demanda.

-¿Sensei?- Cuestionó aparentando confusión, pero podía apreciarse el reto en sus ojos.

-Por favor, Aino-san.- Intervino la capitana antes de que la profesora pudiera abrir la boca.- ¿Podrías concederme el honor de un partido más?

Minako vaciló.

-Bien, mientras no esté obligada a hacer algo más.- Se escuchó un largo siseo desde las gradas.

-Por supuesto que no.-Su sonrisa decía otra cosa. Minako pareció advertirlo porque entrecerró los ojos- ¡Hey tú, puedes pasar a sentarte!

Para la mala fortuna de Usagi, había señalado a una chica del equipo contrario. Abrió la boca incrédula pero se limitó a maldecir internamente a Umino por los próximos diez años de su vida.

Minako tomó posición como atacante en la esquina derecha, en el mismo lado de la cancha que Ami.

El silbato marcó el inicio del set.

El saque de Ami fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que pasara del otro lado de la chancha. No obstante el otro equipo tan poco era tan malo y pudieron recibir el balón y colocarlo en el aire para que lo remataran.

Para que Minako lo rematara.

El sonido de su palma estrellarse contra el balón le hizo congelarse en su posición. Había alcanzado a ver su mirada puesta en ella específicamente, sus ojos azules con un brillo casi perverso.

Había lanzado la pelota en su dirección con una intención precisa: verla sufrir.

Naru alcanzó a reaccionar y se arrojó al piso intentando recibir la pelota pero no lo consiguió del todo. Gimió levemente del impacto del proyectil en sus antebrazos al no haber calculado con precisión la trayectoria.

El equipo de Minako había marcado el primero.

Ami ayudó a Naru levantarse, preguntándole su estaba bien. Naru asintió y se realizó la rotación de juego

El siguiente set fue prácticamente lo mismo. De nuevo, y parecía que era esa la intención de todo el equipo, fue Minako la que remató justo en su dirección. Esta vez sí consiguió moverse, pero no consiguió llegar al balón.

El juego estuvo decidido prácticamente, si desde un principio no habían sido rival, mucho menos lo serían para la leyenda de Shiba Koen. Había sido una pérdida total de tiempo, pero al menos ya se habían conseguido los dos puntos de tres.

-Un último set, por favor.-Esta vez no fue la capitana la que hizo saber su demanda.

Había sido Minako.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Sensei?

-Err… adelante.

Estaba frente a frente con Minako. De hecho, tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

-¿Eso es todo Usagi-chan? Pensé que podrías hacerlo mejor que esto…- Más que estarse burlando de ella parecía decepcionada.

-No me conoces tan bien como crees.-Masculló entre irritada y dolida. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho.

Vio que Minako frunció el ceño antes de soltar una risita con ligereza fingida.

-Mina-chan, Usagi-chan.- Escuchó la advertencia de Ami detrás de ella, pero ninguna de las dos le hizo caso.

-Creo que no. Demuéstrame entonces de que estas hecha… Tampoco podemos quedarle mal a Taicho-san ¿Cierto?

La aludida rió.

-No tienes por qué ser tan cruel, Aino.

Usagi reprimió las ganas de llorar.

Minako pareció darse cuenta del efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras porque la dureza desapareció de su rostro siendo reemplazada por una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Usagi.

-No, tú tienes razón. Puedo hacerlo mejor que esto.- Dijo decidida. Minako sonrió débilmente.

El set dio inicio.

El saque iba en dirección a Ami y ella lo rechazó con destreza. Ser una Sailor Senshi aparentemente tenía sus ventajas ¿Por qué su caso tenía que ser la excepción?

El equipo contrario de nuevo preparo el balón para que Minako lo rematara.

Usagi no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, brincando lo suficiente como para bloquear el que iba a ser un nuevo tiro mortal de su compañera.

Fue tal la sorpresa, que Minako no reaccionó después de ver a Usagi por encima de la red, e incluso permitió que el balón le diera de lleno en el rostro, siendo que ni siquiera metió las manos. El balón cayó de su lado de la red antes de que la propia Minako terminara hincada en el piso.

-Vaya, parece que estar en la zaga no era su posición.- Comentó la capitana invitada con respecto a una perpleja Usagi.- Te ha puesto en tu lugar, Aino ¿Qué pretendías con esto?

-¿Desilusionada?- Se negó a responder a su pregunta. Su voz sonó amortiguada al haberse llevado las manos al rostro. Aparentemente no había sido un gran impacto, pero no dudaba que hubiera dolido.

-En lo más mínimo. Esto resultó ser más divertido de lo que esperaba…

-Aino-san, ¿Quiere hacer favor de ir enfermería por favor?- La voz firme de la profesora no dejaba lugar a reclamos.

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Minako se retiró las manos del rostro y una cortada que sangraba profusamente se hizo visible en el puente de su nariz.

-No, ahora márchese. Suzumi-san acompáñela ya que son tan buenas amigas…-Lo dijo con tal sarcasmo que no había duda de lo resentida que estaba con ambas porque prácticamente habían pasado por encima de su autoridad en ese partido.

La capitana de inmediato ofreció ayuda a Minako para que se levantara, pero la rubia, siempre orgullosa, se negó. Resignada, Suzumi le indicó a Minako que la siguiera, como si no supiera donde quedaba la enfermería. Minako obedeció esta vez sin chistar, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Usagi, completamente diferente a todas las anteriores.

Le sonrió con lo que podía decirse era orgullo. Estaba orgullosa del golpe que Usagi le había causado.

¿Acaso pretendía ser esto alguna clase de lección? ¿O había sido otra cosa?

Minako era cruel un momento y al otro era la de siempre. Justo como ella misma.

' _¿Qué nos está pasando?'_

-Usagi-chan… tenemos que retirarnos.- Esta vez fue Ami la que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

La siguió sin mediar palabra alguna, únicamente consciente de lo diferentes que eran las manos de Ami a las de Naru. Más delgadas, más frías. Más seguras.

Se sentaron en las gradas, alejadas de todos sus compañeros. En ningún momento Ami soltó sus manos, irritadas por el contacto previo con el balón. Las sentía palpitar bajo el frío tacto de Ami.

-¿Tanto me detesta?- Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, luego de un par de minutos en los que dio inicio el siguiente partido.

Ami siempre tenía una respuesta y jamás trataría de engañarla. La vio considerarlo seriamente, frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo su mirada en un punto en el aire.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Oh…- Suspiró- Tal vez debería.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Usagi agitó su cabeza. No, no sabía que creer.- ¿Tú sientes eso por ella?

-No.

-Entonces tal vez sea hora de que ambas se dejen de esta clase de espectáculos y hablen como las personas normales.- No era del todo una reprimenda. Sonaba más como su madre cuando Shingo y ella tenían una de sus absurdas peleas.

-El problema es que no somos normales, Ami-chan.- Dio en un suspiró cansado.- Yo no me siento normal…

-¿Por eso nos has estado evitando?

Usagi la miro a los ojos por primera vez en lo que a ella le parecía una eternidad.

-No quiero que se repita lo que sucedió... No quiero lastimarlas como lastimé a Mina-chan…

Ami colocó una de sus manos en la infame mejilla que había recibido el golpe de Minako. Usagi se dejó llevar y presiono con su mano el contacto de Ami.

-Ambas dijeron cosas que no sentían. Minako lo sabe, tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-No sé si ella quiera hablar conmigo.

-Si me preguntas, yo creo que quiere hacerlo.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Pero como también es una cabeza dura sigue esperando a que seas tú la que le dé una oportunidad.

Usagi rió-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo sintiendo en su pecho una ligereza inusual, como si por primera vez en días fuera capaz de respirar aire limpio.- Gracias, Ami-chan.

Ella solo mantuvo su sonrisa, pero esta vez, Usagi la notó vacilar.

Estaba lejos de una reconciliación perfecta, pero al menos el primer paso ya había sido dado. Y con la mano de Ami entre la suya ya no se sentía perdida.

* * *

Minako arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo una picazón incómoda en el puente de su nariz que ahora exhibía una franja blanca. Un parche cuyo propósito debería ser mantener limpio su corte, no hacerle la vida más incómoda.

Estuvo a punto de rascarse cuando un manotazo se lo impidió. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Rei.

-No lo hagas.

-No iba a hacerlo doc… jeez.- odiaba el tono nasal de su voz. Usagi había hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Había poco que la pudiera distraer de la sensación mientras esperaban el autobús que las dejaría en el templo.

-Has tenido bastante mala suerte: primero el tobillo y ahora la nariz…

-Ni lo menciones.- Podía ver a ligera curvatura en los labios de Rei. A veces podía ser tan burlona…- Ojalá el corte desaparezca antes de llegar a mi casa.

-¿Dejaste que te golpeara a propósito?

Minako supo que había querido hacer esa pregunta desde que le comentó lo del incidente porque tenía su mirada clavada en ella, como intentando decidir si lo que estaba apunto de decirle era verdad o mentira.

-No, me tomó por sorpresa.-Admitió Minako aunque sabía que Rei jamás iba a creerle. Había sido una acción muy propia de ella y tal vez y sí tenía un poco de mártir…

-Tú la provocaste en primer lugar.- Le señaló al tiempo el autobús se detenía frente a ellas. Rei le permitió que subiera primero.

-No sé porque lo hice, al principio solo quería molestarla….- Dijo, tomando asiento y mirando por la ventana, como si de algún modo la vista sería diferente desde allí a la del exterior.- Y luego, estábamos frente a frente- como pasa en la televisión- y la vi tan asustada…

-¿Que pensaste que debías asustarla más?

-Que pensé: Esto no puede seguir así.-Terminó dramáticamente, fulminando a Rei por la interrupción.

Rei dio una risotada incrédula.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramática?

-Sí. Es parte de mi encanto Rei-chan…- Dijo como si no fuera obvio y frunció el ceño ligeramente notando que ella seguía sonriendo, con complacencia.- Bueeeeno…puede que me haya excedido un poco en cómo le hablé…Oh ¡ya sé porque te ríes! ¡Deja de hacerme hablar!

La golpeó en el hombro pero ni así consiguió que la sonrisa maliciosa de Rei desapareciera.

No dijeron nada más al respecto y Minako no esperaba que Rei lo hiciera. Generalmente ella era la que siempre acarreaba la conversación y realmente tenía poco que decir de lo que pasó.

Aún en silencio, el trayecto se le hizo bastante corto. Estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar hasta su casa, que la falta de actividad la había afectado de más y ahora la somnolencia hacía que le costara trabajo levantarse de su asiento y aún más, andar por el camino de piedra hasta el templo.

El sueño no se le quitó hasta el momento en el que el abuelo anunció que la comida ya estaba lista.

Minako se disculpó por las molestias y Rei solamente rodó los ojos, mencionando que era obvio que la iba a invitar a comer si habían quedado para trabajar en su _proyecto_. Ella la había fulminado con la mirada, todavía que estaba dentro de su mejor comportamiento…

Al término de la comida se ofreció a lavar los trastes en agradecimiento y Rei no tan sutilmente mandó a su abuelo a descansar, argumentando que ellas tenían todo bajo control y que lo menos que podían hacer era dejar todo en orden. Minako se encargó de lavar los utensilios mientras Rei los secaba y los ponía en su lugar.

-Si así fueras en tu casa no tendrías tantos problemas…- Le había mencionado casualmente Rei, aunque con la clara intención de molestarla.

-Si mamá fuera la mitad de amable que tu abuelo…- Rebatió enseñándole la lengua. Rei solamente se encogió de hombros.

Entre las dos terminaron con rapidez. Como no podían pasar a la sala del fuego inmediatamente después de comer, Minako insistió en ir a la habitación de Rei a pasar el rato. Ella accedió bajo la condición que le permitiera hacer sus deberes en paz durante ese tiempo.

No le exigió una promesa. Se había tratado de una advertencia.

Minako no tenía intención de hacer enfadar a Rei, por el contrario, quería que ambas estuvieran lo más tranquilas antes de la meditación.

Por alguna razón, estaba nerviosa.

Por eso mismo, es que no tardo en perder el interés en el manga que había tomado de la colección de Rei, siendo incapaz de concentrarse en los dibujos y mucho menos en lo que estaba leyendo.

Bajó el manga hasta su regazo y miró por la ventana, notando como el sol comenzaba a tornarse rojo del atardecer. Estuvo tentada a simplemente acomodarse mejor en la cama de Rei y tomar una siesta, pero decidió que no era lo más apropiado.

Decidió espiar un rato a Rei.

Ella estaba leyendo y haciendo un par de apuntes en una libreta. Tenía en su rostro una expresión desinteresada, como siempre que se estaba tomando en serio el estudio. El único indicio de que estaba concentrada es que no perdía de vista a su objetivo.

No por primera vez, pensó que Rei lo hacía ver todo tan fácil y eso era su mejor cualidad. Inspiraba seguridad y confianza.

-Estás terriblemente callada.- Escuchó que Rei le decía. Por un momento pensó que había sentido lo intenso de su escrutinio pero no, ella estaba mirándola fijamente, dejando su pluma de lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

-Oh, pensé que querías concentrarte en tus deberes…

-No puedo, contigo espiándome.

-¿Te incomoda?

Rei desvió la mirada pero no se dignó a responder.

-Ya casi es hora.- Le dijo y Minako asintió, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-Pudo ver la réplica sarcástica morir en los labios de Rei.

-Sí.

 _-_ Entonces…-Alargó la palabra intentando sonar casual.- ¿Tenemos que hacer algo en especial?- Alzó las cejas sugerentemente, alejando el pensamiento de que con el parche en su rostro debía verse ridícula.

Rei la miró con cautela-¿Especial cómo…?

-Algo que fortalezca esta unión que compartimos de forma definitiva…Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Por la forma en que Rei la miró, por supuesto que lo sabía. Ya ni siquiera conseguía sonrojarla…- O podríamos simplemente ponernos esas nada atractivas ropas de sacerdotisa. Aunque no es que yo quiera, claro.

Rei bufó, incrédula. No era un secreto que Minako _amaba_ el uniforme aunque siempre se quejara de lo poco revelador que era.

' _Supongo que es parte del encanto'_ Solía decir. A veces de verdad se comportaba como un viejo pervertido.

-En realidad no es necesario que tú te cambies siendo que la sacerdotisa y la que va a hacer todo el trabajo soy yo.-Minako de inmediato hizo un puchero, soltando un lastimero _'Reiiii'_

Ella solo rodó los ojos y salió a buscar uniformes para ambas.

Minako prácticamente le arrebató las ropas en cuanto regresó, sin poder ocultar la emoción- Ahora date la vuelta para que podamos cambiarnos Rei-chan.

-¿Tú no te piensas girar?-Su ceja perfectamente delineada se alzó, inquisitiva.

-¿Y perderme el show?

-Olvídalo. Me marcho.- Le lanzó una última mirada furibunda- Te espero en la sala.

Minako suspiró en cuanto Rei cerró la puerta corrediza tras de ella sintiendo que había estado presionando demasiado a su suerte con tantas insinuaciones. Su único consuelo es que las cosas entre ellas habían regresado a la normalidad. Tan normal como estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

En cuanto terminó, dejó su uniforme perfectamente doblado sobre la cama de Rei (por que no era una salvaje como parecía) y salió de la casa principal en dirección a donde su amiga debía estarla esperando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?-No era la primera vez que se probaba esas ropas, pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta al notar a Rei tan distraída, mirando en dirección a las escaleras del templo como si esperara algo subiera por ellas.

Sin siquiera voltear a verla le dijo- Te ves bien.

-No estás mirando...

Rei giró la cabeza con algo de fastidio. Sus ojos la recorrieron con descaro de arriba a abajo y cuando se encontraron con los suyos Minako sintió su estómago dar una vuelta completa al notar lo encendido de sus ojos violáceos. Dudaba que ella fuera la causa ¿En qué habría estado pensando?

-Bien. El moño siempre te sienta bien con todo, dios sabrá por qué...-Era una respuesta más honesta de la que esperaba, pero Rei no se mostraba afectada del todo.- ¿Satisfecha?

-Mucho.-Más de lo que estaba admitiendo, de hecho.

Rei abrió la puerta y permitió que Minako entrara primero. Como por arte de magia, el fuego se encendió nada más hubo puesto un pie en el interior de la habitación.

 _-Show off...-_ Musitó Minako en inglés.

Rei dio un corto gruñido en señal de que le había entendido y le pidió que esperara.

Minako escuchó el sonido de la puerta correrse, dejando la habitación por completo a oscuras con excepción de la tranquila llama que Rei había producido. Se quedó de pie a un costado de la entrada mientras ella pasaba de largo y se arrodillaba frente a la hoguera. Guardó silencio en lo que daba inicio con el ritual, colocando las manos frente a su pecho en lo que a ella le parecía una súplica.

Esta era una ocasión que probablemente jamás se repetiría y no quería perder detalle, aunque siendo honesta, había poco que ver excepto la espalda de Rei.

Eso era suficiente para calmar el dolor en su estómago.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos hasta el momento que la voz, ligeramente ronca de Rei; rompió el silencio.

-Arrodíllate detrás de mí y coloca tus manos en mis hombros.

Minako obedeció, imitando la postura de Rei con la excepción de que las palmas de sus manos se encontraron de inmediato en contacto con ella. Podía sentir la tensión de sus hombros y el calor de su cuerpo, incluso por encima de su ropa.

-Cierra los ojos.-Obedeció sin chistar.-Trata de no pensar en nada. Deja que te guíe...

La última cuestión que tuvo lugar en su mente fue _quien_ la iba a guiar precisamente, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que no se trataba de Rei.

Luna bostezó largamente sin poder evitarlo. Sentía los ojos arderle del esfuerzo que representaba mantenerlos abiertos; el producto de tantas noches de insomnio, pero no podía darse el lujo de perderse el momento en que Minako y Rei salieran de la habitación del fuego sagrado.

No después de todo el tiempo que había invertido en tenerlas bien vigiladas cuando tenía otros problemas que atender.

Todo este asunto estaba dejándola sin energía, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Sabía que lo que estaba no era lo correcto, prácticamente estaba espiándolas, pero no le estaban dejando opción alguna.

Se sentía mal sobre todo por Rei, a quien había acudido en una primera instancia para tratar de encontrar sentido a los sueños que la perseguían, al agudo grito de Usagi que perforaba su corazón en cada ocasión. Rei quien había accedido a guardar su secreto y prometido ayudarla.

Rei, con quien había querido hablar el día anterior y no pudo hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esperando por Minako afuera de la escuela, impaciente por debajo de su semblante estoico. La curiosidad había tomado lo mejor de ella y la había llevado a seguirlas hasta el parque con la esperanza de escuchar la conversación que estaba a punto de tomar lugar y que le dejó en claro lo mucho que había subestimado el poder del lazo de amistad que existía entre ambas.

Si es que se trataba únicamente de eso. No había podido ignorar la complicidad en cada conversación y que brillaba en sus ojos con tanta sutileza que podía pasar desapercibida, así como la cercanía que demostraban, previsible en Minako, inconcebible en Rei.

Phobos y Deimos graznaron por encima de su cabeza, ambas estaban un par de ramas más arriba que ella en el árbol que había escogido como su puesto de observación. Las conocía lo suficiente para reconocer el sonido de alerta y el pánico se apoderó ligeramente de ella. A pesar de que no le habían quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó al templo, no habían delatado su presencia hasta ese momento.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando sintió una familiar presencia sentarse a su lado. Claro, al parecer también la relación de Minako y Rei se extendía a sus propios guardianes.

Aunque solo se atrevió a verlo de reojo, Artemis tenía la desaprobación escrita en todo su rostro

-No puedo creer que estés espiándolas.-La acusación era más de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos.

-No te metas en esto, Artemis.

-Creí que íbamos a tratar de confiar los unos en los otros.

-Qué ironía, siendo que al parecer no le extendiste el mismo mensaje a Minako.- Dijo con tono punzante.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Luna no respondió a su pregunta a sabiendas que dijera lo que dijera, Artemis no iba a dejar nunca el lado de Minako- Honestamente no te entiendo, Luna.

-No espero que lo hagas, así que por favor: déjame sola.- Remarcó cada palabra para dejarle en claro que no quería seguir hablando con él.

Artemis no cedió terreno.

-¿Por qué estás tan decidida a culpar a Mina tan de repente de todo lo que pasa?-Sonaba herido y eso le apretó el corazón.- Dame una buena razón… Solo una.

-Estas exagerando...

-¿Te parece? Porque no soy yo el que está esperando el siguiente error para validar mis sospechas.- Artemis suspiró al darse cuenta de lo sarcástico de su comentario.- Estoy preocupado por ti, Luna.

Esa honestidad siempre había sido la mejor cualidad de Artemis y la única que podía terminar por quebrarla.

Pero ¿Cómo podía hablar de lo que había escuchado en el parque? Del resentimiento que Minako sentía hacia Usagi y que a ella misma había tomado por sorpresa cuando siempre había atribuido todas las equivocaciones de Minako a lo sinvergüenza de su carácter. Jamás pensó que pudiera haber un trasfondo más oscuro en sus acciones, particularmente en este accidente tan reciente.

¿Artemis lo sabría? ¿Cómo Rei, habría hecho _nada_ para disuadir esas ideas absurdas de Minako, con su silencio validando el rencor y la desconfianza?

¿La desconfianza podría estar resonando en él como en Minako y como en ella misa?

-No lo hagas.- Dijo finalmente.- Prometí que llegaría al fondo de todo esto y si para ello tengo que vigilarlas porque tú te niegas a hacer tu trabajo, que así sea. Estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea.- _Incluso si ese es, el que me tengas que dar la espalda._

Artemis no pudo decir nada en contra de la convicción que había manifestado y parecía debatirse entre dejar el lugar y seguir insistiendo. Al final guardó silencio y Luna trató de ignorar su presencia.

Tenía más que motivos para sospechar que Minako y Rei se traían algo entre manos, a juzgar por lo que había visto en los últimos dos días. Artemis podría estar o no al tanto, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de depositar su plena confianza en él en esos momentos cuando era incapaz de ver, desde cualquier punto de vista, que su protegida era el punto de partida y encuentro de todos los problemas actuales.

Por eso tenía que ser paciente. Si en algo estaba de acuerdo, es que no podía basarse solamente en "sospechas" y Minako iba a terminar por probarse las tarde o temprano.

" _Espero que no demasiado tarde"_

Pensó en Usagi que no hablaba con ella y la sentía más distante que nunca, de ella, de las chicas, de su familia. Había llegado al punto en el que se negaba a devolverle las llamadas de Mamoru. Estaba sola. Era el escenario perfecto para señalarla como objetivo.

¿Quién? Eso planeaba averiguar.

No obstante, Artemis parecía no tener intención de irse y ella podía sentir el escrutinio intenso de las guardianas de Rei. Tal vez era el momento de cambiar de objetivo. Después de todo, dudaba que pudiera encarar a ambas chicas de inmediato, con Artemis presente y sin tomar en cuenta que Minako definitivamente no confiaba en ella.

Ya tendría otra oportunidad, de eso estaba segura.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Artemis cuando de un brinco bajó del árbol.

-Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con mi presencia aquí.- Respondió mordaz, sin mirarlo.- A dónde vaya no es problema tuyo. Mejor concéntrate en lo que sea que vaya a suceder cuando esas dos salgan de allí.

Se fue sin esperar que Artemis le diera respuesta y aunque no esperaba que la siguiera, pero parte de ella estaba herida de que no lo hubiera hecho.

Ignoró ese sentimiento en favor de su misión. Rei y Minako eran solamente la mitad del equipo.

Quizás no era tarde para encontrar apoyo en las otras dos…

A Artemis le pareció que pasaron horas desde que Luna se marchó, hasta el momento que vio a Minako y Rei salir de la habitación.

Algo no estaba bien.

Estando tan cerca, podía verlo en la sonrisa tranquila de Minako y la sutil forma en la que deliberadamente evitaba cualquier clase de contacto con Rei, incluso cuando esta se lo estaba ofreciendo con total albedrío.

Por supuesto que Rei se había dado cuenta también. Minako era una excelente actriz, pero ambos la conocían perfectamente para ver a través de su juego. La reprobación estaba escrita en todo el rostro de la sacerdotisa y aun así le permitió marcharse al interior de la casa sin cuestión alguna, con la mirada siguiendo sus pasos precipitados que gritaban lo mucho que urgía esa distancia.

Artemis bajó del árbol.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Temió que Rei no fuera a responderle, porque ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en su presencia. La tensión inusual en sus hombros y sus puños apretados acrecentaron la preocupación latente en su pecho.

-Parece que encontramos una pista sobre quién es el responsable de lo que está pasando.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.- Dijo casi en una exhalación, con los dientes apretados y una expresión de frustración que no conseguía disimular por completo. Podría parecer que estaba enfadada de no ser por la preocupación en su voz- Pero Minako si, aunque no me haya querido contar la verdad. Aparentemente ustedes dos ya se han encargado de él…

Sintió la sangre helarse cuando se le ocurrió cuál podría ser la causa de que Minako no confiara en Rei luego de la discusión que habían tenido.

Sintió la mirada de Rei clavada en su rostro, no perdiendo ni un detalle de su reacción. Era evidente que él sabía de quién se trataba y sin embargo, Rei no preguntó más. La rigidez de su postura pareció desaparecer de pronto dejando lugar solo un aire taciturno sobre ella.

-Deberías hablar con ella. Me da la impresión de que te necesita más a ti que a… que a cualquiera de nosotras.

-Lo haré. Y gracias por todo, Rei.- _Por no preguntar_ , pensó. Rei pareció intuir su pensamiento porque sonrió irónica.- Has sido un gran apoyo hasta ahora…

-Depende a quien le preguntes.- Respondió un tanto distante, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Había algo extraño en la general actitud de Rei, pero no tuvo el valor de hacérselo notar.- Ya me he despedido de Minako, ¿Podrías esperarla aquí? Yo… tengo algo que hacer.

-No te preocupes.- Asintió.- Y si hay algo que pueda hacer…

-Gracias, Artemis.

Rei bajó los escalones, sus sandalias de madera resonando con firmeza contra la piedra del patio. Artemis siempre se había sentido intimidado por su actitud mesurada, aunque no podía negar el respeto que sentía por ella independientemente de su rol en el equipo e incluso de su relación de Minako.

-Esto es ridículo…- Le pareció escucharla musitar, pero pudo tal vez ser solo su imaginación. En el cielo, un par de cuervos alzaron el vuelo, persiguiendo la solitaria figura de Rei que se alejaba en la misma dirección en la que había visto correr a Minako, aunque desapareciendo por detrás de la casa en lo que sabía, era el patio trasero.

No tardó mucho en que Minako regresará, y el entendimiento que encontró en su mirada fue confirmación suficiente de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Permitió que Minako lo cargara y apretara contra su pecho antes de comenzar a andar hacia la salida.

Minako no derramó una sola lágrima. La cercanía de ambos era más que consuelo suficiente.

* * *

Rei se recargó en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el tejado del pasillo exterior, observando distraídamente el movimiento de las flores de cerezo por la ligera brisa.

-¿Así son las cosas entonces?- Preguntó a nadie en particular a pesar de que Phobos y Deimos estaban a unos metros de ella, igual de ajenas que ella a su entorno.- Ridículo…- Repitió, sintiendo un peso caer en su estómago en cada ocasión porque se trataba de una blasfemia. Una ofensa al fuego que ardía lenta y dolorosamente dentro de ella y cuyo nombre, cuatro letras peligrosas, la había dejado molesta por sentirse así.

Suspiró. Los cerezos siempre conseguían recordarle inevitablemente a su madre, ofreciendo una compañía bienvenida.

-Está bien… no puede ser tan malo…- Admitió, prefiriendo la calma de la resignación a la tensión por lo inevitable.-Supongo que siempre fue ella…-La rubia más excéntrica, ridícula y tonta que siempre terminaba metiéndola en las peores situaciones y la _obligaba_ a hacer las cosas más absurdas… como hablar sola.

Recordó la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y la intensidad de la visión haciendo palpitar sus venas. Con ella todo era más intenso. Pero también la mirada de desolación que rápidamente consiguió ocultar bajo esa seriedad tan poco propia de ella: de Minako, la aspirante al estrellato. No del todo de Sailor Venus, la líder de las Senshi.

-La Diosa del amor…- Susurró. Aún con una misión inmediata, y una de por vida, se permitió ese par de minutos para dejarse invadir por su revelación por muy insensata, inoportuna, _ridícula_.- Es una tonta…


	8. Chapter 8

La explanada del palacio jamás le había parecido tan inmensa como en ese momento, donde el silencio y la tensión en el aire eran tan densos que amenazaban con asfixiarla lentamente, extendiéndose por la desolada superficie. Aunados a su impaciencia y el recelo que sentía por la mayoría de los presentes, no le sorprendería que la bomba de tiempo que llevaba dentro estallara de un momento a otro.

-No luces muy contenta de estar aquí.- Llegó el acre comentario de la mujer a un lado de ella, de cabello corto y del color de la arena dorada que sólo existía más allá del cinturón de asteroides.-Deberías estar agradecida de que te hayan perdonado con tanta facilidad.

-Tu presencia es suficiente para amargarnos a todos.-Se encogió de hombros.- Y no te queda hablar de lo ocurrido, siendo que eres tan o más responsable que yo.

Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron confiriéndole un aire casi hostil y Venus tuvo que sonreír satisfecha de hacerla enojar tanto como a ella le hervía la sangre.

Uranus la ignoró deliberadamente luego de que el silencio cayera de nueva cuenta sobre ellas. Jamás habían sido capaces de llevar una conversación normal, siempre limitándose a los insultos, a ver quién conseguía ventaja sobre la otra.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sintiéndose completamente ridícula de que tanto ella como Uranus parecían dos estatuas guardando la puerta mientras las otras dos tenían ese aire relajado que tanto le irritaba, como si no cargaran un peso mucho mayor que el de los demás.

Mars y Neptune eran todo lo contrario a ellas. Ambas platicaban casualmente al otro costado de la escalinata que conducía al palacio, como si fueran compañeras de toda la vida. Técnicamente lo eran, pensó, pero la limitada frecuencia con la que podían reunirse no suponía la cercanía que exhibían.

No iba admitir que realmente le molestaba la facilidad con la que Mars aceptaba el contacto descarado y casual de Neptune que la estaba tomando del antebrazo. La sonrisa tenue y la atención completa que le dedicaba. Ambas se tenían un respeto mutuo que lejos de hacerla sentir orgullosa, la incomodaba.

De entre todas Neptune únicamente consideraba a Mars como su igual. Ni siquiera a Mercury, con quien en ocasiones platicaba y solía molestar, dejando su rostro rojo por horas en cada ocasión. O a ella, que era la líder para variar.

La detestaba. Definitivamente no tanto como Uranus, pero cerca.

Neptune pareció sentir el peso de su mirada, porque la observó de reojo. Una sonrisa taimada surcó sus labios y ella tuvo que desviar la mirada. Sabía perfectamente lo que el gesto representaba.

_"Te atrapé"_

Uranus bufó ligeramente en lo que fue un indicio de trataba de contener la risa.

-O sea que así eres de insegura con todo…-Le susurró Uranus con la burla impresa en cada palabra.

-No voy a hablar contigo.-Respondió de igual forma.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre eres tú la que insiste en provocarme….

-Oh por favor, deja de hacerte la importante.- Frunció el ceño.

-Debe ser horrible que teniendo el tercer ojo no se entere…

-¡Cállate!- Prácticamente rugió, bajando los brazos y apretando los puños con fuerza. Uranus no se inmutó, limitándose a alzar una ceja.- No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Quizás fue solamente el hecho de que Uranus no respondió a lo súbito de su movimiento que las otras dos se contuvieron de involucrarse al escuchar su exclamación. Venus podía sentir la mirada de Mars clavada en ella y decidió ignorarla por completo.

-Tsk, realmente eres patética para alardear ser una diosa todopoderosa...

-Realmente te odio.- Siseó. Uranus solamente sonrió y no le gustó ver la lástima en su gesto.

-Tú sigue diciendo eso. Finalmente, jamás vas a cambiar.

La puerta del palacio se abrió con un eco sonoro detrás de ellas y las cuatro adoptaron posturas más sobrias, flanqueando el camino y esperando que la Reina Serenity descendiera hasta ellas.

Uranus prácticamente corrió a tenderle la mano cuando la Reina alcanzó el último escalón como si necesitara ayuda alguna. Pero claro, la patética era ella.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente han podido convivir en paz por más de un par de minutos.- Bromeó con esa sonrisa que tan parecida era a la de su hija, amplia y brillante. Uranus y Neptune rieron, aceptando el comentario de buena gana.

-No podríamos ser la causa de más problemas.- Señaló Neptune puntualmente, mirando a su compañera en un gesto que advertía que la había estado observando y no estaba del todo contenta con ella.

Venus sonrió. Puede que ya no la detestara tanto…

-Me alegra verte sonreír de nuevo, Venus.-La reina llamó su atención, soltando la mano de Uranus y acercándose hacia ella, dejando a las otras tres al margen.- Sé lo difícil que ha sido todo esto, en especial para ti...

Un nudo se atravesó en su garganta al ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

-Todo sea por que podamos cumplir con nuestra misión.- La reina pareció decepcionada de su respuesta y no era para menos. Venus estaba aún resentida con ella por la decisión que había tomado de quitarla de su cargo.

-Siento que haya parecido que no pudiera confiar en ti, pero no tuve otra opción en el momento. Ya sabes cómo es Luna.- Rodó los ojos y pero incluso la familiaridad del gesto no consiguió animarla.- No quisiera marcharme dejando un mar de problemas tras de mí.

-Entiendo.- Era una completa mentira.

-Cuida de ellas, Venus.-Pidió tomándola de las manos. Había una desesperación en su gesto que le dio un mal presentimiento- A pesar de todo, eres la única que puede cargar con esta responsabilidad.

-Lo haré.- Dijo, siendo consciente del peso de sus manos, de su misión.

-Confío en ti.

_'¿Por qué no pudo confiar en ella antes?'_

\- Cuente con ello.

La reina asintió y se despidió de ella con una leve reverencia. Venus le respondió de la misma forma, observándola caminar hacia Uranus y Neptune al erguirse.

Las aludidas se despidieron con un pequeño asentimiento aunque Venus pudo notar la sonrisa burlona de la rubia dirigida particularmente hacia ella. No las perdió de vista al tiempo que caminaban en dirección al santuario más alejado de todo el palacio, donde se rumoraba, vivía la guardiana del tiempo.

Jamás la había visto en persona, pero Serenity solía hablar las maravillas que su madre contaba sobre ella. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad por conocerla.

-Qué mujer tan insufrible.- Gruñó por lo bajo..

-Parecías llevarte perfectamente bien con ella hace unos momentos.- Dijo Mars a su lado. Tenía una mano en su cintura lo que le daba un aire de autoridad.

-Nada más lejano de la realidad.- Ni siquiera podía ser sarcástica con ese asunto.

-No va a regresar.- Dijo Mars abruptamente, confirmando sus sospechas.

-No.-Suspiró.- Honestamente, no sé qué piensa hacer… Saturno es…. Se está arriesgando demasiado.

-Si Saturno ha despertado, realmente no tenemos opción alguna.

Un silencio expectante se hizo presente entre ellas. Mars parecía distante.

-¿Neptune o tú lo han visto? ¿Lo que va a suceder?-Mars alzó una ceja, incrédula. Venus no la culpaba. Realmente no solía darle mayor importancia a sus visiones porque dudaba que el futuro fuera algo ya escrito en el cosmos.

-No lo sé.-Admitió.- Todo ha estado demasiado confuso últimamente… y eso te incluye.-La miró de forma punzante. La culpa de nuevo se hizo presente en su pecho.

-Mars…-No terminaba de ordenar sus ideas cuando el comunicador en su muñeca comenzó a sonar. Mars miró de reojo el suyo y vio que ambas eran requeridas.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?- Preguntó perdiendo todas las esperanzas de restregarle el hecho de que la Reina la había requerido por encima de ella, luego de ver la palidez reflejada en su piel morena.

-Un ejército de youma están atacando la ciudad.- Mars y ella intercambiaron una mirada. Era demasiada casualidad que la Reina no tuviera más que un par de minutos de haberse marchado.

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-En el distrito comercial. Júpiter está preparando los refuerzos.-Le colgó sin darle mayor indicación. Venus maldijo por lo bajo.

-Mercury está de guardia con Serenity ¿Cierto?- Mars asintió.- Esperemos no necesitarla entonces. ¡Andando!

En el camino se encontraron con una marea de gente que corría hacia el palacio, probablemente en busca de refugio. Venus dudaba mucho que los guardias fueran a dejarles pasar tan fácilmente sin la autorización de la Reina, y dudaba mucho que Luna se arriesgara a llenar el palacio de extraños luego del ataque.

La seguridad de Serenity era su prioridad.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al lugar, mucho menos localizarlo. Alguna que otra persona andaba frenética por las calles tratando de encontrar refugio entre los escombros siendo que no estaban en posibilidad de escapar, por heridas o porque tenían niños a su cargo. La perspectiva de dejarlos morir así, le revolvía el estómago.

Tenían que detener a esas criaturas de inmediato.

Venus lanzó su cadena contra el primer youma que se encontraron, frenando efectivamente de atacar a una mujer que tenía una pierna enterrada entre lo que alguna vez había sido un hogar.

La criatura se lanzó de inmediato contra ella, pero Mars no le dio oportunidad de librarse del agarre, y le lanzó una flecha certera en el centro de su masa, disolviéndola en un asqueroso líquido púrpura que manchaba la blanca piedra del suelo como si de un hoyo negro se tratase.

Venus recordó que esa clase de ataque ya había resultado efectivo ya en otra ocasión y agradeció tener la ventaja de ese conocimiento. El siguiente youma que se metió en su camino fue atravesado por el medio con un haz certero de luz, encontrando el mismo destino caótico que el primero.

Mars a su lado frunció el ceño.

-Son demasiados para nosotras dos.- Dijo señalando con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza a la horda que se avecinaba.- Vamos a tener problemas si no recibimos ayuda pronto.

Pelear con un enemigo a la vez era tarea sencilla. Más de uno, por el contrario, estaba representando un desafío complejo. El usar sus poderes de forma tan continua y en los ataques más fuertes que tenían, estaba comenzando a mermarles físicamente.

Venus reprimió el gritó que amenazaba con desgarrar su garganta cuando un youma la alcanzó en el brazo, provocando un corte profundo que ardía como si ácido hubiera caído sobre él.

Probablemente, fuera precisamente eso.

Evitó un segundo golpe únicamente porque Mars le disparó a la criatura por detrás, eliminándola al instante al precio de dejar su espalda descubierta.

-¡Mars!- El súbito movimiento al tratar de alcanzarla se interrumpió por el dolor en su brazo.

-¡Yo la cubro!- Rugió Jupiter pasando por su costado y lanzando un rayo al enemigo que se cernía sobre la Senshi de Marte.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.- Masculló Mars, pero le dedicó un asentimiento en señal de agradecimiento.

-El centro es su punto débil.- Indicó Venus, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras concentraba su aura en la herida de su brazo tratando de sanarla hasta el punto en que el miembro fuera funcional de nuevo. No podía darse el lujo de resultar herida de nuevo.

-Entendido.- Dijo al tiempo que se encargaba de otro par de youma con ayuda de Mars.

Venus miró a su alrededor y notó que los soldados que tenían que actuar como refuerzos, se hallaban dispersos ayudando a las personas a salir de la ciudad. Agradeció el sentido común del ejército de no involucrarse en una batalla que no estaba al nivel de sus habilidades.

Una vez recuperada, entre las tres dieron fin con la invasión, quedando exhaustas y heridas.

La ciudad había sido destruida más allá del reconocimiento: Los edificios en su mayoría habían sido reducidos a piedras amorfas mientras decenas de cadáveres plagaban el piso. Evidencia de la presencia de los youma permanecía en el piso, burbujeando como si aún quedara algo de vida en el líquido oscuro.

-¿Cómo estaban las cosas en el palacio?-Cuestionó Venus a una distante Jupiter que observaba cómo los guardias tomaban a una niña que no paraba de llorar. Aparentemente, había perdido a su familia en el ataque.

-Tranquilo. El ataque al parecer se limitó en esta zona.- Dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Se sostenía el brazo derecho con fuerza, y Venus podía apostar que se lo había dislocado. Un aura verde fluía por todo el miembro, comenzando a sanarlo poco a poco.

Mars avanzó hacia ellas. Tenía una marca bastante fea en su cuello que no terminaba de cerrarse. De verdad esperaba que todo hubiese terminado ya.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo Jupiter apreciando abiertamente el riesgo que había supuesto para Mars recibir ese golpe.. Venus por el contrario estaba furiosa de lo descuidada que Mars había sido en esa batalla.

-Tenemos que volver ya. No es buena idea dejar el palacio solo, menos ahora que la Reina se ha marchado…

El camino de vuelta se realizó en silencio. En otras circunstancias, Venus habría propuesto quedarse a ayudar en lo que fuese posible, pero tenía una extraña sensación de inquietud que parecía ser compartida por sus compañeras puesto que andaban con la misma premura.

-Será mejor que corramos. Algo no me gusta nada…-Anunció Mars. Su perfil enfilado hacia el palacio, recordándole a un ave de presa.

No perdieron el tiempo cuestionándola, aunque tampoco podían ir mucho más rápido, abatidas como estaban.

Tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud aglomerada en la reja del palacio. Varios les reclamaron, no solo por sus acciones, si no por no ayudarlos como era debido. No había sido suficiente contener la amenaza cuando no solo sus locales, si no sus hogares, sus familias habían sido todos destruidos.

Los guardias a la entrada las dejaron pasar, tratando de contener a las personas con escudos largos y de metal plateado. Era un auténtico caos y no tenía idea de cómo iban a solucionar ese problema en particular. La reina probablemente no regresaría. Serenity no estaba en condiciones de tomar el mando y si Luna estaba a cargo de todas ellas…

-¡Venus!

Artemis las recibió al pie de la escalinata, mirándoles preocupado por el estado en el que habían llegado, pero Venus fue capaz de detectar algo más en sus ojos azul metálico.

-¿Qué es Artemis?- Cuestionó de inmediato. El hombre lucía más pálido que de costumbre, el largo cabello blanco confiriéndole un aire fantasmal.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero ha ocurrido un ataque en el palacio.- Tragó saliva forzadamente.- Mercury está en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó Jupiter inmediatamente consternada por su compañera.

Venus por el contrario sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Serenity?-La gravedad de la situación cayó de inmediato sobre todas ellas.

-Ha desaparecido.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó en automático. Apartó a Artemis de su camino y subió las escalinatas ignorando el dolor en sus músculos. No supo realmente cómo es que llegó a la enfermería, avanzando de forma automática hasta sentir un par de pesadas puertas ceder bajo la fuerza de sus manos.

En mitad del ala, Mercury estaba tendida sobre una cama, cubierta por una delgada sábana blanca. No había rastro de su transformación; señal que fuera lo que le hubiese pasado, había sido lo suficientemente grave para requerir toda su aura.

Venus se acercó mientras que sus dos compañeras permanecieron a una distancia prudente de ella. No sería apropiado que todas se cernieran sobre Mercury en tan delicado estado. Su frente y cuello estaban empapados de sudor, sus labios temblaban y solo un par de murmullos escapaban de ellos. Lucía frágil y delirante.

Tenía miedo de siquiera tocarla.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?-Preguntó, pero la voz que salió de su garganta no parecía la suya. Artemis se colocó a un lado de ella.

-Mercury fue envenenada. No sabemos a ciencia cierta con qué, pero encontramos restos de la sustancia en esto.- Le señaló una taza que estaba en una cómoda a un lado de la cama.- Probablemente provenga de otro planeta.

-¿Dónde la han encontrado?

-En la habitación de Serenity.- Fue Luna la que respondió su pregunta. Venus no había notado su llegada.

-Ella es la responsable de todo esto.- No era una pregunta, pero Luna le contestó como si lo fuese.

-No podemos soltar una acusación así de grave sin tener más pruebas.- Venus notó la indignación en sus facciones. La guardiana se cruzó de brazos.- Por lo que sabemos, la princesa pudo haber sido una víctima también.

-¡El veneno estaba en el té!- Argumentó Venus, tomando iracunda la taza y arrojándola para obligarla a deshacer su postura defensiva. No se necesitaba ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión más obvia- Todo esto fue planeado desde antes. ¿No es muy sospechoso? El ataque justo cuando la reina se ha marchado y gracias a ti, Mercury era la única compañía de Serenity.

-¡Lo que dices es una calumnia!- Tenía ahora el rostro rojo de la ira.- ¡Serenity jamás haría algo como eso!

-Luna tiene razón.- Apoyo Jupiter desde atrás de ella, como llevaba haciendo en los últimos días.- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso, a Mercury entre todas las personas?

-Por escapar de aquí como tanto lo deseaba.- Se giró, notando la incredulidad en el rostro de su compañera. Sabía que podía sonar descabellado y más aun apoyándose en suposiciones, pero conocía a Serenity. Mejor que nadie. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz.

-Es ridículo- Jupiter se negaba a aceptar sus palabras.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- Dijo Venus, retirándose ambos guantes y colocándolos en la cómoda. Retiró con cuidado la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Mercury, dejándola únicamente en una camisola blanca.- ¿Vienen?

Jupiter no dudó en imitar su gesto y Mars tampoco.

-En todo caso… ¿Has organizado ya la búsqueda de Serenity?- Le cuestionó a Luna mientras colocaba sus manos en el antebrazo desnudo de su compañera. Mars y Jupiter siguieron sus movimientos en el lado opuesto de ella.

Un pálido resplandor dorado salió de sus manos y Mercury se movió incómoda sobre la superficie. Venus sabía por experiencia que la intrusión de un aura ajena era sumamente dolorosa, mucho más de tres, pero no había otra forma de acelerar la recuperación natural de Mercury. El ceder sus poderes de esa forma representaba un riesgo enorme, sobre todo por los estragos que la acción podría causar luego de la batalla que acababan de librar.

Tenía que valer el dolor. Necesitaban respuestas lo más rápido posible.

La fiebre cedió lentamente en lo que parecieron horas.

Cuando finalmente Mercury abrió los ojos, se detuvieron. No habían terminado de sanarla por completo, pero no podían hacer mucho más cuando estaban al borde del colapso físico.

Mercury las observó confundida, tomando con la vista consciencia del lugar y las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Mars y Jupiter la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama, acomodando la almohada de tal forma que la posición no resultara demasiado incómoda para ella.

-Mercury, necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió.- Exigió Venus con seriedad una vez hubieron terminado. La urgencia le estaba devorando las entrañas.

-Serenity…-Dijo, con voz áspera y delgada, buscándola con la mirada. Aún estaba algo desorientada por los efectos del veneno.

-Ha desaparecido. Necesitamos que nos digas si sabes dónde puede estar…-Ofreció. Los ojos azules de su compañera se clavaron en ella y en ellos podía ver reflejado un dolor más allá del que le había sido provocado por el veneno o la recuperación.

-Estaba con el.- Admitió Mercury amargamente-Lo vi entrar justo antes de perder el conocimiento…

-¿Endymion?- Cuestionó Luna con el pánico impreso en su rostro. Mercury en ningún momento perdió detalle de Venus y supo de inmediato que no se trataba del príncipe de la tierra.

-No…

-Danburite.-Fue Venus la que dio la respuesta. Mercury asintió lentamente.

-Ella se marchó con el.-Confirmó en un hilo de voz.- No pude hacer nada… ¡Lo siento tanto!

-No, quien tiene que sentirlo es Venus...-Intercedió Jupiter iracunda- ¡Todo esto es culpa suya!- Jupiter se acercó y la tomó por las solapas de su uniforme, levantándola un par de centímetros por encima del suelo.

Artemis y Luna trataron de calmarla, pero Jupiter era demasiado fuerte para ambos, incluso estando tan agotada.

-Yo jamás hubiera permitido que esto pasara. ¿Recuerdas como tú y Luna me resignaron de mi cargo? ¿Le quitaron la vigilancia?- Se zafó dándole un puntapié en su rodilla izquierda, que sabía era su punto débil.- Aquí están las consecuencias.

-¡Tú estabas involucrada con ese tipo!- Le dijo con los dientes apretados del dolor.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó, cansada de la misma acusación una y otra vez.- Ya podrías haber confiado un poco más en mí Jupiter.

-¿Cómo podríamos confiar en ti luego de todo lo que ha pasado?- Había algo cercano a la angustia en su mirada que nada tenía que ver con el golpe que le había dado. Venus sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Intentas culparla a ella, cuando en realidad eres tú la que nos ha puesto a todas en esta situación. Siempre haces lo que quieres, independientemente si este bien o este mal... ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de tomar decisiones por nosotras?

-Jupiter, basta.- Mars intercedió por primera vez desde que llegaron al palacio. Obediente pero extrañamente callada.

-No Mars, ella tiene razón.- Sacudió la cabeza.- Pero la Reina se marchó confiándome no solo la vida de Serenity, si no la de todos ustedes y no voy a quebrantar esta promesa. Así que ¿Estarás conmigo, sí o no?

-Bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Dijo Jupiter luego de dejar escapar un gruñido iracundo. Venus deseo poder decir más en ese momento para alejar de su mirada la incertidumbre, el conflicto de su deber y su lealtad, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Ir a la tierra, por supuesto.- Dijo con seguridad.- Es improbable que se hayan quedado aquí y es la única forma en la que Serenity hubiera aceptado irse con el: Estar con Endymion.

-Otro tipo en quien no se puede confiar.- Masculló Jupiter.- Cuenta conmigo.-Mars asintió también, con la mirada encendida.

-No pensarás que voy a dejarlas ir.-Le advirtió Luna tomándola del brazo, haciendo que centrara toda su atención en ella.

-Honestamente, no me importa lo que hagas, Luna. –Se soltó en un gesto intempestivo.

-No seas insensata. Si la Reina se entera de lo que piensas hacer…

-No lo hará.-Dijo con tal certeza que Luna comprendió la seriedad del asunto.

-¡Aun así, lo que piensan hacer es una locura! ¡Artemis di algo!-El hombre se vio visiblemente afrontado, pero se recuperó, irguiendo la espalda con decisión.

-Lo siento Luna, yo estoy con Venus.

El verse completamente sola en su negativa la enfureció de tal modo que sabían iban a pagar las consecuencias de su insubordinación bastante caro tarde o temprano. Sobre todo Artemis que en teoría, debería estar de su lado.

-Se nos hace tarde…- Dijo Venus.- Tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte Luna?-Ofreció en señal de que no buscaba instigar más discordia.

Luna negó con la cabeza, reticente de realmente dejarles marchar.-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo.

-Yo lo haré- Se ofreció Artemis.- Les ayudaré con las preparaciones de la nave.

-Será mejor que tú también te quedes.- Indicó Venus a Mercury que trataba de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.- Nos serás de más apoyo aquí… La gente está hecha un caos y necesitamos algo de organización.

Sonaba como una excusa terrible, pero Mercury la aceptó de buena gana, juzgando apropiadamente que sus capacidades no estaban en el nivel requerido. Las despidió con la promesa de que se haría cargo de los locales y les deseo éxito en su viaje, haciendo prometer a Venus que traería a la princesa de vuelta.

Aceptó ¿Que era una más sobre el peso de otras tantas?

Tardaron poco en llegar al hangar, tomando todos los atajos que conocía del palacio e ignorando las miradas curiosas tanto de los sirvientes como de la guardia del palacio. Al parecer los únicos que sabían de la desaparición de la princesa eran los soldados que Luna había enviado a buscarla. Era un milagro que los rumores todavía no se hubieran extendido.

El sitio estaba desierto. Artemis no tuvo problema en encontrarles una nave y prepararla para su despegue inmediato. No era demasiado grande para no llamar la atención, después de todo, planeaban aterrizar en la tierra sin permiso. No podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos o podrían terminar por desencadenar la guerra.

Las cuatro subieron a la nave. Luna había adoptado su forma de gato con el fin de ir más cómodas. Mars eligió el asiento del copiloto a su lado y Jupiter estaba satisfecha de no estar cerca de ninguna de ellas, prefiriendo sentarse en la parte posterior del vehículo.

Venus encendió su comunicador en el momento que la nave despegó. A su lado Mars bufó de fastidió cuando se dio cuenta a quién iba a llamar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-No es como si tuviéramos demasiadas opciones.- Admitió con una sonrisa poco entusiasta.- Tenemos todo en contra. Necesitamos cualquier oportunidad de inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

Mars asintió convencida, pero nada satisfecha.

-Venus.- Escuchó la voz profunda y mecánica escapar de su comunicador.

-Hola otra vez, Kunzite…-Escuchó a Jupiter gruñir detrás de ella aunque no se atrevió a interrumpirla.- No creerás todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Imagino.- Dijo escuetamente.- Dime que quieres por qué no tengo tiempo para platicar...

Se recargó en el asiento. No servía de nada estar tensa todo el viaje cuando le esperaba un aterrizaje de pesadilla.- Necesito tu ayuda. Vamos ahora mismo hacia la tierra.

Hubo un silencio expectante en lo que Kunzite se decidió en contestar.

-Y supongo que tú y tu equipo pretenden entrar al palacio.-Sonaba más incrédulo que enfadado.

-Ya me conoces, entre más peligroso mejor.- Admitió tratando de aligerar la situación.-Serenity está en la tierra. Danburite la ha llevado.-Enterró sus dedos en sus muslos, tratando de controlar la frustración que sentía por habérselo permitido en primer lugar.

Kunzite rio perversamente.- Veo que tenía razón en advertírtelo. Ese tipo es de lo peor.

-Eso nos queda claro.-Dijo con amargura.- ¿Nos ayudarás o no?

-Haré lo que pueda, pero en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien, me temo que no podré ayudarles. Por obvias razones.

-¿Por qué no habrían de salir bien...?-Comenzó Jupiter, enfadada, pero se vio silenciada con una mirada aguda por parte de Mars.

-Sin rencores.-Aceptó Venus, revisando la trayectoria en el radar.-No tardaremos en llegar.

-Te veré en los jardines, donde siempre.

-Hecho.-Venus colgó.

-Dónde siempre…-Dijo Jupiter con un falso tono alegre.- Eres toda una rompecorazones….

En otro momento quizás se hubiera dignado a responder a ese comentario con alguna insinuación, pero ahora, le costaba tener esa clase de confianza con ella luego del intercambio que habían tenido antes en la enfermería

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- Fue Mars, fastidiada por la actitud de Jupiter.

-Venus puede defenderse sola….Oh lo siento… Olvidaba que ahora eres su perro guardián.- Jupiter lucía ávida de pelea y Mars se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, cediendo a su provocación. -Siendo tan fría me sorprende que te hayas dejado convencer por ella.

-¡Basta ya!- Venus la interrumpió, odiando lo que acababa de insinuar.-Mars, no te metas en esto.

-Cómo quieras.- Aceptó de mala gana, ofendida. Lejos estaba la Mars tranquila e impávida que había subido a la nave. ¿Qué la habría puesto de tan mal humor?

-Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde Jupiter. Mientras tanto te comportarás como debe ser. A menos claro, que prefieras quedarte a cuidar la nave en cuanto lleguemos.

-Hn…

-Ni cuando eran niñas eran tan problemáticas.- Escuchó mascullar a Luna y Venus tuvo que agradecer el que respetara esa tregua momentánea.

Venus podía sentir la mirada de Mars clavada en ella, pero ignorando en el cosquilleo que sentía en su nuca, se concentró en el radar de la nave.

-No tardaremos mucho en entrar a la atmósfera de la tierra.- Anunció luego de un par de minutos.- Si no se han puesto los cinturones de seguridad, les sugiero que lo hagan.

Jupiter y Mars obedecieron, afortunadamente para ellas, porque la entrada al planeta fue más violenta de lo esperado. Venus sentía toda la nave vibrar, desde el asiento, hasta la plataforma debajo de sus pies.

Miró por la ventanilla, maravillándose el cambio entre la visión del espacio, tan oscuro e inerte, plagado de luces distantes a un cielo azul tan claro, infinito y sereno como nada más que hubiera visto en su vida. Parecía algo vivo. Una estela de blancas nubes iba marcando su trayectoria, que cada vez llevaba menos inercia. Al parecer estaban consiguiendo controlar el aterrizaje, desafiando la gravedad de la Tierra.

-Artemis ¿Todo bajo control?-Preguntó en el micrófono de la nave, sintiendo como la nave iban ganando velocidad.

-Así es. Deberían aterrizar en las coordenadas que enviaste en 5...4….3

El descenso comenzó a hacerse más lento hasta que se detuvieron completamente. El vehículo se apagó con un mecánico suspiro.

-Gracias por el viaje Artemis.- Venus se levantó de su asiento.- No va a ser prudente seguir en contacto por ahora, así que mantén la nave lista para el regreso por favor. Nosotras te enviaremos una señal.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Escuchó la respuesta antes de que las compuertas se abrieran

-No perdamos más tiempo…- Dijo Jupiter bajando de un salto sin esperar a que la escalinata tomara forma por completo.

Venus dejó pasar su gesto impaciente únicamente porque ella también deseaba terminar con ese asunto rápidamente.

Fuera, las recibió un ambiente templado y una atmósfera tensa conformada por ligeros murmullos y ecos lejanos. El cielo en ese lugar, se encontraba plagado de nubes grisáceas, dando la impresión de ser tan pesadas que podrían de un momento a otro.

-Se parece un poco a los bosques de Jupiter… Pero más tranquilo.- Comentó Jupiter a su lado, distrayéndose de inmediato cuando notó que los sus botas se habían enterrado en el lodo y se estaba hundiendo poco a poco.- Ugh...

Venus notó ese detalle con desagrado. Ella y Mars eran las únicas que traían calzado descubierto y no iba a ser una experiencia digna.

-No te atrevas a quejarte.- Al parecer su compañera en calzado había pensado lo mismo que ella. Venus solo le sonrió, vacilante, antes de resignarse y emprender camino hacia la muralla este, la más baja de todas.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan familiarizada con este sitio?-Preguntó Luna con recelo. Venus las dirigía con una facilidad sospechosa. Evidentemente conocía el camino a la perfección.

-Todas lo estamos. No es la primera vez que Serenity se escapa. De hecho descubrió este modo de entrar para ver a Endymion en los jardines luego de que nos prohibieran la entrada a la tierra.- Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo algo de nostalgia a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con la princesa- Alguien tenía que venir a rescatarla, justo como ahora...

Avanzaron en un silencio incómodo adentrándose en una parte del bosque hasta después poder divisar las murallas de roca gris que protegían el Palacio.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos… ¿No les parece?-Sonrió con picardía y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jupiter, quien de inmediato se puso frente al muro, tocando con la palma de su mano la rugosa superficie.

-¿Quién quiere ir primero?-Cuestionó con una media sonrisa, también olvidándose por un momento de la gravedad de la situación.

Luna se ofreció de inmediato

-Iré yo primero-Dijo con solemnidad.- Veré que no haya nadie en el interior que pueda vernos.

Su forma de gato era demasiado práctica, porque de un solo brinco llegó hasta a la cima. Asintió dándoles la señal de que era seguro que subieran.

Argumentando que ella ayudaría a las otras dos a subir, Mars fue la siguiente en saltar, apoyada por un fuerte impulso de Júpiter. Ella fue quién sostuvo la mano de Venus cuando esta se vio lanzada hacia arriba.

-Luna ya está del otro lado- Anunció. Venus miró hacia abajo, pero no la vio.

-¿Segura que no se te ha escapado?-Cuestionó a lo que la ella sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Esta escondidas tras los arbustos… Cuidado al aterrizar.- Sugirió. Venus sonrió y se dejó caer, por fortuna aterrizando entre las plantas y no sobre la guardiana.

-¿Luna?

-Aquí atrás… ¡Cuidado!- Venus miró tras su hombro y allí la encontró, pero no alcanzó a hacer caso de su advertencia. Recibió por completo el peso de alguien más sobre ella y el sonido de otro cuerpo golpear secamente contra el piso.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó… notó los largos cabellos negros de Mars.- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo…?

Se vio siendo silenciada de repente por la mano de la morena, quien la atrajo hasta quedar detrás del seto. Sus ojos le indicaban que guardara silencio mientras notaba que las otras dos también mantenían un perfil bajo.

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Cómo demonios pasó?- Una voz masculina llegó hacia ellas con total claridad. Venus se soltó del agarre de Mars y se asomó entre los arbustos, notando la perfecta silueta del Capitán del Norte.

-Es Kunzite…-Susurró Luna para que todas escucharan.- Al parecer esta con otro de los Shitennou, uno de cabello rubio…

-¿Zoisite o Jedite?-Cuestionó Jupiter con interés

-Zoisite, obviamente. ¿Olvidaste ya lo que le pasó al otro?-Murmuró Mars.

-Oh cierto…

-Shhh...

Kunzite había tomado de las ropas a su compañero y le siseó audiblemente.

-¡Limítate a hacer lo que te ordené! ¡Beryl no debe enterarse... ¿Queda claro?!- Lo arrojó con violencia y Zoisite se dirigió de inmediato al palacio intentando fútilmente ocultar la indignación ante el maltrato de su líder.-Ineptos…

Venus notó que el hombre intentaba contener su agitada respiración. ¿Qué habría pasado para que reaccionara así? Jamás lo había visto perder la cabeza de esa forma.

El objeto de su escrutinio se tensó de inmediato, para luego observar directamente a su posición con una mirada ciertamente amenazante.

-Será mejor que salgan ahora que no es el momento para estar jugando a las escondidas- Anunció con sarcasmo.- Ah y por supuesto, sean bienvenidas…

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Inquirió Venus a modo de saludo.- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

El hombre torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Debo recordarte que todo esto es culpa de todas ustedes? Si Beryl llegara a enterarse que su némesis está aquí ten por seguro que no habría princesa que rescatar...

-¿No lo sabe?-Preguntó Venus, genuinamente sorprendida.

-No aún. Contrario a toda expectativa, parece que ella no tuvo nada que ver en este asunto.

-Será la primera vez…- Comentó Jupiter. Kunzite concordó con un asentimiento seco, pero no tenía ojos más que para Venus, hecho que tenía de muy mal humor a Jupiter y Mars.

-Hemos estado siguiendo los movimientos de ese tipo luego de lo ocurrido con Jedite.-Continuó, con el ceño fruncido.- Lo hemos visto en varias ocasiones paseándose por la entrada del santuario de Elysion y hace unos momentos Zoisite lo ha visto llevar a ese lugar a la princesa .

-¿Elysion?-Preguntó Venus sorprendida-¿Podría ser que haya encontrado la forma de abrir las puertas?

-Imposible. El corazón solo se abriría a alguien que posea el linaje real de la tierra.

-¿Por mucho poder que pudiera tener?-Kunzite pareció considerarlo.

-¿De qué corazón están hablando?-Inquirió Jupiter antes de que pudiese responder, visiblemente confundida.

Fue Luna la que respondió, aunque de forma bastante críptica.- El corazón de Elysion. El centro de la tierra. El lugar donde hay vida después de la muerte…

-Algo de verdad hay en eso, pero la realidad es un poco más complicada y me temo que explicarla está más allá de mis facultades.- Kunzite mencionó, realmente fascinado por la forma de expresarse de Luna. -No podemos descartar la posibilidad de que Danburite haya encontrado la forma de entrar. Ha demostrado conocimientos y habilidades comparados con la misma Beryl.

-Tienes que refinar más tus gustos, Venus.- Dijo Luna, irritada con lo complicado que se estaba volviendo todo.

-Oh definitivamente.-Coincidió Jupiter, mirando a Kunzite de arriba a abajo.

-No hagas caso. Me parece que tu gustos están en el lugar correcto.- Venus quiso matarlo en ese preciso momento por la mirada condescendiente que le lanzó.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que opinar?- La pregunta recayó obviamente en Mars quién se encogió de hombros, indiferente ante el rumbo inesperado que había tomado la conversación.- Entonces andando. Kunzite, si haces el favor de guiarnos…

El hombre respondió con un asentimiento.

Anduvieron sin necesidad de esconderse, no era necesario, había dicho Kunzite, El ser la mano derecha de Endymion le había permitido retirar a la corte y a la guardia de los jardines. Por cuánto tiempo, era la pregunta que carcomía a Venus por dentro, pero que no se atrevía a mencionar sabiendo lo arriesgado que debía haber sido para Kunzite emitir semejante orden

Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para poder escapar de allí.

-¿Conoces la forma de salir de este lugar?-Kunzite las había llevado hacia la entrada de lo que era un laberinto de altos setos de hojas verdes oscuras. No se podía adivinar la salida hacia el otro extremo.

-Por supuesto. -Admitió, al tiempo que se adentraban en la espesura.

Kunzite realmente parecía conocer el camino porque no vaciló en ninguna esquina y avanzaba a paso raudo a la cabeza de la comitiva. Para ellas que era la primera vez, el camino se alargó más de lo que les habría gustado, al grado que Jupiter sugirió mitad en broma, mitad en serio que Mars redujera los arbustos a cenizas.

Iban en completo silencio, aunque a lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido de una caída de agua, probablemente de alguna cascada o fuente, e iba intensificándose conforme iban avanzando.

-Hemos llegado.- Anunció Kunzite aunque todas pudieron darse cuenta en el momento en que la vegetación dejo de flanquear el camino.

Al final del laberinto se extendía un pequeño patio, cercado por altas murallas de roca compacta. En el fondo se alzaba lo que parecía un palacio esculpido en mármol, siendo la parte más grande de la fuente más impresionante que hubiese visto en su vida. La figura de un hombre semidesnudo se erguía en el centro, ataviado en ropajes de piedra pálida y siendo rodeado por otras inertes figuras: caballos que eran conducidos por hombres y mujeres que descansaban en los resquicios del palacio.

El agua brotaba constantemente por debajo de sus pies y caía en una enorme pileta de agua cristalina en cuyo fondo destellaban bajo el sol trocitos de metal.

-Es hermosa.- Venus tuvo que admitir. La tierra en un lugar de contrastes absolutos; en la Luna no se veía esa clase de construcción tan ostentosa.

-La entrada principal se encuentra debajo de la estatua.- Señaló Kunzite.

-Supongo que tienes que activarla o algo.- Dijo Venus, porque en la fuente no se veía rastro de camino alguno.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?-Preguntó Jupiter impaciente.

-Tal vez no sea lo más prudente en caso de que se tratara de una trampa - Era una posibilidad que no había considerado, pero claro: ¿Qué interés podría tener Danburite en Serenity si no planeaba entregarla directamente a Beryl?- Lo mejor sería llegar hasta la sala principal sin ser detectados.

Las guio hacia el costado derecho de la fuente y señaló una pequeña abertura en forma de arco, apenas por encima del nivel de agua.

-Por aquí entraran a las catacumbas. Hay un camino a la sala principal.- Sonrió macabramente.- No deberían perderse.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-Dijo Júpiter, indignada.-¿Qué diablos es una catacumba?

-Es su decisión. Puedo abrir las puertas si gustan, pero es seguro que quién esté dentro sabrá de su llegada.-Se retiró el flequillo del rostro en un gesto airado.

-Iremos por aquí.- Aceptó Venus sin dar oportunidad de un nuevo reclamo.-Luna irá primero para ver el camino y asegurarse que no haya nada sospechoso.

La guardiana pareció ofenderse de ser utilizada como señuelo, pero acató la orden y de un rápido salto llegó al borde de la abertura.

-Jupiter, eres la siguiente.-Indicó Venus cuando Luna hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad, anunciando que a pesar de lo oscuro, todo parecía en calma.

-¿Por qué yo?- Frunció el ceño.

-Si cabes tú, es seguro que Mars y yo podemos entrar. No tenemos los mismos atributos.- Jupiter se sonrojó a más no poder, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Se vio obligada a hacerlo luego de que Kunzite tuviera el descaro de reírse breve, pero socarronamente por el comentario.

Cuando Jupiter también consiguió entrar con la abertura, Mars se introdujo sin esperar que se le diera la orden, solamente advirtiéndole que no tardara demasiado en seguirlas.

-Supongo que no vendrás.- Dijo Venus con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-Tuve que informar a Endymion de lo ocurrido, pero aceptó mantenerse al margen si les ayudaba a hacer su trabajo.- De pronto se veía tan cansado como ella misma.- Esta con Beryl en estos momentos tratando de distraerle pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Y no puedes dejarlo solo.- No era una acusación. Comprendía exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Zoisite y Nephrite harán lo que puedan, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Venus…- Sus ojos plateados descansaron sobre los de ella.- Confío en que puedas salir de esta.

Había tal sinceridad en sus palabras que Venus no dudó por un instante que si estuviera en sus manos, el mismo se hubiera encargado de devolverle a la princesa con tal solo habérselo pedido. Sonrió con tristeza, antes de levantar el rostro y depositar un casto beso en su mejilla, tan breve como repentino.

La relación entre ambos había sido compleja a la vez que inexistente. Quizás en otro tiempo -en otra vida- Venus se habría rendido ante él completamente, después de todo, jamás le había sido indiferente. Pero ahora, lo único que podía ofrecerle era un único beso que guardaba todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él.

-Nos veremos de nuevo.- Lo vio introducir la mano a su bolsillo, tomando un objeto pequeño entre sus dedos.

-Cuenta con ello.- Arrojó a la fuente lo que parecía ser una moneda terrestre y Venus comprendió que ese era la mitad que brillaba en el fondo.

Que extrañas eran las costumbres de la tierra. Sintió su uniforme mojarse al bajar de manera poco elegante, sus pies aterrizando en una porción de suelo bastante flojo. Si había demorado en entrar, Mars no se lo echó en cara.

-¿Qué hacen todavía a oscuras?- No esperó respuesta. Un pequeño orbe de luz en la palma de su mano para alumbrar el delgado pasillo en el que había caído.- ¿Por dónde Luna?

-El camino termina yendo hacia la izquierda.

-Entonces vamos por el lado contrario. Andando…

Se colocó a la cabeza del grupo, empujando a Mars y a Jupiter hacia el muro para conseguirlo d lo estrecho que estaba el pasillo. Luna eligió caminar a sus pies mientras sus dos compañeras de equipo avanzaban tras de ella, formando una fila.

-Será mejor que se sostengan de algo, el piso está algo resbaloso.- Indicó Luna.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de las paredes…-Se quejó Jupiter.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Eso que acabo de tocar era un cadáver?-Preguntó Jupiter horrorizada, apartando sus manos inmediatamente de la pared cuando Venus acercó el pequeño orbe hacia lo que era un cuerpo enjuto y cubierto de una especie de resina.

-Ya sabemos lo que es una catacumba.- Dijo Mars con sarcasmo que no alcanzaba a disimular su disgusto.- Esta clase de exposición es una falta de respeto…

-Sólo según tus costumbres.- Dijo Venus.- No todos los planetas son como Marte.

-No todos son tan extraños como este y lo sabes.- La escuchó murmurar al tiempo que sintió sus manos colocarse sobre sus hombros. Una mirada de soslayo bastó para notar que Jupiter había hecho lo propio con Mars.

-Si caes tú, caemos todas.- Le advirtió en un susurró cuando se percató que sus voces comenzaban a regresar en un ligero eco conforme el pasillo se iba ensanchando. La acción hizo que un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la posibilidad de caer, recorrió su espalda.

-¿No se supone que así es como debe ser que ser?-Mars hizo un ligero sonido que parecía ser una señal de acuerdo.-Te hubiera dejado a ti al frente…

-Siempre has dicho que el fuego te parece demasiado rústico.-Replicó con sarcasmo.

-Sólo para ciertas cosas…

Avanzaron un tramo más en silencio, dando una inesperada vuelta a la izquierda que hizo que la guerrera más alta se golpeara en la cabeza con lo que era una mano colgando del techo.

-Oh por dios.-Masculló Jupiter.

-Deja de estar de quejumbrosa, Jupiter.- Le reclamó Luna.

-¡Shhh! Allí hay algo.-Dijo Venus de improviso, pero sin detenerse.-Una puerta.

Era de madera ornamentada, oscurecida en los bordes por la humedad. Venus la empujo con la palma de su mano luego de pagar la luz en su mano. Un leve chirrido se extendió en la oscuridad.

-Silencio. Esta tiene que ser la sala principal.- Era probable que allí encontrarán a Serenity y por consiguiente a Danburite.

Bajaron una escalinata de piedra y llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de atrio techado, sostenido por amplias columnas. Un par de puertas de jade que brillaban misteriosamente con los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los delgados arcos por encima de los muros. No parecía tener manijas ni cerraduras y parecían lo suficientemente pesadas como para requerir que de todo un ejército para poder abrirlas.

-Jade. Piedra del sueño. Acceso al mundo espiritual.- Mars había dado un paso al frente, Tenía la mirada encendida.- No deberíamos estar aquí.

-Muy tarde.- Venus frunció el ceño porque concordaba con el sentimiento. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, un olor diferente.

-Son las flores. Todas están muertas.- Dijo Mars, con casualidad, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. La sintió pasar por su lado y le señaló un punto en concreto donde vestigios de un jardín se extendían en una oscuridad marchita.

-No son plantas de sombra, y aunque lo fueran deberían estar bien ser por el flujo del agua y la luz- Jupiter no dudó en acercarse y tomar una entre sus manos. En lugar de manchar su guante, la flor se desintegró al contacto.-Esto es extraño...

-Hay algo que no pertenece a este lugar.- Venus vio la espalda de Mars tensarse, su postura alerta.

-¿Además de nosotras?-Asintió.- ¿Podría ser Danburite?

-No. Está dentro.- Mars, giró la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Mars?

La voz las puso alerta a todas.

-¡¿Serenity?!-Exclamó Luna. Por respuesta, un lamento resonó por toda la sala y de inmediato, siguieron el origen del sonido.

Serenity se hallaba encadenada entre dos pilares. Un par de llagas se habían formado alrededor de sus muñecas, seguramente de haber tratado de escapar. Al verlas acercarse su primer impulso fue ir hacia ellas, consiguiendo terminar por romper la piel lacerada. Hilillos de sangre corrían ahora por su antebrazo.

-¡No te muevas!- Prácticamente rugió Venus, acercándose y con dos certeros rayos que nacieron de la punta de sus dedos consiguió romper las cadenas.

Jupiter llegó corriendo y recibió el cuerpo débil de Serenity entre sus brazos, permitiendo que la abrazara con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. La princesa enterró el rostro enterrado en su pecho, ahogando apenas el llanto.

-Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.- Amenazó Jupiter con su cuerpo temblando visiblemente de la ira y en sus ojos verdes, la promesa de una tormenta por venir.

-Coincido, pero nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.- Dijo Venus.- ¡Corran!

Jupiter vaciló un breve instante, pero asintió de inmediato, avanzando hacia la escalinata con Luna por delante de ella y Mars cuidando su espalda.

-No creerán que de verdad va a ser así de sencillo.- Todas se giraron rápidamente, y Mars siempre alerta, había disparado una flecha de fuego en dirección al hombre que las observaba sentado desde un alféizar; con la luz dándole en la espalda y ocultando su rostro en una sombra perversa.

Con un solo gesto de su mano pudo deshacer el proyectil y a pesar que solo había sido un disparo de advertencia, era impresionante el nivel de habilidad con el que lo había detenido.

-Mars, esperaba con ansias el encontrarme contigo de nuevo.- Su voz era socarrona. Evidentemente estaba fascinado con lo que veía.- Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte…

Bajó de un brinco, finalmente permitiendo que la luz iluminara sus facciones contorsionadas por la locura que también brillaba en sus ojos; un halo dorado enmarcaba sus azules pupilas.

Lejos estaba el hombre apuesto que habían conocido en la Luna. Frente a ellas solo estaba los restos de su ser acabado por el insomnio, devorado por un poder que pulsaba visiblemente en las venas de sus brazos.

Cargaba el aire de la muerte consigo.

-He pasado días y noches pensando en este momento. Volver a tenerte aquí, junto a mí…-Se había deshecho en una nube de humo púrpura, reapareciendo atrás de Venus.- La princesa me lo ha puesto todo tan fácil…

Jupiter apretó más a Serenity contra su pecho, todavía llorando. Venus no veía modo de que pudieran escapar por la entrada si él iba a interceptarlas tan rápido como había demostrado moverse.

Mars le apuntaba con una nueva flecha de fuego, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

-¿Así que es esto en lo que te has convertido?-Venus se giró para encararlo. Si tenía miedo, no iba a permitir que él lo notara.

\- Está muriendo. Tal como este planeta.-Señaló Mars con aparente indiferencia.- ¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?

El solamente soltó una carcajada.

-Ya tendrán oportunidad de verlo…- La miró, sin inmutarse por el arma en su mano.- Excepto tú. Tú y la princesa.-Se relamió los labios de forma repugnante.- Mis mayores obstáculos.

-No te lo permitiré.-Dijo Venus, tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a que pusiera toda su atención en un tacto parecía quemar sobre su piel, porque una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Oh, por supuesto.- Dijo con suavidad. Estaba loco, de eso no cabía duda.- Tú prioridad siempre ha sido tu misión ¿Cierto? Por eso le traje aquí, porque sabía que tú y tú séquito la seguiría como lo haría un perro, aunque...- Una risa cruel resonó, abarcando la tensión del ambiente. En un movimiento súbito, tomó a Venus por la cintura, descendiendo su rostro a nivel con el de ella, de modo que sus labios podían rozar los suyos. Venus le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

-Hipócrita. No eres más que una mentirosa...- Escupió con lentitud cada palabra. Las sentía golpear contra su rostro con demasiada claridad.-No te atrevas siquiera a negarlo porque ambos sabemos la verdad: En realidad siempre has odiado esto... ¡Siempre la has odiado a ella…!

Miró por encima de Venus y justo en ese momento un grito desgarró la garganta de la princesa en agonía.

-¡Serenity!- Escuchó a Mars. De reojo vio como la princesa se retorcía en espasmos de dolor sin nada que Jupiter que la sostenía, pudiera hacer para detenerlos. No había motivo aparente, aunque a juzgar por el brillo púrpura y malévolo en sus ojos, él debía ser responsable.

-¡Detente!-Exigió tratando de liberarse o al menos regresar su atención hacia ella.

-Sería tan fácil acabar con esto ahora…-Venus sintió sus dedos clavarse con más fuerza en su cintura.- Pídemelo Venus y te daré todo lo que quieras…

Repudió su sonrisa, su tacto y esa mirada de devoción en su rostro. La completa plausibilidad de su promesa al recordar lo que era capaz de hacer ardía en sus recuerdos todavía. Aprovechándose de la cercanía, llamó a sus manos todo el poder que le quedaba y lo apresó con sus cadenas doradas, inmovilizando contra uno de los pilares.

-¡Mars!-No necesito gritar dos veces para que ella dejara escapar la flecha de su arco de fuego sin contenerse en esta ocasión. Danburite gimió de dolor, retorciéndose hasta que de alguna forma evitó que el fuego consumiera su cuerpo. Soltó una risa perversa.

-¿Es esto todo lo que pueden hacer?- Alzó la cabeza, mayor esfuerzo, se libró de las cadenas. Todas se pusieron alerta de que se cerniera sobre alguna de ellas, especialmente la princesa, pero el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta de jade.

-¡No!-Exclamó Mars en cuanto lo vio alzar los brazos. Una onda visible de energía oscura salió de sus manos.

-¡Déjalo, tenemos que salir de aquí ya!- Venus la tomó del brazo en cuanto un nuevo proyectil llameante se formó en su mano.

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Con horror, vieron como de las flores marchitas comenzaban a brotar decenas de youma. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Danburite desgarrándose en gritos de agonía.

-Lo está matando.- Dijo Mars.- Lo que sea que este dentro está robando su energía, tal como lo hizo con la tierra...

Intercambió una mirada rápida con ella y en sus ojos vio que no tenían oportunidad de salir con vida de ahí.

-Váyanse.-Ordenó en cuanto los youma adquirieron forma y consciencia suficiente para reconocerlas como el enemigo. Venus invocó todas las cadenas que pudo, frenándolos en su inercia, pero eran demasiados. Su poder no bastaría para contenerlos mucho tiempo siendo que no se había repuesto completamente luego de sanar a Mercury- Los detendré lo más que pueda.

-Me quedaré contigo.

-No. La princesa es nuestra prioridad.- Un nudo apareció en su garganta. Se despidió de Jupiter y Luna con un último asentimiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Serenity- Confío en ti Mars, tienes que protegerlas… No sabemos lo que pueda haber fuera de aquí.

-Cuán noble, si tan solo no fuese un plan tan estúpido.-La puerta principal se abrió, y por ella entraron con pasos largos Nephrite y Zoisite, siendo el primero quien había hablado. Sus labios estaban curvados en su usual expresión de desagrado.

A pesar de la arrogancia con la que andaban, Venus podía notar los estragos que la batalla que debieron haber librado en el exterior había dejado en ellos. Zoisite se apretaba un costado con dolor en lo que podía adivinar era una costilla rota, además de que sangraba profundamente de un corte en la pierna. Nephrite parecía intacto de no ser por la forma tan extraña en la que se encontraba doblado su brazo derecho.

-El general las espera en la entrada con el príncipe.- Dijo el hombre de largos cabellos rubios.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Y de lo que queda de él.-Dijo lanzando una mirada rápida al cuerpo casi sin vida de Danburite.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-No pudo evitar preguntarles.

-Beryl se ha enterado que la princesa está aquí y ha declarado la guerra a la Luna y a los traidores.- Escupió Nephrite.- Lárguense ahora, o nada de esto habrá valido la pena...

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo, recibiendo un par de gruñidos por respuesta.

Corrió hasta alcanzar al resto de su equipo que ya estaban en la entrada. Permitió que Mars dirigiera el camino y ella permaneció en la retaguardia vigilando que ningún enemigo tuviera posibilidad de acercarse a Jupiter y la princesa. A lo lejos se oían los ecos de la batalla, señal inequívoca que sus cadenas finalmente se habían roto.

El pasillo principal no era nada comparado con las catacumbas, el piso prístino de mármol les permitió una salida rápida y sin complicaciones, si no contaba el hecho de que el temblor del piso podría vencer todas las columnas y hacer caer el techo de un momento.

Salieron por una escalinata que se había abierto en mitad de la fuente, ahora drenada de toda agua. Al final de ella, Kunzite y Endymion aguardaban no en mejores condiciones en las que sus compañeros se habían presentado momentos antes.

El general tenía una profunda mancha negra en el costado derecho, extendiéndose por su uniforme. A pesar de que se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar el flujo de la sangre. Estaba pálido y Venus tuvo que tragarse el sabor amargo que verlo le provocaba.

-Kunzite, tú…

-Hn. Cortesía personal de Beryl.- Rio sin humor, provocándose una tos molesta.- Al menos hemos conseguido librarnos de todo el ejército...el que era humano por lo menos.

-Kunzite.- Lo reprendió Endymion, con la mirada seria. Todo el cargaba con un aire sombrío y tenía cortes en todas partes, su uniforme desgarrado en sitios tan vitales que parecía una suerte que siguiera por demás intacto. Tenía la mano firmemente apretada en la empuñadura de su espalda, preparado para un nuevo ataque.

-Siempre tan propio… Tienen que marcharse. Ahora.- Tosió. La sangre comenzaba a resbalar de sus labios.- Lo que está por salir de este lugar no es nada…-gruñó- comparado con Beryl hasta ahora.

-¿No vendrás?-Su voz le pareció un eco. No tenía mucho que le había preguntado lo mismo.

-¿En este estado?-Sonrió con sorna, pero Venus podía ver claramente que estaba resignado a su destino.- Me temo que no será posible.-Su rostro se retorció de dolor.- Cuida de Endymion y entonces estaremos a mano.

No lo pensó dos veces.

-Lo haré.- Él asintió, conforme solamente de tener su palabra.

-Márchense ahora.- Las despidió.

Venus tuvo que contener el llanto y la promesa de que se volverían a ver. Acababa de perder a un amigo, uno de los pocos a los que le habría confiado su vida. Si Mars no la hubiese tomado de la mano, probablemente nada hubiera conseguido que lo abandonara a su suerte.

Quemaron el laberinto como Jupiter había propuesto en un inicio, cortesía de Mars.

Jupiter se había negado a ceder el cuerpo de la princesa a Endymion, a pesar de que este estaba en mejores condiciones para cargar con ella y en peores para enzarzarse en una pelea. Tenían que cargar con el de regreso a la Luna por la promesa que había hecho, pero no dudaba que ninguna estaba satisfecha de aliarse con el origen de todos sus problemas.

Venus, por su parte, tenía una idea muy diferente de quién era responsable. Era incapaz de perder de vista el cuerpo inerte de Serenity, habiendo sucumbido al cansancio en un profundo sueño. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegaron a la nave, que Luna se había encargado que Artemis preparara para el despegue.

Solo podía verla a ella.

-Venus.- La llamó Mars, notándola fuera de sí y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Todo esto es su culpa.- Soltó amargamente, soltándose del agarre de Mars que parecía escocer incluso por encima de su guante. Ignoró el vacío en su pecho, aceptando la ira que iba ascendiendo por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso como un ácido.- No se lo voy a perdonar _nunca_ …

Subió a la nave ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento, no cuando el mundo como lo conocían estaba a punto de terminarse…

* * *

-Honestamente, siempre pensé que iba a ser famosa, rica y hermosa… Más hermosa. No que iba terminar siendo perversa y además, demente- Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras se sumergía un poco más en la bañera, dejando que el calor del agua le quemara placenteramente la piel hasta su cuello. Alejando la sensación de suciedad de una cueva caerte encima.

-Minako…

Artemis estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana del baño, con su espalda girada hacia ella. Era lo suficientemente impersonal para que Minako pudiera hablar sin sentir las emociones hacerse un nudo en su garganta.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Todavía no estoy loca, pero estoy a un paso.-Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Tenía ganas de sumergirse bajo el agua y sentirse en una estasis perpetua. De volver a recordar...-No debimos haber visto esto. La Reina no hubiera querido que lo último que recordáramos fueran nuestros peores momentos juntas... además del horrible final que tuvimos.

-Si algo hizo que se rompiera el sello por completo, debe ser por un buen motivo.

-Tal vez podríamos tratar de hablar con ella.-Sugirió, estirando una pierna fuera de la bañera, sintiendo el frío del ambiente erizar su piel.

-No hasta la próxima luna llena.- Artemis respondió, cansado.

-Vaya suerte…-Exhaló todo el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo.

Artemis no dijo nada más. Minako tarareó ligeramente tratando de llenar el silencio.

-¿Tú crees…?- Comenzó insegura luego de un rato.- ¿Tú crees que él pueda ser responsable de esto?

-No lo sé…-Respondió Artemis.- Ambos lo vimos desintegrarse aunque...Ese tipo era bastante peligroso.

-Desde siempre, aparentemente.- Dijo Minako en tono lúgubre, recordando su visión y odiando la nostalgia que sentía.- Él quería cambiar las ruedas del destino. ¿Podría haberlo conseguido, al final de todo…? -Abrió los ojos, su vista nublada por el vapor. La luz blanca del techo dándole una apariencia estéril al baño y Artemis, parecía una estatua marmórea de lo inmóvil que estaba- Puede que incluso esté vivo…

-Puede ser.-Admitió Artemis, aunque reticente.- Pero no es bueno que te hagas ilusiones...

Minako sonrió apenas, aunque la culpa la devoró de inmediato. Era consciente de que era una tontería alegrarse por la posibilidad de volver a verlo, pero su muerte siempre había sido una carga demasiado pesada para ella. El momento que la había definido como heroína, como guardiana de la princesa Serenity.

El momento en que su antigua vida había terminado.

-Si lo volvieras a ver…

-No sabría qué hacer, Artemis.-Por eso no lo culpaba por la duda en su voz.- Probablemente volver a patear su trasero porque es evidente que entre dos vidas no consiguió cambiar en nada. Siempre será un traidor.

-Y siempre ha ido tras de ti.- Artemis gruñó.

-Siempre…-Minako recargó su cabeza en la bañera. El pasado siempre les había perseguido, de una forma u otra. ¿Cuántas cosas permanecían de él en este tiempo y cuantas cosas permanecían igual?

Tratar de separar cada una era tan inútil como ir descontando los pétalos de una flor, algunas cosas sí y otras no, pero nunca ofreciendo una respuesta convincente.

-Me pregunto si como él, todas estamos destinadas a seguir el mismo camino por mucha ilusión que tengamos de poder cambiar las cosas…-Jugó con la superficie del agua, creando círculos con su dedo.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.- Fue la respuesta de Artemis y Minako agradeció que esta vez no tratara de convencerla de seguir optimista. No cuando todo estaba en su contra.- Por muy inevitable que parezca, al final las decisiones importantes quedan en nuestras manos.

-Reza por que así sea…- Le dijo con un atisbo de desinterés. Detestaba sentirse así de cínica.- Si las cosas continúan así, no creo que vaya a quedar mucho de nosotras...

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño y su piel comenzaba a arrugarse. No obstante, no tenía ganas de salir del confort de ese momento.

-¿Hablarás con ellas?

-No sé si pueda.- Admitió.- No creo tener el valor de contarles todo…

-¿Ni siquiera a Rei?- Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado.

-Mucho _menos_ a Rei.

-Ella también vio lo que sucedió…-Ese era el punto. Rei había sido una mera espectadora, pero no lo había vivido en carne propia como ella.- Lo menos que merece es una explicación.

En su mente repasó el momento en que había terminado la visión. Se había sentido como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, los párpados tan pesados como su corazón.

Había tardado unos momentos en darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el presente, en la sala del fuego, únicamente con Rei. Rei cuyos hombros apretaba con fuerza, en cuya espalda tenía apoyada su frente y en la que respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo su aliento quedarse entre la tela, su cabello y sus labios.

Apenas había escuchado a Rei preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sintiéndola girar su cabeza, pero sin dejar de ser su único apoyo.

_-No._

La respuesta había escapado sincera. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y una náusea horrible en el estómago. Se había separado de Rei y dejado caer hacia atrás en una acción sumamente descompuesta. Sus brazos apenas la sostenían y poco faltaba para que se recostara por completo.

La mirada de Rei sobre ella, iba a tenerla grabada en su mente por siempre. Borde, indescifrable y cansada. No estaba en mejor situación que ella, pero aún se mantenía erguida, inamovible. Tan similar a la Mars de la visión.

 _-¿Recordabas algo de esto?-_ Le había preguntado neutralmente.

 _-No…_ -Repitió. Estaba todavía incrédula de lo que había visto. No, revivido.

 _-Pero si sabes quién es él_.-No había sido una pregunta.

-Rei sabe que le estoy ocultando algo.-Murmuró.-Y lo peor es que no quiero decírselo. No quiero hablar de Ace con ella.

Artemis asintió.

-Si sientes que es algo demasiado personal...

-No es eso.- Se levantó de la bañera intempestivamente, consiguiendo salpicar el piso, provocando un desastre que luego tendría que secar. Tomo la toalla colgada en un costado y se envolvió en ella de inmediato.

Si, era algo personal, pero no era eso lo que a detenía. Era la propia Rei.

Nadie sabía los detalles de su pasado como Sailor V con excepción de Artemis y Luna, y esta última no estaba enterada de la verdad sobre Adonis. ¿Cómo podría hablar de su primer amor con ella, cuando en más de una ocasión Rei había remarcado lo poco que eso le importaba? Era el único tema en el que ambas eran completamente opuestas, con la visión, no quedaba duda de que siempre había sido una tonta enamoradiza y era un rasgo que persistía hoy en día. Rei jamás podría tomarla en serio.

Minako frunció el ceño. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la decepción o el enojo que Rei podría haber sentido en el momento en el que respondió su pregunta a medias, sobre quién era él; ella había visto la comprensión en su mirada. Como si entendiera mejor que ella las razones que tenía para no hacerlo. Rei podía intuir, no, _sabía_ cómo se sentía y la había dejado marchar con su secreto, sin cuestiones, sin rencores y con su voz serena, pesada como una lápida.

_-Confío en ti, Minako._

Su corazón aún golpeaba su pecho como un martillo.

-Siempre tiene que ser tan correcta...tan comprensiva.-Se quejó, recordando cómo la había ayudado a levantarse con una sutileza inesperada, como si tuviera miedo que fuera a quebrarse de un momento a otro. Apretó con fuerza la toalla- Como la detesto…

-Es tu orgullo el que está hablando Minako. Deja de ser tan tonta.- No se giró por lo tanto no pudo darse cuenta de la expresión indignada de Minako. Se supone que tenía que estar de su lado.

Se había ofendido por el comentario, pero no estaba de humor para pelear con Artemis. Decidió salir del baño y dejarlo encerrado al menos hasta que terminara de vestirse, azotando la puerta tras de ella, ignorando las quejas desde el interior.

Le molestaba que Artemis siempre tuviera razón.


	9. Chapter 9

_-¡Venus, no puedes hacer esto!- La tomó de un brazo para llamar su atención, sintiéndolo rígido. Tenso. La vio apretar los dientes, como si tratara de contener el grito que hacía eco en sus ojos azules._

_Jamás la había visto así de enfadada._

_-No te metas en esto, Serenity.-Ella se soltó del agarre cuya fuerza era de por sí, casi inexistente._

_Serenity temblaba. Nunca antes había tenido miedo de la que podía considerar su mejor amiga, pero no podía darse el lujo de ceder tan fácil._

_-Si haces que se marchen, yo iré con ellos.- Serenity sintió un hueco en mitad del pecho nada más las palabras salieron de su boca. No iba a perderlo de esa forma. Endymion. Sabía que si se iban en medio de ese malentendido, jamás volvería a verlo._

_-No digas tonterías.- Venus se giró. Sus ojos azules fríos como un glaciar.- Ya has visto lo que ha pasado. Esa criatura casi los mata a tí y a Endymion..._

_-¡Pero no fue su culpa!_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Rugió con vehemencia, completamente irritada.- ¿Sabes que todos los planetas están siendo atacados por esos monstruos? ¿Tienes idea siquiera, de dónde han salido?- Serenity se mordió el labio inferior ante el tono punzante de su pregunta. No era ninguna idiota y la respuesta era obvia.- La Tierra está maldita Serenity._

_-Endymion no… Endymion jamás…- Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por encima de su voluntad. Los sollozos habían quebrado su voz y sentía que era una grieta que iba a terminar de derrumbarla de un momento a otro.- ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!_

_-¡Entiende Serenity, esto no sólo es acerca de él.- Dijo Venus con impaciencia antes de que recibir el impacto de una bofetada de lleno en su mejilla._

_-¡Lo prometiste, Venus!- Gritó, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y con la palma de su mano ardiendo por el impacto. Ella no se inmutó, ni por el golpe, ni por su reclamo y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla. ¿Cómo podría? Si acaba de traicionarla de la peor forma posible…- ¡Te odio!_

A pesar de que era una de las noches más frías de la estación, ella sentía que se estaba asfixiando dentro de su habitación a tal grado que había alejado todas sus cobijas con una patada, dejándolas arrumbadas a los pies de la cama.

Usagi estaba tentada a abrir la ventana de una vez. No obstante, lo único que hizo fue el abrazarse a sus piernas con más fuerza, su aliento golpeando sus rodillas a través de la tela de su pijama. Estaba arrinconada contra la cabecera de su cama, la dura superficie sobre su espalda sirviendo como un recordatorio de que estaba allí, en su cuarto y no en otro sitio. El lugar de sus memorias.

Apretó los ojos, las lágrimas habiéndose secado de ellos hace ya un largo rato.

Todavía fallaba en reconocerse del todo en la caprichosa princesa de la Luna que se mostraba a ella desde hace ya un par de noches. Era una persona tan similar a ella y a la vez tan diferente. El dolor y el desprecio abierto en su mirada, eran sentimientos que no quería, no _podía_ , admitir como propios. Se negaba a hacerlos suyos aunque estos todavía ardieran sobre su piel como una lengua de fuego, amenazando por colarse hasta sus huesos.

Quería olvidarlo, olvidarlo todo de nuevo.

-No soy así, no soy así… - El cántico escapaba inconscientemente de su boca, aunque los murmullos apenas conseguían llegar a sus oídos en medio del silencio, llenando el vacío que sentía en su corazón.- Yo no…-Su voz se ahogó en un gemido.

_'No soy Serenity'_

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera convencerla de que no lo era.

-Mamo-chan…-Musitó débilmente.

Quería hablar con él, sentir su abrazo. Su cariño. La seguridad que sentía el estar solamente con él.

El pecho le dolía cada vez que veía a su mamá contestar el teléfono por ella y la negaba a petición suya. No había signos de que hubieran peleado, su madre no comprendía su decisión y mucho menos compartía su actitud distante. No podría siquiera empezar a explicárselo.

Parte de ella no quería preocuparlo, pero otra, la más fuerte, no deseaba confiarle a él ese asunto en particular. Sentía que era un asunto que tenía que resolver por ella misma, y solo en compañía de sus amigas.

Amigas a las que extrañaba terriblemente.

Suspiró. Estaba sola en esto.

Extrañaba las tardes que pasaban juntas, el reír por cualquier tontería, aunque casi siempre a costa suya. Sonrió débilmente, con la urgencia de llorar de nuevo ardiendo en sus ojos. Extrañaba la confianza, la cercanía, regocijarse en el infinito amor que sentía por ellas.

Al menos ya había hecho las paces con Ami. El solo recordarlo alargó su sonrisa, e incluso tuvo el impulso de reír. Ami que siempre era severa con asuntos de la escuela, pero bastante más benévola en temas personales. Su presencia era como un bálsamo para ella. Le daba esperanza.

Pero tenía que poner de su parte. Ella no era Serenity. No era trabajo de sus amigas el estar a su servicio, satisfacer sus caprichos…

La puerta rechinó, sobresaltándola ligeramente. No había luz encendida en el pasillo, por lo que en una primera instancia creyó que el viento podría haber sido el responsable. Mirando con atención, detectó una pequeña silueta adentrarse a la habitación.

Era Luna.

Su mirada ámbar brillaba con la poca luz de la ventana de forma fantasmagórica. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir su atención clavada en ella.

-Estás despierta.- Eso era bastante evidente, juzgando por la posición en la que la había encontrado.- Has tenido otro sueño.

Usagi se mordió el labio, sin querer responder. Todavía estaba molesta con Luna por lo sucedido, pero no iba negar que también se sentía culpable por ignorarla y evitarla como lo hacía. En ella no estaba perdida la ironía de que ambas probablemente estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, teniendo sueños que las privaban del descanso pero eligiendo callar por diferentes motivos.

A ella no le agradaba la tonalidad acusadora en su voz, como si de alguna forma ella fuera culpable de no poder controlar lo que sucedía…

-¿Usagi?

-Ahora no, Luna.-Dijo, recostándose en su cama y asegurándose de darle la espalda para no tener que enfrentarla directamente.

Luna se rindió por enésima vez esa semana y no hizo mayor intento de seguir la conversación. Escuchó el amortiguado sonido de sus patas sobre la cómoda detrás de ella seguramente para acomodarse en su cesto.

El silencio se sentía forzado, las dos pretendiendo que el sueño podría llegar a ellas de un momento a otro y ambas, con la seguridad que no iban a poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche...

* * *

Tenía que haber sabido que ir a la escuela era una muy, muy mala idea.

Lamentaba no haber insistido que estaba enferma, apelar al pequeño atisbo de compasión que existía en el negro corazón de su madre para poder quedarse en casa. En retrospectiva, también pudo haberse saltado las clases e ir al salón de juegos. Motoki jamás la juzgaría por faltar un día a la escuela. O por forzar la cerradura de su establecimiento. Las clases estaban probando ser igual de aburridas, como todos los días, pero jamás se habían alargado tanto.

Tal vez si Artemis no se hubiera empeñado en ser su sombra todo el camino para asegurarse que no retrasara lo inevitable. No era como si de verdad tuviera planeado huir para siempre...

Bostezó ampliamente antes de recargarse en el escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras observaba por la ventana. Podía ver al equipo de futbol entrenando en la cancha con sus uniformes puestos, simulando lo que sería un partido real. Era temporada de competencias, si mal no recordaba.

Soltó un ligero ' _tch'_. Sería más entretenido verlos a ras de piso que desde la distancia. Desde su asiento no podía observar las maravillas que los pantalones del uniforme hacían en los jugadores y era una verdadera lástima.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, disfrutando del calor del sol en su rostro y escuchando de fondo la monótona voz de su profesor como si fuese una canción de cuna. Estaba cansada, muriendo de sueño. La noche anterior había sido una tortura para ella, no dejando de pensar en los contrastes de cada una de sus amigas con lo poco que había vislumbrado de sus alter egos del Milenio de plata, a veces de forma absurda (Rei no tenía _esas_ piernas en el presente, Dios, lo habría notado...), a veces de forma seria (No había forma de que esa Jupiter ruda y altanera fuera la misma que su amable Mako-chan).

La clase dio fin inmediatamente sonó la campana del almuerzo y con ello, también murió su estupor. Abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver como la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían puesto ya de pie y el escándalo reinaba una vez más en el salón, como todas las mañanas.

De entre todas las cabezas, había una que sobresalía y que apuntaba en su dirección.

Makoto alzó la mano para llamar su atención, aunque no era del todo necesario.

-¡Hey Mina-chan!-La saludó Makoto- Vaya, te ves terrible…

-Gracias Mako-chan, me consuela saber que siempre puedo contar contigo.- Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque sabía que era cierto. No todo podía ocultarse con maquillaje…

-¿Para qué estamos las amigas?-Sonrió. Makoto se sentó sobre su pupitre, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la ausencia de su cuaderno de notas.-¿No has tomado apuntes?

-Una genio como yo está por encima de eso.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo una mirada pesada.-Oh vamos Mako-chan, no le quieras quitar su trabajo a nuestra tutora designada.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Me pondré al corriente más adelante.

-Oh y cuando será eso ¿Un día antes del examen?-Makoto alzó ambas cejas, nada impresionada.- Has estado bastante distraída, Mina-chan…

Minako se detuvo de decir que ella también lo haría de estar en su misma situación.-Al menos ahora sabemos por qué.

-¿En serio?-Cuestionó Makoto, ladeando su cabeza y dejando que el cabello ondulado de su cola de caballo cayera sobre su hombro.- ¿Consiguieron ver algo, Rei y tú?

-Uh-hu.-Asintió con la cabeza. No era su intención ser tan vaga, pero realmente no deseaba abordar ese tema en ese preciso instante.

-No te hagas la misteriosa.- Sonrió de forma involuntaria. Era bastante divertido verla hacer un puchero. No se resistió en alzar la mano y pellizcar su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¡Auch!- Debía ser ilegal tener la piel tan suave. _Dios_. Makoto era toda una princesa…

-¿Qué recuerdas de nuestras vidas pasadas, además de lo que _tú-ya-sabes_?- Preguntó al más puro estilo de Harry Potter. Makoto no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado y su respuesta no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-No mucho. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Pues, parece ser que no todo era miel sobre abuelas como creíamos.-Makoto reprimió una carcajada y Minako entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. ¿Qué podía ser tan gracioso?-Tú, particularmente eras un grano en el trasero. Quejándote de todo…

-¿De verdad? genial.- El que lo tomara con humor hizo que Minako hiciera un puchero. ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo mortificada que estaba de la impresión que la Jupiter del pasado le había dejado? No, por supuesto que no. Bien decían que la ignorancia era la felicidad.- No pongas esa cara Mina-chan.-Ahora fue ella la que le pellizcó ambas mejillas, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.- ¡Cuéntame más! pero vamos a comer… Ami seguramente ya nos está esperando.

-¡Oh _shit_! _-_ Maldijo por lo bajo.- ¡Olvidé mi almuerzo!-Gimió como si hubiera recibido una herida mortal. Por las prisas de Artemis de que se marcharan, había dejado su bento en la cocina. Con su desayuno preferido. Su estómago se retorció en protesta, el muy traidor…

-Te alimentaré a cambio de un par de detalles escabrosos…-Sacudió su propio almuerzo tamaño familiar frente a sus ojos y Minako tuvo que admitir que era un soborno excelente.

-Trato hecho.- Se dieron la mano y sonrió con picardía.- Oh la la, ¿Qué esperas que te cuente qué estás tan interesada?

Makoto se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero no contestó, lo cual no hizo más que meter ideas en su cabeza. Ideas con las que iba a poder molestarla lo que restaba del año.

-¡Ay eres tan linda Mako-chan!-Exclamó, poniéndose de pie.- Aunque por dentro seas tan pervertida como yo…

El silencio se hizo de pronto en el salón.

-¡No lo digas como si fuera algo bueno!- Dijo, observando con horror que sus compañeros que aún permanecían en el salón de clases tenían sus miradas puestas en ellas, susurrando y riendo a sus costillas.

Minako rio también.

-Vámonos antes de que explotes…Auuunque no lo has negado- La tomó de la mano que no sujetaba el almuerzo y la instó a que se pusiera de pie. Varios silbidos las escoltaron hasta la puerta y Minako no se molestó en callarlos, demasiado animada por la normalidad de la situación.

A la salida, tal como Makoto había predicho, estaba Ami estaba esperándolas recargada en una de las columnas frente a ella a un lado de la ventana.

-Con semejante escándalo, no quiero imaginar lo que habrán hecho.-Dijo Ami con una sonrisa que sugería todo lo contrario. Minako le guiñó un ojo.

-No hay necesidad de fingir con nosotras Ami-chan, estamos en confianza.

-Casi te prefería deprimida.- Musitó Makoto, todavía sonrojada.

-No seas quejumbrosa.- Tuvo una sensación molesta de deja vú, además de un picor extraño en su nuca, como si estuviera siendo observada.- ¿Vamos al jardín?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron. Apenas habían dado un par de pasos cuando un sonoro estrépito las hizo frenar de golpe.

-¡No tan rápido Aino!-La exclamación se dejó escuchar desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Minako honestamente estaba sorprendida de ver a la capitana del equipo de voleibol referirse a ella con tanto descaro, cuando hasta ahora todos sus intentos por acercarse a ella habían sido si no del todo sutiles, por lo menos si menos directos.

Estaba en el uniforme de educación física y estaba sudando copiosamente, pegando el flequillo de su cabello contra su frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, lo que indicaba que debió haber corrido, probablemente desde el gimnasio hasta ese segundo piso.

Solo para alcanzarla. Era una mujer dispuesta a todo y Minako dio un paso hacia atrás porque no estaba lista para enfrentarse a eso.

-¡Oh no, no vas a escapar esta vez!-Comenzó a correr hacia ella. El pánico se apoderó de Minako.

-¡Ayúdame Mako-chaaan!-Dijo con urgencia sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-Aceptó la castaña, arrojando su almuerzo a Ami que se había quedado perpleja ante el desarrollo de los eventos y apenas con los suficientes reflejos para atrapar el proyectil. Makoto golpeó su puño contra la palma de su mano.- Pero será mejor que tú corras…

Parecía que era tarde para correr cuando prácticamente tenían a Suzumi-san sobre ellas. Minako podría jurar que la sintió rozar su brazo antes de que esta fuera abrazada por Makoto por la cintura, con tanta fuerza que había conseguido levantarla un par de centímetros del suelo. La capitana se vio en efecto paralizada por la impresión y su rostro se tornó rojo quien sabe si por la ira o por la vergüenza, antes de retomar el control y tratar de zafarse.

Minako no sabía si correr o echarse a reír.

-¿Qué esperas?-Le cuestionó Makoto con una media sonrisa, apenas esforzándose para mantener a raya a la chica.

Minako le hizo un gesto militar en señal de despedida.- ¡Te debo una Mako-chan!

Escuchó a Ami gritar el nombre de la castaña al tiempo que ella corría en dirección a las escaleras. ¿Dónde podría esconderse? Giró la cabeza. Makoto estaba a espaldas de ella, bloqueando la visión de la capitana.

Lo obvio sería ir al sitio más alejado de la escuela, el gimnasio, o incluso los jardines. No obstante, obedeció a su instinto y decidió esconderse en la azotea. Si de casualidad se le ocurriera buscarla allí, siempre podría saltar de la azotea. Lo cual no era una idea tan disparatada siendo que podría aterrizar sin problemas…

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, una acción algo tonta, siendo que sus piernas no eran tan largas como para hacerlo con facilidad. Llegó hasta la puerta de acceso, empujándola con sus dos manos, con la respiración agitada y su cabello ondeando tras de ella como una larga capa dorada. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con mayor precaución y se escondió detrás de la cabina intentando calmarse lo suficiente para que de ella no se escuchara ni un suspiro.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que la azotea no estaba desierta como hubiese esperado.

De cara a ella tenía las miradas sorprendidas de Usagi y Naru. El estómago se le hundió en una acción que poco tenía que ver con que hubiese olvidado su bento.

 _-_ Oh… _-'Ohnonononono'_ \- Hmm… ¿Siento la interrupción?

La incomodidad de la atmósfera era bastante difícil de ignorar, así como lo era el hecho de que no podía apartar sus ojos de Usagi y esta tampoco la perdía de vista, como hubiera esperado que reaccionara con más de dos neuronas.

Sentía el peso de su presencia como si alguien hubiera terminado de sacar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hola, Mina-chan.- Dijo Naru con una sonrisa cordial, distrayéndole.-No interrumpes nada, apenas íbamos a almorzar. ¿Te quedas?

-En realidad estoy en medio de algo importante.- Se disculpó, respondiendo a la sonrisa con una propia si bien, apenada.- Si llegasen a preguntar por mí, no me han visto ¿Vale?

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero la voz de Usagi consiguió pegar sus pies en la tierra.

-¡Espera!- No había rastros de la Usagi del otro día, reclusa e introvertida. Incómoda, por supuesto que sí, pero había algo en ella que era decididamente diferente.- Quisiera hablar contigo Mina-chan, si tienes tiempo.- Agregó esto último con un deje de inseguridad que la hizo sentir culpable de su comentario anterior.

Nada era más importante que ese momento.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo con un breve encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. No quería verse ella como la más afectada. Ser la cobarde que huiría en esta ocasión.

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

-Naru-chan…- Comenzó Usagi, con la congoja escrita en todo su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Usagi. Nos vemos al rato ¿Vale?- Sonrió, pero a Minako no se le escapó la tristeza implícita en el gesto.-Y me aseguraré de no haberte visto.- Le guiñó un ojo a Minako.

-Gracias.- Le dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad.

La valentía con la que Usagi le había hablado parecía evaporarse conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Hm ¿Nos sentamos?

Usagi movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y ambas tomaron asiento en el piso, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared del cobertizo. El sol quedaba detrás de ellas lo que hacía que una gran sombra rectangular se proyectaba sobre ellas, ocultándolas en las sombras.

Minako la veía de reojo, notando sus dedos jugar con el moño de su almuerzo, sin saber si abrirlo, dejarlo en paz, o como es que pretendía hablar con ella si ahora no podía ni dirigirle la mirada. Ella misma comenzaba a sentirse inquieta. Apretó y relajo sus puños hasta que se decidió a colocar una mano sobre las de Usagi, deteniéndola.

Verla vacilar la hizo sentir orgullosa por un salvaje minuto, pero alejó esa sensación de inmediato. El gesto la distrajo lo suficiente para encararse finalmente en una mezcla de indecisión y expectativa. Podía verla por completo: El cansancio traducido en las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos irritados, señal de que probablemente había estado llorando. Tenía una angustia escrita en todas las líneas de su rostro, tan nítida, que parecía gritarle todo por lo que había pasado esa semana.

El contacto, por su parte, le resultaba familiar y cálido. No del todo lo que esperaba sentir hacia ella, el sabor amargo que le provocaba la sola idea de _Serenity_. El disgusto que sentía por la visión bulló en su sangre repentinamente y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para ignorarlos.

-Mina-chan yo...-Comenzó Usagi, deteniéndose de improviso. Mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto tan impropio de ella. Ninguna de las dos era de las que se contenían a la hora de expresar lo que sentían, por eso se llevaban también. Eran siempre de actuar primero, pensar en las consecuencias nunca.

En este caso, las consecuencias habían sido tan inmediatas que no podían ser ignoradas. Habían creado una brecha entre ambas que no sabían cómo reducir. Por ello entendió esa pausa, porque no había disculpa en el mundo que pudiera borrar lo que había transpirado entre ellas.

Se sorprendió cuando la decisión regresó a los ojos de Usagi y finalmente respondió a su gesto tomándola de la mano con firmeza.

-Lamento haberte acusado de esa forma…Lo que dije...- La voz se le entrecortó y las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos pero Minako la vio contenerlas.- ¡No fue tu culpa lo que pasó! Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y no pude... -Ahogó un sollozo.- No pude controlarme…

-Lo sé, Usagi. Yo también lo lamento.- ¿Cuán liberador era decirlo por fin? Su voz salió entrecortada del esfuerzo que representaba no llorar ella también.

Usagi se arrojó sobre ella, desbalanceándola lo suficiente como para tener que apoyarse en con un brazo en el suelo. Con el otro, la sostuvo y apretó contra fuerza, moviéndolo su mano de arriba a abajo en cuanto la sintió temblar y las lágrimas mojaron su cuello.

En su estómago había toda una mezcla de sentimientos, desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza. El enojo. El rencor que todavía hervía en su sangre gracias a la visión pero que no era comparable con la nostalgia que le provocaba el olor a goma de mascar del cabello de Usagi, ni la suavidad de sus largos cabellos, ni tenerla cerca como para sentir que había recuperado una parte de ella que no sabía había perdido.

_'Ella no es Serenity...'_

-No es tu culpa tampoco…-Dijo, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que decía lo contrario.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-No hubiera escuchado la débil pregunta de no haber estado tan cerca de ella.-No me mientas Mina-chan… Sé que tú lo sientes. Yo también puedo sentirlo ¿Sabes? Esto que nos está pasando…

Se tensó involuntariamente.

-¿Serenity?-Usagi asintió.

-He estado soñando con ella…-Admitió, separándose de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. La distancia fue como una bocanada de aire fresco- Puedo sentir lo que ella sentía, especialmente hacía a ti…

Usagi alzó su mano y rozó con la punta de sus dedos el puente de su nariz donde no hace más de veinticuatro horas había una cortada que ella misma había causado, pero de la cuál Minako era responsable. Los dedos de Usagi se deslizaron hasta su mejilla, donde recargó su palma completa. Otra parte que había sido ofendida por ella.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya estoy bien, y en parte lo merecía.- Minako aceptó el contacto con una breve sonrisa, sintiéndose más ligera y relajada ahora que solo estaban ellas, sin ninguna otra influencia- Tú no eres Serenity, Usagi… Al menos no la del pasado.

-A veces siento como si lo fuera.-No, no lo era. De la misma forma que ella no era Venus. Habían pasado por más y peores cosas para llegar a este punto como para dejarse vencer por el pasado.

-Vamos a averiguar por qué está pasando esto. Te lo prometo.- Con sus palabras, la asaltó la culpa de no haber hablado con Usagi mucho antes.

_"La dejamos sola..."_

El pensamiento la abofeteó literalmente.

Olvidó la parte en la que Usagi era una persona y no solo un objeto precioso al cual tenían que tenerle especial cuidado. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez: No estaba confiando en sus amigas. En Usagi.

Se escudaba bajo la idea de tener que protegerla, pero ¿Quién era la que las había salvado siempre en esta vida? Todos en algún momento la habían subestimado y ella se admitía culpable de lo mismo en esos momentos. Tan ensimismada en la idea de Serenity, que olvidó el gran corazón de Usagi. Se sentía como la peor de las amigas.

-Te he extrañado, Mina-chan.- La voz de Usagi la regresó al momento. Sonrió a medias.

-Yo también, Usagi.-Admitió con sinceridad.

Artemis tenía razón: las decisiones importantes eran las que podían elegir libremente. Y mientras estuviese en sus manos, mientras fuese ella, elegiría a Usagi por que la quería demasiado, una y otra vez sin dudarlo, sin temerlo y sin arrepentirse…

* * *

Una hoja cayó de la copa del árbol donde estaban recargadas sobre la punta de su emparedado justo antes de que le diera un bocado. Ami se distrajo un momento y la vio balancearse un par de segundos antes de que la ligera corriente de aire inclinara el equilibrio en favor de la fuerza de gravedad.

-Me pregunto a dónde fue Mina-chan.- Apuntó Makoto causalmente, antes de introducir una salchicha en forma de pulpo en el interior de su boca.- Apuesto que se escapó de la escuela…

Ami la miró críticamente.

-No sería tan irresponsable, mucho menos luego del escándalo que provocaron. -Makoto casi se atraganta.-Y no hables con la boca llena…

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó una vez más, terminando de pasar su bocado con dificultad.

Ami tuvo que resistir el impulso de sonreír, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en el proceso. Había sido divertido (sobre todo cuando Suzumi-san finalmente se libró de Makoto y quiso buscar venganza, colgándose a su espalda) pero no podía pasar por alto que lo que había hecho no era lo correcto. ¿Qué había con todas ellas que no podían actuar como personas civilizadas?

-Les va a servir bien su castigo...-La duda se hizo presente en su voz.- ¿Crees que se enfade por hacerla voluntaria de jugar con el equipo?

-Nah, es solamente un partido. Y técnicamente se lo debe a Suzumi-san por haberla avergonzado frente a todos...

 _-Técnicamente_ fue más tu culpa que la de Mina-chan…

-¡Pero lo hice por ella!-Rebatió Makoto, con sus ojos verdes encendidos de la indignación.

-Debí haberte propuesto a ti en su lugar, ya que eres tan solidaria…-Le dio una mordida a su emparedado con intención, notando a Makoto sonrojarse y también a un par de ojos ambarinos puestos en ellas. Había resistido el impulso de mirar fijamente por detrás de su compañera para no alertarla. Terminó con su almuerzo, sintiéndolo insípido.

-Necesito ir al tocador.-Anunció de improviso.

-¿Huh? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Se ofreció Makoto a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Minako-chan podría venir a buscarnos.-Después de todo, sabía dónde tenían planeado ir a almorzar.

-Es verdad.- Dijo con tal inocencia que se sintió mal por mentirle de esa forma.

-No tardaré.- Le sonrió, asegurándose de convencerla.

Ami se dirigió hacia el edificio principal, aunque jamás llegó a cruzar la puerta. Se detuvo al doblar en una esquina, sabiendo que aunque Makoto mirara en su dirección, sería incapaz de notar su presencia.

_'Espero que no...'_

-¿Alguna novedad?-Luna se apareció sobre una rama del árbol que había quedado justo frente a ella. Ami solo la observó de reojo, no queriendo que en caso de que alguien la viese, ubicara también la presencia de la guardiana.

-Es probable que nos reunamos más tarde en el Crown.-Respondió a su pregunta, colocando las manos detrás de su espalda y recargándose en la pared.- Mina-chan nos contará qué fue lo que vieron ella y Rei-chan…

Luna bufó, incrédula.

-Les contará lo que quiere que sepan. Me sorprendería que les dijera la verdad completa para variar…- Ami resistió la urgencia de reclamar.- Gracias por el aviso.

Ella solamente asintió.

Luna se fue tan silente como había llegado y Ami dejó escapar el aire que no sabía había estado sosteniendo en sus pulmones en un largo y cansado suspiro.

Estaba preocupada.

Algo no estaba _bien_ con Luna. Lo había notado en el momento en que se presentó ante ella con la premisa de que sus compañeras de equipo estaban tramando algo potencialmente peligroso. Habría descartado la noción en el momento, de no ser por la seguridad con la que Luna ofrecía sus advertencias. Las tenía demasiado cerca del corazón como para poder ignorarlas.

Por lo que sabía, había recurrido primero a Rei y esta le había fallado. No, la había _traicionado_ para poder aliarse con Mina-chan. Ami no creía eso de Rei, entre todas las personas, pero también creía que no podía darle la espalda ahora a la guardiana.

Si Luna terminaba desconfiando de todas ellas ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer?

-¡Ami-chaaaaan!

El grito la sorprendió, pero no tanto como el par de brazos que se aferraron en su cuello en un poderoso abrazo, incómodo por la diferencia de estatura pero no lo suficiente para ser desagradable. El aroma familiar de Usagi la invadió y tentativamente respondió al gesto con una sonrisa estirándose en sus labios.

Pudo ver a Minako unos pasos atrás de Usagi, exhausta pero por lo demás tranquila. Alzó una ceja en su dirección y Minako solamente se encogió de hombros y le dedicó su señal de victoria característica, restándole importancia al hecho de que finalmente parecía haber hecho las paces con Usagi.

La presencia de ambas consiguió aliviar un poco su preocupación. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal si de momento, todo parecía ser como antes…

* * *

-Estoy muriendo de hambre…- Dijo Usagi agonizando, con medio cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa al grado que las puntas de sus dedos casi podía rozar a Ami, que estaba frente a ella.

-Ya somos dos.- Admitió Minako haciendo una mueca, sintiendo su estómago gruñir en protesta. Ella, Makoto y Usagi habían terminado por compartir los dos almuerzos de estas últimas, pero no había sido suficiente para ninguna, aunque de todas, la castaña era la única que no le daba mayor importancia.

-No sean impacientes. Después de todo ordenaron como si no hubieran comido en años...-Les dijo, estirando cruzando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Eres mala.- Usagi le reclamó, su voz amortiguada de tener el rostro pegado en la tabla. Su comentario hizo que Minako se acordara que el grupo no estaba completo.

-¿Segura que avisaste a Rei-chan?- Preguntó Minako, encontrando el hecho de que Rei aún no hubiese llegado bastante extraño. Generalmente era de lo más puntual.

-Por supuesto - Minako entrecerró los ojos y Makoto sonrió.-Si tanto te preocupa ¿porque no le has hablado tú? Ahora que ya son amigas-amigas de nuevo…

-No quise ser yo quien la molestara esta vez.- Sonrió puntualmente.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso?

-¡Desde hoy!-Le sacó la lengua.

-Cobarde.- Le dijo la castaña en broma, sin saber cuánta razón tenía. Por supuesto que Minako jamás había tenido reparos en importunar a Rei y puede que la estuviera evitando. Solamente un poco.

-¿Crees que no vendrá?-Preguntó Usagi, levantándose de su posición casi decepcionada.

-No lo creo. Rei-chan avisaría si por alguna razón no pudiese venir.- Señaló Ami, dignándose a levantar la vista del libro que había sacado mientras esperaban... - Quizás solo se ha retrasado.

Minako no quería siquiera imaginar el que Rei podría estarla evitando también.

-¡Hey Motoki-kun!-Usagi alzó una mano al cielo, agitándola con vehemencia en cuanto ubicó al chico que cargaba con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Oh, ¿Nos estaba atendiéndonos tu hermana Motoki-kun?- Preguntó Makoto en cuanto se dio cuenta que traía su orden precisamente.

-Unazuki me avisó que estaban aquí. Hace tiempo que no las veo por el salón de juegos y pensé en venir a saludar.- Sonrió abiertamente.- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Tomándose un descanso de la escuela?

-Algo así.- Dijo Minako con una media sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo en señal de confidencialidad. Siempre era un alivio el saber que el secreto de todas estaba a salvo con él.

Motoki les dejo la comida en la mesa y se despidió porque tenía que regresar a atender el salón de juegos. Usagi prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su hamburguesa doble y a Minako le faltó poco para imitar su ímpetu, manteniendo la compostura solamente porque no era una salvaje.

Usagi iba en la mitad de su primer postre cuando Rei llegó, alzando ambas cejas al ver que todas comían alegremente y sin reservas.

-¿No pudieron haberme esperado?- Preguntó, dejando su mochila en el piso y sentándose a un lado de Usagi, haciendo que esta y Makoto se recorrieran quedando todas apretadas aunque esto no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Rei-chan…-Masculló Usagi cuando la vio robar una de sus malteadas y darle un largo sorbo, ignorándola por completo.

-Tardaste demasiado y teníamos hambre.-Explicó Makoto con una sonrisa.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Ami, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente como siempre que esperaba una respuesta.

Rei asintió.-Me entretuvieron las hermanas a la salida. Un inconveniente la verdad...- Ofreció sin dar mayor explicación del asunto, aunque no debía de ser tan grave o no estaría tan de buen humor. Tanto, que daba un poco de miedo.

-Reiiii…-El labio inferior de Usagi tembló. Rei esta vez alzó si hizo caso de su nombre, alzando una única ceja en su dirección.

-Oh. No te había visto Usagi.-Rei volvió a tomar de su malteada y Minako tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver la cara que Usagi puso en respuesta.- Qué sorpresa... ¡Hey, hey!

Usagi se había abalanzado sobre ella y en las caras de todas se podía ver que esperaban que fuera directo a por su bebida. No obstante se limitó a abrazar a Rei, que se retorcía bajo el gesto, intentando que el rostro con rastros de chocolate no tuviera contacto con su impecable uniforme.

-¡Dios! ¡Eres tan problemática, Usagi!

-Y tú todo un encanto…-Intercedió Makoto con una risita burlona. Rei la fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos porque Usagi prácticamente chilló en su oído.

-¡Lo siento!

-No seas bebé...- Dijo Rei sin sensibilidad.-No vayas a comenzar a llorar

Usagi negó con la cabeza y finalmente Rei se relajó, dando un par de palmaditas en su cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

-De verdad lo siento Rei-chan…

-Ya, ya…me estás ensuciando toda.-Rei rodó los ojos, aparentando fastidio, aunque ya no hizo ademán de apartarla.-Todo está bien Usagi.

Minako sonrió ante la ironía: Rei se estaba haciendo la difícil incluso cuando había perdonado a Usagi más fácil que a ella. Una parte de ella se admitía celosa por ella aunque otra, la que le recordaba que Rei le había ido a buscar a su escuela, contra todo pronóstico, amenazaba con inflar su pecho de orgullo.

-Hmmm...No tan bien- Dijo Minako, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba desde la llegada de Rei cuando sus ojos violetas se encendieron en su dirección. Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de apartar la mirada.- Usagi-chan estado soñando con el pasado.

Agradeció que de nuevo la atención de Rei estuviera en Usagi.

-¿Es eso verdad?-Ella asintió.

-Oh ¿Y piensan compartir lo que está pasando o esperamos a que se organicen?- Dijo Makoto con la cuchara de su helado aun colgando de sus labios y sin mala intención.

-Para no hacer esto demasiado complicado, al parecer el pasado está regresando una vez más para terminar de cobrarnos la factura. Y puede que me esté convirtiendo en Venus…-La cuchara de Makoto cayó sobre la mesa.

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza.-Intercedió Rei molesta.

-Porque tú no lo has experimentado todavía, pero nosotras podemos asegurarte que es así.- Rebatió Minako, señalando a ella y Usagi quien asintió una vez más. Rei frunció el ceño.

-Sentí a Serenity el día que Mina-chan y yo peleamos.- Admitió Usagi con la expresión ligeramente culpable.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Esta vez fue Ami la que preguntó, con tono conciliador aunque reservado. Se acomodó mejor sus gafas, intrigada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estaba asustada. Jamás me había sentido así…-Agitó su cabeza, como si quisiera ahuyentar el solo recuerdo. Su mirada buscó la de Minako y esta le sonrió asegurándole que de momento, todo estaba bajo control.

Ami vio el intercambio con interés.

-¿Con qué frecuencia les ha pasado? ¿Hay algo que lo desencadene?

-Honestamente, a estas alturas la siento todo el tiempo, aunque rara vez aparece.- Dijo Minako en un suspiro, refiriéndose a su alter ego.- A veces es de la nada, pero cuando es más fuerte cuando estoy con Serenity…

-¿Entonces qué significa todo esto?-Preguntó Makoto, como siempre directo a la acción.- Nosotras no hemos sentido nada, ni soñado nada…-Vio a Ami para confirmar que así era. Ella asintió con la cabeza ¿Deberíamos estar prevenidas?

-No lo sabemos con certeza.-Dijo Rei, tomando de su, ahora, malteada.-Puede que solo se trate de ellas dos…

-¡Y Luna!- Añadió Usagi, brincando levemente en su asiento en cuanto se le ocurrió.- Ella también ha estado soñando cosas, aunque no me ha querido contar de qué se tratan.

Minako intercambió una mirada rápida con Rei. No habían pensado en involucrar el asunto de Luna en todo esto en un principio, pero si literalmente el gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa...

-Ella cree que son una advertencia porque corres peligro Usagi, por eso no te ha dicho nada.-Dijo Rei.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-Luna le pidió que guardara el secreto en lo que encontraba una respuesta, pero esto nos rebasó antes de conseguirlo.- Intercedió Minako.

-Fue mi culpa. Subestime lo que estaba pasando con Luna y no le di mayor importancia.- Dijo Rei, irritada de que había tratado de justificarla. Lo supo, por la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios decayeron en disgusto.- Trate de ver el fuego por mi cuenta y no encontré nada fuera de lugar, o al menos eso pensé.

-Por eso es que planeamos la sesión de ayer, esta vez con nosotras dos.- Ofreció Minako.

El silencio se extendió sobre ellas pesadamente. Makoto había dejado derretir parte de su helado y jugaba con él con la cuchara. Minako estaba evitando a toda costa la mirada de Rei y Ami era la que parecía bastante interesada en ambas, considerando todo lo que habían dejado sobre la mesa.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que vieron en el fuego?- Fue Usagi la que rompió el silencio.

-Solo vimos parte de nuestras vidas pasadas.- Minako respondió recargándose con sobre la mesa.- Como le digo a Mako-chan, todo era diferente a como pensábamos. No nos llevábamos tan bien y Serenity y yo teníamos bastantes problemas…

A pesar de que ella no había visto lo mismo, Usagi asintió para confirmar que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. No obstante, ninguna quería ahondar demasiado en esos problemas y se notaba en sus rostros.

-Ergo, el porqué de su discusión.- Ami dijo, claramente recordando lo sucedido.- ¿Alguna idea de la causa? ¿O es esto inevitable?

-La visión fue… bastante específica.- _Por no decir traumática…-_ Creemos que todo esto puede ser obra de un hombre que formó parte del Negaverso y evidentemente era nuestro enemigo.

Minako sabía que ese era el momento que tanto había temido. El tener que dar la explicación que Rei quería pero que no se había atrevido a demandar.

-Querrás decir que _es_ nuestro enemigo.- Dijo Makoto sombríamente.- ¿O sea que puede haber reencarnado como nosotras?

-No puede. Lo _hizo_.- Dijo Minako, sintiéndose cansada de pronto.-Artemis y yo nos enfrentamos con él antes de que todas ustedes despertaran como Sailor Senshi- Creímos que había muerto aunque la verdad, jamás pudimos comprobarlo porque el lugar en el que estábamos colapsó en ese momento...

A sus propios oídos sonaba como algo simple, ajeno, como algo que sucedió y ya. Pero ella no había olvidado, la desesperación, el miedo y la _felicidad_. Era la clase de momento que te marca, no del cual puedes hablar en sobremesa con malteadas y helado como postre.

Sentía que estaba mintiéndoles.

-¿Entonces sobrevivió?-Preguntó Makoto con escepticismo.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que se encuentra con vida.- La corrigió. Podía sentir la mirada de Rei clavada en ella.

-¿Por qué creen que es el...?- Comenzó Ami, pero Minako la cortó.

-En el pasado consiguió secuestrar a Serenity aprovechándose de las diferencias que había entre nosotras.- Usagi la tomó de la mano y por un momento pensó en que sentiría de nuevo la ira de Venus, pero no fue así. A pesar de lo sensible de la situación, se sentía en control de sus emociones.- Él liberó a Metalia. Fue el principio del fin.

-Parece que todo encaja.- Admitió Ami, aunque no parecía del todo convencida. Minako tampoco lo hubiese creído viendo la situación desde fuera. ¿Acaso estaban buscando enemigos donde no los tenían? ¿Y si esto era de verdad inevitable? Definitivamente preferiría la posibilidad que alguien más fuera responsable y no ellas mismas…-O a fin de cuentas puede ser todo una gran coincidencia.-Rio sin humor.- Pero realmente no tenemos nada más, excepto esa información y nosotras. No perdemos nada en descartar esta posibilidad.

Ami asintió.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Buscar en sus viejos escondrijos?-Sugirió Makoto.

-Es un buen comienzo.- Le sonrió Minako, apenas perceptible.

-¡Estar al pendiente de las noticias!-Exclamó Usagi.- Siempre pasan cosas raras cuando tenemos un enemigo de ese tipo… Rei-chan podría usar su fuego mágico.

-Sagrado…- Masculló irritada la sacerdotisa, pero todas coincidieron con la idea en general.

-Yo podría buscar en la base de datos de la policía y en los registros de los hospitales cercanos a donde murió.- Ofreció Ami con voz de hacker. Había algo frío en la manera tan impersonal con el que hablaba de la muerte de alguien, pero era comprensible siendo que estudiaba tanto para ser doctora…No podía inmutarse por tan poco.

-Entonces tenemos un plan. ¿Alguien tiene otra pregunta?

-Si.- Dijo Rei alargando la palabra y obligándola a mirarla. De nuevo.- ¿A quién se supone que tenemos que buscar?

Tenía que ser ella quién lo preguntara. Minako tuvo que aclararse la garganta porque estaba segura que no podría hablar de otra forma. La expectación de todas podía sentirla en la piel.

-Danburite.- El nombre invocó una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos de Rei.- Mejor conocido como Kaitou Ace.

-Oh…Ese nombre me suena de algo.- Dijo Usagi, frunciendo el ceño sin poder atinar con la memoria apropiada.

Rei no dijo nada más, únicamente asintió en agradecimiento por la información aunque Minako sabía que esperaba algo más que solo un nombre. No le quedaba duda que iba a averiguar todo lo posible de él.

-Bueno, ha sido un día bastante largo ¿Qué les parece si nos relajamos un poco antes de marcharnos?-Propuso Minako antes de que la tensión pudiera hacerse presente entre ellas, poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- Usagi inmediatamente la siguió con mayor entusiasmo del mostrado en un principio por Minako y agradeció profundamente el gesto.

-¡Las esperamos en el salón de juegos!-Dijo Minako, despidiéndose en general y permitiendo que Usagi la tomara de la mano para guiarla.

-Acaban de huir…-Preguntó Makoto un tanto perpleja.

-Así fue.-Coincidió Ami, nada impresionada.

Rei las observó marcharse con cautela y una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¿Será prudente que las dejemos solas?- Cuestionó a sus otras dos compañeras igual de aturdidas como ella por la forma tan abrupta en que terminó la conversación.

-Yo voy, aunque todavía estoy llena…-Dijo Makoto, dándose un par de palmaditas en el estómago. Nadie podía seguir el ritmo de la comida como Usagi.

-No recuerdo que hayas sido de mucha ayuda antes.-Remarcó Rei con acidez.

-Pero ahora que sabemos que es lo que pasa, es más probable que pueda hacer algo.- Rebatió Makoto con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué pasa contigo Rei? Cuando llegaste eras todo arcoíris y sonrisas y ahora eres señorita amargura.

-No es nada. Solo...ve.- Mordisqueó la punta de su popote, mientras su amiga se ponía de pie.- ¿Makoto? Lo siento, no quise ser tan ruda.

-Está bien, después de todo tienes algo de razón.-Se encogió de hombros.- Pero si quieres decir algo no te lo guardes ¿Vale? No es bueno para tu estrés.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Rodó los ojos, pero una leve sonrisa rozó sus labios. Makoto se despidió de ellas con un gesto de su mano y Rei la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban al salón.

Era ridículo, lo mucho que estaba preocupada por ellas. Minako y Usagi acababan de reconciliarse y no dudaba que las heridas todavía estaban frescas. Conocía a Minako y no le extrañaba que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera devorándose internamente por ello. Había algo en su comportamiento airado que la tenía alerta.

Se sentía inútil. Inútil y frustrada.

Si llegase a ocurrir lo de la semana pasada ¿Podría estar ella a la altura de las circunstancias?

-¿Si estás tan preocupada porque no vas con ellas?-Preguntó Ami casi como si hubiera leído su mente. Rei vio que había esperado a que Makoto se marchara para sacar un libro de su mochila. Postmodernidad y la crisis de la religión. _Ugh_. Estaba completamente absorta en el libro, pero aún así Rei se sentía observada por ella.

Por supuesto que en otro momento ella habría sido la primera en seguirlas si tan solo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero ahora...

Gruñó.

-Minako me está evitando. - Dijo con toda honestidad, jugando con su popote en el vaso.- De nuevo.- Añadió sombríamente.

-Oh, ¿Pasó algo?

-Ya quisiera saber.- Dijo, resoplando con molestia.-Jamás había sido tan molesta como ahora y eso es teniendo en cuenta como es siempre…

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te acercas a las personas Rei-chan.- Le dijo Ami con una sonrisa lista, finalmente alzando la vista de su libro. Rei bufó, aunque su gesto perdió impacto en cuanto recuperó la sobriedad.

-La visión la afectó más de lo que nos quiso hacer creer ahora…-Comenzó, refiriéndose a Minako. Confiaba en Ami lo suficiente para hablar de ese asunto con ella. Y porque no se pondría emocional como el resto- Ella no quiso hablar conmigo cuando terminamos, pero estoy segura que sabe algo más…

-Bueno, si ella se enfrentó a esta persona antes así debe ser.-Razonó Ami y Rei asintió.

-¿Y no es sospechoso que no nos haya contado más?- Soltó, frunciendo el ceño.-Kaitou Ace… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todas formas?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de él?- Cuestionó Ami con curiosidad genuina.-Del pasado, quiero decir.

-Estaba claramente perturbado, eso es seguro.- Murmuró con veneno.- Y obsesionado con Venus. No dudo que hubiera algo entre ellos aunque por lo que ví… aunque temo que haya hecho algo para convencerla.- Frunció el entrecejo.- Tenía poderes bastante fuertes…

-¿Y te preocupa que algo así pudiera haber pasado en este tiempo? ¿O porque Minako no quiso contarlo?- Rei no lo dijo abiertamente, pero Ami tuvo su respuesta en la forma que la mandíbula su mandíbula se tensó y estiró los brazos sobre la mesa, irguiendo su espalda como si tratara de alejarse físicamente de sus preguntas. Eran las dos cosas.

Ami sonrió, comprensiva pero conocedora.

-Yo creo que deberías decírselo..

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me preocupa? ¡De ninguna manera!- Se mofó aunque Ami no iba a aceptar esa actitud tan desprendida de ella.

-No hay nada de malo en eso Rei-chan, pero en realidad no me refería eso. Exactamente.

Rei miró fijamente el rostro condescendiente de Ami el tiempo que sus palabras tardaron de registrarse al cien por ciento en su cabeza. Sintió sus mejillas arder y estaba segura que ni cinco malteadas pudieran aliviar el calor que de pronto sentía.

-Así que si hay algo que decir.- Dijo en ese tono sabelotodo que era menos académico y más petulante que le recordaba horriblemente a Usagi.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Lo negó. Ami sonrió de forma que supo que no había forma de que pudiera escapar de eso ahora. Suspiró resignada-No puedo creer que haya caído en tu trampa…

-¿Quién lo diría...?- No sabía si se refería a ese hecho o a lo que había descubierto. Rei se pasó una mano por su flequillo, agobiada, sin llegar a desacomodarlo del todo- Yo creo que le gustaría que tú…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Ami. Ya tengo suficientes problemas…

Algo debió haber detectado en su rostro porque asintió de forma comprensiva.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez.-Anunció, sin ánimo de quedarse a perder el tiempo cuando tenía tantas tareas que realizar. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Ami habló antes de que consiguiera hacerlo.

-Espera. Hay algo que quiero contarte- Rei regresó a su lugar.-Luna también vino a hablar conmigo y me pidió ayuda.-Fue suficiente como para dejarla plantada en su asunto.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó interesada. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Luna. No le extrañaba el hecho de que le pidiera ayuda a Ami. Excluyendo a Usagi, ella era la más cercana a la guardiana, pero no entendía que esperaba obtener de su compañera.

Ami se sonrojó, pero había una seriedad en sus ojos que era intimidante -Me pidió que sea sus ojos y oídos dentro del grupo.

-Y tú accediste.- No era una pregunta y no pudo evitar la acusación en su voz... La expresión culpable de Ami era confirmación suficiente.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no confía en nosotras, aunque en particular parece tener un problema con Mina-chan. Y contigo.-Rei sintió un peso inusual en su pecho, admitiéndose de verdad afectada. No solo por lo que Luna pensara exactamente. La sola posibilidad de que Ami o cualquiera de las otras chicas pudiera sentirse igual la hacía sentir _indigna_.

-Entiendo ¿Y qué opinas tú, Ami-chan?.-Preguntó resignada. Ella no pasó por alto su tono y se irguió en su silla.

-Yo creo en ustedes.-Le sonrío tentativamente y el gesto se vio reflejado en Rei- Pero me preocupa lo segura que está de que Minako es un peligro para todas nosotras…

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Rei confundida.- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?

-Así fue.-Admitió con cierta culpa. Rei soltó un resoplido incrédulo aunque no había modo de que Ami mintiera, pero la idea la hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué habían hecho, que había hecho Minako que justificara esa actitud?

 _Nada_.

-Es absurdo. Minako no…-Comenzó, pero Ami la detuvo antes de que pudiera iniciar su defensa.

-Lo sé, Rei-chan. Créeme que yo tampoco lo entendía, hasta ahora.- Rei frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que puede que Luna esté equivocada y no sea Minako, pero sí _Venus_.- Fue como si toda la sangre hubiera caído hasta sus pies. Se recargó por en el asiento y Ami imitó su gesto, dejando que la distancia aclarara sus ideas.

Rei podía ver perfectamente cuán cierta era la conclusión a la que había llegado Ami. Recordó como en su visión Venus había sido retirada de su cargo, la tensión latente entre la guardiana y su líder. El rencor genuino escrito en todo el rostro de Venus mientras ascendían a la superficie.

_"Todo esto es su culpa… No se lo voy a perdonar nunca"_

Rei frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

_'¿Quién era el verdadero enemigo?'_

Hizo saber su pregunta a Ami y ella eligió la opción más sensata. Seguir con el plan, descartar todas las posibilidades. Vigilar a Minako y a Usagi de cerca.

La idea le revolvía el estómago. No estaba siendo mejor que Luna con esa acción, pero no tenían remedio. Se consolaba que al menos ellas lo estaban haciendo desde un lugar de preocupación genuina, sin el tono de desconfianza que Luna sentía hacia ellas.

Rei tensó su mandíbula. Creía entender por qué Luna también desconfiaba de ella. Después de todo no olvidaba, que desde mucho antes, ya había confiado en Minako con su vida…

Y no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Minako sostenía el arma como la profesional que era a pesar de que la tensión en su hombro comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Estiró el cuello de un lado a otro en vano. El dedo con el que estaba jalando el gatillo comenzaba a entumecerse.

No iba a durar demasiado…

_¡Argh! La habían cogido._

-¡Mina-chan!-Gritó Usagi a su lado, disparando sin tregua al zombi que la había cogido.

-¡En la cabeza, dale en la cabeza!- Usagi obedeció y de pronto la pantalla dejó de verse con el filtro rojo en cuanto se vio liberada. Era su última vida y tenían que cuidarla si pretendían romper el record actual. No podían permitirse seguir alimentando a la máquina con sus yenes…-¡Uffff! Eso estuvo cerca. ¡Bien hecho!

Chocaron manos al haber conseguido pasar a la siguiente ronda de Apocalipsis Zombi X.

-Cuatro niveles más y serán historia-Dijo Makoto casualmente a un lado de ellas, conformándose con verlas jugar. Ambas se tomaron el tiempo de hacerle una señal de victoria antes de que comenzara el próximo nivel.

-¿Y Ami-chan y Rei-chan no piensan venir?-Preguntó Minako al tiempo que los zombis cedían ante su paso. Y sus balas.

-No les vi demasiadas intenciones- Se encogió de hombros.-Probablemente ya se fueron.

-¡¿Ni siquiera a despedirse?!-Exclamó Usagi, más por culpa del sobresalto del juego le había dado que porque estuviera escandalizada.

-O puede que se hayan quedado platicando.- Hizo una mueca.- Aunque realmente compadezco a Ami-chan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Minako se distrajo un segundo para mirarla encogerse de hombros.

-Rei estaba de muy mal humor.

-¿No es así siempre?-Dijo Usagi sin nada de tacto.- ¡Mina-chaaaan!

Minako volvió su atención de nuevo al juego, pero había perdido toda la candencia. Usagi no pudo contener al resto por sí misma y ahora una horda de zombies devoraba sus entrañas al fondo del enorme letrero que marcaba el final del juego.

_'You lose'_

No habían conseguido romper el record. Minako dejó con molestia su arma sobre la consola mientras Usagi introducía sus nombres en la lista como el tercer lugar.

-¿Mejor suerte para la próxima?-Había un tono de disculpa en su voz, pero Minako no la culpaba por distraerla tanto como a ella misma por ser demasiado consciente que Rei estaba enojada por ella.

_Qué egocéntrica, pensar que el mundo de Rei giraba alrededor suyo…_

-Será el próximo mes, porque nos hemos quedado sin dinero.- Dijo Usagi en un suspiro. Minako agitó su cabeza, no queriendo pensar en Rei entre todas las personas.

-Deberíamos preguntar a Motoki-kun por un descuento especial. Después de todo somos sus mejores clientas…O al menos las más lindas -Dijo Minako dramáticamente.-Nos está dejando en la ruina.

Makoto rio abiertamente.

-Podríamos jugar el juego de Sailor V. Es gratis después de todo…- Dijo Usagi luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Claro, si tú quieres Usagi-chan

Minako la tomó del brazo y las tres avanzaron hacia la consola más exclusiva de todo Japón. Las tres se sentaron en las bancas, cada una a un lado de Usagi quién era la que iba a jugar.

-Haber si puedes superar a Ami-chan…-Minako rio disimuladamente. Nadie era capaz de vencer su legendario puntaje.

-¡Ya verás que sí!

La figurita en miniatura del que había sido su alter ego las saludó con una señal de victoria y Minako sonrió con nostalgia. Había una diferencia abismal entre ser solamente una heroína a ser una guardiana.

Usagi avanzó los primeros niveles con facilidad. Minako tenía que concederle el valor que merecía su habilidad. Había mejorado bastante en el juego, reflejo de todas las batallas que habían enfrentado en la vida real.

-¡Me encanta este nivel!-Exclamó Usagi sin perder vista de la pantalla -¡Pequeña Pandora es taaaaan linda! ¡Ouch!-Le asestó un buen golpe a Sailor V- Si no fuera tan difícil de vencer...- Terminó en un gruñido.

-¿Pequeña Pandora...?-Cuestionó Mako-chan. De todas ellas, era la que menos afecto sentía por ese juego en particular.

-Fue famosa por algún tiempo… Hasta que tuvo su merecido.- Dijo Minako con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Ella desafió a Sailor V en televisión y fue derrotada brutalmente!-Exclamó Usagi, completamente olvidándose de su juego para mirar a Minako con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo.-Oh, oh, oh… ¡Esa eras tú Mina-chan!

-¿Lo habías olvidado?-Preguntó, llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de dolor.

-Bueno, a veces es difícil asociarte con Sailor V.- Admitió Makoto y Usagi asintió.- No tiendes a hablar mucho de tu tiempo como Justiciera… Lo cual es raro porque siempre alardeas de todo...

-¡Hey!- Minako tuvo que sonreír.

-¡Eras toda una heroína entonces Mina-chan! Sailor Moon jamás ha sido tan popular…

-No digas eso Usagi, me haces sonrojar.- Era verdad, a nivel mediático, Sailor Moon no se comparaba con su antiguo yo, si bien, había hecho muchas más cosas por el mundo que ella.- ¿Cómo que _era,_ Usagi? ¿Acaso no soy una heroína ahora?

-¡No es lo mismo! Tus batallas de ese entonces son legendarias.- Minako definitivamente no opinaba lo mismo, pero no quería amedrentar su entusiasmo. De pronto Usagi abrió mucho los ojos, e incluso su mandíbula se desencajó en un gesto de asombro.- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Kaitou Ace! ¡La última batalla de Sailor V!

No le sorprendía que fuera Usagi la única que reconociera ese nombre y mucho menos supiera de quién se trataba, siendo que siempre había sido fan de la heroína enmascarada.

-¿Quién es el, perdón?-Cuestionó Makoto un poco más sombríamente.

-La estrella de televisión y héroe enmascarado que ayudaba a Sailor V cuando estaba en problemas...un poco como Mamo-chan, pero no tan asombroso.-Suspiró.

Minako rodó los ojos de buena gana y Makoto se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa.-Me imagino.

\- Es una pena lo que sucedió- Usagi dijo con tristeza. A Minako le sorprendió ese nivel de empatía para alguien que no conocía. No tan bien como ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hubo un incendio ese día en set luego de que Sailor V derrotara a la malvada Lin-Lin. ¿No es así Minako-chan?

-Así fue, Usagi-chan.-Minako asintió.- Kaito Ace: Tan guapo como malvado... Desde el principio perteneció a la Dark Agency.

Al parecer Usagi ya se había olvidado que él era el enemigo que habían estado buscando, porque toda su emoción se evaporó de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus hombros cayeron en decepción. Pocos lo sabían sabían, solo Luna y Artemis sabían que su última prueba había sido frente a Ace, no Lin Lin y Luna ni siquiera estaba enterada de todos los detalles; como de quien había sido él en realidad.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él?-Preguntó Makoto al sentirla distante. Minako rio sin humor, ignorando la compasión en la mirada de Makoto…

-Si mal no lo recuerdo, era mi amor verdader número 450.- Le guiñó un ojo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Funcionó, Makoto la miró incrédula.- ¿Qué? Artemis llevaba el registro en ese entonces…Ninguno duraba más de un día.

_Excepto él._

-Debió haber sido un duro golpe darte cuenta que era el enemigo…

-Lo fue, sobre todo cuando decía ser mi alma gemela….- No estaba mintiendo, pero sentía como si las estuviera engañando.- No es que tuviéramos un futuro brillante que perseguir, por eso no lo lamento tanto.

Usagi parecía deprimida por la idea de haber perdido a alguien tan importante como su alma gemela. Claro que la realidad que ella vivía distaba mucho con lo que Venus había aprendido en aquel entonces.

Escuchar a Usagi hablar sobre el tema fue como abrir una herida que estaba a punto de cicatrizar. No le gustaba la forma en la que seguía pensando en él hoy en día. En sus últimas palabras. En sí había una posibilidad de que realmente hubiesen sido almas gemelas…

-¿Crees que de verdad está vivo?-Preguntó Usagi, pero no era el tono que buscaba una respuesta objetiva. Era una pregunta de fe.

_¿Quería que estuviera vivo?_

-Espero que no, pero como ya dije, no podemos descartar la posibilidad.- Minako suspiró.

-Si yo hubiera sobrevivido al incendio y quisiera encontrarte...no cometería los mismos errores -Musitó Usagi en voz lo suficientemente audible para atraer su atención. Podía sonar extrañamente romántico, pero había algo en más en la forma en que Usagi lo había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Minako estaba curiosa. Usagi tenía unos momentos de brillantez que daban miedo. Makoto parecía pensar lo mismo, porque incluso se agachó un poco más para poder escucharla con mejor atención.

Usagi se sonrojó ante el interés que mostraban

-Bueno, esto solamente es una idea… ¡No tiene que ser cierto!

-¡Suéltalo, Usagi!

-Es solo que si yo fuera él… Tal vez no querría ser asociada de ninguna forma con mi antigua vida y más aún cuando ya no queda nada del Negaverso.- Era una posibilidad bastante real que Minako no había considerado del todo.

_'Después de todo, quien roba una vez…'_

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo Makoto, estrellando un puño en la palma de su mano, captando de inmediato la idea.- Solía ser una estrella, que tal sí…

-¡Ahora es una persona normal Digo, lo más normal que pudiera ser… Un hombre así no podría pasar desapercibido.

-Usagi… De verdad tengo curiosidad de saber cómo era, pero no creo que conservara su misma apariencia.

Minako sentía el estómago revuelto de escucharlas hablar.

-Él me buscaría de nuevo, es un hecho.-Dijo de pronto. No era por ser egocéntrica. Su visión… El propio Ace se lo había dejado en claro.- Chicas, recuérdenme cuando he tenido suerte en el amor…

-¿Nunca?-Preguntó Makoto sin rastro de sarcasmo lo que lo hacía aún más triste.

-Exactamente.

-¡Imposible!-Exclamar Usagi y casi se cae del asiento del brinco que dio. Minako la tuvo que sostener de un brazo para impedirlo y sonrió débilmente. Al parecer ese día Usagi estaba más perceptiva de lo normal.-No creerás…

-Piénsalo Usagi-chan, realmente todo comenzó a estar mal desde que lo conocimos.-Makoto abrió mucho los ojos al atar los cabos que faltaban. Se podía sentir la revelación en el ambiente por encima de la música del juego ya olvidado desde hace un rato.

-Es demasiada casualidad ¿No lo creen?-Makoto todavía parecía indecisa, todo lo contrario a Usagi que convencida se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Debemos vigilarlo! ¡No puedes tener una cita con el si se trata de nuestro enemigo!

Honestamente con todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, ya nadie se acordaba de la dichosa cita. Y ese factor por sí mismo fue suficiente para hacer sonar las alarmas dentro de sus cabezas.

-Debiste haber preguntado su nombre.-Se quejó Makoto. Minako hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo averiguaremos pronto, no te apures…-Lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Luna podía verlas a las tres chicas cuchichear a través del monitor, con sus voces claras y nítidas resonando en sus auriculares. En especial la de Usagi. Siempre había sido demasiado escandalosa.

Hacía rato que había visto a Rei y Ami marcharse del lugar, pidiendo de favor a la hermana de Motoki-san que las despidieran de sus amigas en cuanto volviera a verlas.

Le alegraba ver que Ami le hubiera ofrecido la información correcta, aunque estaba completamente decepcionada de que le hubiera comentado a Rei que había acudido en su ayuda. Había subestimado la confianza que se tenían la una a la otra, siendo tan similares en varios aspectos, sobretodo en cuanto a lógica se refería.

Pero podía dejarlo pasar de momento, pensó, agitando su cabeza para retirarse la diadema con el micrófono; únicamente porque finalmente tenía las respuestas que tanto había estado buscando.

Esperó a que el trío problema se decidiera a irse de una vez para apagar el monitor y salir de ese lugar que la hacía sentir claustrofobia, en sus tonos azul metálico y la luz mortecina de todas las pantallas.

Salió de entre las consolas de juego sin ser detectada y salió del Crown a una tarde fresca con el cielo frío tiñéndose de azul y turquesa. Rápidamente ubicó a Makoto al final de la calle, todavía en compañía de Usagi y Minako. Vio a esta última despedirse de ambas con la mano y andar hacia otro lado.

Pensó brevemente en seguirla, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato. Ya hablaría con ella, con todas, mañana. De momento su prioridad era Usagi y se conformaba con seguirla a la distancia.

Lo creyera o no, solo se preocupaba por ella.

Podía estar enojada ahora, pero iba a agradecérselo. Tarde o temprano.


	10. Chapter 10

La música le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-Lo siento Kei-kun pero no estoy de humor…-Minako se levantó de su cama para apagar la radio con más fuerza de la necesaria, irritada por el ritmo que en otro momento le habría erizado la piel.

Había sido un intento desesperado por poder distraerse, pero la realidad es que estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus amigas.

Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, asomándose y notando con nostalgia que un par de vecinas suyas paseaban por la calle montadas en sus bicicletas, sin deberle nada a nadie. Suspiró resignada ante un cielo teñido de naranja intenso que finalmente marcaba la muerte de esa tarde eterna.

Se sentía como si estuviera castigada. En otras circunstancias ya habría encontrado la forma de escaparse sin que su madre se diera cuenta pero claro, en esta ocasión no había sido ella la que la había puesto en esa situación.

Escapar no tendría consecuencias tan severas, de ser así.

Que fácil sería, pensó, saltar por la ventana, tomar su bicicleta y andar hacia el Crown, donde al menos podría ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando a través de las pantallas.

Tener la certeza de saber si Kaitou Ace… _Danburite_ seguía con vida.

Torció los labios, apretando sus manos en el alféizar de la ventana frenando el impulso que recorrió sus nervios al recordar la discusión que había sostenido con sus Ami y Rei luego de haber compartido sus sospechas con ellas esa misma mañana.

Ami se había mostrado pensativa y distante, evidencia suficiente de que no se encontraba del todo convencida de las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. No obstante, había prestado atención y mostraba un rostro simpático ante la tragedia que resultaba ser su vida amorosa.

Rei por otro lado, no se tentó el corazón.

 _-¿Cómo que ibas a tener una cita con el siendo que era un completo desconocido?_ \- Rei se había cruzado de brazos, con una mirada punzante, nada diferente de su actitud usual pero que a Minako no le había gustado su tono despectivo en absoluto.

- _No todos los días te encuentras a alguien así lindo y apuesto…_ -Trató de justificarse, obteniendo el apoyo de Usagi y Makoto quienes asintieron.- _En el momento no parecía nada sospechoso_.- Rei rodó los ojos.

- _Me extraña que no lo fuera, conociendo tu historia_ \- Incluso sin la ironía en su voz, el comentario la había lastimado, pues era verdad.

Apretó los ojos, tratando de calmar el ardor que acarreaba el recuerdo.

Quizás Rei no había buscado herirla como lo hizo con su comentario, pero si había conseguido dejar en claro que estaba lo suficientemente molesta con ella como para usar un tema que sabía, era una fibra sensible para ella.

Una parte de ella sentía que se lo merecía, por evitarla como lo estaba haciendo. La otra parte, más severa, tenía en claro que eran esa clase de comentarios la que le impedían confiarle esa parte de su vida.

Minako jamás consideró en compartir esa parte de su pasado, ni con ella no con nadie. Incluso, de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban no habría dicho más de lo que el público general, que incluía a la propia Usagi, sabía con respecto a Kaitou Ace.

Rei podría estar enfadada con ella y entendía en parte su actitud, pero el amor… Ace era el único tema que se presentaba ante ellas como brecha que las separaba completamente. Rei jamás la tomaría en serio a ese respecto…

Ese pensamiento la deprimió aún más, si eso era humanamente posible.

O tal vez…tal vez estaba siendo injusta con ella al ni siquiera darle una oportunidad real de hacerle ver lo que significaba realmente ese tema para ella. Después de todo, Rei no era _su mejor amiga_ por nada.

 _'Es mejor que si tu no estas allí aquí'_ Rei le había dicho con ese tono arisco y condescendiente que era tan suyo. No era una orden, pero ella había conseguido que sonara como una. Le había conseguido sostener más la mirada por orgullo, que porque tuviera algo que discutirle en ese momento.

Lo que vio en ella fue la misma persona que estuvo con ella en el tejado justo antes de desaparecer, en ese fatídico día que quedaría por siempre grabado en sus memorias. Una mirada que decía _puedes confiar en mí_.

Suspiró.

Rei no era una persona abierta, al menos no usualmente en cuanto a expresar emociones que no tuvieran que ver con las cosas que le irritaban. Resultaba difícil saber qué es lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza, más aún saber lo que está sintiendo. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que lo leal y gentil que era con aquellos que consideraba merecedores. Para saber que incluso en los peores momentos de su relación no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Era innecesario, complicado y… lindo, tal vez. Sonrió. Era difícil pensar en Rei con esos términos. Si se llegara a enterar probablemente se enfadaría con ella. Siempre _tan_ seria…

El sonido de un par de carcajadas provenientes de su propia sala la hizo volver a su realidad, al porque estaba encerrada en su habitación mientras Usagi y Makoto aparentemente habían encontrado la forma de distraerse. _Qué envidia_ , pensó. Ojalá pudiera ser un poco menos aprensiva...

Con un aire de finalidad se separó de la ventana y miró de reojo el comunicador en su muñeca. Esperaba que Rei y Ami no encontraran dificultades en la misión que se les había encomendado: Desenmascarar a Danburite.

Se habían reunido antes de clases, con un aire de expectativa casi palpable en el ambiente, mismo que se acrecentó en cuanto se abrió la posibilidad de encontrar al presunto responsable de todos los sucesos extraños que habían vivido en esa semana.

Minako había propuesto únicamente vigilar a su pretendiente, manteniendo la distancia para no alertarle. Ami y la propia Rei habían concordado en que era peligroso arrojarse directamente sobre su enemigo, ante la decepción de Usagi y Makoto, que esperaban algo más de acción por parte de su líder. Aun así, habían respetado la decisión ganada por mayoría de los votos… al menos hasta el momento que Artemis y Luna habían intervenido, cambiando por completo el balance de opiniones.

Minako se había sorprendido de verlos allí y más de que estuvieran al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo siquiera con Artemis que había desaparecido desde la tarde anterior.

Una sospecha se había plantado de inmediato en su lente. ¿Acaso las habrían estado espiando?

No había tenido la ocasión de reclamar cuando Luna ya les estaba remarcando la urgencia de descubrir la verdad y de terminar con la incertidumbre antes de que el problema siguiera escalando hasta que una tragedia fuera inevitable. Sus exactas palabras.

- _Una confrontación directa es necesaria_ \- Había dicho Luna. Minako se había quedado sin palabras. Buscó con la mirada a su guardián esperando encontrar apoyo, pero se encontró con que este ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

- _Es peligroso_ \- Había intervenido Rei, antes de que ella pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos.- _Si todo este tiempo ha estado escondido, no tenemos idea de que tan fuerte sea._

Luna la ignoró, obstinada. Ami parecía nerviosa de hacer sentir su opinión, lo mismo que Makoto y Usagi.

Minako, no tanto.

- _Pues yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Luna._ \- Podía sentir la irritación creciente de la guardiana. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no le gustaba que les dijera lo que debían de hacer. Mucho menos cuando era un plan tan insensato y que para sus propios estándares, eso era mucho decir.- _Concuerdo con Rei, es demasiado arriesgado._

- _No es tu decisión por tomar, Minako_.- Había un borde en su tono de voz que resultaba casi cortante. Minako tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón- _Usagi, tienes la última palabra, después de todo, eres la líder._

La aludida, que no había opinado hasta ese momento, se quedó rígida cuando la responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Sin poder articular palabra, se señaló a sí misma como queriendo confirmar que sí, ella tenía que dar luz verde al plan. Luna rodó los ojos y Minako se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Usagi tomará la decisión correcta, ignorando sin mucho éxito la incomodidad que le había causado el remarque de Luna.

No le sorprendió que Usagi accediera al nuevo plan, no cuando la presión de todas las miradas sobre ella hacía temblar su labio inferior y la obligaba a secarse las palmas de sus manos sobre la falda de su uniforme. Además eso era lo que ella había propuesto, en un principio.

Usagi había murmurado un lo siento en su dirección y Minako no supo si sentirse decepcionada o enfadada, así que se limitó a ignorarla completamente. No iba a dejarse llevar por esa voz que pugnaba por poseer sus palabras e iniciar un conflicto que seguramente, terminaría como aquella vez en las afueras del templo Hikawa.

Lo peor, era que a pesar de haberse visto obligada a aceptar una idea sí de descabellada, ni siquiera le habían permitido participar. Ni ella, ni Usagi, ni Makoto. La excusa había sido en primer lugar porque él ya las había identificado en su compañía y en segundo, porque no podían exponer a Usagi ante él, siendo que las circunstancias apuntaban a que ella sería su blanco más probable. Al menos en eso Luna había demostrado un poco de sentido común, pensó amargamente.

No obstante, eso dejaba únicamente a Ami y Rei para lidiar con él. Ami había tensado todo su cuerpo y asintiendo a cada instrucción con una mecanicidad nada propia de ella. Rei había apretado los dientes y aceptado la misión con un borde helado en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes, cuando Minako se había negado a aceptar que fueran solas y se ofreció a acompañarla ante toda protesta.

Había terminado por resignarse solo porque entendía la gravedad del asunto. Pero aún si confiaba en que sus compañeras sabrían manejar la situación de forma apropiada, suponiendo que lo peor, no podía evitar sentir que era su obligación estar allí. Eran un equipo y que ellas estuvieran arriesgándose solo por una conclusión que se veía cada vez más y más inverosímil con el paso de los minutos…

Se iba a volver loca si no tenían noticias pronto.

Estuvo tentada a bajar con las chicas, aprovechar que su madre no estaba para ver la televisión un rato y entretenerse lo suficiente para aliviar el puño que apretaba su corazón, cuando el comunicador en su muñeca vibró ligeramente. Lo abrió rápidamente, notando la luz azul que se había encendido.

Era Ami.

-¿Ami-chan?-Cuestionó de inmediato, observando su rostro sereno y aparentemente intacto. Fue entonces que vio una sonrisa amable extenderse en el rostro de su amiga, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

-No es él, Mina-chan.

Alivio y decepción la hicieron caer sentada sobre su cama, hundiéndose bajo su peso.

_'No es él…'_

-¿Están completamente seguras?

-Cien por ciento.- Le aseguró.- Tengo el registro de actividad de su aura en mi computadora si quieres revisarlo en otro momento y Rei-chan…-La vio alzar la mirada.-Rei-chan tuvo contacto con él.

Minako frunció el ceño.

-Habíamos acordado que eso no era necesario…-Ami suspiró, evidentemente pensando lo mismo que ella.

-No pude detenerla. Es bastante testaruda.- Minako rodó los ojos, debió haber supuesto que Rei haría algo como eso.

-¿Está ella contigo?-Preguntó, insegura. No sabía si de verdad quería hablar con Rei en esos momentos, pero no pudo evitar querer saber cómo estaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se notaba algo incómoda- Se marchó en cuanto terminamos… Artemis se fue tras ella.

Minako alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida por la información. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Al parecer Artemis le debía ya más de una explicación.

-Lamento que las cosas sigan como al principio… pero al menos hoy todo salió bien.- Minako sonrió ante su vago intento de consuelo, pero entendía parte de su alivio. Después de todo ella tampoco había estado al cien por ciento a bordo con el plan.

-Al menos. Muchas gracias Ami-chan. Yo me encargo de dar a Mako-chan y Usagi-chan las noticias. Descansa. -Ami asintió y se despidió de ella con la promesa de que hablarían con más detalle el día de mañana.

Cerró el comunicador, la sonrisa en su rostro desvaneciéndose con el gesto y recostándose sobre la cama, rendida.

Cerró los ojos. Quizás había puesto demasiada esperanza en sus suposiciones aunque en retrospectiva, pudo haber imaginado que ese sería el resultado. Minako sabía muy en el fondo que ella reconocería a Adonis, su amor destinado, en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Ese chico no era nada como él. No poseía nada de la belleza sobrenatural ni presencia abrumadora que las personas como ellos, provenientes de Venus, manifestaba tarde o temprano. También iba más allá del aspecto físico: Ella simplemente no sentía nada hacia él. No aquello que le hacía temblar las piernas, que erizaba su piel y que casi la convence de dejar atrás su misión...

-¿Dónde estás?- Musitó, ignorando por completo el hecho de que quería verlo de nuevo, independientemente si estuviera vivo o no. Era irracional, porque sabía que él no era nada bueno y aunque si lo fuera, ella solo iba a traicionarlo una y otra y otra vez….

-Me alegra que hayas sabido cumplir tu palabra.-La voz la sobresaltó al punto que el corazón se le detuvo un instante.- Honestamente, no esperaba encontrarte todavía aquí.

Minako abrió los ojos, sentándose de inmediato.

-Luna.-Dijo casi sin aire, al ver a la guardiana sentada en el alfeizar.- ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste! ¿No deberías estar en la ciudad?

La guardiana entró por la ventana y se sentó a un lado de la cesta de Artemis, observándola penetrantemente con sus ojos serios y cortantes como el bronce.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Fue lo único que le dijo.

Recuperada de la primera impresión y recobrando la sobriedad, Minako asintió.

Tenía la impresión de que esa era una conversión que ya se había postergado demasiado.

* * *

_-No deberías estar aquí.- Luna escuchó la voz de Venus por detrás de la larga cortina plateada que daba al balcón principal. Con cuidado la movió, apenas lo suficiente para ver a la líder de las Senshi se cruzarse de brazos._

_-Necesitaba verte.-Un hombre alto y delgado, con los cabellos más rubios que los rayos del sol se acercó a ella, ignorando la clara advertencia en los azules ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos._

_-Dan…-El la interrumpió._

_-No. Ese no es mi nombre. Ya lo sabes.- La tomó de las manos y Venus permitió que relajara su postura aunque toda ella permanecía a alerta, casi como si no deseara ser vista en esas circunstancias. El finalmente pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Esto no puede continuar ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir de todo esto? -Se soltó y retrocedió un paso, su largo vestido dorado apenas ondeando con el movimiento._

_-¿Tan difícil es de creer que te amo?- La miró con tal intensidad que no había forma de negar sus palabras. Venus desvió la mirada y él ganó terreno de nuevo, recuperando la distancia que había perdido.- Podría darte todo lo que deseas Venus… Lo sabes._

_Venus se dio la media vuelta. Pero él no iba a permitir que lo evadiera. La atrajo hacia él, girándola de modo que las palmas de sus manos se extendieron instintivamente sobre el plano de su pecho, a manera de apoyo para evitar trastabillar. Su brazo la tenía abrazada por la cintura en un agarre que no dejaba ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos. Luna vio la sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro._

_Sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella antes de que pudiera protestar lo brusco de sus acciones. Venus dejó escapar un jadeo que le permitió al hombre profundizar el beso._

_Luna vio como poco a poco se rendía ante el gesto, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y apretándolo con una necesidad que no le había visto hasta ahora. Sabía que debía interrumpirlos, pero la impresión la tenía congelada en su sitio._

_Se separaron luego de un instante. La mirada de Venus estaba prendada de él con un abandono completo._

_-¿Ves? Todo lo que quieras puedo ponerlo a tus pies si vienes conmigo- Lo escuchó musitar. Vio a Venus tragar saliva.- Solo dilo Venus… Dime que es lo que quieres._

_Por respuesta ella lo besó de nuevo._

Luna repetía una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza con una claridad pasmosa mientras veía a Minako acomodarse el cabello, luego de haberse levantado de forma tan intempestiva.

Era el primer sueño que no terminaba en tragedia; en un grito espeluznante. Por el contrario, había resultado bastante esclarecedor. No podía ser solo una coincidencia la secuencia de eventos que se habían dado hasta el momento, no tratándose de ellas.

Había dejado a Artemis a cargo de Rei y Ami solo por esta oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-¿Es esto acerca de tus sueños? ¿Finalmente vas a decir de qué se tratan o porque lo ocultaste?- No le gustó lo directo ni las trazas de acusación en su tono, así como tampoco se sorprendió de que estuviera al tanto de su situación.

-Veo que Rei te ha mantenido bien informada.-Dijo Luna sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. Al parecer, estaban a mano.

-Usagi también lo mencionó.- Señaló Minako a la defensiva. Luna gruñó mentalmente, estaba abordando la situación de forma equivocada.

-Independientemente de quién haya sido.- Rodó los ojos. - Quiero tratar este tema exclusivamente contigo.

Minako alzó una ceja, nada impresionada.

-¿Más secretos, Luna?- Tuvo que usar toda su paciencia para ignorar el arranque altanero de Minako.

-No me agrada, pero has de saber que a diferencia tuya, esto no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por el bien de todas ustedes. No por mí misma.-La pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que había adornado los labios de Minako se borró de inmediato. Una lección de humildad era lo que verdaderamente le hacía falta.- Así que necesito que me escuches con atención.

-Bien.-Accedió, prácticamente a regañadientes.

Hubo un momento en el que se había cuestionado la postura tan antagónica que había tomado hacía Minako; que tal vez estaba sacando las cosas fuera de proporción. Pero ahora podía verla como era en realidad. Con o sin la influencia de Danburite, no podía fiarse completamente de ella. Era demasiado impredecible.

-Minako, sé que nos encontramos en una situación difícil y que en su mayor parte está fuera de tu control. No obstante, últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar que tu... comportamiento irresponsable está complicando aún más las cosas.

La boca de la rubia de entreabrió en sorpresa, en definitiva no esperando esa clase de comentario.

-¿Irresponsable?-Cuestionó incrédula.- ¿Qué quieres...?-Cortó su propia pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.- ¿Cuál es, exactamente, tu problema conmigo Luna?

-No es que yo tenga un problema contigo- Dijo Luna con severidad y Minako rio por la nariz, incrédula -¡Minako, por Dios!-Exclamó exasperada.- ¡Aceptaste una cita con un extraño!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que podría tratarse de un enemigo?- Se defendió Minako, urgiéndola con la mano para que bajara la voz. Se había olvidado que quería mantener esa conversación en privado y que Usagi y Makoto estaban prácticamente debajo de ellas- Y solo para que quede claro: No lo era.

-Independientemente de los hechos, es este precisamente el problema: Que no piensas más allá de las posibles consecuencias.

-¿Y qué supones que deba hacer, dejar de salir con chicos porque todos son potenciales enemigos?

-Precisamente. Es tu deber estar concentrada en la misión. No estás aquí para echarte un novio cada día de la semana. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?-Minako pareció amedrentarse en su actitud desafiante y la propia Luna sintió que había cruzado una línea de más. Estaba perdiendo el control, pero ella tenía claro lo que había visto: La manera en la que el juicio de Venus se había nublado, cediendo a los encantos de ese hombre. ¿Qué le impedía reaccionar así en este tiempo? Por eso no podía permitir que se encontrara con él- Esta vez ha resultado ser alguien inofensivo, pero ¿Cuánto más estás dispuesta a dejar pasar hasta que te des cuenta que estas poniendo a todas en peligro? ¡Especialmente a Serenity!

Minako reaccionó ante cada palabra como si cada una fuera un latigazo que su espalda recibía en carne propia, tensándose en cada golpe y apretando los dientes para no exclamar. Sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban clavados en los de ella, no cediendo más terreno de lo que inconscientemente ya le había dejado.

-Querrás decir _Usagi_.-Dijo finalmente, con la voz tensa pero demás controlada.

-¿Qué?

\- Ella no es Serenity, Luna. No más de lo que yo soy Venus. -Aclaró con seriedad.

-No ahora, ¿Pero cómo sabemos que no es inevitable que suceda?-Minako no tenía respuesta para ello.-Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor. Con Adonis rondando por ahí...

-¿Adonis?-Cuestionó Minako como un reflejo, marcando cada letra lentamente y mirándola con sorpresa.

-Artemis me lo ha terminado contando todo.- Ofreció con honestidad, sintiendo a Minako resignarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Artemis se había resistido a contárselo, era verdad. Pero una vez que le comentó de su sueño, de las cosas que había escuchado a Minako decirle a Rei… él no había tenido más remedio que decirle la verdad de una buena vez. Entendía la expresión traicionada de Minako; después de todo, ella había sentido lo mismo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su compañero de toda la vida. Después de todo, le había ocultado algo demasiado importante por muchos años.- Sé quién es él realmente. Minako, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer por ese hombre en el pasado. Un nuevo encuentro con el solo puede terminar en otra desgracia. -Ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Es eso lo que has visto en tus sueños?

-Así es. Él es tu ruina, Minako. Tu ruina y la de todos. En el fondo lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Ella tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo, sus hombros habían decaído, quebrando con su postura orgullosa. Su voz se sentía pesada, ajena a su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Luna no podía creer que fuera así de fácil. Minako por lo general era sumamente orgullosa y obstinada. Entrecerró los ojos. -Antes que nada, nada citas Minako. Ni siquiera con este chico.

Minako asintió. Luna pudo ver sus puños apretados sobre su regazo.

-Segundo: No más secretos, no más planes sin previa aprobación mía o en todo caso de Artemis.- No es que confiara tampoco en el buen juicio del guardián, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que alcanzaran un compromiso.- Eso significa no más reuniones sin supervisión. Lo cual, me lleva al último punto.

 _-Dispara_.- Había un aire mordaz en su comentario, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Te pido _por favor_ , guardes tu distancia del grupo, especialmente de Usagi y de Rei.-Esa petición le valió una mirada alarmada y un _¡¿Qué?!_ , incrédulo -Al menos hasta que todo este asunto quede solucionado. Si Adonis está abusando de su conexión contigo, no podemos correr ningún riesgo. Mientras tanto yo me haré cargo del equipo, solo como precaución.

Para su sorpresa, luego de quedarse atónita Minako soltó una risita, una en la que difícilmente se podía encontrar rastro de humor.

-¿Estamos condenadas, cierto?-Al ver su confusión, elaboró.- A repetir nuestros errores del pasado…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Tal vez el pasado si es inevitable, aunque no es como si alguna vez haya pensado lo contrario.- Se encogió de hombros. Exhaló pesadamente, y de pronto el cansancio de toda una vida se hizo presente en su rostro -¿Es todo?-Luna asintió.- Solo tengo una condición para aceptar.

-¿Cuál?-Honestamente una condición no era nada comparado con la pelea que esperaba encontrar.

-Prométeme que hablarás de esto también con Usagi. Sé que el resto estará allí para cuidarla si algo sucede, pero… no sabemos qué significa que ella también esté recuperando los recuerdos de Serenity…

Era una petición bastante razonable aunque Luna se hallaba aprehensiva de hablar con Usagi de todo esto. Iba a pensarlo, pero por ahora no podía perder el progreso que había hecho con Minako.

-Lo prometo.

-Y si las cosas se llegarán a salir de control… ¿Llamarías a Setsuna-san?

Alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida de la petición.

-Lo habría hecho ya de no ser porque se encuentra fuera de nuestro tiempo.- Dijo con amargura. Lo había intentado luego de que la propia Rei se lo sugiriera. Esperaba que la ausencia de la guardiana del tiempo fuera una buena señal y no lo contrario.- Pero he informado a Haruka-san y Michiru-san de la situación y nos han ofrecido su apoyo. No deberían tardar mucho en aparecer por aquí.

Minako tensó los labios. Luna sabía que jamás le había gustado depender las Senshi del exterior, a pesar de que con el tiempo hubiese encontrado consuelo en su presencia y camaradería. En este caso, no obstante, significaba prácticamente admitir una derrota.

-Bien, si no te importa Luna, de verdad quisiera estar un momento sola, antes de que regrese Artemis.- Minako no parecía hablar con su propia voz, sonaba ajena y distante. -¿Podrías despedir a Usagi-chan y Mako-chan por mí? Entenderás que ha sido bastante por hoy.

Luna vaciló un momento.-Entiendo.

-Oh, y ¿Luna?- La guardiana se encontró con sus ojos celestes. Aún derrotada, podía ver cierta convicción en ellos- Jamás haría algo que perjudica a Usagi. No mientras esté en mis manos poder evitarlo.

-Eso espero.- Respondió honestamente. Lo mínimo que podía darle era el beneficio de la duda.

Se despidió, asintiendo con la cabeza de nuevo. Saltó por la ventana y al aterrizar se giró para ver a Minako en el momento que la cerraba con golpe seco y corría las cortinas blancas tras ella. Estaba oscureciendo y no se extrañó que las luces de su habitación no se hubieran encendido todavía.

Se sentía mal, consciente de lo mucho que estaba exigiendo a Minako. Pero esa era su responsabilidad como líder, realizar los sacrificios necesarios por el bien de la misión, por la seguridad de todo su equipo. Quería confiar en ella, estar segura que aún le importaba su misión, por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Le estaba dando esa oportunidad de probarse.

Esto es lo correcto. Se repitió una y otra vez, cuando prácticamente arrastró a Usagi y Makoto fuera de la casa, impidiendo que se despidieran de Minako e ignorando sus protestas. Se lo repitió en todo el trayecto hacia la residencia de los Tsukino, ignorando lo pesado de su corazón…

* * *

Minako escuchó desde su cama el alboroto que causaron Usagi y Makoto cuando Luna las obligó a marcharse. La discusión la había dejado tensa, con las palmas de sus manos pulsando de dolor por la piel que sus uñas habían levantado sin conseguir derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Cerró los ojos, derramando una lágrima de impotencia. Hacía frío y se sentía una completa inútil.

Parte de ella había querido hacer más. Negarse a abandonar a sus compañeras. Gritar a Luna que estaba siendo injusta. Exigirle saber que había hecho para que la tratara de esa forma. Reclamarle, porque ella también les había ocultado cosas importantes, cualquier clase de justificación al carajo. Estaba convencida que las había espiado. Y lo peor: Había conseguido que Artemis traicionará su confianza.

Una lágrima de frustración recorrió su mejilla y apretó los ojos. Siempre se había creído una persona fuerte, pero esto era demasiado para ella. _¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo como líder?  
_  
 _'No era justo._

No era justo que el pasado viniera a atormentarla de esa forma, a perseguirla, a quitarle el aire porque se afianzaba alrededor su cuello como una víbora de hierro. Podía sentir las marcas, profundas, definidas, eternas, escociendo en su piel.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y tuvo que encogerse sobre sí misma para no sentir la soledad de su habitación. Demasiado para tratarse una nueva oportunidad… ¿Quién le había dicho semejante mentira? _Artemis_ … Artemis que la había traicionado.

No podía confiar en el ahora _¿O sí?_

El solo pensar desde cuándo… Habían pasado por tanto juntos, la conocía mejor que nadie y al final, nada de eso había valido para él. ¿Fue todo parte de un plan? ¿Vigilarla tan de cerca que no pudiera ver sus verdaderas intenciones? No, él no era así. Pero Luna en cambio…

¿Cómo se atrevía a prohibirle como debía de vivir su vida? Cuando lo había dejado todo por la misión. Pasado y presente. ¿Cuánto más iba a estar dispuesta a sacrificar para ser merecedora de un final feliz?

-Detente.- Musitó, apretando los ojos.- Sé que eres tú.

 _-Niña tonta_ \- La lástima en esa voz aterciopelada casi parecía un consuelo.- _Por supuesto que nada va a cambiar. Tienes razón en pensar que están atrapadas en este círculo vicioso. Todo por una sencilla razón: Eres demasiado débil para oponerte a las fuerzas que te atan._

-¿Es eso lo que buscas? ¿Poder?- Una risa melódica.

 _-Quiero que seas feliz. Qué puedas tener la vida que me fue negada_.- Podía sentirla. Estaba cerca, demasiado. Tenía miedo de que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con su propio reflejo. Podía adivinar sus rasgos, la mirada penetrante y oscura.- _Déjame ayudarte..._

Una caricia en su brazo le puso los pelos de punta y abrió los ojos, encontrándose sola en su habitación.

_-Puedo librarte de esta carga. ¿No crees que sea justo? Ya has hecho lo suficiente por ella…_

-¿Ella?

 _-Serenity_.-El frío en la habitación se intensificó.

Minako sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. No podía creer que por un momento hubiera considerado el seguir escuchándola, ver que tenía que ofrecer. Venus tenía razón: Era débil.

-Ella no es la misma. Usagi no merece esto…-Se abrazó a sí misma ¿A quién estaba tratando de convencer?

Como sabiendo la respuesta, Venus rio de nuevo. Pero no era el sonido hermoso y liviano de hace unos momentos. Era un eco cínico, helado. Imaginándose hacerlo le dio un vuelco a su estómago.

-No dejaré que le hagas nada.- Podía sentir la influencia de esa voz con una claridad pasmosa, pero al menos aún pensaba con claridad. No iba a dejarse arrastrar por todos los sentimientos que resbalaban sobre su piel como un líquido viscoso. Envolviéndola. Ahogándola.

Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían… _Venus... ¿_ Qué le había sucedido en el pasado para guardar semejante rencor?

 _-Todo sería más fácil si ella no estuviera aquí. Después de todo, te acaba de dar la espalda ahora que más la necesitabas..._ \- La última mirada que le lanzó antes de aceptar el desquiciado plan.- _Nunca ha sido demasiado lista para pensar en su propia seguridad ¿Y quién tiene que pagar por las consecuencias? Quién está dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida por sus errores. ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?_

Su visión. Kunzite. El final.

-¡Basta!

 _-Yo puedo detenerme ahora, ¿Pero tú dejaras de sentirte así? -_ Silencio. Una respiración profunda.- _Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, no ha sido por mí. Tú has sido libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Pero eso ya lo sabías, por supuesto…_

Minako no dijo nada. Adivinó la silueta de venus en una esquina de su habitación. Alta, escondida por las sombras. Delicada. Punzante ¿Una proyección de sus pensamientos? - _Yo solo estoy aquí para hacerte ver que puedes tenerlo todo. Si me lo permitieras, podría terminar de una vez..._

El recuerdo de una conversación similar resonó en su cabeza, alertándola. Ace… Danburite tenía que detrás de esto. Usando la forma de Venus para engañarla. Entrecerró los ojos y se pudo de pie, con sus piernas temblando, débiles.

-No- Exclamó, odiando el tremor en su voz- No de esta forma.

_No por ti._

Venus rio, genuinamente contenta.- _Será como tú quieras, pero no te engañes_.-Sintió el susurro en su oreja, frío, como de un fantasma.- _Vas a necesitarme. Y yo voy a estar allí para ti cuando eso ocurra._

Fue como si el alma regresará a su cuerpo de golpe, con una fuerza tal que terminó de rodillas en el piso. Su habitación dio vueltas alrededor de ella. Náusea. Como pudo se arrastró hasta el cesto de basura y dejó salir todo el contenido de su estómago. Sudaba frio. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

_¿Danburite o Venus?_

No tenía forma de saber con quién estaba conversando, pensó, retirándose el cabello del rostro, húmedo por el sudor. No lo sabía, pero independientemente quien fuera, tenía la impresión de que acaba de hacer un pacto con el diablo.

Voluntariamente o no.

* * *

Rei anduvo casi desganadamente hacia la escuela, con un dolor terrible martillando su cerebro desde dentro. El castigo apropiado para una noche sin descanso, pensó con amargura. Y bien merecido.

Un nudo se apretó en su estómago conforme se iba acercando al punto de reunión de todas las mañanas. No estaba cien por ciento segura de querer enfrentarlas en esos momentos, pero ¿Cuándo retrasar lo inevitable había servido de algo?

Apretó los dientes. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Aún era temprano y por fortuna, o no tanta, solo Ami estaba presente.

Su compañera la recibió con esa expresión que solía reservar para ocasiones especiales en la que estaba realmente enfadada, como cuando interrumpían sus sesiones de estudio o hacían algo verdaderamente estúpido. En su caso era lo segundo. Ella jamás había sido el objetivo de esa mirada decepcionada y la semilla de la culpa que estaba sembrada en su interior, floreció con fuerza.

-Ami…-Comenzó, sin saber realmente cómo continuar- ¿Buenos días?

La aludida le lanzó una mirada condescendiente y Rei resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

-Sigo sin aprobar lo que hiciste, Rei-chan.-Le recriminó, con los labios tensos y con su portafolio abrazado fuertemente contra el pecho como si tratara de contenerse de utilizarlo en su contra.- Fue bastante imprudente, enfrentarte así contra un posible enemigo.

-Lo sé.- Admitió, seguido de un bajo gruñido. Claro que lo sabía, después de todo había pasado la noche entera reviviendo los hechos y dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.-Actué sin pensar en las consecuencias.- _En ninguna…_

-No es cómo tú el dejarte llevar de esa forma.- Ami la miró fijamente y Rei, por debajo de esa curiosidad innata, se dio cuenta que tenía miedo. Miedo de ella.- Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Te sentías...? ¿Estabas poseída?

Tal pregunta saliendo de los labios de Ami podría sonar ridícula, pero era una posibilidad real, tangible. No la culpaba en absoluto por su actitud ni por ser tan directa en su cuestionamiento.

-No. Si fuera así, entonces todo sería más fácil de explicar…-Le sonrió débilmente y Ami encontró en su gesto la sinceridad necesaria para poder creerle. Su postura se relajó visiblemente y finalmente bajó su portafolio que hasta ese momento, no había considerado que fungía como un escudo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse.

El plan había sido bastante sencillo. Ami y ella iban a vigilar al objetivo en busca de alguna actividad sospechosa, acercarse a él y ver su reacción tanto física como de su aura ante su presencia. Todo de forma discreta para no levantar sospechas o causar un escándalo estando en público.

En un principio se habían limitado a observar desde la cafetería enfrente de la tienda de música donde trabajaba su objetivo. No era nadie del otro mundo. Amable en apariencia, con evidentes ganas de quedar bien con los clientes. Nada atractivo, pensó Rei con desdén.

 _-¿Qué tan desesperada tiene que estar Minako, para haber accedido a tener una cita con el?_ \- Había preguntado de forma casual. Ami la había reprendido con la mirada _.- Podría encontrar a alguien mil veces mejor en esa misma tienda…_

- _Rei-chan.-_ Vino la reprimenda de Artemis, de quién había olvidado por completo su presencia al estar escondido bajo la mesa, en la mochila de Ami.- _Estas siendo injusta con Minako._

Rei rio sin rastro de humor.

 _-¿Te parece? Si no está desesperada, es evidente que él es el enemigo. De otra forma no me explico que pudo ver en él…_ \- Se recargó en su asiento con una perversa satisfacción.- _Claro que tú debes saber más que nadie acerca de eso ¿No, Artemis?_

El felino guardó silencio. Rei no había podido contener el veneno en sus palabras. Sentía que se estaba sofocando con cada minuto que pasaba. La sangre le hervía. No podía seguir viéndolo. - _Estoy cansada de esperar… ¿Podemos enfrentarlo de una vez?_

- _Por supuesto que no._ \- Vino la inmediata respuesta de Luna.- _De por si se trata de una misión arriesgada como para actuar sin la precaución debida…_

- _Si de verdad te preocupara eso, entonces tal vez habrías escuchado a Minako_.- Estaba en el límite de su paciencia.- _¿O es que no confías en que pueda hacer su trabajo?_

Ami le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia a sabiendas que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligro. Rei la había ignorado, cansada de ese juego de espías y poniéndose de pie.

_-¡Rei-chan!_

- _Mantente alerta Ami, esto puede complicarse en cualquier momento_.- _Por favor_ , Había añadido solo con el movimiento de sus labios. Ami había asentido con reticencia y fue todo el consentimiento que necesitó para ponerse en marcha.

Al entrar a la tienda de música no tardó demasiado en ubicar al joven, no luego de haberlo estado espiando previamente. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Minako definitivamente tenía o un gusto bastante cuestionable o su obsesión por encontrar novio estaba alcanzando un nuevo límite.

Se había acercado a él colocando una mano en su hombro _.-Disculpa_.

El chico se giró, visiblemente sorprendido de lo repentino del contacto.

 _-¿E-en qué puedo ayudarte?_ -Tragó saliva, intimidado con su sola presencia. Rei sonrió con malicia, satisfecha de esa primera impresión.

- _Solo quédate quieto un momento…_ \- Advirtió, examinándolo por un breve instante. Evitaba el contacto visual y temblaba bajo la palma de su mano. Fuera de ello, podía sentir su calor corporal, pero ninguna sensación o flujo de poder. Se atrevió a enviar un poco de su propia aura para ver como reaccionaba, consiguiendo un marcado escalofrío al chico.

-P-por favor…. No me… No me hagas nada...-Rei sabía que debía de resultar incómodo, pero tenía que de verdad doler para obtener una reacción contundente.

Un poco más. Lo suficiente hasta que obtuvo un gemido de dolor. No encontró resistencia alguna. Definitivamente no era la persona que estaban buscando pero eso no había evitado que encontrara una satisfacción perversa en sus acciones.

 _-¡Rei, basta!-_ Era Ami, alarmada a través de su comunicador.- _¡Lo estás lastimando!_

Estaba pálido, sudando frío. Tenía una expresión de mortal miedo que la hizo reaccionar. Lo soltó de inmediato y se alejó de él, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

- _Ni una sola palabra de eso ¿Está claro?-_ El chico asintió con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo. Tenía la mirada perdida y Rei dudaba que fuera a reconocerla, de encontrarla en alguna otra ocasión. _Esperaba que no fuera el caso…_

-Estaba tan... enojada.- Admitió luego de recordar los hechos, no sin la vergüenza requerida.- Con Minako por evitarme, con Luna por tenernos en esa posición y conmigo por…- _Patética_ , se dijo mentalmente. Realmente patética.

-Eso no es justificación Rei-chan….-Dijo Ami, exasperada.-Nos preocupaste a todos, creímos que tú también…

-Lo sé.- Repitió.-Y de verdad lo siento. No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero.- Miró a la distancia. Entre tantos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas, ambas pasaban desapercibidas. Un par de chicas normales.- No podemos seguir saltándose las reglas, menos en estas circunstancias.

Rei frunció el ceño sombríamente.

-¿Lo saben ya las demás?

-No exactamente, pero eventualmente tendrán que enterarse…-Rei asintió, resignada.

-¿Noticias sobre Luna?

-Ninguna. ¿Artemis?

Rei frunció el ceño, recordando vagamente su última conversación con el guardián- No he sabido nada de él desde ayer, pero me queda claro que luego de su intervención, ambos deben estar planeando algo. Me temo que sepan algo que nosotras no.- Dijo Rei mortalmente seria, recordando la reacción de Luna la tarde anterior y sintiendo de nuevo la ira quemar dentro de sus venas. Si la historia está condenada a repetirse, la actitud de la guardiana no podía ser un buen augurio.

-¿Sobre nuestro hombre misterioso?-Rei asintió.

-Creo que es momento de que hables con ella Rei-chan.-Dijo Ami luego de una breve pausa.

-Si Luna no fuera experta en esconderse, ya lo habría hecho desde hace un tiempo.- Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cintura. Ami negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a Mina-chan.- Rei gruñó.

-¿Qué va a cambiar eso? No es como si ella quisiera hablar conmigo tampoco…

-Como quieras, pero considera que Minako siempre ha sido la mitad de tus problemas.-Dijo Ami sabiamente.- La otra mitad… que no sabes cómo reaccionar apropiadamente.

¿Tan evidente era?

-¡Bien! Dios… esto ya parece una conspiración.-Primero Artemis la perseguía para convencerla de eso mismo y ahora ella.

Ami le sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

_"En todo el pasillo solo podía escucharse el eco que sus tacones hacían al golpear con fuerza sobre el blanco piso de mármol. Estaba cansada que siempre huyera de sus problemas. De ella._

_-¿Quieres detenerte de una vez? ¡No voy a correr detrás de ti para siempre!- Advirtió._

_-Nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas.-Se giró de reojo, pero no se detuvo un solo segundo.- Déjame sola Mars no me obligues a lastimarte._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atarme a un árbol como la última vez?- Se burló, sintiendo el fuego arder en sus talones. Tenía que ir más rápido si pretendía alcanzarla._

_En un inesperado sprint que dejó una estela de fuego a su paso finalmente le dio alcance. Venus le lanzó una mirada dura en cuanto se plantó delante de ella._

_-¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes hacer eso dentro del palacio!_

_-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu si puedes hacer lo que te plazca?- Venus la fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mars?- Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de acorralarla contra la pared, asegurarse de que no escapara de nuevo. Sabía que solo estaba ganando tiempo suficiente para buscar una nueva ruta de escape._

_-Quiero que me expliques porque has estado evitándome desde que regresamos._

_-Es evidente que es porque no quiero hablar contigo.- Reaccionó muy tarde cuando la cegó con un rayo de luz que nació de sus dedos.- El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Reiko._

_-¡Demonios!-Exclamó cuando acto seguido se sintió atada a uno de los pilares por una cadena que ardía. Nada peligroso, pero bastante molesto._

_-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto…Es irritante.- Masculló entre dientes. Venus soltó una risa irónica, señal de que se había quedado a contemplar su trabajo. Mars apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo el fuego nacer de ellos. Estaba completamente inmóvil, peor aún tenía sus poderes. - ¡¿Acaso no estás cansada ya?!- Gritó, en un vano intento por provocarla- Cuéntame, Venus ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?_

_La respuesta le fue susurrada al oído. Fría. Tanto que apago las llamas que estaba invocando._

_-¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? Jamás lo entenderías, Mars.-La sintió alejarse, dejando una última advertencia.-Déjame sola._

_-¡Porque somos, amigas!-Exclamó sin obtener respuesta. Demasiado tarde. Siempre llegaba demasiado tarde con ella…"_

Tenía que haber sabido que una nueva lectura en el fuego era una pérdida de tiempo, estando tan distraída. Al menos no había sido del todo inútil: le consolaba que Minako era así desde siempre, pensaba Rei con amargura mientras se levantaba, apagando la hoguera con un solo movimiento de su mano.

_Jamás lo entenderías…_

¿Es eso lo que la detenía en cada ocasión? ¿Tan poco la conocía? No le quedaba duda que era una completa idiota.

Con ese pensamiento, es como se encontró caminando rumbo a la casa de Minako luego de prometer que regresaría antes de la cena. Estaban condenadas a repetir el pasado, no le quedaba la menor duda. Era ya la segunda vez en lo que iba de esa semana en la que era ella quien iba en busca de la rubia, cuando generalmente era Minako a quien no se podía quitar de encima.

Se estaba volviendo una costumbre bastante inconveniente. Afortunadamente la tarde anterior había aprovechado para hacer todas sus labores pendientes de modo que su abuelo no resintiera su ausencia en el templo.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Esperaba que esta vez no terminara como la Mars de su visión. _Qué decepción…_

Ese día Minako no había ido a la escuela, aparentemente porque se encontraba enferma según lo informado por Makoto. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que eso fuera cierto? Cerca del cero por ciento, según la estadística infalible de Ami.

Usagi y Makoto confirmaron esa misma mañana que no volvieron a verla desde el momento en que se encerró en su habitación. Fue Luna la que les informó del éxito de la misión y las obligó a marcharse sin darles oportunidad de festejar o siquiera despedirse.

Era demasiada coincidencia para dejarlo pasar. Al parecer Luna había desaparecido inmediatamente que Rei se decidió enfrentar chico, según lo comentado por Ami. A Rei le daba mala espina todo ese asunto.

Se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a intervenir de nuevo, por mucho que Artemis y Ami se empeñaran en convencerla de que ella tenía la solución todos los conflictos. Que hablar con Minako de alguna forma solucionaría todo misterio y toda duda. Noticias de último minuto: Minako no sabía nada.

Nada excepto quién era de verdad Danburite.

Sintió una vena palpitar en su sien de solo pensar ese nombre. Solo por eso… se juró que solo por eso y no por su visión es que había tomado la decisión de buscar a Minako una vez más. Por eso y no por todo lo que podía ver en Minako: No estaba haciendo tan bien su trabajo de pretender que todo estaba bien. Se notaba impaciente por actuar; controlada, pero no natural como siempre.

Era evidente su impotencia ante lo inevitable, la reticencia a compartir su pasado, el deseo de querer hablar y callar por no saber cómo hacerlo.

Al menos eso quería creer. ¡Diablos! Odiaba sentirse así de insegura para algo que siempre había sido una certeza. Su amistad con Minako. ¿Por era tan difícil el aceptar que se preocupaba por ella cuando era tan obvio para todo el mundo?

Todo el mundo excepto Minako, aparentemente. No importaba el tiempo y el espacio.

O puede que la estuviera juzgando mal, como tantas otras veces. Minako era más madura de lo que aparentaba, más aún cuando se trataba de su misión. Pero jamás había sido buena para pedir ayuda. Pero así tuviera que obligarla a admitirlo, Rei le haría ver cuán equivocada estaba en evitarla. Porque eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas: _hacerse ver sus errores_ , pensó en una voz que se parecía demasiado a la de Usagi. _Apoyarse. Estar siempre presente_.

Rei se detuvo frente a la blanca puerta de la residencia de los Aino y sin vacilar un instante, para no arrepentirse en el último momento, tocó el timbre.

Espero, agitando el pie sobre la duela de madera con impaciencia. Se acercó, pegando un oído en la superficie de la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido del interior. ¿Habría alguien en casa? ¿Y si Minako estaba de verdad enferma?

Estuvo tentada a tomar un guijarro y arrojarlo a la ventana de la habitación de la rubia, solo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Lo consideró seriamente un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera abruptamente.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- La madre de Minako siempre la había hecho sentir incómoda con ese tono de voz tan… Engañoso. Tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rosto, pero su alegría era genuina en el momento en que le dio un breve pero fuerte abrazo.

A todas las hacía sentir incómoda, en realidad. Aunque era un acuerdo implícito el hacerle pensar a Minako que siempre exageraba cuando hablaba de lo terrible que era su madre.

La señora Aino tenía bastante clara su opinión sobre las amigas de su hija. Mientras que a Usagi y Makoto las consideraba una pésima influencia, Ami y ella eran lo opuesto y por consiguiente siempre las trataba de una forma… especial. Especialmente tétrica.

- _Cuidado de no aceptar nada de lo que les ofrezca de comer-_ Les advertía Minako en cada ocasión que llegaban a ir a su casa.- _Puede envenenarlas_.- Miraba a Usagi y Makoto.- _O embrujarlas para que se unan a su aquelarre...-_ Como conocía esa palabra estaba más allá de su imaginación.

Rei sintió un escalofrío en cuanto la señora Aino la soltó.

-Buenas tardes… Err… ¿Se encontrará Minako? Escuché que estaba enferma.- Dijo carraspeando ligeramente.

-¡Qué va! Solo está enfurruñada en su cuarto desde ayer…- Dijo, rodando los ojos.- Honestamente no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Um… ¿Hay la posibilidad que pueda hablar con ella?

-Rei-chan, siempre tan educada…- Dijo con afecto, para luego girarse en dirección a la escalera y vociferar tan alto que Rei se vio sobresaltada.- ¡Minako! ¡Rei-chan está aquí!

No hubo respuesta alguna. La señora Aino le dedico una nueva sonrisa, todavía más forzada.

-Espera un momento, por favor.- Le dijo, dando la media vuelta y comenzando subir por las escaleras.- Oh, Puedes pasar si gustas. No tardaremos.

Rei se quedó dónde estaba, demasiado abrumada como para poder o querer moverse.

Luego de un fuerte portazo, gritos comenzaron a llegar desde el segundo piso de la casa. Rei trató de ignorar la mayoría, encogiéndose con cada _¡No quiero ver a nadie!_ y _¡No te estoy dando a elegir!_

De haber sabido habría escuchado a su olvidado sexto sentido que le decía que todo eso había sido una mala idea.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero hablaremos afuera!-Minako bajó las escaleras corriendo en lo que a Rei le pareció una estela de luz dorada. Apenas reparó de su cercanía cuando Minako ya la había tomado de la mano y la arrastraba a la salida cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de ella.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Preguntó en cuanto Minako la soltó y comenzó a andar exasperada de un lado a otro. Rei notó su ropa casual y cabello despeinado. Era siempre tan vanidosa que evidentemente no había salido de casa en todo el día.

-Nada, lo usual con ella. ¡Diablos, es tan entrometida!- Rei sonrió sarcástica por un momento, pero solo fue un breve instante en el que se dio cuenta que Minako no la miraba directamente, señal inequívoca de que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí.

El hecho, admitía que la hacía sentir… herida. Estúpida.

-Minako, si no quieres hablar no tenemos que hacerlo- Minako se detuvo, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que iba de la sorpresa a la confusión.- Si te incomoda, lo mejor será que me vaya…

-¡No!- Respondió Minako de inmediato, sus ojos celestes abiertos en alerta- ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

-¿Qué hay que pensar cuando no quieres ver a nadie?- Dijo, haciendo una señal de comillas con sus dedos. Minako se sonrojó.

-¿Has venido sola?-Preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

-Claro que sí… ¿Por qué...-?- No la dejó terminar. De nuevo Minako la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta obligarla a sentarse el porche justo debajo de la ventana y detrás de unos arbustos que las ocultaban de cualquier transeúnte que pasara por la calle.

-Shhh… ¿Nadie te siguió?

-No, nadie me siguió.- Rei rodó los ojos.- Estás demasiado paranoica como para tomarte en serio.-

-No lo suficiente, querrás decir.- Dijo Minako, dejando de mirar a los alrededores para concentrarse en ella.- Estoy casi segura que Luna me ha espiado todo el día…

Rei iba a comentar lo absurda que estaba siendo, más por fuerza de hábito, cuando se dio cuenta que esa idea no era tan descabellada como parecía.

-Está bien, te creo.- Minako alzó una ceja.- Después de cómo se apareció ayer creo que es bastante evidente…

-Es la primera vez que no me alegra tener razón.- Admitió Minako con ligero encogimiento de hombros.- Me temo que Luna no confía en mí...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Dijo con ironía y Minako sonrió sin rastro de humor.

-Técnicamente tengo prohibido hablar de esto o de cualquier cosa contigo…Y con las demás. Al menos hasta nuevo aviso.-Dijo, resoplando ligeramente, provocando que su flequillo se moviera.

-¿Te lo ha prohibido Luna?- Minako asintió. Rei la miró incrédula- ¿Y tú aceptaste? ¿Por eso no fuiste a la escuela?

-No voy a poder cumplir mi promesa si estoy con ustedes todo el día…

-Algo me dice que tu madre no te va a dejar hacer lo que quieras…- Remarcó Rei.

-Ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa para entonces.- Rei resopló, enojada. Minako apretó la mano que todavía mantenía sujeta y entonces Rei la vio fijamente por primera vez ese día, desde el par de ojeras debajo de sus normalmente vibrantes ojos hasta la tensa línea de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasó, Minako? Te ves terrible…

-Estoy empeorando, Rei-chan. Solamente represento un peligro para nuestra misión, para todas ustedes- Admitió en un hilo de voz.- Luna tiene razón: sería irresponsable de mi parte pretender que esta situación no está afectando mi buen juicio…

-¿Y estás renunciando así como así?- Rei no podía creer el abatimiento con el que hablaba. Se soltó de su agarre con violencia, como si le quemara- Te necesitamos Minako. Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso no es lo que pensabas ayer…-Dijo Minako con fiereza, un nuevo fuego avivado en sus ojos. Bien, pensó Rei. Con esa Minako podía lidiar, no con su sombra.

-Por que ayer era verdad y lo sabes. Estaba pre… enojada contigo.- Se maldijo por ser una cobarde.- ¡No significa que tiene que ser así siempre! Además _tú_ me has estado evitando desde antes que Luna te lo ordenara… ¿Cómo vas a justificar eso?

El rostro de Minako se ensombreció.

-No puedo hacer esto Rei-chan, no ahora.- Era impresionante la certeza con la que su visión había presentado la actitud de Venus.- Tu sabes... has sido testigo de lo peligroso que es el. Especialmente para mí.

Rei mordió su lengua, pero no pudo evitar decir.- ¿Lo sé Minako?

Minako abrió mucho los ojos.

-Estas actuando como una idiota, una vez más.-Dijo Rei, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse porque si dejaba que la discusión escalar año iban a llegar a ningún lado.- No vine aquí a pelear contigo, ni a hablar de él si no quieres. Pero no hagas esto… Evitarnos. Evitarme. ¿No somos amigas, Minako?- Ella abrió mucho los ojos antes su pregunta. Supo que había acertado esta vez en hablar a tiempo en cuanto Minako asintió con seguridad.

La tensión que había en los hombros de Minako desapareció. Se encogió sobre sí misma, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Sus brazos se encontraban recargados sobre sus muslos, expuestos por el diminuto short que vestía. Rei se recriminó el hecho de fijarse en ese detalle.

-Yo quería hablar contigo, al día siguiente de la visión…Pero no pude.-Dijo, su voz amortiguada. Rei se pasó una mano por el flequillo, intranquila.- Te vi y supe que no había modo de que admitiera, que no lo entenderías…

-Minako…-Estaba preparada para ese argumento. Lo esperaba, de hecho. Pero Minako la detuvo con un gesto de su mano antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Hace tiempo… Cuando todavía era Sailor V, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kaitou Ace. Tanto que estuve a punto de dejarlo todo por él. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi misión- La verdad era lo único que Rei no había esperado obtener, si era honesta consigo misma. -Incluso sabiendo que se trataba de Danburite, mi enemigo número uno...

Rei resistió la urgencia de comentar, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Escucharla hablar así de él…La sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Pensar que Minako todavía podía sentir algo por el hombre despiadado de su visión.

Minako alzó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción y le sonrió delicadamente.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No.-Mintió.- No del todo.-Aceptó finalmente luego de una breve pausa en la que Minako la miró con condescendencia.

-¿Sabes? Si existe algo cómo las almas gemelas, él tuvo que ser la mía. - Dijo, con un cinismo tal que no resultaba propio de ella.- Antes de ser Kaitou Ace, Danburite… Él era Adonis. El amor destinado de la princesa de Venus.

Rei sintió la garganta seca al escuchar tal confesión.

-Nadie sabe esto, excepto tú, Artemis y aparentemente Luna.- Dijo Minako con amargura.- Sin embargo, jamás tuvimos oportunidad. Ni en el pasado ni en este tiempo…

-¿Por qué siempre fue malvado?-Preguntó Rei tratando de aligerar el ánimo sombrío de su compañera. Minako rio, un poco más honesta.

-En parte. La verdad es… En la última batalla que tuvimos él se dejó caer en el fuego antes de que pudiera escogerlo. Él tomó la decisión por mí, cumpliendo su última predicción: Yo que soy la diosa del amor, estoy condenada a jamás disfrutar del regalo que me fue dado. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del precio que tenemos que pagar por nuestros errores? Este es el que yo tengo que pagar.

Rei asintió. Difícilmente olvidaría aquella conversación que tuvieron en el parque.- ¿Una maldición?-Cuestionó, pero Minako negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto. Eso es lo que hace de esta historia una tragedia.-Suspiró, cansada- Él sabía que jamás podría escoger el amor sobre mi deber. ¿Cómo voy a tener otra oportunidad en el futuro, cuando no pude salvarlo a él?

-Bueno, no sabemos si sobrevivió.- Se odio a sí misma por solo insinuarlo. No obstante Minako simplemente, negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso así… Destino o no, jamás lo quise como yo pensaba. Como él quería…- Minako respiró profundamente y sonrió.- Cómo las quiero a ustedes.

Rei rodó los ojos ante lo cursi que lo había hecho sonar. No obstante, a pesar de que ese había sido objetivo, la seguridad en su voz que la hizo sentir orgullosa. Pero…- ¿No es suficiente, entonces?

-En el fondo todos somos egoístas, Rei-chan.-Admitió- ¿Por qué no iba a querer más?

Rei asintió.

-¿Por qué no querías contarme esto?

-¿No te parece que es estúpido?- Preguntó Minako.- A ti no te preocupan cosas como esta…

-Puede que no, pero a ti sí y yo no soy quien para juzgarte, Minako.- Admitió.-Después de todo ninguna de nosotras ha tenido la oportunidad de sacrificar algo tan valioso como lo fue el amor de tu vida...

Minako rio, ahogando en el sonido ligero sollozo. Rei se sintió inútil por un momento hasta que la sintió abrazarla por el cuello, enterrando su nariz sobre su hombro y humedeciendo su uniforme con sus lágrimas. Se quedó inmóvil, hasta que se decidió a responder a ese gesto, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en el plano de su espalda.

-Estoy cansada Rei-chan…-Susurró.- No quiero sentir que estoy sacrificando algo por la persona más importante de mi vida. Ella es más que una carga…

Rei lo sabía. Podía sentir en la fuerza de su abrazo lo mucho que Usagi, que su misión significaba para ella. Jamás sería capaz de escoger otra vida que no fuera a su lado. No por el destino, no por honor, no por el pasado. Es porque así era Minako, leal, la diosa del amor: un título le quedaba corto.

-Venus me hace sentir diferente.- Admitió Minako, pasando saliva con fuerza, exhalando y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo por su cálido aliento.-Ella quiere ayudarme a librarme de este destino…A tomar la oportunidad que merecemos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora hablas con ella? -Dijo Rei, colocando una mano en su espalda, recorriendo de arriba a abajo e ignorando lo terrible de su confesión. La sintió mover la cabeza afirmativamente.- ¿Qué es lo que planea?

-No lo sé. Pero cada vez es más fuerte.- Se separó un poco de ella.- Tengo miedo, Rei…

Rei sabía lo mucho que significaba el que Minako admitiera algo como eso y honestamente, ella no estaba diseñada para lidiar con esa clase de situaciones. Pero como todo con Minako, la naturalidad siempre llegaba a ella.

-Tal vez Venus tenga razón…-Minako se tensó- Claro que no en una forma tan sádica con fines de venganza como lo haces sonar. Somos jóvenes, con una eternidad por delante. Rendirse ahora es absurdo. Podrá no ser tu alma gemela... Pero algún día…-La garganta se le cerró. Estaba entrando en un territorio desconocido que no estaba segura de querer explorar, mucho menos en esos momentos en los que Minako estaba tan vulnerable - alguien tan simple y poco atractivo como el tipo con el que ibas a tener una cita finalmente se gane tu corazón. Siempre y cuando lo merezca, está claro...

Minako tembló un poco antes de soltarse a reír, el sonido nítido y ligero. Alzó su cabeza, y Rei jamás la había tenido tan cerca como en esos momentos en las que la punta de su nariz rozó su mejilla.

-Tal vez no tiene que ser un chico de los que tanto te desagradan, Rei-chan…-Dijo juguetonamente, en un susurro justo sobre su oreja y Rei quiso morirse en ese momento.

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse; su rostro, arder como el atardecer que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo. Minako se dio cuenta de su reacción y Rei jamás se sintió tan transparente ante ella como ese momento que sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los suyos.

-Tienes razón, que sería entonces ¿El doble de oportunidades...?- Preguntó sintiendo su voz áspera, apenas un murmullo en esa cercanía que mantenían. Si moviera ligeramente la cabeza, tal vez podría…

-Ya me conoces. Jamás dejó pasar una sola oportunidad…- Ahora había colocado una frente en su mejilla. Rei se paralizó por completo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de lo que había provocado con un comentario que pretendía ser una broma? ¿Podría sentir el calor de la llama que había encendido dentro de su corazón?

-Y-ya lo veremos.

-Es una promesa, Rei-chan.-Le dijo con una sonrisa. _Sintió_ esa sonrisa extenderse en su rostro- Nosotras no rompemos nuestras promesas.

La atmósfera terminó en cuanto la puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo y por ella salió la madre de Minako con renovado fervor. Se separaron de inmediato, Rei más rígida que una tabla y Minako secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su enorme suéter naranja pastel.

-¿Todo bien chicas?-Preguntó sin doble intención. Minako asintió, negándose a ver a su madre a los ojos y Rei seguía sin poder moverse.-Muy bien. Está oscureciendo ¿Gustas quedarte a cenar, Rei-chan?

-Um, de hecho me tengo que ir. Mi abuelo debe estar esperándome…-Dijo sin poder controlar el nerviosismo en su voz. Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Minako.

-Haces bien en huir...-Masculló y su madre la fulminó con la mirada.-Mamá, ¿Puedo despedirme de Rei-chan? ¿A solas?

Ella rodó los ojos.- No tardes, Minako. ¡No has probado bocado desde el desayuno!

En cuanto la puerta volvió a cerrarse, un silencio tenso se extendió entre ellas. Minako se aseguró esta vez de mantener una distancia aceptable. Al parecer no era la única inmune a lo que había transpirado entre ellas.

-Piénsalo bien Minako…Distanciarte de nosotros no puede ser lo mejor.-Dijo Rei, cruzándose de brazos de forma casual, respirando el aire fresco cuando hasta hace poco sus pulmones solo habían estado llenos de Minako.

-De momento no voy a cambiar de opinión…- Negó con la cabeza.-Nuestra prioridad es Usagi y mientras yo no esté al cien por ciento en condiciones de protegerla yo misma, confío en que ustedes lo harán. Sobretodo espero lo mejor de mi segunda al mando.- Le guiñó un ojo, pero Rei podía ver que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Rodó los ojos, resignada.

-Al menos promete que nos llamaras si algo sucede…-Rei no quería terminar esa conversación en una nota tan depresiva.

-Si tú prometes lo mismo tenemos un trato. -Minako sonrió. _Nosotras no rompemos nuestras promesas_ -Cuento contigo, Rei-chan.

Suspiró.

-Siempre, Mina-chan.

* * *

N/A: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter 11

Oscurecía mientras Rei cruzaba los brazos con impaciencia, mirando de reojo el reloj en muñeca y preguntándose cuánto más tardaría en llegar el autobús. No tenía tanta prisa por regresar al templo, tanto como poner distancia entre ella y la casa de Minako.

La conversación que había tenido con ella no había salido del todo _-en absoluto-_ como lo había planeado, si por plan se tenía en cuenta el ir y demandar que dejara de evitarla de una vez. Quizás esperaba algo más de resistencia de su parte, lo suficiente para haberse visto sorprendida por la verdad.

Kaitou Ace.

Danburite.

_Adonis._

No le sorprendía que Minako hubiera estado enamorada de él, conociéndola, pero sí la forma en la que ese hecho aún la afectaba hoy en día… aún siendo plenamente consciente que se trataba enemigo. Y aunque Minako en ningún momento había comentado que aún sintiera lo mismo por el, Rei no pudo evitar el sabor amargo que el pensamiento dejaba en su boca. El daño estaba hecho. Y ella jamás habría sospechado, de no ser por la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, lo mucho que su existencia había forjado la persona que Minako era hoy en día.

Se sintió una completa inútil por no poder hacer más por ella. Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose  el labio inferior, irritada consigo misma. Tal vez si lo hubiera _intentado_ en lugar de quedarse rígida cada que Minako hacía contacto con ella.

Gruñó.

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

Jamás se había sentido tan fuera de sí misma, impulsiva, sin control; a tal grado que comenzaba a dudar si Ami no tenía razón y estaba siendo poseída. La sola idea hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

Suspiró.

A lo lejos podía escucharse ya el sonido del pesado rodaje del autobús. Justo a tiempo, pensó sardónica cuando se sintió ser observada. Algo que recientemente ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

Luna fue la primera que se le vino a la cabeza, pero luego de examinar sus alrededores de forma discreta, se encontró con par de brillantes ojos azules clavados en ella desde el otro lado de la acera. _Artemis_.

Que oportuno. Justo cuando el autobús se detuvo delante de ella. Consideró por un momento ignorarlo, solo subir las escalinatas, pagar y _finalmente_ regresar a casa. No obstante, si el felino había hecho saber su presencia, tenía que ser porque quería hablar con ella.

Así, con toda esperanza perdida y una mueca de irritación torciendo sus labios, fue como dejó pasar su transporte. Rei comenzó a caminar, esperando a que Artemis entendiera la señal de que si quería hablar con ella, iba a tener que ser camino al templo.

El no tardó demasiado en seguirla y Rei recordó de pronto como Minako se había asegurado de que estuviera sola antes de poder hablar con ella. No pudo evitar que la molestia se viera reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Nos has estado espiando, Artemis?-Dijo sin rodeos y la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.- ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

-¡R-Rei! Yo… -No necesitaba decir más cuando la culpa estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Rei lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo, no de tí al menos…-Rodó los ojos.- Dime que no fue una orden de Luna.

-De hecho…eh… así fue.-Al notar que su expresión se había ensombrecido aún más, Artemis tragó saliva y se apresuró a añadir.- ¡Pero en este caso no lo hice por ella!  Minako no me habla y estaba preocupado, solo… solo quería saber como estaba…

Era imposible para Rei el realmente enfadarse con Artemis viéndolo tan deprimido y cabizbajo. Quizás no debería ser tan indulgente con él, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que sus acciones provenían de un afecto genuino hacia Minako. Caso contrario al de Luna.

Claro que no iba a expresar verbalmente su simpatía.

-Sería mejor que estuvieras con ella, si es ese el caso.- Comentó a modo de reprimenda.- -¿O hay alguna razón por la que me hayas seguido?

Artemis asintió.

-Quería darte las gracias... por apoyar a Minako.- Dijo honestamente. Era una fortuna que ambos tuvieran la vista en el camino porque de otro modo, Artemis habría notado el ligero color que adornaba sus mejillas.

-No me lo agradezcas, ¿No me han dejado en claro que ese es mi trabajo?-No lo decía en serio, aún si había algo de reproche en su voz por todas aquellas veces en que sus compañeras habían considerado en intervenir. Artemis no se ofendió, interpretando correctamente su tono .

-Siento si te hemos presionado…-Se disculpó.- Pero tienes que admitir que tu y Minako son demasiado obstinadas, independientes y tienen la mala costumbre de guardarse sus problemas...

-Ouch, Artemis.-Dijo sin expresión, pero el felino parecía no haber terminado.

-Minako… ella no suele hablar de su pasado como Sailor V por culpa de Kaito Ace.-Todo atisbo de humor se evaporó con la mención de ese nombre.-Si de verdad se trata de él, honestamente me aterra lo que pueda pasar.

-¿No crees que Minako pueda manejarlo?

-Confío en Minako, aún si ella no se da suficiente crédito. Pero en esta situación…-La amargura en su voz preocupó realmente a Rei, haciéndola sentir que de alguna forma había subestimado al enemigo. Quizás en más de una forma.

Cuando quiso comentar algo al respecto sintió un dolor punzante que amenazaba con perforar su pecho. Cortándole la respiración, deteniendo  su pulso momentáneamente. Cayó de rodillas al asfalto al quedarse sin fuerza en las piernas. No sintió el dolor de la caída, sus manos no sentían el piso  y temía que no la sostuvieran por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Rei!-Escuchó a Artemis como si se encontrara a un par de kilómetros de distancia cuando en realidad, podía ver claramente la consternación en sus ojos de lo cerca que estaba. Trató de decir algo, pero su boca ni siquiera se movía.

La voz de Artemis se perdió en una marea de voces y su visión comenzó a nublarse hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió por completo.

Artemis observó con horror como Rei caía desmayada al piso, tendida sobre su estómago y con sus cabellos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Su primer instinto fue el tratar de despertarla, pero Rei estaba completamente fuera de sí. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, pero no veía a nadie pasar y no quería dejar a Rei tirada en mitad de la calle en caso de que quien la encontrará fuera alguien con intenciones menos que honorables.

Nunca antes maldijo tanto el ser solo un gato.

Su mejor opción era esperar a que alguien pasara o… Notó de pronto el comunicador en la muñeca de Rei.

De inmediato y sin considerar lo rara de la escena, se acercó y llamó a Minako. Ella era la que se encontraba más cerca del lugar y seguro no dudaría en aparecerse o conseguir ayuda.

Su desesperación solo se acrecentó al ver que Minako no contestaba. Sin reparos, ahora llamó a la línea de emergencia donde Ami y Makoto respondieron de inmediato. A grandes rasgos les explicó lo que había pasado y ambas prometieron encontrarlos allí mismo. Artemis cuidaría de ella hasta que llegaran, ya no arriesgándose a terminar en manos de algún desconocido o peor, de un enemigo…

La sola posibilidad  le cerró la garganta.

¿Y si había sido su enemigo el responsable en primer lugar?¿Que iban a hacer ahora?

-¿Donde estás Minako?- Musitó.

Tan preocupado estaba que Artemis nunca reparó que Usagi tampoco había respondido a su llamada….

 

* * *

 

 

Usagi no había dejado de temblar desde el momento que se decidió a levantar el teléfono, a sabiendas que solo podía tratarse de Mamoru. Siempre solía llamar a la misma hora los viernes por la tarde luego del término de sus clases.

 -¿Mamo-chan?-Preguntó casi con timidez, sintiendo un nudo atorarse repentinamente en su garganta.

 -¡Usagi!- El alivio en su voz solamente incrementó el temblor en sus manos.- Estaba preocupado de qué no contestaras mis llamadas! ¿Esta todo bien?

 Usagi no respondió inmediatamente, dejando que  el tono grave y sereno de su voz la recorriera de la cabeza hasta los pies. Aún distorsionado por la estática, era como un bálsamo para ella.

 Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Cuánto lo había extrañado…

 -Todo está bien…Siento no haber hablado contigo hasta ahora, pero he estado bastante ocupada con… ¡Los exámenes!... ya sabes como es Ami-chan en estas fechas  jaja.- Rió para aligerar su propia tensión.

 Fue el turno de Mamoru en tomarse su tiempo para responder y Usagi se mordió el labio, expectante. Sabía que además de ser una completa mentira, era una bastante mala y no le cabía duda que Mamoru podía intuirlo. Siempre había tenido esa habilidad en particular.

No obstante, no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad. No porque no confiara en él o no quisiera preocuparlo, eso le quedaba claro que lo había conseguido con su silencio. El problema estaba en que no quería involucrarse con un problema sentía era solo suyo y de sus compañeras, uno que tendrían que resolver ellas solas.

-Sabes que si me necesitas regresaría de inmediato ¿Verdad?- Era su forma de aceptar su excusa y además dejarle en claro que sabía que algo más estaba pasando. Conocía a Mamoru tan bien, que no dudaba que regresaría a Japón en el momento justo en que se lo pidiera, sin importar cómo. La certeza le provocó una sonrisa, aún si todavía se sentía culpable por engañarlo.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió.- Pero tú debes concentrarte en otras cosas igual de importantes.

-Hn. Nada es más importante que tu.- El pulso se le aceleró se solo imaginar su rostro al decir esas palabras.

-Mamo-chan…-Sintió una ola de afecto recorrerle el cuerpo  y si el llanto no la interrumpía pronto, iba a terminar contándole todo.

Afortunadamente, la conversación se vio interrumpida antes de que eso sucediera.

-¡Qué cursi!¡Qué horror…-! Dijo Shingo detrás de ella, evidentemente espiando su conversación. Usagi resistió la urgencia de arrojarle el teléfono en la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada en cuanto lo vio escabullirse hacia las escaleras.

No pudieron retomar su conversación porque claramente se escuchó otra voz al otro lado de la línea recordándole a Mamoru que tenían una reunión que atender. Con pesar, lo escuchó despedirse de ella, haciéndole prometer que lo mantendría al tanto de cómo le iba con sus “exámenes”, sarcasmo incluido.

Colgó el teléfono sintiendo que ahí había dejado parte de su corazón, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Usagi no quería nada más excepto el poder ver la televisión y devorar el helado que sabía su madre había escondido en el fondo de la nevera. No era como imaginaba que debía ser una tarde de viernes, pero necesitaba el consuelo y la distracción.

Sus planes se vinieron abajo en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la nevera y escuchó un ligero carraspeo que hizo que la sangre cayera hasta sus pies.

Técnicamente - _explícitamente_ \- tenía prohibido siquiera acercarse al refrigerador, por lo que su primera impresión fue que sus padres ya habían regresado de su paseo. Cerró la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarse con el rostro condescendiente de su madre al girarse.

No fue eso lo que vio, pero era igual de malo. La disculpa que ya tenía planeada murió inmediatamente en sus labios y terminó por recargarse contra el refrigerados con las manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Oh, eres tu..-Dijo casi decepcionada. Luego entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Querías algo Luna.?

-Necesito hablar contigo Usagi. Es algo importante.- Luna estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, su cola agitándose esporádicamente atrás de ella y Usagi se sintió como una presa bajo su mirada felina.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar-Se quejó, sabiendo que se estaba comportando de forma petulante.- Y menos luego que me has dado un susto de muerte...

La mirada de Luna se endureció. Se puso de pie, en sus cuatro patas y avanzó hacia ella.

-No seas infantil Usagi….-Ella frunció el ceño. Se empujó con las manos ligeramente y se acercó a luna, con sus dos coletas ondeando iracundamente detrás de ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de tí Luna? ¿Qué fue todo eso de ayer?.- Preguntó, olvidándose de mantener la cabeza fría como en otras ocasiones en las que había conseguido evitar a la guardiana. Estaba cansada y el volver a hablar con Mamoru la había dejado vulnerable; cerca de su límite ¿Luna quería hablar? Iba a tener que empezar por explicar unas cuantas cosas. - ¿Cuál es tu problema con Mina-chan?

Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, a cada costado de la mesa. Se inclinó hasta que casi pudo sentir su respiración, quedando prácticamente al mismo nivel.

-Eso es entre ella y yo, Usagi.-Siseó.

-O sea que no lo niegas.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Y crees que por eso a mí no me afecta?- Usagi sintió temblar su labio inferior y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos. Jamás había sido buena para la intimidación cuando siempre llevaba el corazón por delante.- Ayer nos obligaste a marcharnos sin despedirnos y hoy Mina-chan no fue a la escuela.

-Sus razones debe tener, no seas egoísta…- La regañó Luna de forma automática y Usagi sintió las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos, decepcionada de la reacción de su guardiana.

-Le llamé ayer por la tarde y  ¿Sabes que es lo que me dijo?- La garganta se le cerró y su voz salió con un marcado tremor. Luna no entendía _nada_.- Que la dejara en paz… que era la última persona con la que querría hablar.- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, detestando que su reacción a la ira fuera el llanto.-Finalmente habíamos arreglado las cosas ¡Y tu lo arruinaste todo! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, además de obligarme a ponerme en contra suya?

Luna se encogió visiblemente, sorprendida por la vehemencia de la acusación. Había echado hacia atrás sus orejas, dejándolas prácticamente pegadas contra el cráneo y tenía la cola tensa. No obstante, Usagi solo se fijó en sus ojos, en el ámbar que no mostraban ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué _yo_ te obligué? _Tú_ eres la líder, Usagi. Era _tu_ responsabilidad aceptar el plan o no y tomaste la decisión que quisiste. No vengas ahora a culparme por ello.- Replicó Luna, alzando su tono de voz.- Además,  si Minako no es capaz de respetar tu autoridad ¿No crees que es evidente que se trata de un problema?

Usagi encogió sus dedos, tensándolos en un puño contra la palma de sus manos, sintiendo el largo de sus uñas enterrarse con fuerza en la piel.-Considerando todo lo que ha pasado por su culpa…-Luna se detuvo abruptamente, pero  solo un momento.- Tal vez lo mejor sea que te mantengas alejada de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Usagi se alejó todavía más de ella, como si su sola presencia le repudiara.-Mina-chan jamás ha hecho nada para que hables así de ella… mucho menos para que tengas que mandar a sus propias amigas a espiarla.

-Ya veo que ninguna de ustedes es capaz de guardar un secreto. Que no sea a su conveniencia, claro está.-Luna rodó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería al caso de Ami. Usagi se sintió decepcionada de la falta de reacción ante su acusación.

-¡Ese no era el punto!- Exclamó al borde de gritar de la frustración.-Te escucho y no te creo…¿Qué está mal contigo Luna?

-¡Qué estás en peligro, Usagi! ¡Estás en peligro y tus amigas van a ser las responsables de tu tragedia! ¡Especialmente Minako!

-¡¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?!-Preguntó sin poder creerle. Era imposible que algo así fuera cierto, pero viniendo de Luna era algo grave. Ella nunca le mentiría.

Pero también se trataba de Minako, Minako a quien le confiaría su vida sin pensarselo dos veces.

Sin pensarlo siquiera.

-¡Lo he visto Usagi! ¡Noche tras noche, he tenido que escuchar tus gritos…Los gritos de la princesa Serenity!- _Los sueños._ Las piezas encajaron dolorosamente en la mente de Usagi al grado de dejarla con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se había olvidado completamente que ese era otro asunto pendiente entre ellas- ¡Todo apunta a que un evento del pasado está por repetirse y  Minako va a ser la culpable de que suceda!

-P-pero…¡Mina-chan no es nuestro enemigo! ¡Ella.. Ella jamás me haría daño, a ninguna de nosotras! - Exclamó Usagi, sin importarle que su hermano pudiera escucharla en el piso de arriba y preguntarse con quién estaba hablando. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin argumentos y odiaba que las palabras de Luna estuvieran haciendo efecto en ella.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Usagi! ¡Piensa! ¿Acaso no estaban ambas siendo “manipuladas”?- Dijo Luna exasperada, con un ápice de resentimiento en su voz. Era evidente que ya había rebasado el límite de su paciencia.- ¡Ese tipo no va a detenerse hasta que Minako…!

Calló de improviso. Usagi se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, pasando su flequillo entre sus dedos en un gesto exasperado cuando se quedó congelada en su sitio. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Luna y la mano descendió hasta su cuello lentamente.

-¿Hasta que Minako... _qué_?-La urgió, acercándose a ella, de modo que no pudiera escapar de su campo de visión.- ¿Qué ibas a decir, Luna?-La tomó de las mejillas.-¿Quién es él exactamente?

-¡Usagi!-Se soltó de su agarre, escurriéndose por un costado y brincando hacia otro mueble de la cocina, lejos de ella.

-¡Luna! ¡Díme verdad!- Exigió Usagi, haciendo el ademán de ir tras ella y golpeándose con la mesa en el proceso. Tropezó y se quejó del dolor, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y la intención de no dejar escapar a Luna. Si pensaba siquiera en arreglar las cosas iba a tener que contarle todo lo que sabía y no solo lo que ella considerara importante.

Luna no había hecho mayor intento por salir de ahí, únicamente poner distancia entre ellas.  Tenía su mirada ámbar fija en ella, dura y brillante como el más puro acero.  

-¡¿La verdad?! La verdad es que Minako tiene más de un motivo para odiarte Usagi…-El despecho con el que lo dijo fue tal que sintió que acaba de recibir de lleno una bofetada.- ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él y ¿sabes que pasó? Minako lo dejó morir por encontrarte a tí, la princesa de la Luna!

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante en el que sintió toda su indignación esfumarse como un suspiro que la dejó sin aliento.

La mirada horrorizada de Luna al darse cuenta que era lo que había dicho iba a quedar incrustada en su mente por siempre.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó casi sin voz.  Luna parecía reticente a repetirse.- Luna ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

La guardiana suspiró.

-Es cierto, puedes preguntarselo a ella directamente.-Dijo con algo cercano al remordimiento. Usagi sintió su labio inferior temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar libremente por sus mejillas. Silencio. Sentía todo su cuerpo agitarse, incontrolable por el llanto. Apenas y veía cómo las lágrimas caían en la alfombra del piso, perdiéndose en ella.-Por eso no puedes fiarte de Minako en estos momentos… No cuando él pueda seguir con vida.

¿Por la influencia que él podía tener en ella  ¿O por lo que Minako sería capaz de hacer cuando lo encontraran? Las preguntas se amontonaban dentro de su cabeza. La sola posibilidad que Mina-chan la odiara también  en este tiempo…

Sus sollozos se volvieron más pronunciados, atorándose en su garganta y dificultando el paso del aire. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa, tratando de respirar pero el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones.

-¡Usagi, tranquilízate!- Le pidió Luna alarmada,  corriendo de inmediato hasta su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en hacer justo eso.-¡Oh Dios! Usagi…Abre los ojos por favor..

Lo hizo, notando en la superficie pulida de la mesa su reflejo borroso y la marca de la luna brillando con intensidad en su frente.

-Usagi, mírame.-Ella obedeció, apenas enfocando la mirada preocupada de Luna.

-Luna…yo…

 -Shhh...Respira profundo, trata de seguir mi ritmo ¿Está bien?

 Usagi asintió por instinto, tratando de imitar la respiración de Luna en lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando su ataque de ansiedad pasó, lo único que quedó fue un dolor general en todo su cuerpo y una presión intensa en su pecho, un dolor que supo debía ser en su corazón.

 Fuera de eso, no sentía nada. Es como si toda ella se encontrara entumecida, en un limbo emocional. Observaba la superficie  la mesa, la punta de las patas de Luna. Era incapaz de alzar la cabeza porque cuando lo hiciera, entonces el mundo  volvería a ser real.

 Y vaya que tenía razón.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Luna vio como se levantó repentinamente, alerta y con los ojos bastante abiertos. tanto, que en otro momento habría sido cómico pero que ahora era inquietante justo como la marca de la Luna que aún brillaba pálidamente en su frente.

-¿Usagi, te sientes bien?-Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada, antes de fruncir el ceño y tensar sus labios en una línea recta. Todavía le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Ella está aquí, Luna.-Anunció con seriedad, dando un golpe secó en la mesa.-Luna, tienes que llamar a las chicas de inmediato.

-¿Serenity?.-Preguntó lo más obvio, no sin cierto temor. La expresión de Usagi decayó, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, _Venus_.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, el escuchar ese nombre tan certero, que no le cabía duda de que  Usagi no se refería específicamente a Minako.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo sentirla….- Admitió con tristeza, llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho.-Y duele Luna.

Se quedó sin palabras.

Usagi, respiró profundamente antes de avanzar hacia la puerta de la cocina y Luna la siguió como en un trance.

Al salir al frío de la noche que se avecinaba, como un azul profundo que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, los faros de las calles se encendieron. Uno en especial llamó su atención. La luz se encendía y apagaba en intervalos regulares, como si tuviera un falso contacto. Debajo de él, una solitaria figura esperaba como una lúgubre estatua, con el semblante sereno, pero sombrío en esa iluminación.

Escuchó a Usagi tragar saliva audiblemente antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

-¿A dónde vas?-Reaccionó Luna justo a tiempo, poniéndose delante de ella.-¡Usagi! ¡No pensarás encontrarte con ella!

Usagi la ignoró. -Deje el comunicador en mi habitación ¿Llama a las chicas, por favor?

-Bajo la voz a un susurro- Necesito hacer esto si queremos encontrar a nuestro enemigo…

 ¿Hacer qué? era la pregunta.  Luna estuvo a punto de regresar al interior de la casa para cumplir con la voluntad de Usagi, pero no alcanzó a dar la vuelta siquiera porque Venus se encontraba justo frente a ellas. Luna se sintió por primera vez intimidada por esa versión de Minako. Aún si vestían el mismo uniforme y tenían el mismo pálido brillo en su cabello, había algo decididamente inquietante en ella. El que, lo identificó de inmediato. En su frente, en lugar de la tiara característica el símbolo de Venus brillaba con intensidad.

 -No es necesario que te marches aún Luna…- Le dijo, apenas lanzándole una mirada de reconocimiento porque su atención estaba al cien por ciento puesta en Usagi.-Princesa.- Saludó cordialmente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

 -Venus.- Fue apenas un susurro, pero suficientemente audible para todas. Usagi dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás y Venus sonrió ante el gesto.

 Ella avanzó lentamente hasta quedar con su rostro casi pegado al de Usagi. Sus manos viajaron hasta ceñirse en sus brazos, como evitando que pudiera retroceder más.-No hay necesidad que tengas miedo...No cuando ya has sido muy valiente al salir por voluntad propia..-Con su mano, en un gesto delicado, apartó el flequillo de su frente, dejando al descubierto la pálida marca de Usagi. Luna podía ver de reojo podía ver el perfil afilado de Venus, afilado como cuchilla, los labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa traviesa.- Me hubiera decepcionado mucho el tener que entrar a buscarte siendo que _moría_ de ganas por verte de nuevo...

 Usagi se alejó cuando la mano de Venus recorrió la distancia necesaria para posarse en su mejilla. Venus la soltó, mirando entretenida mientras Usagi tomaba esa oportunidad para llamar el poder del cristal de plata.

 Cómo Sailor Moon, pensó Luna, quizás tendría una mayor oportunidad de hacerle frente.

 -Esto es algo nuevo.-Venus canturreó.- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Princesa? -Materializó una cadena dorada sobre manos.

 Usagi apretó con fuerza su cetro, tragando saliva antes de responder con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Claro, ambas somos guerreras. No es necesario que seas tan formal.

 A pesar de la situación, ese era completamente el espíritu de Usagi: Decir las cosas menos apropiadas, con una seguridad que apenas sentía. Luna no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar.

 Venus dejó escapar una risa melódica.- Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos?

 Sailor Moon asintió.

 -¡Usagi!-Exclamó Luna-¡¿No ves que es una trampa?!-Venus frunció el ceño.

 -Luna, Luna… ¿Por quién me tomas?- Venus le sonrió, pero era un gesto gélido, sin la zalamería con la que se había presentado.- Se buena chica y no te metas o no seré tan benévola la próxima vez. Esto es entre Serenity y yo.

 La advertencia estaba clara y Luna no tuvo más remedio que aceptar… Al menos de momento. No podía arriesgarse a que Venus cambiará de idea y decidiera dejarla fuera de combate, no cuando aún tenía posibilidad de alertar a las chicas.

Venus hizo un gesto a Sailor Moon que la siguiera y con una última mirada de disculpa la vio marchar, desdibujandose en la distancia. Luna de inmediato corrió a la habitación de Usagi a coger su comunicador, rezando por su bienestar mientras trataba de conectar la llamada con sus compañeras.

 Esperaba que no hubiera cometido un nuevo error en dejarla marchar.

* * *

Usagi sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cuanto Venus se detuvo finalmente,  luego de ir brincando de tejado en tejado por la ciudad.  Tan concentrada había estado en no perderla  de vista que había ignorado por completo la ruta que habían tomado. No debían de haberse alejado de Azabu-Juban si todavía podía apreciar la torre de Tokio, aunque desde un ángulo diferente.

 La azotea a la que habían llegado pertenecía a un edificio abandonado, parte de un predio que en conjunto estaba próximo a ser demolido. La única opción al parecer, porque el lugar ya daba la impresión de caerse en ruinas y al mismo tiempo,  Usagi pensó que el lugar gritaba a todas letras que se trataba de una guarida de supervillano.

 ¿Podría ser ese el escondite de Kaitou Ace?

 La tensión se apoderó de ella y esperando ser emboscada en cualquier momento, invocó de nueva cuenta su cetro. Venus pareció percatarse de la acción, porque se giró de pronto en su dirección, con una ceja alzada y sonriendo, entre compasiva y entretenida .

 Su mirada se clavó en ella, dejándola  en el borde del pánico. A pesar de que podía reconocer a Minako en Venus, había algo completamente diferente en ella, más allá de la brillante marca en su frente. Minako siempre había sido unos centímetros más alta, pero jamás se había sentido tan intimidada de lo alta que parecía. Esta Venus podía amedrentar fácilmente a alguien de la complexión de Makoto...probablemente a la propia Makoto.

 ...Y era hermosa, se ruborizó por notarlo. _Demasiado_ hermosa, pensó. Una  belleza más allá del encanto natural y juvenil de Minako. Fría, certera, como una espada finamente ornamentada cuya estocada corría el riesgo de ser mortal.

 Podía sentir la presencia de Serenity tratar de manifestarse más allá de una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sin conseguirlo. Las advertencias resonaban una y otra vez, haciéndose más pronunciadas conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

  _Corre... huye... No confíes en ella._

 -¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar, orgullosa de que su voz hubiera salido firme y convencida.-¿Acaso Danburite no piensa dar la cara?

 Venus no le respondió inmediatamente. Su mirada la recorrió de arriba a abajo, con tal intensidad que sentía su piel escocer y aún así, su rostro no delataba expresión alguna. Todo en ella era sereno e impasible.

 -Contrario a lo que estás pensando, esto no es una trampa Serenity.- Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviera considerando algo.- Solo estamos nosotras dos con un par de cuentas que ajustar.

 Su boca se tensó en una sonrisa triunfal y extendió su brazo, señalándola con su dedo índice. Una luz brillante se formó en su punta y la sorpresa la paralizó un instante.

  _-Crescent Beam._

 Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo que salió disparado en su dirección, arrojándose a un costado y terminando de cuclillas en el piso. Usagi notó con sorpresa como su guante había terminado siendo quemado en una delgada línea y podía sentir el calor de su trayectoria.

 Venus soltó un ligero _‘tsk’_ antes de reír abiertamente.- Mientras conversamos, veamos que tienes que ofrecer en ese uniforme ¿Te parece?

 La batalla que dio lugar definitivamente entraba en el top de las más complicada para Usagi hasta ahora. Tanto por los sentimientos involucrados, como por la diferencia de habilidades.

 Venus era despiadada a la hora de atacar con sus rayos, manteniendola de puntillas y alerta para esquivar todos y cada uno y no siempre consiguiendolo. Su uniforme presentaba ya varios agujeros y su pierna derecha había sido rozada por un rayo en el muslo, dificultando el mantenerse de pie.

 Sailor Moon se detuvo al borde de la azotea luego de esquivar un rayo particularmente difícil que iba directo a su corazón. En las condiciones en que se encontraba no podía darse el lujo en esos momentos de realizar un aterrizaje de más de veinte metros como para considerar escapar. Y no dudaba que Venus la alcanzaría antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el piso.

 Únicamente la adrenalina de la pelea le impedía concentrarse de lleno en el dolor y en lo entumecido de los músculos de todo su cuerpo, pero en cualquier momento, iba a terminar a su merced.

 Se giró, con la respiración agitada y el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Venus estaba de nuevo frente a ella, con esa expresión vacante, pero plenamente concentrada en ella. Estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, definitivamente. Aún no se había decidido a utilizar sus poderes para atacar, únicamente para defenderse. Pero Venus era demasiado fuerte, al grado de que sin mayor esfuerzo la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

 Literalmente.

 Sailor Moon no tuvo oportunidad de de detener la cadena que fue lanzada en su dirección, perdiendo su arma en el proceso. El firme lazo de luz se enredó en todo su cuerpo, oprimiendo sin llegar a cortarle la respiración.

 Todavía.

 -Admito que has dado más pelea de la que hubiera esperado, aún si solo te has dedicado a huir.- Dijo Venus casualmente, atrayéndola hacia ella. Así de cerca, se negaba a pensar en ella como Minako. Ella jamás la miraría de esa forma, con l _ástima_.- Imaginaba que a este punto ya estarías llorando por tu príncipe…

  _Mamo-chan_ , pensó con tristeza.  En otras circunstancias Tuxedo Mask ya se habría aparecido en su auxilio. Pero él no estaba allí. Estaba sola contra esa guerrera usurpando el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Se resistió a llorar. No iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que tenía toda la razón.

 -¿Irónico, no es así? Mientras yo me hago más fuerte, tu luz está desapareciendo.- Su mirada viajó hasta su frente.- Es una noche perfecta para esta ocasión.

 Tragó saliva, sintiendo la cadena tensarse un poco más sobre su garganta.

 Venus la había pegado a su cuerpo completamente y ella sintió un un solo dígito enterrarse en su abdomen, entendiendo de inmediato lo que ese simple gesto representaba.

 -Un solo rayo creciente y todo habrá terminado.-Confirmó Venus con una frialdad que hasta ahora había mantenido a raya, pero que oscurecía completamente el tono exquisito de su voz.

 Sentía el sudor correr por su frente, nerviosa de la expectativa. Venus era mil veces más rápida que ella y sin su arma, no había modo de que pudiera vencerla en una batalla uno a uno. Se tensó dentro del amarre de las cadenas.

 -¿Qué esperas entonces? Termina con eso de una vez...- La retó con coraje. Su dedo se clavaron con más fuerza y podía sentir la energía acumularse en ellos.-  Pero por favor deja en paz a Mina-chan…

 La petición pareció descolocarla.

 -¿Crees que ella no querría esto? ¿Tenerte de esta forma?- Espetó con fiereza, la primera emoción que fácilmente podía distinguir como verdadera.

 Usagi sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

 -No. Mina-chan no es como tú- Exclamó, sintiendo su frente arder. Podía sentir el poder fluir en su sangre, pero no era suficiente para escapar. Venus la apretó aún más, consiguiendo un alarido de dolor. Si seguía aplicando más fuerza no dudaba que fuera a terminar con más de un par de costillas fracturadas.

 -¿Qué sabrás tú?- Dijo en un siseo.

 -¡Ace...!

 -Princesa, lamento decirte que esto es en absoluto acerca de él…-De nuevo la lástima en sus ojos, pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

 -¡Ella… Ella eligió estar con nosotras!- Admitió casi incoherentemente del aire que comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones

 Venus relajó un poco la cadena, pero la apretó con más fuerza en su puño.

 -¿Y crees que de verdad tuvo opción alguna?¿O cualquiera de tus compañeras, al caso?¿Tienes idea de todo lo que lo que todas han sacrificado por tí?

 Usagi sentía las lágrimas quemar en sus ojos. Jamás había considerado el precio que todas habían tenido que pagar para poder tener esa nueva oportunidad…

 -Todas somos esclavas del mismo destino, Serenity.- Dijo condescendiente.- Y lo peor… lo peor es que tuviste oportunidad de terminar con esta maldición en aquella batalla con Galaxia. ¿Y qué fue lo elegiste?-De nuevo la tensión se hizo presente en su cuerpo.-¿Te arrepientes siquiera de condenarlas a esta vida?

 Un solo latido recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 -No. Eso nunca.- Admitió, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera daría lo mismo. Lo único que se debía ella y a Venus, en ese momento, era ser honesta.- Las quiero más que a nada en este mundo y si pudiera… yo habría dado mi vida por cada una de ustedes. Pero tienes razón y la verdad es… es que no podría ser capaz de olvidar todo por lo que hemos pasado juntas.- La cadena se tensó de nuevo en torno a ella, pero no le importaba. Ya no le importaba tratar de convencerla- Hemos luchado tanto para llegar hasta aquí… ¿Cómo podría haber dejado que todo fuera en vano?

 -Suficiente.- Demandó Venus, practicamente con su nariz rozando la suya. Sailor Moon apenas y podía enfocarla con claridad, pero había algo que resaltaba en su hermoso rostro.

 La tristeza abierta en sus  ojos imposiblemente azules.

 -Fui egoísta porque no pude dejarlas ir…-Trató de moverse, pero sus brazos apenas reaccionaban. Sentía la garganta seca y estaba mortalmente cansada.- Pero también, hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa… La promesa de que era mi turno de protegerlas a todas. Yo… yo no soy Serenity. No me quedaré sentada viendo como mis queridas amigas sacrifican su vida por mí.

 Sonrió, perdiendo su transformación y musitó.

 -Estoy orgullosa de poder llamarlas mis compañeras.

Las rodillas le fallaron en ese momento, pero antes de caer al piso se vio siendo sostenida por un par de brazos fuertes. La cadena había desaparecido y lo único que la envolvía era el abrazo de Venus que con cuidado inusitado, la colocó en piso.

 Usagi se sentía al  borde del colapso. Su corazón no estaba en querer derrotar a esa Venus que aunque no fuera su amiga, no dejaba de ser una parte importante de su vida. De su pasado.

 Sintió su mano recorrer el cabello de su frente, donde podía sentir su marca resplandecer suavemente.

 -Es en verdad un problema que siempre hayas sido mi punto débil, no importa lo que hagas.-Le dijo Venus, el tono guardado y por demás indescifrable.- Creí que podía hacer esto, pero Minako jamás podría ser feliz sabiendo lo que ha pasado aquí.

 Había una cualidad agridulce en su voz que le partió el corazón.

 -¿Es eso lo único que te importa?- Cuestionó Usagi, sin obtener respuesta de la mujer cuyo ceño se había fruncido profundamente, su perfil alzándose en alerta  de un momento a otro.

 Un temblor hizo vibrar todo el edificio, agrietando la loza de la azotea. De no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Venus, habrían terminado cayendo directo en el hueco que se abrió bajo sus pies y del cual salió una criatura blanca, humanoide, que de la cintura para arriba presentaba extremidades llenas de protuberancias, como una corteza pálida y dura. Esa misma corteza parecía correr como un parásito por el resto de su cuerpo, cubriendo apenas algo semejante a un rostro, perpetuo en una expresión de agonía. Un orbe rojo resplandecía en la mitad de su abdomen y recorría en negras venas el resto de su cuerpo, con la energía pulsando como lava.

 Usagi sintió la boca abrirsele de la impresión, sus manos tensándose en el uniforme de su captora. Generalmente los monstruos a los que solían enfrentarse eran algo más...ridículos. Este parecía sacado de la peor de sus pesadillas. Usagi jamás había visto uno youma de tal magnitud y apariencia tan grotesca. Tan peligrosa.-¿Qué... es esa cosa?

 -No lo sé.- Respondió Venus, aparentemente igual de sorprendida. Tenía la espalda rígida y la mirada clavada en el youma.

 La bestia rugió centrando su atención en ellas. El agudo alarido provocó que tuvieran cubrirse los oídos por la intensidad que alcanzó.

 -Yo me encargaré del youma ¿Puedes transformarte?- Preguntó Venus seriamente, todavía cargando con ella. Usagi asintió. Tenía una pierna lastimada, pero todavía estaba en condiciones de luchar- Que bien. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por tí.

 ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Pensó Usagi con amargura al momento de llamar de nuevo su poder. El cetro que había perdido regreso a su mano, dándole toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

 El youma arremetió contra ellas.

 Usagi vio casi con fascinación cómo Venus le lanzaba un rayo creciente directamente al centro del orbe rojo. El youma fue demasiado rápido en cubrirse con uno de sus brazos blindados, disipando la energía del rayo, para luego extenderlo en su dirección.

 -¡Apártate!- Vociferó Venus. Las enormes garras del youma se extendieron en varios ángulos en su dirección, con la intención que alguno consiguiera atinarles.

 Se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas, apenas esquivando los proyectiles que perforaron el concreto sin esfuerzo. Usagi apretó los dientes, ignorando el dolor en su pierna. El youma rugió de nuevo, ensordeciendo al punto que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos otra vez. Notó a Venus hacer lo mismo.

 Iba a ser una pelea complicada y probablemente iban a necesitar ayuda. Para ese momento Luna tendría ya que haber contactado a sus compañeras.

 ¿Por qué se estaban demorando tanto?

* * *

 

  _La fiesta parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de la sangre ardiendo en sus venas y la mano que apretaba su bicep casi dolorosamente._

  _-¿Necesitas algo? Es mi turno de hacer guardia._

  _-Aún no te he dicho que puedes retirarte.- Venus le indicó con ese tono de superioridad que tanto le irritaba y que en ese momento solo conseguía encender más su ira._

  _-No necesito de tu autorización para hacer mi trabajo.-Se soltó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se dio la media vuelta, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos porque si lo hacía…_

  _Avanzó sin más reparos._

  _-¡Estas malinterpretando las cosas!- Mars se detuvo intempestivamente. ¿Ahora eran ideas suyas? Se giró de nuevo, notando que Venus se encontraba tensa, con los brazos cruzados defensivamente._

  _-¿Qué hay que malinterpretar cuando lo he visto todo, Venus?-Avanzó de nuevo en su dirección, sabiéndose provocada e ignorándolo en el proceso.-¡Lo estabas besando!_

  _-¿Quieres bajar la voz?-Siseó Venus y a ella le pareció que no podía ser más descarada. Obedeció, pero lo hizo con la intención de que ella escuchara lenta y claramente lo que tenía que decirle._

  _-No voy a ser parte de este juego tuyo, Venus. No quiero oír más al respecto.-Espetó con hartazgo- Después de todo, tu puedes hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca..._

  _-¡¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con él?!- Estaba enojada, pocas veces había visto esa tensa línea sobre su frente.-_ _¿Acaso estas celosa Mars?_

  _Había algo en el tono de su pregunta que le provocó una náusea intensa._

  _-Por supuesto que no.-Lo dijo con tal seguridad y fuerza  que por un momento creyó que Venus retrodecería. Pero no lo hizo. Se plantó ante ella, con la espalda erguida.-Pero sabes perfectamente que no podemos confiar en ellos ¿No es suficiente razón para tí?_

_-Lo dices como si en cualquier momento fuera a darles la espalda y  correr a sus brazos-Rebatió, ya sin gritar, ante la abierta hostilidad visible en el rostro de la princesa de Marte._

_-Cómo si no fueras capaz…-No se detuvo a pensar sus palabras dos veces, ni pudo evitar el disgusto en su voz. Cuando Venus levantó la mano, Mars por un momento creyó que le daría una bofetada._

_El corazón se le hundió en el pecho cuando en su lugar la vio retirar una lágrima furiosamente antes de que pasara por su lado, esquivándola por completo._

  _La disculpa murió en sus labios antes de que pudiera recuperar su voz. No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que..._

  _-Debo decir que tienes aún menos tacto del que creía, Sailor Mars.- La nueva voz consiguió tomarla por sorpresa. Mars se giró para quedar de frente con el hombre responsable de que esa discusión hubiese tenido lugar en una primera instancia. Frunció el ceño-Y eso no era decir mucho._

_-¿Y tú ahora te dedicas a espiarnos?- Preguntó, manteniendo la calma aunque por dentro no deseaba nada más que incinerar a ese tipo.Cruzó los brazos, indiferente, sin darle el lujo de ver lo caótico de sus emociones en ese momento._

  _-No con intención, aunque es verdad no pude evitar oír su conversación.- Sonrió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.-Si continuas por ese camino, lo único que vas a conseguir es alejar a Venus cada vez más.._

  _No se dignó a responder a su comentario. Era una burla disfrazada de un consejo. Una advertencia._

  _El hombre se acercó, pasando por su lado como hace unos momentos la propia Venus lo había hecho. La diferencia residía en que él estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que no pudo evitar tensarse del contacto de sus hombros rozarse._

  _-Ella vendrá a mí una y otra vez, con o sin tu intervención.- Advirtió, su tono casual descendiendo a un oscuro  murmullo .-Ella es mía Sailor Mars, no lo olvides..._

 

Rei despertó con un dolor agudo en su mandíbula. Su primer instinto fue el de llevarse una mano a la zona afectada, pero su acción se vio impedida cuando se vio abrazada en un violento abrazo que consiguió sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Rei! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Jupiter la soltó apenas para poder examinar su rostro. Rei se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, con Makoto sentada a horcajadas encima de ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, tan cerca que la castaña era lo único que ocupaba su visión.

-¿Qué-? ¿Mako- Jupiter?-Rei preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para concentrarse- ¿Qué estás haciendo encima de mí?

-Ah, verás…Cómo no despertabas tuvimos que recurrir a acciones más drásticas… una bofetada tal vez- Sus mejillas se encendieron y desvió la mirada. Eso explicaba el dolor en su mejilla...

-Artemis nos llamó preocupado porque te desmayaste mientras andaban…-Explicó Mercury, apareciendo a su lado de pronto a su lado con el guardian en sus brazos, sobresaltandola. No la había visto ni mucho menos, sentido su presencia.-Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Artemis, la consternación evidente en sus ojos.

-Honestamente…No lo sé.-Respondió, tensando la mandíbula sintiendo una molesta sensación en su nuca.-Recuerdo…

Su voz se perdió en un sonido distante.

_El dolor. La distancia. Las voces. Venus_.

-Minako.-Dijo, llamando la atención de sus compañeras.-Minako esta en problemas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Artemis, alarmado.-¡¿Cómo?!

-No lo sé todavía…una visión- Dijo con esfuerzo, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar de dolor al tiempo que todas las imágenes que había visto se agolpaban en su cabeza.Trató de apartar a Makoto pero ella se lo impidió sin apenas hacer ningún esfuerzo.- _Jupiter.._.

-Rei tómalo con calma, acabas de despertar...-Dijo con consternación, intercambiando una mirada rápida con Mercury.-Y estás demasiado pálida, más de lo usual...

-Si no te levantas en este instante…-No hubo necesidad de terminar su advertencia porque Jupiter finalmente se puso de pie y también le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Rei sintió náusea  por el vértigo del movimiento que tuvo que disimular para no alarmar más a sus compañeras.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-El pasado, Venus estaba …- _Vulnerable. Herida._ Apretó los ojos, ignorando las imágenes de su visión.

-¿Rei?

-Danburite dijo que Venus iría con él una y otra vez…-Recitó palabra por palabra con su ceño frunciendose cada vez más.- Como si le perteneciera, como si fuera un hecho…como sí…

-Como si planeara algo.- Terminó Artemis, mortalmente serio.-No lo dudo ni un segundo.

-Tenemos que ir con ella…-Dijo Rei- Es demasiada casualidad que haya tenido esta visión tan de repente…

Su último comentario consiguió alarmar a Artemis.- Mina-chan no respondió a mi llamada…

-La señal del comunicador proviene de su casa.- Anunció Mercury que ya había sacado su pequeño computador desde antes.- Quizás estemos a tiempo de intervenir si algo malo esta por suceder.

-Andando entonces.- Rei de inmediato se transformó en Sailor Mars para no quedarse atrás. Todas sus molestias físicas desaparecieron en cuanto lo hizo, pero un mal presentimiento no dejaba de hacer zumbar su cuerpo en alerta.

La casa de Minako no quedaba demasiado lejos del lugar. La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta y todos acordaron que lo sensato que era dejar que Artemis entrará por allí mientras ellas revisaban los alrededores. Solo por si acaso.

Mars podía sentirlo en todo el ambiente, aunque no en un sitio particular. Un aura resonando con la suya a una frecuencia particular, acariciándola con helados dedos.

Algo perverso.

Agobiada, se acercó a Mercury parecía haberse encontrado con un problema similar.

-Algo está interfiriendo con la señal.- Le dijo, Mars pudo ver por encima de su hombro como su computador presentaba una estática que le recordaba a las televisiones de antaño.-Lleva así desde que llegamos.

Mars chasqueó la lengua. Artemis y Jupiter aparecieron frente a ellas, esta última con el comunicador de Minako en la mano.

-Minako no estaba allí. Artemis lo ha encontrado en su cama.-Explicó al ver la mirada de Mars clavada en el objeto.

-No hay señales de conflicto y su madre al parecer aún no se da cuenta de su ausencia.- Dijo Artemis.

-Y sin embargo algo raro está pasando aquí…-Dijo Mars entre dientes, irritada .-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

La respuesta llegó con una llamada a sus comunicadores.

Jupiter reconoció de inmediato el color de la señal-Canal de emergencias. Tiene que ser Usagi...

-¿Cómo es que estos si funcionan?-Preguntó Mars a una perpleja Mercury que estaba por aceptar la llamada.

-No tengo la menor idea.-No era alentador escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ella.- ¿Luna?

Todos se sorprendieron de ver quien era su interlocutora.

Mars sintió el hueco en su estómago hacerse más grande conforme Luna iba explicándoles la situación. La sangre le hervía de la impotencia. Apenas un par de horas antes había estado con Minako, ella le había advertido de Venus y ambas habían subestimado la influencia que esa voz del pasado podía tener en ella, estando tan vulnerable. La culpa la corroía por dentro y ahora también Usagi, de quién se había olvidado por completo, se encontraba en peligro.

Si Venus llegaba a hacerle algo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Minako jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a localizarla?-Preguntó Makoto.- La computadora de Mercury no funciona...

-¿Mars?-Se sintió como si saliera de un trance cuando Luna se dirigió a ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que esperaba de ella, pero en esos momentos se sentía tan agotada que sus sentidos estaban todos entumecidos.

-No puedo sentirla. A ninguna de las dos.-Admitió con amargura. Tanta que ni siquiera se vio ofendida por la mirada intransigente de Luna.

-Artemis, te veré en el Crown. Tenemos que arreglar lo que está mal con el sistema _de inmediato.-_ Se dirigió a ellas después.- Ustedes patrullen la ciudad, no podemos solamente esperar sentados…

Asintieron justo antes de que Luna diera por terminada la llamada. Artemis se despidió de ellas con la promesa que encontraría una solución pronto y mientras tanto tuviesen cuidado.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos.- Comenzó Mars distraídamente, cuando fue sacudida por Jupiter; sus manos fuertes sobre sus hombros y ojos esmeralda clavados en ella.

-Mal plan.-Aseguró con firmeza.- Es verdad que separadas podremos abarcar más espacio, pero juntas somos más fuertes, en caso de que nos encontremos con el enemigo.

-Jupiter tiene razón, además…-Mercury vaciló.- Aún no te ves bien, Mars.

No respondió. Lo cierto es que tampoco se _sentía_ bien.

-Vamos Rei, trata de concentrarte.- Estuvo a punto de espetarle que no era así de simple, pero ella la había llamado por _su_ nombre y la consternación e impotencia era evidente en su rostro. No podía culparla por poner sus esperanzas en ella.-Eres nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarlas.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Bien. Lo intentaré- Dijo, cerrando los ojos.- Pero si no funciona…

-Funcionará.- Jupiter no le dio oportunidad de terminar su advertencia.

Dedos delgados se cernieron sobre su brazos, extendiéndose a lo largo hasta llegar a su cuello. Tan frío que quemaba con un siseo ensordecedor. Asfixiándola.

Tenía que salir de allí…

_¡No!_

No, tenía que saber de dónde venían. ¿La casa de Minako? De ahí nacía y se perdía por las calles arriba, abajo. Saltando de un lugar a otro. En todos lados.

La sombra comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia a su corazón.

_¡Tu puedes Rei!_ Todavía podía sentir las presencia de sus amigas a su lado, apoyándola, dándole el soporte que necesitaba para no dejarse caer..

Un respiro. Las sombras teñían de índigo el cielo. Una oscuridad oscuridad completa. Un dolor añejo, un rostro familiar. Una luz brillante, precisa en el alba… ¿Una estrella?

Se aferró a la luz, igual de imperdonable a la hora de arder, pero era la única ancla que tenía en ese cuadro sombrío.

_No puedo perderla._

-Creo que lo tengo.- Musitó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose débil por el esfuerzo y permitiendo que su peso recayera ligeramente sobre Jupiter, que estaba al pendiente de ella.- El este, al otro lado de la ciudad… Allí hay algo.

-¿Crees que puedes andar?.-Mars resopló ante la pregunta bien intencionada de Mercury.

-Solo dame un minuto.

-Los que necesites.

Bufó. No requería de tiempo adicional.

Lo cierto, es que resultaba agotador el mantener la concentración en su objetivo cuando las sombras la invitaban a rendirse, a dejarse seducir por ellas. ¿Habían sido estas la causa de su desmayo? No lo dudaba ni un segundo. Jamás había tenido una visión tan agresiva, al grado de dejarla incapacitada. La advertencia podía haber sido más clara, pensó con amargura, pero por desgracia no era así cómo funcionaban sus poderes.

Le costaba admitir que mantener un paso decente representaba un gran esfuerzo en esas condiciones. Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de Jupiter y Mercury clavadas en su espalda mientras las dirigía y agradeció que ninguna actuará con base en su consternación.

-¿Creen que finalmente nos encontremos con él? Con Danburite, me refiero…-Preguntó Ami con una vacilación inusual.

-Probablemente, jamás había sentido algo como esto...- Admitió Rei, cortante.

-Espero que así sea, porque no puedo esperar en presentarle mi puño a su rostro.- Gruñó Jupiter y Mars no podía estar más de acuerdo.

No obstante, una parte de ella estaba realmente preocupada por lo que fueran a encontrar.

La presencia de Venus cambiaba absolutamente todo y solo podía significar dos cosas: O Minako había cedido o había sido forzada permitir que la guerrera del pasado tomara el control. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades era alentadora, pero esperaba con vehemencia que no fuera el primer caso.  No luego de la conversación que tuvieron.

Podía ver claramente al hombre intenso y consumido en la locura, protagonista ya de dos de sus visiones, abrazando a Venus posesivamente por la cintura. Enterrando sus dedos, respirando el perfume de su cuello... marcándola como suya. A Usagi, atada, indefensa ante lo que fueran sus intenciones. ¿Tortura? ¿Venganza?

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la concentración y la luz se iba haciendo cada vez más débil en su cabeza.

_¡Falta poco...!_

Mars tuvo que detenerse por completo cuando le piso retumbó debajo de ella y sus compañeras también.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un terremoto?

-No. Algo peor.- Dijo Rei, palideciendo no solo por haber perdido la concentración, sino también por la ola de energía que la golpeó de pronto, salvaje e indómita. Brillante, cegadora, rompiendo la noche con un blanco intenso.

-¡Allí hay algo!-Exclamó Jupiter señalando a la distancia. De todas, ella era la que tenía mejor visión, pero Mars podía distinguir con claridad un objeto brillante alzarse encima de un edificio alto.-¿Qué es esto? Se siente…

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Mercury pareció darse cuenta también porque imitó el gesto.- Nos está llamando

-¿Mars?

-Andando, no falta mucho.-Dijo, la sensación era familiar al tiempo que no recordaba que hubiera sucedido antes.

_¿Serenity?_

De no ser porque tenían claro un objetivo, Mars hubiera sido incapaz de volver a encontrar la señal que las había llevado hasta allí. Toda presencia se perdió en una explosión de luz la cegó por completo, teniendo que usar ambos brazos para cubrirse de no terminar cegadas. La energía que surcó por su lado era demasiado  familiar.

-¿Qué… qué rayos es eso?-Preguntó Jupiter, alarmada al escuchar un alarido profundo y una silueta aclarándose conforme la luz se fue apagando.

-¡¿Un youma?!-Fue la respuesta perpleja de Mercury. Realmente no podía llamársele de otra forma a algo como eso...

-¡Chicas!

La sorpresa de escuchar la voz de una efusiva Sailor Moon las sorprendió a todas y Jupiter se vio siendo prácticamente tacleada por ella, teniendo que abrir el compás de sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio.

 -¡Sailor Moon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Cuestionó Mercury, mientras Jupiter la inspeccionaba rápidamente, notando particularmente una quemadura al rojo vivo en su pierna.

 -¿Dónde está Venus?-Preguntó Mars bruscamente, sabiendo quien había sido la responsable de la explosión previa.

 -Aquí estoy Mars.

 Rei se giró tan violentamente que bien pudo haberse lastimado el cuello. Su mirada cayó en la orgullosa guerrera que parecía examinarla con genuina curiosidad, pero también con cautela. Acechando. Su expresión estaba completamente controlada en no dejar escapar ninguna otra emoción.

 La marca de venus brillaba pálidamente sobre su frente y en definitiva, supo que no se trataba completamente de Minako.

 En sintonía, todas se pusieron en guardia contra ella con Jupiter colocando proyectivamente un paso delante de Sailor Moon y asumiendo posición de guardia. Mars podía sentir a Mercury tensa a su lado, pero dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a su amiga.

 -¡No!¡Esperen! -Exclamó Sailor Moon, escapando de Jupiter para plantarse frente a ellas, ofreciendo su espalda a Venus que no se había inmutado por la hostilidad.-¡Ella esta de nuestro lado!

 -¿De qué hablas Usagi? Ella no…- Un nuevo rugido cortó la noche, retomando su atención y obligandolas a cubrirse los oídos.

 ¿En quien debían concentrarse? Esa era la cuestión. Mercury les dio un poco más de tiempo, invocando una densa niebla helada sobre ellas.

 -Odio cuando hace eso… Y lo peor es que al parecer ya se está recuperando.- Dijo Venus, impasible apenas desviando su mirada al monstruo detrás de ellas.- Lo que Serenity quiso decir es que somos nosotras versus el youma.

 -¿Quieres decir que no forma parte de tu plan?- Mars alzó una ceja, retándola a negarlo. Venus resopló.

 -Si prefieres que las deje a solas con él, se mi invitada Mars. Aunque debo advertirte que no es nada amigable…- Sonrió con una suficiencia que resultaba más irritante de lo normal. Había algo definitivamente antagonista en su actitud y a Mars eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

 Al ver que iba a replicar y empeorar las cosas, Sailor Moon la tomó del brazo, obligándola a hacer contacto visual con ella.

 -Yo confío en Venus.-Dijo con seguridad.- ¿Por favor, Mars?¿Chicas?

 Todas se miraron. Era difícil aceptar a Venus como su aliada tan de repente cuando ella era la culpable aparente de la situación en la que se encontraban. No obstante, Usagi parecía estar bien y eso era suficiente para establecer una tregua, al menos de momento.

 -¿Cuál es el plan?-Dijo Mercury luego de compartir un asentimiento con sus compañeras.- ¿Qué sabemos de el enemigo?

 -Un youma bastante fuerte, jamás había visto algo como eso. -Admitió Venus, concentrándose en la próxima batalla.- Ataques comunes los absorbe sin problemas y los más fuerte… Ha conseguido regenerarse sin problemas. Lo que necesitamos debilitarlo lo suficiente para evitar que eso sucede. La magia elemental debería ser más efectiva por lo que ustedes tres estarán a cargo de eso.

 Lo dijo señalando a las recién llegadas con un gesto de su cabeza. Asumir a Venus como líder no dejaba de darles una falsa sensación de seguridad y no obstante, quedaba claro que ella era la indicada para el trabajo.

 -¿Qué harás tú entonces?-Preguntó Jupiter con desconfianza.

 -Yo las apoyaré y  trataré de detener sus movimientos con mi cadena. ¿Han visto ese núcleo rojo en mitad de su cuerpo?- Ladeó la cabeza, considerandolas. Todas asintieron.- Cada que se regenera el núcleo se abre, dejándolo expuesto. No me queda duda que un ataque directo en ese sitio podría detenerlo, el problema es que no hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora en acertar.

 El tono amargo de su voz le indicó a Mars que se trataba de algo más que suerte. Observando a Venus y a Sailor Moon con más atención, podía ver lo exhaustas que estaban, así como le diversidad de cortes que presentaban, Venus tenía el brazo ensangrentado y Usagi recargaba su peso más de un lado, señal de una pierna lastimada.

 ¿Tan fuerte era el enemigo?

 -Sere… Sailor Moon es la que se encargará de darle el golpe de gracia.- Terminó Venus, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 -¿Qué?

 -Tienes el poder. Confío en que puedas hacerlo.- Había una cierta debilidad en su tono reservado que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Sailor Moon asintió con vehemencia. -¿Todas listas?

 Las cinco se perfilaron contra el youma que andaba lánguidamente por el lugar, con movimientos pesados, pero alerta. Buscando.

 -No se confíen por como se ve ahora.- Dijo Venus, frunciendo el ceño.- Cuando ataca es demasiado rápido… y cuidado con sus garras.

 -¿Lo atacamos por sorpresa?-Preguntó Jupiter con una sonrisa tensa y chocando un puño contra la palma de su otra mano. Venus asintió.

 -No vamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sailor Moon, presta atención. Mercury, Jupiter, por la izquierda. Tu vienes conmigo Mars.

 No cuestionó la indicación. Era tan familiar esa distribución que por un momento olvido que no se trataba de Minako. La adrenalina corría por las venas de Mars mientras todas se lanzaban contra el youma. Sintió el fuego concentrarse en la palma de sus manos formando su arco y su flecha. Su ataque más fuerte.

 El impacto provocado por las cuatro por dos flancos distintos lo recibió el youma con un gruñido violento.

 -Concentrate en el brazo que aún se esta regenerando.- Le dijo Venus, luego de lanzarle un certero rayo que lo sacó de balance. Estaba tensa y tenía la respiración agitada.- Sailor Moon tendrá más posibilidades de acertar si no puede usarlo para cubrirse…

 Mars asintió.-¿No deberías preocuparte por guardar energía para cuando tengas que sujetarlo.- Le dijo con reticencia al ver que se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo rayo. No quería parecer preocupada por ella.

 -No subestimes a la diosa del amor.- Una sonrisa y Mars casi podía jurar que era lo más cercana a Minako que la había visto hasta ahora. El efecto duró solamente un par de segundo porque el gesto se transformó en uno desaprobatorio- Además, entre más rápido, mejor.

 Peleando lado a lado con ella, no podía sino comparar la dinámica que solía tener con Minako. Ambas cargaban esa expresión familiar de concentración, pero mientras Minako era demasiado entusiasta a la hora de coordinarse, Venus era una persona más calculadora, indicándole con pequeños y sutiles gestos lo que esperaba de ella.

 Admitía que le costaba seguirle el ritmo y no hacía más que preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo terminara? ¿Se convertiría ella en el enemigo? Hacía un rato que no sentía esa aura oscura tratando de aferrarse a ella. Solo distinguía la luz brillante a su lado _-Venus,_  ahora tenía la certeza-  y la energía abrumadora del youma.

 Danburite había desaparecido de la escena, al parecer, si es que no estaba escondido.

 O si estuvo allí en primer lugar.

 El youma había perdido ya sus dos extremidades superiores cuando Venus lanzó finalmente su dorada cadenas, enredándola cuan larga  era al grado que parecía fuesen cientos. El youma, antes dividiendo su atención entre ellas, se concentró finalmente en Venus. Aullando como un animal herido y tratando de avanzar hacia ella. Venus clavó sus cadenas en el suelo, evitando que el youma aprovechara la inercia de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de Mars.

 -¡Sailor Moon!-Grito, urgiendo a que actuara porque era evidente que el youma iba a librarse en cualquier momento.

 No obstante, el piso no era suficiente para contener las cadenas y pronto el youma comenzaba a ganar terreno. El edificio se cimbró bajo sus pies y muy tarde se dieron cuenta de la falla de su plan: El terreno no era el apropiado para mantener una batalla de esa magnitud.

 Venus reaccionó primero a lo que estaba pasando porque de inmediato les ordenó que abandonaran el edificio o de lo contrario, colapsarían junto con él.

 -¡Déjalo, Usagi!- Le advirtió Mars, con los cimientos crujiendo en un sonoro estruendo.

 -¡Puedo hacerlo!.-Exclamó concentrada en su ataque definitivo.

 -¡Demonios!-Escuchó la exclamación a su lado. Vió pasar a Venus como una estela de luz en dirección a Sailor Moon. Mars quiso seguirla, pero el siguiente paso cayó en el vacío. No tuvo el soporte para impedir que su cuerpo cayera junto con lo que quedaba de la azotea del edificio.

 Lo último que vio fue al youma aullar de dolor mientras caía como ella, los escombros de la azotea siguiendo su trayectoria.

 Morir aplastada jamás se le había ocurrido como una posibilidad...

 Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo consiguiera acercarse peligrosamente al piso, se vio siendo recibida por un par de brazos a los que ya se comenzaba de la cantidad de veces que la habían soportado ese día.

 -¡Te tengo!- dijo Makoto triunfalmente, esquivando los pedazos de concreto que caían del techo hasta salir a una especie de patio donde no había más que chatarra y escombros.

-¿Mars, te encuentras bien?-Mercury al parecer había aterrizado en mejores condiciones que ella y la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

 -Bien, te debo la vida Mako-chan.- Dijo a modo de agradecimiento,  tosiendo por la ola de polvo que se alzó en el ambiente.-¿Ustedes?

 -Bien, aunque por poco no lo contamos.- Dijo Jupiter, dejándola que se pusiera de pie sacudiéndose los escombros de su cabello. Mars vio con alivio como detrás de ella, Venus sostenía el peso completo de Usagi, ya sin su transformación. Definitivamente no más ilesas de lo que estaban, pero al menos a salvo.

 -¿El youma?- Preguntó casi con aprehensión.

 -Enterrado en los escombros.-Dijo Venus sombríamente aunque luego una delgada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.- _Usagi_ al parecer consiguió acertar con su ataque.

 La aludida sonrió orgullosa en su dirección, sus ojos cargados de emoción cuando se dirigió a Venus.

 -¡Hey, le dí con todas mis fuerzas!- Venus mantuvo esa expresión de suficiencia en su rostro al tiempo que Jupiter se acercaba para ayudarle a sostener a Usagi. Ya sin su cuerpo obstruyendo su campo de visión, Mars pudo ver que el corte en el brazo de Venus parecía haberse abierto de nueva cuenta y sangraba copiosamente.

 

Mercury también lo notó, acercándose para atender su herida dentro de sus capacidades, pero fue rechazada tajantemente con un gesto negativo de su cabeza, indicando que revisara antes la pierna de Usagi. Había cierta nostalgia en su mirada cuando decidió el mantener su distancia del grupo, cruzándose de brazos no sin dejar escapar una mueca de dolor en el acto.  

 Mars frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla. Sabía que no estaba siendo nada discreta y aún así, Venus se había decidido por ignorarla.

 -¿Entonces todo ha terminado?-Preguntó Jupiter, aliviada y dirigiéndose a Venus.

 Venus solamente asintió distraídamente, pero Mars no estaba tan segura.

 Sus compañeras parecían haberse olvidado que la guerrera que tenían frente no era su amiga.

 Vigilaba sus movimientos, notando la tensión en sus músculos y la disposición de sus pies, como si estuviera lista para escapar. No podía permitírselo. A la distancia podían escucharse las sirenas del cuerpo de bomberos, la policía... sin duda respondiendo a la repentina demolición del edificio. Apretó los dientes. Tenían que salir de allí antes de ser descubiertas, pero no sin antes dejar algunas cosas en claro.

 -¿Qué sucedió con Minako?- Soltó la pregunta en un tono bajo y hostil. Venus la miró casi con indulgencia.

 -Ella esta aquí todavía, pero me temo que aún no puedo dejarla salir…-Sonaba casi arrepentida aún si su postura no se había relajado.

 -¿Y mientras tanto tendremos que seguir confiando en tí?

 -¡Rei-chan!-La reprendió Usagi por su nombre.

 -¿Acaso no fue ella la que te trajo hasta aquí?¿Ya lo han olvidado?- Le rebatió a su amiga, ofendida de que no estuviera de su lado en la interrogación. Jupiter y Mercury parecían debatirse si unirse o no a la discusión.

 -Siempre tan desconfiada, Mars.- Dijo arrastrando cada una de las palabras con amargura. La mirada que le lanzó fue reminiscente de la visión que había tenido esa misma tarde y Mars sintió que todo el resentimiento que sentía por la guerrera se evaporó en un suspiro.

 Su espalda se tensó en la advertencia que algo estaba por suceder. Podía sentir las sombras apoderarse lentamente de Venus y sin embargo, la sensación no se comparó con el deja vú de una  punzada de dolor en su pecho al momento que una visión se hizo presente, aunque esta vez sin perder e conocimiento.

 Con horror vio como de los escombros surgían rápidamente decenas de ramas blancas y  flexibles; filosas garras terriblemente similares a las manos del youma, tensándose casi dolorosamente en en dirección a un solo blanco, clavándose como dagas en su espalda.

  _Venus_.

 Todas tuvieron un segundo para reaccionar en cuanto escucharon el temible rugido del youma y el grueso murmullo del concreto removerse; pero para entonces Mars ya se encontraba corriendo, con fuego involuntario escapando de su tacones. En cámara lenta vio a Júpiter cubrir a Usagi con su cuerpo y a Mercury congelando los pocos proyectiles que se extendían en su dirección.

 Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el de Venus sin pensarlo, sin arriesgarse a tratar de detener el embate en caso de que no fuera suficiente. No tenía fuerza, no tenía energías y Venus no podría estar en mejores condiciones para hacerlo ella sola. Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su abdomen, en su hombro y su propio grito cayó sordo en sus oídos.

 Ya no sintió el momento de la caída, ni registró el momento en que terminó tendida sobre un cuerpo familiar, ya sin aliento y con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. El dolor había pasado, dejando solo un entumecimiento general. Su mente quedó puesta en blanco, solo siendo llenada por el eco de su nombre, ser llamado por tres voces distintas.

 -¡Rei! ¡REI!

 Su último pensamiento fue que al menos por una vez, había actuado a tiempo.


End file.
